Super Smash Bros: Ultimate War of Light
by Kraemerica
Summary: Ten long years have passed since the defeat of the Subspace Army. Since then many fighters have gone their own paths in that time. However, after a mysterious light greatly expands the Universe of Trophies, the fighters, both veterans and newcomers, will have to band together in an unprecedented battle of light that will forever change the universe.
1. Prologue

Hey guys! This is my first fic ever so feel free to rate & review! The main reason why I started this story was because at the time, I didn't think Ultimate wouldn't really get a decent story mode after the latest direct came out in early November. Don't get me wrong. I expected Spirits and World of Light to be fun and it certainly lived up to the hype. I was just expecting a little more of a story than how everyone except Kirby vanished (Spoiler alert if you didn't see the direct btw).

For this story I will hope to include every fighter not including future dlc after Ultimate's release (If you were expecting Piranha Plant or Joker or any unconfirmed dlc character, I'm sorry.) I hope this story is entertaining for you fic readers out there! Without further ado, Let's do this!

 **Prologue:**

* * *

Ten long years have passed since the defeat of Tabuu and the Subspace Army. The fighters that risked their lives in the Subspace War chose to follow their own paths since that time. Most of them decided to keep in touch with one another to form new bonds of long lasting friendship. During those years, the World of Trophies was further explored and many regions prospered.

The Mushroom Kingdom found new trade with the kingdoms of Hyrule and Dream Land which made all three regions rise to new economic and social heights.

Samus Aran worked closely with team Star Fox from time to time, stopping many galactic threats either together, or separately.

The region which housed thousands of Pokemon dramatically rose. Numerous trainers were on the bandwagon of "catching them all." Red, the trainer that fought the Subspace Army, soon found his way to the top of the gym leagues with his Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard. In only two years, he made himself known across the entire Pokemon regions.

The Kongs went back to their island to get some rest. Despite this claim they made, there were rumors going around about a small moon crashing into it and the island also being attacked by ice wielding pirates. However, they remained rumors to the rest of the world.

Ness and Lucas formed a brotherly bond with each other. They soon trained with each other while living only a mile apart, improving their PSI skills and fighting prowess tremendously.

The same type of bond could be said about Marth, Ike, and Meta Knight.

Pit returned to Skyworld to continue serving under the Goddess of Light, Palutena. Mainly to vanquish more mythical and supernatural evils like Medusa and Hades.

For Captain Falcon, he tried to continue his life of extreme racing, but to no avail. He eventually went into hiding to the point where no one knew where he was. He was even absent when the inhabitants of the Mushroom Kingdom decided to use two of the tracks he used to race on for their own special races.

Sonic and Snake made themselves known to the rest of the smashers for the years following the war. For Sonic, he and his friends competed in numerous sporting events held every two years with Mushroom Kingdom residents joining the contest as well. For Snake, he kept a low profile, striking from the shadows and toppling organizations that were considered threats to the rest of the world. Unfortunately, his body aged quite dramatically.

Mr. Game & Watch, as he was called by his friends, was offered a place to stay in the Mushroom Kingdom because he had nowhere else to go. He happily accepted this offer and agreed to stay in one of the cottages adjacent to Princess Peach's Castle.

As for R.O.B., he was also offered by Team Star Fox a place to stay as an honorary member after his floating island home was destroyed. He gladly accepted the position and accompanied them on numerous adventures over the years after the war.

However, despite everything looking up for the fighters over a long decade, an evil entity was growing deep in the heart of an unknown space region. Biding his time and waiting for the perfect time to strike.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

* * *

 **Uncharted Outer Space**

It was quiet, barren, and cold in the dark abyss. That is, except for one small, silver object. It was moving quite rapidly and was exploring the wide unknown. This object was called the Great Fox, owned by the mercenaries of the Star Fox team. Piloting the craft was Fox McCloud, a daring and courageous pilot and combatant that has saved the galaxy multiple times. In the passenger seat was Falco Lombardi, a pilot like Fox but significantly more reckless.

R.O.B. was also with them providing navigation for a way back home. They had been out in space for at least a week and Falco was getting to the point of restlessness.

"This is boring!" he complained. "When are we ever gonna land on solid ground?"

Fox was starting to get fed up with his partner. "We'll be done in a couple more hours Falco. Just give it a rest already!"

"Man, I can't believe Peppy and Slippy had to stay behind to watch over Corneria" Pouted Falco. "I wish I was with them."

Fox got a little upset. "Who else is gonna protect it if it's under attack?"

As soon as Falco was about to come back with another argument, R.O.B. spoke up. "I am locating a unique spike of energy and heat emanating from within these coordinates. I have reason to believe something is occurring there. We are not too far from it." He concludes monotonically.

Fox heeds this information. "Looks like something worth going to. Give us directions there. Let's check it out." Fox then grabs a large throttle and initiates the craft into lightspeed.

* * *

 **Unknown Space Sector**

The Great Fox emerges from lightspeed with relatively little issues. They are immediately greeted by a multicolored and predominantly obsidian planet about half as big as the World of Trophies (The Smash Bros equivalent of Earth). R.O.B. immediately starts gathering data. "According to my information, the planet's atmosphere is breathable but the terrain can barely sustain any organic life."

Fox was a little relieved about the planet, but not entirely. "That's at least some good news. Let's set it down on some solid ground."

The craft entered the atmosphere of very few clouds and purple skies before landing on a shallow plateau. Fox, Falco, and R.O.B. exited the Great Fox and immediately explored the vast rocky landscape. "I don't see any organisms in the vicinity, but according to R.O.B's calculations, the disturbance he picked up is northwest of here." Fox informed.

"I'm right behind you. Hopefully this'll be worth our time." said Falco.

After roughly a half hour of following the reading, the three heroes found themselves at the front of a large, dark, and rocky cave with the entrance being about seven times Andross's large head.

"R.O.B.'s sensors indicate the power spike is coming from in there." said Fox.

Falco was getting restless. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go in!"

As the three heroes made their way into the cave, they were unknowingly being closely followed by an orange and green clad bounty hunter.

As Fox, Falco, and R.O.B. made their way into the lower reaches of the caves, they were welcomed by an intense source of energy and sound coming from a large chamber down the pitch black hallway. As soon as they entered the chamber, they immediately saw what looked to be a sphere in every color imaginable with two lines crossing through it. What really had them puzzled however, was the hundreds of fragments of clear blue matter building around it.

"What do you think it is?" inquired Falco.

"I honestly have no idea, but it somehow feels familiar. I just can't place my finger on it." responded Fox. "Hey R.O.B., what can you get from it?"

But, he didn't respond. He just stood there staring at the energy source. Falco was getting impatient once more. "Hey R.O.B., cut it out. We're trying to talk to you."

Fox was left puzzled by the robot's idleness. Falco attempted to nudge him. But as soon as he was within mere inches of R.O.B., his eyes suddenly turned red.

He then jerked his head towards his teammates with a look of hostility, leaving the two pilots in sudden confusion.

"Hey R.O.B.! What's going on? Talk to us!" Fox desperately called out.

As they became more under confusion, a booming voice echoed over the room. "He is not your friend anymore. He is now under my control."

Falco grew angry. "Who are you? What did you do to R.O.B.? Show yourself!" The blue matter around the sphere soon morphed into a physical humanoid being all too familiar to the heroes. "This machine will be the precursor to the new order I shall raise to help me finally end the World of Trophies." The two mercenaries were left in absolute shock. "No way…"

Fox and Falco were stunned by this new revelation. "T-Tabuu? But… but we destroyed you!" Fox blurted out.

Tabuu was quick to counter. "No. You all merely destroyed my physical form. When I was defeated, my core essence was sent adrift in the cold vacuum of space from the sheer force the Subspace Bomb reversals had on me. After a few years, I had landed on this planet when I found what I presumed to be the Master Core. It holds power unimaginable to ordinary life forms like yourselves."

Falco soon stepped up. "We don't care. We've dealt with you once before. We can do it again!"

Tabuu simply chuckled. "You can try." He then gave an order. "Former Ancient Minister, eliminate them."

The possessed robot immediately went into attack mode against the Star Fox members with his moves being more aggressive and erratic than when he fought the Subspace Army a decade ago. The pilots initially had the advantage two to one. But, after some well timed gyros and lasers, the machine soon gained the upper hand.

Fox and Falco were in absolute desperation. "R.O.B., if you're in there, fight it! This isn't you at all!"

But it was no use. As R.O.B. was about to deliver a devastating laser shot to Fox, he was blasted with a charge shot by a new visitor at the entrance. Everyone looked to see an orange armored bounty hunter the heroes knew all too well. "Samus?" Fox called out.

"Yeah. I found the power disturbance too." Replied the bounty hunter. She then looked at Tabuu with furious intent that Fox and Falco could see even with her visor covering her face. "I can't also wait to kick your blue hide back into that hole you crawled out of!" She said with utter hostility.

"Well, if it isn't Samus Aran. Famed bounty hunter and galactic savior."

Samus's look of anger became more visible under that helmet. "You're the one controlling R.O.B.! Let him go!"

"Never." Said Tabuu. "You will all bear witness to my new absolute power with the last R.O.B. unit being the first building block of my new force."

Tabuu began to glow tremendously, and charge up the Master Core to the point where it became so bright, it blinded anyone who was within the room.

The entire cavern then started to rumble as large stones came raining down from above. Samus called out to the Star Fox members through the brightness. "Fox, Falco, we're outmatched and overpowered here! We need to leave this planet now!"

As much as they wanted to go back for their friend, they had no other choice. "Understood. But we'll come back to get R.O.B. one way or another." Said Fox. The three heroes then narrowly escaped from the cave as it was collapsing from the immense power coming from Tabuu. As they exited the cave, Samus's ship was within view. They then ran towards it as fast as they could go. Unknown to them, beams of light soon protruded from the cave and immediately destroyed the craft, leaving it nothing more than a pile of flaming wreckage.

With a look of brief shock on her face, they all realized that they needed to find another way off. "We still have our ship!" Falco called out. He then pressed a button on his wrist which called the Great Fox over to their location.

Despite its larger size, the beams of light couldn't hit the craft because it had its shields up. This gave the heroes just enough time to get on board and narrowly escape from the surface and its beams of light. However, just when they reached past the outer atmosphere and thought they were in the clear, one stray laser directly hit one of their wings, crippling the vessel.

The impact was felt tremendously with Fox, Falco, and Samus falling over inside the craft. Fox picked himself back up and pulled up the damage assessment, only to find out that the left wing had been destroyed. As soon as he saw it he had feelings of brief panic coursing through him.

"We're sitting ducks here! We need to find another means of escape!" Yelled Fox.

"We still have our Arwings, but what about Samus?" Asked Falco.

"We have a spare one! She'll take it!" Fox responded back.

When the three headed back to the hangar bay on the underside of the Great Fox, Samus noticed a large multicolored light coming from the surface of the planet. This left Samus in a state of utter shock. Fox and Falco also noticed the light and felt the same way.

Tabuu's voice soon boomed across the infinite void to where it could be audible to the escaping heroes. "Trophies, welcome to your final moments as I expand this universe beyond what it is now. When the dust settles, I shall cleanse this universe into how I see fit. No one will be left to stop me."

As soon as he finished his speech, the light coming from the planet enveloped and engulfed everything within a galaxy wide radius in mere seconds.

Fox and Falco soon made a break for the Arwings in an attempt to escape while Samus made a distress call that would be heard for millions of miles. "This is Samus Aran calling from the Great Fox! Our main craft is crippled out here and we are requesting help from any vessel within range! We were under attack and the life support and oxygen on our ship are declining! I repeat, we are under attack and we can't hold out for much longer!"

The two Star Fox Pilots made their way to their Arwings in an attempt to escape.

Samus followed after them, but for her it was a couple seconds too late. The Great Fox violently exploded after receiving too much damage from the planet beams. The bounty hunter then got consumed by the ever expanding light.

Fox and Falco barely escaped the blast caused by the explosion, expressing worry for their fallen comrade. Despite the astonishing speed of their Arwings though, they too could not escape the light.

The light quickly spread for billions of miles consuming everything in its path. It eventually reached the World of Trophies and its inhabitants, as well as several other planets across the galaxy. For many, it seemed like they would be gone forever.

However, the light didn't kill anyone at all. For some inhabitants, it was seen as a new beginning for the entire universe. To the majority who saw it happen, it came to be commonly known as the Great Light Convergence.


	3. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! This is a bit shorter than the last one but I'll add longer chapters later on! As I said, my goal is to include every fighter in this story so I hope I don't leave anyone out. I also hope I'm off to a good start with this story.

Don't forget to rate & review! I don't mind the feedback. And now, let's get into the next chapter!

 **Chapter 2:**

* * *

 **Unknown Space:**

Fox awoke in the dark void of space to find himself in his Arwing, adrift in the cosmos. His fuel and life support were nothing to worry about. However, he didn't know where he was, and was also covered in bruises and gashes.

Fox then used his built in transmitter to groggily call for help. "F-Falco, do you copy? Falco, a-are you there?" But nothing came through. Only static. "S-Samus… can you hear me?" Again, no response. Only buzzing.

Fox went into a state of depression. _Great. Everyone I know and love will be consumed by Tabuu because I failed to stop him._ This showing of his weakness reminded of something one of his enemies said about his father. _"Too bad Dad's not here to see you fail!"_ Fox didn't want to think about going down the route of failure. This eventually gave him the motivation he needed as he thought of a solution. _I think I remember R.O.B. giving us a route that can lead us back to either Corneria or the World of Trophies. If I can use that route in conjunction with my Arwing's navigation, it should lead me back to the latter world. I have to warn them!_

With a little fiddling with the navicomputer, he fired up his Arwing and headed for the World of Trophies.

 _Hopefully, I'm not too late._ He thought worriedly as he initiated his craft into lightspeed.

* * *

 **High Mountain Range, World of Trophies**

There was only the high landscape of snow and ice that covered everything for miles. Except for one blue fighter. His name was Lucario and he trained his aura powers and fighting skills in frigid seclusion with the occasional visit of the outside world. He saw the light envelop the world only a couple of days ago. Due to this, he trained harder than ever before.

Despite the sense of peace and isolation, he wasn't alone.

"I know you're there. I can sense your aura from your location." Lucario spoke up.

A slender figure soon leapt from one of the icy rocks and landed about thirty feet in front of him. He was a dark blue froglike being with a bright red tongue that looked like a scarf and partially yellow webbed feet.

"I can see that you're a newer type of Pokemon. I was once like that myself. However, I soon became willing to give up that title after the next generation came along." stated Lucario.

"I can also tell that you are predominantly a water type. From your aura, you are also willing to fight me for sport. I respect such competition." He then gets into a fighting stance while the water Pokemon does the same. "Show me what you can do."

The froglike Pokemon made the first move by quickly dashing toward Lucario with water blades in his grasp ready for slicing anything they touch. Lucario narrowly evaded the attack and pushed his opponent pack with his aura palm. The water type then conjured what looked to be a large shuriken made from water before throwing it at Lucario. He countered the shuriken by throwing an aura sphere from his hands. The battle soon got heated up as they were pretty evenly matched. The frog Pokemon was landing blow after blow because he had superior speed that Lucario couldn't keep up with while Lucario had the advantage in strength and energy. Because Greninja was so fast, he kept landing hit after hit. Unknown to him though, the fighting type Pokemon was counting on this. As the water type was about to land the final blow, Lucario struck him with the full might of his palms as he took enough damage to dramatically increase his power. The water type was left stunned and staggered as Lucario threw an aura sphere which finished him off, reverting him into a trophy.

To Lucario, this fight reminded him of another he had a lifetime ago with a courageous knight. Despite the armored opponent beating him, he still revived him because of his unwavering sense of honor. To relay this honor, Lucario revived the water type.

He learned that his species' name was Greninja. At first the water type was puzzled as to why he would revive an opponent. Lucario sensed this and explained to Greninja that he revived him because he saw the future physical, mental, and spiritual potential he had. The two then became allies as they shook hands for the first time.

However, that friendship was soon interrupted when a small fighter aircraft set down on the flat and level area of the range. Lucario immediately recognized the craft as Fox McCloud's and went there to see what was going on. "Star Fox? What could he be doing here?"

When he and Greninja opened up the cockpit, they could see Fox, but he was badly wounded and his expression was one of exhaustion and desperation. All the pilot could utter was one thing. "Tabuu has returned… and he's coming."

Greninja was confused, but a look of extreme worry and shock came over Lucario's face.


	4. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter for my first fic! I hope I'm having a good thing going with this story so far. Just so you all know this will be the last chapter for a while that'll be less than 1k words. The chapter after this one is where things get interesting. Also, don't forget to rate and review! Without further ado, let's get into this chapter!

 **Chapter 3:**

* * *

 **High Mountain Range, World of Trophies**

Lucario and Greninja took the injured Fox over to the aura wielder's stone hut he made. Inside, there was a fire, some food, some medicine, and a fur bed. As Lucario was tending Fox's wounds, Greninja was keeping a lookout for any enemies that may have followed him along.

"So you say Tabuu has returned? How can you be so certain?" Inquired Lucario.

"I saw him with my own eyes. I also saw him absorb the energy of what he called the Master Core. I have reason to believe that makes him stronger than ever before." Responded Fox. "He also enslaved R.O.B. and turned him against us."

Lucario went into a state of worry for his friend. "I hope we can get him back soon."

"Likewise, Lucario. We just need all the help we can get against Tabuu if we want to free him." Said Fox

"Where do we start?" Asked Lucario.

There was a sudden commotion going on outside followed by screaming and the sound of swift water and hammers pounding.

Fox and Lucario came outside to find Greninja holding what appeared to be a girl wearing a pink parka with a wooden hammer by her foot while a boy wearing a blue parka was about ten feet away getting ready for another attack with his own hammer.

They immediately recognized the kids as the famed Ice Climbers who fought alongside them against the Subspace army a decade ago.

"Greninja! Put her down!" Ordered Lucario. "They're our allies!"

As soon as Greninja set the pink climber down, Fox called out to them. "Popo! Nana! It's been a while!"

The climbers rushed over to Fox and Lucario and hugged them with tremendous delight. "Mr. Fox! Mr. Lucario! You're both okay!" Popo cried out.

"How did you know where we were?" Inquired Lucario

Nana was more than willing to answer. "We saw Mr, Fox's ship fall in this mountain and decided to see what happened."

Popo then continued. "Since we're already good climbers, it didn't take long for us to make it up here."

Lucario understood their young intentions. "Well, your curiosity knows no bounds little ones."

He then noticed Greninja being rather aloof in the discussion. "Popo, Nana, meet Greninja. I know you didn't start on the wrong foot but we can still make amends with one another." After some initial hesitation on both sides, Greninja shook their hands much to their delight.

When Fox and Lucario got them up to speed about Tabuu's return they were initially frightened but soon mustered up enough courage to follow them along despite their apparent youth.

"So where do you suppose we start looking for help" asked the fighting type Pokemon.

Fox immediately thought of somewhere. "I know a place where my old friend Mario could be, but it's bustling with millions of people. It'll be hard to find him."

"I'm willing to take that chance if it means we'll see him again." Said Lucario. "He'll be more than willing to help us out."

"We'll come with you too!" said Nana, with Popo having the same intention.

Lucario responded fast. "No. I have a mission for you two. Go to the nearby Pokemon region called Kanto and find Red, the Pokemon Trainer who we fought alongside during the Subspace War. Him and his Pokemon will assist you in the fight against Tabuu and his new forces."

The two climbers reluctantly agreed despite some desires to be with them again. "Okay sir. We'll look for him."

As Fox was lifting his Arwing off the ground, Lucario and Greninja clung to the right and left wings respectively because the cockpit could only fit one person. "Are you sure you two can hold on for the entire trip?" Called out Fox. Both Pokemon nodded their heads back at the pilot, indicating they'd be safe. "Okay then. Off we go."

As the Arwing was lifting from the icy ground Lucario then called out to the climbers. "This isn't goodbye, kids! We'll see each other again soon! I know it!"

As soon as the ship flew away and faded into the horizon, the Ice Climbers made their descent from the mountain summits to the lower ground near the Kanto Region, hoping that they would find Red.


	5. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Ready for another chapter? You'd better be because this is where things start to heat up. This chapter will introduce a few more characters into the fray and will flesh out more of a plot. I hope I'm making a good story that all you readers out there fully enjoy! Also, don't forget to rate and review! I don't mind the feedback you guys give! Now, let's rumble into this chapter!

 **Chapter 4:**

* * *

 **New Donk City, World of Trophies**

For this booming place, it was the center point for many festivities and special occasions for countless residents and tourists alike. However, after the Great Light Convergence, the city was left in a state of disarray. New intelligent species from previously unknown worlds immigrated to the city in an attempt to visit it or to live there. It proved to be so overwhelming that NDC's construction workers and architects were struggling to keep up with expanding the new living spaces. Luckily, a heroic overalled plumber and his princess were more than happy to lend all these workers a hand.

"With everything-a going on here, we're barely managing to keep this place afloat." The plumber said exhaustively while lying on the plaza's grassy ground. "Don't worry Mario. This'll all be over soon." said the pink gowned princess sitting on a bench. "We'll make this place better than ever in only a couple more weeks! With Princess Peach at the city's service, we'll be sure to keep the city from going under!." She said optimistically.

Suddenly, the plumber's cap came alive as two eyes popped from where the M should be. "Yeah! We'll get through this!" He said with enthusiasm.

"How-a Cappy?" Mario barely stood up. "Mayor Pauline and her workers are drowning in paperwork and is-a hardly getting by, even with people trying to help her… We're-a so swamped."

Peach then subsided her smile and grew more pensive. "Mario?" asked Peach. "What do you think caused this whole light convergence thing to happen?"

"I don't-a really know. Honestly, you're asking the wrong-a person." Mario said exasperatingly.

Just then, a civilian came to them. "Hey Plumber guy! Princess!, I see something unusual in the sky but it isn't a hat sailing ship or anything like that. It looks more like a sci-fi fighter jet." The two immediately looked up in the sky to see something they both immediately recognized.

* * *

 **The Skies above New Donk City**

"Well, it looks like we're here." Fox called out.

"It looks so much bigger than how I expected it to be! This might… be the biggest city I've ever seen!" Uttered Lucario in total astonishment. "I am also sensing millions of different auras below full of life."

Greninja simply took in the urban scenery as he was amazed by the view and people who he thought looked like ants in a field. He took the time to appreciate the view of an astounding skyline.

After searching for a few minutes, he finally found a place wide enough to land. "Let's land in the plaza park. There's a good amount of space there." The pilot initiated his landing gear and began his slow descent.

* * *

 **New Donk City Plaza**

When Fox's Arwing landed, the pilot and the two Pokemon were greeted by a large gathering crowd along with the city police force with their pistols drawn.

"Drop your weapons and place your hands in the air or we will open fire!" Screamed out one high ranking officer.

"Hey! What's the big deal? We all mean you no harm!" Fox said as he hurriedly raised his arms to show his non hostility toward the people.

Lucario respected his decision, so he and Greninja raised their arms as well.

"Wait!" A familiar voice cried out. "Don't arrest them! They're-a my friends!" Mario pushed through the crowd to find Fox, Lucario, and some froglike Pokemon he didn't recognize at the gunpoint of dozens of NDC cops.

He continued his claim as Peach cut through the crowd. "They fought-a with us against the Subspace Army ten years ago!" shouted Mario.

"Yeah! If they were our enemies, they would've already took you all down!" Supported Peach

With eventual understanding, the officers lowered their weapons with the large crowd murmuring as to why they let them go and who they exactly are.

The princess and the plumber took them inside the empty city theatre to have a private place to talk.

As soon as the two Mushroom Kingdom residents were caught up with what happened. They had some initial trouble processing the information.

"So you're saying Tabuu has returned?" Mario worriedly inquired as Peach and Cappy comforted him.

"Not just returned." Fox corrected with panic. "He's on his way here. And he's merged with this new power called the Master Core which combined with R.O.B.'s unique programming can create a new army that he can fully command. That already makes him the strongest known being in the universe"

After a couple more seconds of processing the information Mario uttered something. "How much-a time do we have?"

Fox was unsure. "I honestly have no idea. It could be weeks, days, hours, there's absolutely no way to tell."

"We need to find a way to defeat him and fast" Added Lucario.

Mario was quick to respond. "First we need-a to get Mr. Game & Watch. There's a very likely chance that-a Tabuu is after him since it could significantly expand his-a new army and power."

"Good point." Responded Fox. "We need to head to the Mushroom Kingdom A-sap to get Game & Watch and protect him from Tabuu."

"I have no objection to that plan." Said Peach. "He'll be happy to see us again."

"If she has-a no problem with it, then I don't either." Stated Mario.

As soon as they got up to head to the kingdom for their 2D comrade, a loud sound was blaring through the city streets that sounded like a metallic foghorn. The group was initially puzzled and caught off guard at first, but when they noticed people running and debris flying through the windows, they immediately rushed outside to get a better look. They all found panicking and fleeing civilians left and right with taxis and cars crashing into whatever rubble was nearby. Peach, Fox, and Greninja helped whoever they could to escape the danger while Mario and Lucario went to check out the mysterious object making the loud and rumbling sound.

When the whole group reached the source of the chaos, they found that it was a flying white and silver warship about as big as the Great Fox with an arsenal of weaponry. It had a shape similar to that of a hawk without legs and sleek, pushed back, wings on each side. It also had multiple purple thrusters with straight metallic pincers at the front presumably for laser firing. It also had two compartments on its underbelly to unleash an army should the need ever arise. The ship was currently using its ventral laser cannons to destroy nearby buildings while its thrusters were the source of the loud sound permeating the urban streets. When the heroes got into their battle formations, Mario gave one last piece of advice. "Don't-a give up the fight. Any of you."

* * *

Meanwhile, on a bridge just outside New Donk City limits, a familiar blue streak was speeding by. This was undoubtedly Sonic the Hedgehog. Arguably the fastest thing alive. Although, he slowed down to see the ship's cannons tearing through the city. _Those people need my help! I think I'll show that ship what I can do with my unmatched Sonic Speed!_ With those thoughts, the blue blur made his way over to the inner city at the speed of sound to help out in the struggle he witnessed.

* * *

Also, just a few blocks down from where Mario and the others were, a boxer with relatively minimal height was going fists blazing on a hanging sandbag in a fighting gym. He wore a black tank top with green shorts and boxing gloves that have gone through their fair share of matches. His name was Little Mac and had moved into the boxing gym in NDC just a couple days ago after the Great Light Convergence. When he saw the chaos unfolding from the black tinted windows, he went to check out the source. If it was something evil, he wouldn't hesitate to fight the opponent if it meant his new home would be safe.


	6. Chapter 5

Hey! I'm back with a new chapter. This one will be considerably longer than any of the chapters made before, so you're in for a real show. Basically, this chapter will contain one of the many battles I have planned out for this story, so I hope it's a good start for the fights I have later down the road. As I said before, don't forget to fave, follow, rate, and review! Now, without any further delay, let's get ready to rumble!

 **Chapter 5:**

* * *

 **New Donk City Streets**

When Mario and the others got to the warship looming overhead, they saw that it had stopped using its laser cannons on the nearby buildings.

"Do you think it stopped firing because it saw us?" Inquired Peach.

"I think that's the most likely case. I assume we're what it's looking for." Claimed Fox

The ship then opened a large underside compartment which dropped a floating platform. This platform contained three individuals who looked like different types of warriors. All three roughly looked like the New Donk City residents, but their faces were slightly distorted and their body proportions put them around the same size of Mario, if not slightly bigger. They were all clad in silver, white, and red to signify their allegiance. Two were male while one was female. They all had glowing red eyes and sported the familiar Subspace Army Logo. However, it was a mirror image of the sign, and was chrome with a crimson outline.

The first male had black hair while having relatively pale skin. He had a fighter headband covering his forehead with the reversed Subspace logo appearing on the front. His outfit consisted of a traditional fighting uniform enhanced with extra armor. He had no weapons on him which led Mario to assume that he fought with his fists.

The female had red hair while also having a deadly glowing single-edged sword in her hand. Her skin was slightly more tanned than her male partner. She sported a garb similar to that of a ninja with silver cloth and red accents. Along with her sword, she was armed with shurikens and chakrams. Her logo was on her upper left arm and on the hilt of her sword.

The last male looked more high tech than the other two. He had blond hair with orange eyes which were covered with futuristic tactical goggles. He wielded a high tech cannon, similar to Samus's, attached to his right arm. His logo was on the center of his chest and it glowed as if it was a power source for the rest of his arsenal.

The fistfigher stepped forward to the heroes. "Trophies! We are the Elite Mii Fighter Squadron of the Lightspace Army! We were created by the great Lord of Light, Galeem to carry out his every wish! What he wishes for most is to make this universe his and to eliminate each trophy that stands in his way!"

"Who's-a Galeem?" Said Mario in an aggressively confused way.

The leader briefly scowled, but understood the plumber's question. "He was once known to your kind as Tabuu. But after his merging with the Master Core, he became an all new being with a different, more powerful form. You cannot stop him now! In the end, you will all be nothing but pathetic little spirits."

"Well, tell your master he'll be getting nothing but beaten henchmen! We're not backing down when the entire universe is at stake!" Called out Fox.

"Yeah! We're not afraid of you!" shouted Cappy as he was on top of Mario's head.

"You won't-a take this-a world, let alone this-a city!" Declared the heroic plumber.

A smile soon crept onto the fistfighter's face while his partners were doing the same. "This reaction was what we expected." The heroes got into their battle positions. "We always knew you would resist the master's wishes."

The fistfighter made a quick jump dash toward Mario, catching the plumber off guard and keeping him on the defensive, barely managing to hold his own.

The sword wielder went for Peach, assuming she would be an easy target. She made a jump with her sword in the air, readying her swing, but her weapon was blocked by Greninja's own water blades. The two proficient blade wielders soon went into a duel as fast as a whitewater river. Peach decided to lend a hand of her own and would use her frying pan, golf club, and tennis racket as melee weapons of her own. However, the swordfighter kept her cool and blocked each blow from the two fighters.

Unlike the other two Mii fighters, the cannon wielder focused on Lucario and Fox from a distance. The two were being kept on their toes while avoiding a barrage of charge shots, missiles, and grenades. They eventually managed to keep up with the onslaught when Fox and Lucario countered the gunner's projectiles with their blasters and aura spheres respectively.

The cannon wielder then decided to speak. "I am the elite gunner of the Lightspace Army, Samuel!" He called out with vigor. "The two of you don't stand a chance against my skilled aim and weaponry!"

Fox scoffed at his pride. "We'll see about that." He then used his illusion dash to get close to the fighter. However, this was countered by a close range burst attack which sent Fox flying twenty feet from him.

"Fox!" Lucario cried out as he turned his head toward his comrade. In doing this, he left himself open to a missile shot from the gunner, knocking him closer to his friend's position. This left them vulnerable, but not out.

Meanwhile the sword wielder was overwhelming the princess and the water type Pokemon. "You two may be experienced in close quarters combat, but your skills ultimately pale in comparison to mine." Said the fighter monotonically.

Peach's tennis racket and golf club were significantly damaged. As for Greninja, he was kept occupied by the quick movements of the enemy sword. It was only a matter of short time before one of them gave out.

"You are facing Galeem's Elite Mii Swordfighter. You may call me Scarlet. You don't have a prayer of survival."

Peach then stood her ground. "No. We always have a prayer in our hearts." As Greninja was on his knees, he looked up at the Princess as she was walking towards her enemy. Scarlet was simply expressing a disgusted stare. "We'll never give up. Ever. Because we love this world, and there's nothing you can do to change that!" Declared the princess.

Scarlet was left unfazed by this. "Unfortunate. You will just die braver than most of the people in that pathetic world you speak so highly of." Concluded the swordfighter.

She then dashed faster than Peach could predict and kicked her square in the stomach, letting out an uncontrolled yelp. This attack forced her down for the count.

Mario heard this shout and immediately became panicked. "Hang on-a Peach! I'm-a coming!"

But this served as a distraction. The plumber's face was immediately met by the iron fist of the elite brawler. He then continues to deal all sorts of devastating blows to the hero.

"This is surprising." Taunted the fighter. "The great Super Mario. Beaten not by some overweight fire breathing turtle, but by a loyal servant of the Lord of Light! You will know that I, Bruce, the brawler and leader of the Elite Mii Fighter Squadron, will now end your pitiful life!" Mario was left bruised and on one knee, not willing to back down and give up the fight.

Bruce's hand lit up in a white flame that intensified as his fist tightened. As he was about to deal the finishing blow, a quick blue flash swept in between the two combatants in the blink of an eye.

After a few seconds of recovery, Mario found himself seeing a familiar blue hedgehog landing quick hits on Bruce.

"S-Sonic?" Said Mario. "How did you-a get here?"

"I was just passing by when I saw the ship ruining everyone's day." Said Sonic as he was holding the brawler off. "I also wouldn't leave a friend to fend for himself."

"Good." Relieved Mario. "We'll take-a him together."

When the plumber got to his feet and recovered himself with a few life hearts he had, Sonic was overwhelming Bruce with fast blows to every part of his body while keeping clear of the attacks that the fighter dealt.

"How are you dodging and countering my attacks?" Asked Bruce in a panic.

"Simple." Rebutted Sonic as he showed a confident smirk. "You're too slow."

As the brawler got worn out after countless quick hits, Mario dealt the final blow with an uppercut that was capable of shattering the toughest of bricks. This sent the fighter flying before landing on the street unconscious.

Meanwhile, Scarlet was toying with her opponents. Peach had the wind knocked out of her by the swordfighter's earlier kick, leaving her temporarily incapacitated. This left Greninja in a one on one fight. However, he was learning the fighting pattern Scarlet displayed over the course of the duel and adapted to its techniques. After some time, Scarlet was knowing what the water type was doing.

"I can't seem to hit you anymore. It's clear that you've been learning from me. However, you fail to realize just how exhausted you are without water, frog." Greninja's eyes soon opened up like saucers when he realized he was out of breath, leaving him a sitting duck. However, this expression subsided when he noticed a red hydrant a few inches to his left.

Scarlet soon charged up a smash attack which would theoretically kill any normal opponent. "This is the end for you! Face your doom with honor!"

Despite the threat in front of him, Greninja didn't move an inch. Scarlet soon unleashed her blow. But as soon as the powerful blade descended down on its prey, the Pokemon cut open the hydrant, releasing a geyser of water that distracted the swordfighter. Fortunately, this was long enough for Greninja to recover.

"What? What trickery is this?" Exclaimed a wet and confused Scarlet.

She then received a surprise kick and water shuriken combo which sent her flying, landing face first into the asphalt about twenty feet away. As she got up, she still had some fight left in her. "Urgh... No! I will not be bested by some lowly aquatic frog!"

Greninja dashed up to Scarlet to finish her off. However, the water type chose not to kill her and instead delivered a water powered punch strong enough to knock her out cold.

As he saw his two partners fall to the ground, Samuel was getting desperate. He was taking extensive damage to his armor. He soon realized that he had no other choice but to unleash his most destructive attack. A massive laser capable of decimating an entire building similar to Samus's final smash.

"I'm gonna make you all nothing but ash!" Yelled the gunner as he pushed the aura Pokemon and furry pilot a decent distance away.

His chest light was glowing considerably brighter as his cannon was charging up. All the heroes soon looked toward the powerful emanating light and feelings of panic washed over them.

"I will use the last of my power to send you all to the grave!" Shouted the soldier.

The heroes, realizing that they was no place to hide or run, took cover with whatever they could find as they prepared for the attack.

At the last second however, a green colored fist struck him in the face, completely canceling the deadly move and enveloping the area in a cloud of dust caused by an explosion from the punch.

"What!" Yelled Samuel as he clutches his face. "Who dares strike one of the Elite Mii Fighter Squadron?"

"Ya know, I thought that would knock ya out." Said the confused mystery fighter.

The dust finally settled and revealed Little Mac, the WVBA boxing champion, to the rest of the group. "Don't worry guys. I'm on your side." Said the boxer.

Samuel grew furious. He was trying to unleash an onslaught of lasers and missiles at the small statured fighter, but he knocked each projectile out of his way with a well timed punch. Mac was also quickly moving toward the gunner, putting the boxer at an advantage. As soon as he was close enough he gave a little grin. "I've got you right where I want you." Before Samuel could react, the boxer sent the gunner flying with a devastating KO punch, sending him into the stratosphere screaming, and leaving only a brief flash of light similar to a star.

Lucario went up to the boxer to introduce himself. "You fought well for one so small."

Mac responded with a nervous and flattered smile. "Um… Thanks."

Lucario then introduced himself and the heroes he was with. "My name is Lucario. My allies here are Mario, Fox, Greninja, Peach, and Sonic."

"Hey don't forget about me!" Called out Cappy.

Lucario ignored the sentient hat and continued with the introduction. "What's your name?"

The boxer knew what to say to the heroes. "Call me Little Mac. It's good to meet people who wanna defend this place just as much as I do."

Bruce regained his consciousness and pressed a button on his belt which called down the floating platform that sent the squadron down in the first place. This attracted the attention of the group of heroes.

"It appears you've won this round, but this is only the beginning. The Lightspace Army will soon rain fire down on all trophies who dare defy Galeem's will!"

The brawler then got up on the platform and boarded the large ship hovering over the city., starting its ascension back into the outer atmosphere.

Meanwhile, Scarlet fled the fight by stealing an empty car and driving away from the battle. She knew that she couldn't face all of them on her own so she had to recover elsewhere.

As the warship started to ascend into higher skies, Mario called out to his allies. "Quick! We can't-a let him get away and warn his-a master!"


	7. Chapter 6

Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! Sorry about not posting for a while. I hope this chapter, along with many following chapters, more than make up for the long time. Now, without any further delay, let's get into this chapter!

 **Chapter 6:**

* * *

 **New Donk City**

The ship that brought the Mii fighters down ascended into the upper atmosphere with only Bruce on board.

Fox then immediately came up with a solution. "I can use my Arwing to shoot it down!"

"I'll come-a with you!" Interjected Mario.

"So will I." Said Lucario.

Fox fired up the Arwing's engines with Mario and Lucario clinging to the wings. Soon enough, the craft gained enough momentum to follow the larger Subspace vessel.

Meanwhile on the ground, Sonic, Little Mac, Greninja, and Peach were watching the ships above when the blue hedgehog came up with an idea. "I don't think they're gonna destroy it fast enough. I should help them!" Before the other fighters could say anything, Sonic pulled out seven differently colored jewels that enabled him to transform into his super form with golden hair, immeasurable power, and flight.

Sonic then called out to his comrades one last time. "Wish me luck guys."

He then flew into the atmosphere following the Subspace warship and the Arwing.

 **Atmosphere above New Donk City**

The Arwing that the three heroes were on was closing in on the Lightspace Army ship. Despite its rear cannons pouring down a deluge of lasers, Fox's flying skills made the pilot and his friends evade every shot.

Fox was unloading everything his Arwing still had at the ship, from its lasers to its smart bombs, but it didn't take any major damage. The only damage it took was a small dent that was visible on its backside.

The pilot then came up with a plan that would use the dent to their advantage. "Lucario! I'm gonna need you to shoot an aura sphere at that dent! It's our only way of boarding the ship since we can't destroy it in time!"

"Understood." Replied Lucario.

The fighting type Pokemon launched a sphere with his full force. However, it only expanded just a little bit.

"We're not-a gonna board it in time!" Shouted Mario.

Fox ignored the plumber and continued to follow the ship despite the air running out and the temperature getting colder.

Just as the pilot was about to fire another shot, a fast yellow streak flew up past them and started to attack the ship from all sides, seemingly overwhelming it with attacks.

The yellow flash stopped in front of the Arwing.

"You're in your super form, hedgehog?" Said Lucario

"Yeah! I thought you guys could use a major boost!" Replied Sonic

Mario then thought of a great plan. "Sonic! Use whatever power you have-a left in your super form to make a hole in that-a dent!"

The hedgehog made a grin at this. "Consider it done, old friend!"

Sonic then flew several miles away. The three heroes were confused at first, but then realized that he would be building more momentum to break open the ship.

A few seconds later, there was a yellow flash of light out on the dark horizon. This was followed by a sudden light boom and a golden streak of light.

"I'm gonna bust us open an entrance! Super Sonic Style!"

In a split second, the backside of the ship had received a large explosion. This staggered the three heroes on and inside the Arwing. When the smoke eventually cleared, there was a hole wide enough for a person to fit through. Sonic, back in his normal blue form was already inside, but under a pile of metal debris.

"Nice-a work Sonic!" Encouraged Mario. "Let's-a get in the ship!"

Mario used his jumping ability to easily board the craft.

Next was Lucario as he used his aura powers to soar into the hole using his extreme speed technique.

Fox was about to push the ejector seat button in his Arwing to enter. Unfortunately, one of the ship's lasers skimmed the fighter craft. This shot sent the Arwing spinning and careening back to the World's surface.

"Fox!" Cried out Mario.

Fox was panicking, but had been in much worse situations before. "Don't worry about me! Stop Galeem! I know we can all take him down if we believe in our own light to counter his!"

The three heroes who boarded the ship were encouraged by the pilot's words of encouragement. "Don't worry Fox" Said Lucario. "We will not fail."

Fox was eventually able to recalibrate his Arwing systems to make a bumpy, but relatively safe descent back to the surface.

The Lightspace Army ship then made its way to lightspeed with the three heroes stowed away, not knowing the threat that would wait for them on the other side.


	8. Chapter 7

Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter for my first ever fic! I appreciate all the views you guys give! Also, shoutout to the guys who've faved, reviewed, and followed so far! You all are great! I don't own Super Smash Bros or any of its characters. Now, let's get into the next chapter!

 **Chapter 7:**

* * *

 **New Donk City Streets**

"I guess they're not comin' back down." Said Little Mac as he was looking up.

Peach expressed tears of worry. "M-Mario… I… I hope you're okay out there. Please d-don't die." Her knees were buckling as her voice became a mere whisper. "I… I lo-"

"Not to kill the moment here but we should probably make our next move." Interjected Little Mac.

The princess then got up as she dusted off her dress and wiped away her tears, expressing a new look of determination as she clenched her fists against both her sides. "You're right. Let's go get Game & Watch."

Little Mac then said something else. "Well, if you're gonna fight and defend the world, then I'm coming with you." He then turned his head to Greninja. "Frog! You're coming with us too right?"

Greninja responded with a solemn nod of agreement.

The boxer accepted the response. "Alrighty then. Let's head to wherever you need to go." He suddenly remembered something crucial. "Just one problem though. How are we gonna get there?"

Greninja was just as confused as he tilted his head toward the boxer.

Peach knew the perfect solution. "I know where Mario's ship is. It's just south of here."

"Perfect." Said Little Mac. "Let's make our way there."

 **New Donk City Entrance**

When they got to where Mario's ship was, it wasn't quite what the boxer and water type were expecting.

Greninja was bewildered while Mac was confused. "This is the ship?" Inquired the boxer.

"Yessir." Said Peach with a smile. "He calls it 'The Odyssey'."

The ship itself was in the shape of a red top hat with a flag and a large headlight on the right side and a globe on the left. It was covered in touristy stickers from top to bottom. Above the hat was a large golden balloon that was roughly eight times the ship's size.

When the three heroes entered the ship, it was filled with different regional souvenirs along with the normal necessities. It had three comfy chairs, a coffee table, and a wardrobe filled with outfits Mario would sometimes wear.

As Little Mac and Greninja were settling down inside, Peach touched the globe and set a destination, lifting the ship from the ground and heading straight for the Mushroom Kingdom.

* * *

 **Kanto Region, World of Trophies**

Popo and Nana, the famous Ice Climbers, were exploring the landscapes of the region Lucario told them to visit. They were looking everywhere they could for the Pokemon Trainer Red. However, they were having no such luck.

They were currently out in a forest, getting exhausted from walking. Popo was lying down on the soft grass nearby while Nana rested on a nearby stump.

"This is hopeless." Complained Popo. "We're never gonna find him at this rate."

Nana wasn't willing to give up so easily. "Popo! Don't talk like that!" She stood up and pulled him up from the grass. "We'll find him! It's all just a matter of looking only a little harder." Nana then grabbed both of Popo's hands. " We're partners! We'll get through this together!"

Popo then expressed a smile. "Thanks. I actually needed that."

The climbers continued to walk until Popo spotted something very large and urban. There were large showlights coming from the place as well "Hey Nana! I think I see a city in the distance! Something big's going on there as well!"

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Said Nana. "Let's head on over there!"

Both climbers then ran towards the city as fast as they could in an effort to find Red.

Unbeknownst to them, a silver spherical drone was also within the region entering a secret tunnel.

* * *

 **Kanto Region Underground Labyrinth**

The flying drone burrowed its way into the subterranean maze with its laser and scoured around with its light until it found a large rocky chamber. There was nothing inside except for a ball lying on the ground. This ball sported a purple and white color pattern with two pink circles on the top purple half. It also had the letter "M" written in white on its front. The drone decided to press the button on the front of the ball with one of its extendable tendrils. As soon as it did, it burst open in a cascade of purple energy. It was followed by a scream, both physically and mentally, as the drone merely looked on.

The energy dissipated to reveal a white and purple catlike Pokemon who could levitate at will.

The Pokemon then spoke. "Who has freed me from… this imprisonment?"

He then spotted the drone. "I… guess I have you to thank."

The drone then emitted a light that displayed a hologram of what appeared to be a bright glowing orb surrounded by mystical glass-like wings.

It then spoke back to the psychic. "I am Galeem, the master of the World of Light and Supreme Commander of the Lightspace Army. I am the one who set you free."

The Pokemon was growing inquisitive. "What are you? You must have a reason for freeing me."

"I am glad you said that." Responded the light entity. "What was the last thing you remember?"

The catlike creature was thinking everything, but his memory was fuzzy as his body was still groggy. "I… remember… a boy… throwing this ball that caused… my imprisonment, and… enslavement."

"Good. I also know about your own past as well." Said Galeem. "But first, can you remember your name?"

"Mew… Mewtwo." Uttered the Pokemon.

"I can tell you more about your past, Mewtwo. All you have to do is destroy the Pokemon Trainer that captured you and used you all those years ago." Said the light entity as Mewtwo was intrigued by this. "This will give you a chance at your revenge."

Many thoughts were coursing through the psychic's head before he finally made his decision. "I accept your proposition. Galeem."

"Go to the place known as Saffron City." Ordered Galeem. "The trainer you seek is not only there, but other fighters as well. I shall supply you with reinforcements as soon as you reach the city so that you can take them all out. When you're done, capture any trophies and take the shuttle I send to you back to the World of Light with at least one trophy in hand."

Mewtwo blasted skyward and levitated through the rocky terrain until he reached the surface and could see daylight again. He looked around in every direction until he found some showlights in the distance. He then went in that direction, planning to wreak havoc and fulfill his revenge. As he proceeded, he scornfully said one more word. "Red."


	9. Chapter 8

Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter! Ultimate's just around the corner so I will try to post more chapters in the coming weeks. Then again, that'll be hard to do because I'll be playing the crap out of Ultimate so I'll be understandably busy. As always, don't forget to favorite, follow, rate, and review. Now, let's get into the next chapter!

 **Chapter 8:**

* * *

 **Saffron City Arena, World of Trophies**

In the largest city in the Kanto Region, a major match was taking place that would result in the champion of the tournament for years to come. Almost every trainer who participated in the contest was defeated along with their Pokemon. That is, except for two. The first was the undefeated champion that made his name known across the Pokemon regions, Red. The second was the challenger. A rival that had been a thorn in Red's side ever since a few years ago. His name was Spencer, and he would stop at nothing to usurp Red's title. This match was the grand final and was broadcasted on numerous channels.

As the match was about to begin, two boys, roughly younger than Red, were in the front row seats, settling down and getting ready to cheer their friend on. One boy was slightly older than the other. He had a red and blue hat along with a blue and yellow striped shirt and denim shorts. The other boy had blond hair in a cowlick with a red and yellow striped shirt.

The younger boy was excited to see the match. "I can't believe Red made this far! How do you feel about his wins so far Ness?"

"As long as he's not cheating or lying, I have faith in his skills and his heart." Declared Ness. "From what I've seen, his bond with his Pokemon is second to none. You were lucky to find him after I got captured all those years ago, Lucas."

"I'm glad you feel that way!" Responded Lucas. "I have undying faith that he'll win this final match!"

In the back stands of the arena, two mysterious figures were watching over the match. They were in a shady part of the stands so that they couldn't be seen. They were simply at the match, waiting for their time to show.

A couple minutes later, the lighting started to dim down as the announcer made his way into the illuminated center of the arena.

Lucas and Ness were fired up and ready to cheer Red on.

"Ladies and gentlemen! This has been the moment you all have been waiting for! The Grand Finals of the 2018 Pokemon Tournament!"

The audience roared with applause and screams as Ness and Lucas did the same.

"Now for our final two competitors!" Shouted the announcer.

A red headed boy then rose from a hole in the arena. He sported a black and purple shirt with blue jeans and black wristbands.

"Our challenger is a rising rookie who has caught the Pokemon regions by storm! His Pokemon are part of the newer generation and his will and ambition are unparalleled! It's the newcomer Spencer!"

The announcer then turned over to the other side of the arena as a familiar well known trainer rose from the other hole. He sported a red, black and white v neck shirt with blue jeans and a red and white hat that he wore nonstop.

"This boy rose from being just another boy to being the best trainer the regions have seen in an unprecedented amount of time! He also defended the world against a dark evil a decade ago! Please give it up for the one… the only… " The trainer finally rose from the hole for all the spectators to see. "Red!"

The audience erupted with cheer and screams. Many fans were waving their flags and hands in the air while many girls were falling head over heels at the mere sight of him. Ness and Lucas were further encouraging the trainer and cheering him on.

"Now. Without further ado, let the match… begin!" Shouted the announcer.

As he left the stage, the trainers took their battle poses.

Red decided to speak up first. "Just so you know, I won't go easy on you, Spencer."

"Likewise old buddy." Declared the rival.

Spencer then pulled out a normal Pokeball and threw it on the ground. "Popplio! I choose you!"

As soon as the ball hit the floor, it opened to reveal a blue seal that some audience members swooned over because they found it somewhat cute.

Red then decided to throw his Pokeball in retaliation. "Squirtle! I choose you!"

When the ball opened, it summoned a small blue turtle with a brown shell that many audience members cheered for because of its overwhelming popularity.

After some small fighting between the two water types, Squirtle emerged the victor because of his superior defense. A good chunk of the audience was understandably upset because they couldn't bear to see something so cute be defeated.

Spencer was unfazed at his loss and decided to throw another normal Pokeball. "Dartrix! I choose you!" This new Pokeball opens up to reveal an owl which had green plant like accents. It led most of the audience to assume that it was a grass type.

Red decided to bring out his own grass type. Ivysaur! I choose you!

The two grass types fought each other like they were in a tornado. Red's Ivysaur was using his vines to control the ground while Spencer's Dartrix was dominating the air. The fight was pretty evenly matched. However, too many vine attacks made Ivysaur tired and more vulnerable. This left the flying grass type to swoop in for the final blow.

The score was evenly matched. The announcer stated that whoever would win the next round would emerge the grand champion.

As soon as the two rivals pulled out their final Pokeballs, a loud burst of purple energy coming from one of the upper walls abruptly interrupted the match and left the audience screaming uncontrollably and scrambling for safety from the falling debris.

Red looked up in horror when he saw the last thing he expected to see. "It can't be…"


	10. Chapter 9

Hey guys! I have another chapter ready! Ever since Ultimate's release, I've been playing it nonstop. As I was constantly playing the adventure mode and unlocking characters along the way, I was receiving all sorts of new ideas for future chapters later on. Also, I appreciate all the reviews, faves, and follows you guys give! Now, without further ado, let's get into the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros. It is owned by Nintendo and Masahiro Sakurai.

 **Chapter 9:**

* * *

 **Saffron City Arena, World of Trophies**

The dust from the wall settled down to reveal Mewtwo. A vengeful Pokemon who wants nothing more than revenge on the trainer who captured and used him.

Spencer could only flee in haste and uncontrollable fear. In doing so, he unknowingly dropped three Pokeballs that he hadn't used in the previous match.

"Red!" Shouted Mewtwo. "You will pay for what you did to me!"

The trainer stood his ground as he pulled out another Pokeball. "Go Charizard!"

The Pokeball opened to reveal a familiar orange flame dragon which was intimidating to the average person.

"Take him down! Use flamethrower!" Ordered Red

Charizard flew up to where Mewtwo was with a large river of flame. This ensued in an airborne fight while Red looked for safety.

Meanwhile, one of the two mysterious figures picked up the Pokeballs Spencer left behind.

As Red fled into a spacious locker room, he ran into Ness and Lucas who came from the opposite direction.

"Lucas! Ness! What are you two doing here?" Inquired the trainer.

Lucas chose to respond. "We came to see you and cheer you on in your match! Until this happened."

Ness then focused back on the situation at hand. "What was that thing that busted through the wall, Red? More importantly, why is it after you?"

"It's a long story. Not one that I have time to explain right now." Responded Red.

Mewtwo then blasted through one of the walls, catching the three boys off guard.

"I thought I could find you here. You can't hide from this." Said Mewtwo as he pointed to his brain.

Behind him laid an unconscious and limp Charizard who Mewtwo telekinetically lifted and threw in front of the trio.

The three boys stood their ground, unwilling to give up.

"I will give you nothing but unrelenting pain Red." Said Mewtwo. "As for you two, I will capture you and give you to Galeem."

The psychic then charged an energy sphere and fired it at the trio. However, Ness managed to absorb the blast with his PSI magnet move.

"You're gonna have to do better than that!" Said Ness

Charizard then regained consciousness and bit Mewtwo's leg, momentarily distracting him in a rush of pain.

This gave Ness and Lucas a chance to attack.

They both charged up their hands and shouted "PK Fire!" as they both conjured two concentrated fire projectiles that knocked the psychic Pokemon a considerable distance away.

This was followed with Ness pulling out his trusty bat and knocking Mewtwo, crashing through several walls in the process. This left the psychic outside the stadium in one of the parking lots.

When Mewtwo recovered from the attack, he looked up to see a white and silver warship hovering over the city. _This must be the reinforcements Galeem mentioned._

"You're too late." Uttered the psychic with a smirk.

As the three heroes were exiting the hole tunnel Ness made, they noticed the warship and realized they were in for more than they could handle. Red pulled out his Squirtle in an effort even the odds.

Mewtwo recovered and continued fighting the heroes. Ness and Lucas were working in tandem to attack the psychic with unique techniques. Squirtle was also lending a hand to the boys even though he was being beaten. A few minutes later, there was a high pitched war scream coming from seemingly out of nowhere.

This was quickly followed by a small boy dressed in a blue parka leaping at the Pokemon with his hammer ready to pound his head. But before he could land his blow, Mewtwo telekinetically caught him in midair.

"You really hope to defeat me by using that pathetic wooden hammer against me? You clueless child." Taunted Mewtwo.

A smirk appeared on the boy's face as Ness, Lucas, and Red looked on. "It's called distracting the enemy kitty kat."

Before he could react, Mewtwo received a violent flurry of ice coming from a girl wearing a similar parka except it was pink. This attack was powerful enough to temporarily freeze the Pokemon solid.

The three boys ran up to the duo. "Popo! Nana! It's been a while!" Exclaimed Lucas.

"Well, there's no time to explain everything." Said Popo. "But the fate of the universe is at stake right now. If nothing is done, all of this world and beyond would be lost forever."

"Well, we can start saving it by taking that cat mutant thing down." Said Ness.

"The ice I attacked him with won't hold him for long." Interjected Nana.

After a few more seconds, Mewtwo broke free of the ice and continued his assault along with summoning floating Lightspace Army drones to help him.

These drones were floating spheres equipped with small cannons that can fire lasers and small missiles. Each of them had a central eye that could be used for visual reconnaissance and for firing a concentrated laser.

"Drones! Take care of the other pests!" Ordered Mewtwo. "The trainer is mine!"

The drones were quick and were able to incapacitate the Ice Climbers and Lucas. Ness was showing some agility like when he avoided the dark cannon's shots a decade ago. But eventually, he too got knocked out cold.

Red was getting desperate. Mewtwo was overwhelming him, and his Pokemon were all beaten from the previous fights. The psychic then suspended him up in the air, rendering him immobile.

"I have waited a long time for this moment." Said Mewtwo. "You will embrace my vengeance without any mercy!"

He was about to unleash a devastating orb of energy at the trainer. With nothing to defend himself, Red raised his arms forward, unwilling to go down even though he knew what was coming. Then, at the last second, a fast missile shot the orb right out of the air, leaving a cloud of smoke and forcing the psychic to drop Red from his telekinetic grip.

Mewtwo furiously looked over his right shoulder to where the missile came from and saw a silhouette of a tall well built man with a rocket launcher. He attempted to fire another energy orb at the mysterious person, only for him to quickly somersault out of the way, bringing him into the light.

The five heroes were surprised at who they saw. He had dark brown hair and was dressed in gray and black stealth combat gear.

As he readied his battle posture he said only one thing to his opponent. "It's showtime."


	11. Chapter 10

Hey everyone! Sorry I was out for so long! Finals and Christmas shopping really do take a lot of time out of me. I promise I'll get right back into this story because I know a lot of you care a lot about what happens next and where some of your favorite fighters may be. Now before I continue, I just want to get some review questions some of you have right out of the way.

The Mii Fighters are original faces, outfits, and personalities that I chose to come up with. However, for the story itself, I decided to put them on Galeem's side because reason 1: It's true everyone can create a Mii fighter but in the story Galeem simply discovered the way to create them first. I'll go into further detail in future chapters. Reason 2: Since the villains are significantly outnumbered by the heroes in terms of the current smash roster, I chose to create an additional force to help Galeem.

As for DLC fighters like Pirahna Plant, Joker, and the other four unconfirmed fighters, I don't intend on putting them in this story (sorry if you were expecting them), but that doesn't mean they're out of the bigger picture. 'wink'

For Galeem himself, I made it to where he is an all new form of Tabuu merged with the power of Master Core to where the resulting entity wants nothing more than total purity and domination of the universe.

Now as always, feel free to read, rate, review, like, and fave! Let's get into the next chapter!

 **Chapter 10:**

* * *

The mysterious fighter stepped into the light, armed to the teeth with all sorts of advanced weapons. He looked to be around his late thirties to early forties. All the heroes recognized him immediately due to the help he provided a decade ago.

"Snake! You're here!" Shouted Lucas

The covert fighter only responded with a nod as he approached Mewtwo.

"You fought with them before. Didn't you?" Inquired the psychic.

"Yeah. I'm here because I know what kind of trouble is happening." Said Snake. "But first, I need to get rid of that trouble." He pointed his rocket launcher back at the Pokemon. "Starting with you."

Snake then fired another rocket, only to have it deflected back by Mewtwo, hitting a nearby wall. The stealth soldier continued his rocket assault but to no avail.

Ness and Lucas soon recovered and were approaching the psychic with their PSI powers ready for attack. However, two stray drones abruptly stunned them from behind, rendering the two boys unconscious.

Snake decided to throw grenades at Mewtwo. Only to have them deflected as well.

"Give it up, human. You and your primitive weapons and tactics cannot possibly stop me." Taunted Mewtwo.

"I know." Responded Snake. "But him and his overwhelming force can."

Mewtwo then saw a flash of blazing fire come from his right side before he even had time to react.

"Falcon Kick!"

The psychic received a flaming foot to the gut from a fighter who looked to be a racer in his mid to late thirties. He had a tattered blue racer uniform with a yellow scarf and a worn red helmet with a golden bird emblem on the front side.

"Thanks for the save Captain!" Responded Snake. "Let's show this thing what we can do."

Snake kept his distance with more projectiles while Captain Falcon handled business up close and personal. While Mewtwo was distracted with Snake's rockets and grenades, the captain was closing the distance. This gave him the opportunity needed to deal the final blow. "Falcon… Punch!"

This overwhelmingly powerful move left a large and visible bruise on the psychic's chest, rendering him unable to fight back. The Ice Climbers and Red were recovering from the onslaught, surrounding Mewtwo on all sides.

"You can't get up from an attack like that." Declared Snake as he drew a pistol. "Surrender, or we won't hesitate to kill you."

"You won't get the opportunity to defeat me again, fools. I have what I need." Said Mewtwo as he was levitating himself back up to the ship.

The heroes all looked behind to see Ness and Lucas, both unconscious, being lifted by two drones into the silver ship.

"Lucas! Ness! No!" Screamed Red.

"Shoot those things down! Quick!" Shouted Captain Falcon.

"Way ahead of you!" Said Snake as he readied his rocket launcher.

He fired into the sky and successfully destroyed the drone which held Ness.

Red's Charizard, all recovered from the earlier fight, managed to catch the boy unharmed. However, the drone which held Lucas was already entering the large ship.

"Lucas!" Shouted Red. "Hang on old buddy! I'm coming!"

Red then called on his Charizard as he dropped Ness safely back onto the ground, and rode on him in an effort to catch up to the ship, successfully managing to board it through an open compartment just as it was ready to take off.

The rest of the heroes were looking up at the ascending ship.

"Godspeed, boys." Encouraged Snake "Let's hope you two make it back in one piece."

As Ness was recovering, Captain Falcon helped him up. "Thanks Captain. Where's Lucas?"

Snake then chose to reluctantly respond. "We… were unable to rescue him in time. He got captured and… Red went after the ship in an attempt to free him." Uttered Snake. "However, I believe those two will be okay."

After some tearing up, Ness calmed down. "You're right, Snake. I have faith in him and his friend. I saw that their bond was inseparable since the Subspace War. I really believe both of them will make it out alive."

"Let's get you all on the Falcon Flyer. We need a plan against this 'Galeem' fella everyone's talking about." Said Falcon.

Ness, Snake, and the Ice Climbers all found a seat in the bird themed jet while Captain Falcon took the pilot's seat.

"So where are we going next?" Inquired Ness.

After some contemplation, Captain Falcon decided on a destination.

"One of the tracks I used to race on. It's currently abandoned, so it'll serve as a necessary base of operations and refuge."

"I have no problem with that." Said Ness. "Is everyone else okay with that?"

The Ice Climbers nodded in agreement while Snake gave a little thumbs up.

"Alrighty then!" The captain then made his way over to the voice control panel and pressed a button.

"Computer, give us the fastest route to Mute City."


	12. Chapter 11

Hey everyone! I hope all of y'all had a fantastic holiday with tons of fun! With all that festive business out of the way though, I've gotten way more free time to focus on this story because I know a lot of you love it! Now as always, feel free to rate, review, fave, and follow. I appreciate all the love you guys have to this story!

For the next few chapters, we're entering a brand new setting with a different group. I believe you'll enjoy it!

 **Chapter 11:**

* * *

 **Outer Space**

In the void of the infinite stars and darkness, everything was still and silent. Except for one large object. It appeared to be a bluish white comet, but it wasn't anything ordinary. In actuality, it was a vehicle designed to explore the cosmos indefinitely. It name was the Comet Observatory.

Along with it being a cosmic vessel, this observatory also served as a home to a race of celestial beings called Lumas. Floating star shaped organisms that hold a fraction of cosmic power. The protector of these creatures and the observatory's main pilot is named Rosalina. She wore a light turquoise dress with star patterns, a silver crown, and had her blonde hair partially covering her right eye. She also possessed a star wand for battle and observatory control.

She was currently out exploring the galaxy for any strange occurrences since the Great Light Convergence. She was also accompanied by three fighters who volunteered to explore with her.

"Well, we've covered just over half of the known galaxy but nothing unusual has been spotted. We can't even find the source of that light which covered everything." Said Rosalina.

"We just have to explore the other half then." Said a princess with an attitude. "We're not gonna stop until we find that source or at least something out of the ordinary."

This princess looked similar to Peach, except that she had shorter auburn hair and an orange dress with a flowery theme.

"We're going to have to take a break first, Daisy." Said Rosalina.

"I understand. We need a minute to catch our breath." Responded Daisy.

With a few waves of Rosalina's wand, the bright comet transformed into a floating cosmic space station.

A familiar green capped and blue overalled plumber walked up to the two princesses.

Daisy looked in his direction and expressed a smile. "Hey Luigi! I thought you were fixing and modifying the spare Toad Brigade ship we have."

"Don't-a worry. I'm-a almost done." Said Luigi. "Those-a mechanic techniques Professor Gadd taught-a me are actually pretty useful once-a you get-a the hang of it. Plus, I have-a him as a means of powering the ship up."

Luigi then pointed to a familiar yellow electric mouse that was hiding behind a box of parts with its head only peeking out. "Relax. Pikachu's just-a fine once-a you get to know him. He's-a only shy."

"I know a few Lumas who are like that too, Luigi. I completely understand what he's feeling." Responded Rosalina.

Just when Luigi was about to get back to working on the Toad ship, a beeping sound came from the observatory's main computer.

"What's-a the alert about?" Inquired Luigi.

"It's a distress signal coming from a part of the cosmos we haven't covered yet." Replied Rosalina.

Pikachu ran up to the princesses and the plumber with curious intent.

"I'm playing it now." Said Rosalina as she pressed a button.

" _This is Samus Aran calling from the Great Fox! Our main craft is crippled out here and..._ "

"Samus!" Exclaimed Luigi in surprise. "I think she's-a in major trouble!"

Pikachu started to tear up for his friend as he expressed his worry.

This reaction was unsurprising for Luigi because he knew about the close bond Samus and Pikachu shared during the Subspace War since she saved him from being the Subspace Army's reserved power supply.

Daisy comforted the Pokemon by gently petting him which he surprisingly accepted despite the timid feelings displayed before.

"Pi pika pii… " Cried Pikachu.

"I'm sorry about this, but who is Samus, Luigi?" Asked Rosalina.

Luigi didn't hesitate to explain. "She's-a galactic bounty hunter who's-a saved the galaxy on more than one occasion from evil threats. We fought-a side by side against-a Tabuu ten years ago."

"Well, she sounds like a person not a lot of people want to mess with." Surmised Rosalina. "Let's head on over to where her distress signal was."

Rosalina quickly transformed the observatory back into its comet form and initiated the vehicle into lightspeed. "Let's head on over to that signal." Said the cosmic princess.

 **Fifteen Minutes Later**

The observatory emerged from lightspeed only to find nothing but wreckage and debris floating around weightlessly.

"I… I think we're too late." Uttered Daisy sorrowfully.

"Hold on." Said Rosalina. "The observatory is picking up a heat signature but it's very faint."

"Where's it-a coming from?" Asked Luigi.

"Just a little farther out to our right." Responded Rosalina.

After a few minutes of searching and following, they found the source of the heat signature. "It's-a Samus!" Exclaimed Luigi. "We need to take-a her inside or she'll-a suffocate!"

The bounty hunter was floating adrift in an unconscious state. She had pieces of her armor missing. Especially her left arm and right leg which exposed the blue zero suit underneath. There were also some major ruptures and burns around her torso and helmet.

"I'll have some Lumas bring her in." Said Rosalina.

Once the Lumas brought her inside the oxygen barrier that covered the observatory, they took off her damaged armor and carried her to the nearby bedroom where she could recover. The four heroes followed them, with Pikachu worrying the most.

"Pika… " Cried Pikachu concernedly.

Once Samus was in the bed in her zero suit, the four fighters discussed what to do. Rosalina, Luigi, and Daisy were standing around the bed while Pikachu was on the bed, worriedly standing over the comatose bounty hunter.

"I understand she was under attack, but how is she still alive despite her being human?" Inquired Rosalina.

"I believe it has-a something to do with the unique DNA pattern she possesses." Answered Luigi. "I remember that-a she told me once that this alien race called the Chozo augmented her genetic code when she was-a very young. As a result, she's-a stronger, faster, more agile, and-a more durable than a normal person. On top of-a that, it looked like her-a helmet and torso armor pieces were still intact so she had some-a oxygen to spare. It's-a not surprising that she's-a survived this long in the cold vacuum of-a space."

"I guess that sums it up." Said Rosalina. "Still, it doesn't explain why she was attacked in the first place or how we should wake her up."

The cosmic princess continued her analysis as she hovered her wand over her body. "She's in a comatose state and her vitals are slow but normal."

Daisy thought of an idea. "Pikachu, why don't you try and jolt her awake?"

Pikachu was understandably reluctant to do it because he was afraid he might hurt his friend.

"Pika…" Said the Pokemon as he shook his head.

"Don't worry." Comforted Rosalina. "Like Luigi said, your friend is inherently tougher than most people. She can take the shock. Wouldn't you want to see her awake again?"

The electric mouse was fully convinced as he nodded his head in determination. He proceeded to wake Samus up by gradually charging up a quick jolt of electricity to her chest like a defibrillator.

Pikachu was readying the charge with his red electricity sacs on his face over Samus's chest. "Pikaaa…"

As he was readying the charge, the other heroes stood by and watched in anticipation.

Pikachu then proceeded with the charge. "CHU!" He jolted Samus's chest so much to where she immediately awoke with saucer-wide eyes and a big gasp of air. She quickly got out of the bed in the blink of an eye, standing behind the doorway as the four fighters looked on.

When Samus awoke, she could feel numb all over her body from the electric charge while her mind was light headed and a bit disoriented. On top of that, she could see spots that partially blinded her.

It took a minute for the bounty hunter to fully recompose herself both physically and mentally before finally looking behind to clearly see the four heroes.

"P… Pikachu? Luigi?" Asked Samus weakly.

Pikachu immediately ran up to Samus with ecstatic intent, jumping in her arms and cuddling in them. "Pika! Pika!"

"Haha! It's… good to see you too, old friend!" Samus said happily.

As she set the electric type down on the bed, she looked toward the rest of the group. "So… how long have I been out? What did I miss?"


	13. Chapter 12

Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter sooner than you probably thought! We continue with the group out in space after they rescued Samus from floating adrift in space. Like I said in the last chapter, I have a lot more free time to focus on this story because I know a lot of y'all love it so far. I'll also try to post a bit more often and try not to be as sporadic with posting as well. As for the groups in the story, I'll try to make the groups appropriate for the future chapters I have later on.

Now, without further ado, Let's get into the next chapter!

 **Chapter 12:**

* * *

 **Comet Observatory, Outer Space**

Samus was sitting on the comfy bed inside the purple colored bedroom as Pikachu was by her side. The two princesses and the green plumber were standing in front of her.

"So you're-a saying Tabuu has-a returned?" Uttered Luigi.

"Not just returned." Answered Samus. "He's taken on an all new form of light after merging with something called the 'Master Core' which is apparently a source of immense power."

"I've heard of this 'Tabuu' being." Said Rosalina. "He was the ruler of Subspace until he was defeated ten years ago."

"Yeah. I was there along with Pikachu and Luigi when he lost to us." Said Samus

"And you're-a also saying that you lost-a Fox, Falco, and R.O.B. when you discovered Tabuu and this-a core merging?" Inquired Luigi.

"Yeah, but to be more precise, I don't know where they are. I don't know if they're even… alive or not." Uttered Samus.

Daisy then chose to respond. "Don't worry! We'll find them soon! Let's stay optimistic about them!"

"Okay… I'll try to be" Said Samus.

"What do you think is the next move this being of light will make?" Asked Rosalina.

"I think he's most likely out for total purification and domination of this universe and all its inhabitants." Answered Samus. "He turned R.O.B. against me and my Star Fox comrades by overtaking him. However, I noticed how he could only control one person, organic or not, at a time because he was still in the beginning stage of his power. I assume he'll gradually build up power as time goes on, but he'll need an external source of energy to further increase it."

"I know just the place he might go." Chimed Rosalina. "There's a large asteroid field just east of here. It contains a highly radioactive substance that isn't found anywhere else in the galaxy. It's more than likely that Tabuu could get it."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's head down over there and beat Tabuu to it!"

When the five heroes got to the main platform, the large computer in the area suddenly sent out a warning signal in the sound of loud beeping.

"What's-a going on?" Shouted Luigi.

Pikachu was wondering the same thing.

Rosalina immediately looked at the external scanners.

"We have an unidentified bogey coming in our south direction!" Said Rosalina. "I don't think the barrier's going to hold it back!"

Samus, still in her zero suit, took notice of the object as she looked outside the observatory. It looked to be a meteor as large as a car with flames and jagged rocks all over. She saw how fast the object was moving and couldn't really find cover in time. She could only run as the meteor was about to hit the observatory's barrier.

"Brace for impact!" Yelled Samus.

Before everyone knew it, the large meteor broke through the barrier and crashed in the field in front of the terrace dome. The five heroes surrounded the meteor as they were at the ready in case something were to happen.

"Be on your guard everyone!" Ordered Samus. "This meteor doesn't look normal!"

It suddenly shook for a couple seconds before violently bursting, sending rocks and dust in all directions. However, Rosalina reacted fast and placed small barriers around herself and the other four heroes to prevent them from getting hit by debris.

Two wings emerged from the resulting dust cloud as an unnatural screech echoed through the observatory. A creature then floated out of the cloud as its red glowing eyes fixated on the heroes.

It looked to be an alien cross between a pterodactyl and a dragon covered in an unnatural purple.

Once Samus got a good look at the creature, she was immediately stunned and overwhelmed with panic.

"No… Not him…" Uttered Samus in total shock.

"Are you-a saying you know that-a thing?" Luigi asks panickedly.

"It's name… is Ridley." Confirmed Samus. "He's been after me… my whole life."

Daisy then interjected. "Well, if you know it so well you must know a way to take it down!"

Ridley then landed onto the ground with his murderous beady eyes still focused on the group. Especially Samus.

After recovering from the panic, Samus heeded what Daisy had said.

"He can still be killed by ordinary means, but his hide's very tough! It'll be difficult to even subdue him!" Informed Samus.

Rosalina and Pikachu then joined the other three heroes.

"Don't worry." Said Rosalina. "This creature's never faced a protector of the cosmos before."

Rosalina and the Zero Suited Samus moved in to attack Ridley's front side while Luigi, Daisy, and Pikachu backed them up by flanking them.

Samus fired a paralysis blast from her pistol while Rosalina simultaneously fired a blast of concentrated cosmic energy from her wand. But the space pirate was too quick and managed to avoid the shots by flying upward and out of the way. Fortunately, this gave Pikachu the opportunity he needed to use his thunder move.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted as he summoned a small stormcloud above the creature.

Unfortunately, Ridley was just too quick and avoided the lightning blast from the cloud.

 _It looks like he's gotten stronger and faster since that time we fought him in the floating island. He'll be tough to beat._ Thought Samus.

Ridley then rained down a barrage of fireballs coming from his mouth, scattering the group and having them find cover. Rosalina and Samus continued to fire their respective energy blasts, but to no avail because Ridley was too fast.

During that time, Luigi thought up of a plan. He whispered something in Rosalina's ear and she nodded in response."Everyone! Lure-a him over to me!"

Samus showed some doubt. "But he's-"

"Trust-a me!" Shouted Luigi. "I know what I'm-a doing!"

The rest of the group trusted what Luigi said. Pikachu started by using his quick attack move to confuse Ridley and annoy him to the point where the creature will be totally focused on the electric type. Daisy and Samus then appeared in front of him to act as targets respectively armed with a tennis racket and pistol whip. Ridley started to attack them, but the two heroes were backpedaling and holding their own until they reached Luigi. Once they did, Luigi told them to get out of the way.

The princess and the bounty hunter ran in opposite directions. Once they were a considerable distance away, Luigi stepped up to Ridley with a peculiar looking machine that looked like a high tech strap-on vacuum cleaner.

"I call this-a baby the Poltergust 6000!" Declared the plumber. "It will-a 'blow' you away!"

Luigi then turned on a switch on the handle and the vacuum was doing what it was designed to do and pulled Ridley in. However, Ridley gave out an unnatural sound that sounded like laughter. He then touched back down to the ground and buried his front and hind claws into the ground below to prevent himself from getting sucked in.

Unknown to the space pirate however, this was what Luigi had wanted.

"Now Rosalina!" Shouted the plumber.

Since Ridley was stationed into the ground, unable to move, this left him open to attack from any other direction.

The cosmic princess then raised her wand as it shone in a bright light. Once it did, hundreds of Lumas surrounded Ridley from every possible direction with aggressive intent embedded into their eyes.

"My children!" Yelled Rosalina. "Focus your star bit fire on the bad creature!"

The Lumas stretched out their limbs and repeatedly fired what looked to be like multicolored pieces of celestial energy. Despite their miniscule appearance, each one packed a punch, bombarding Ridley to the point where he was getting overwhelmed.

After a few more seconds, Rosalina ceased the Lumas' onslaught. Despite the overwhelming attack, Ridley wasn't out. Fortunately, he was covered in bruises and wounds to the point where someone could poke him and he would be down for the count.

An enraged Samus walked up to the beaten space pirate and kicked him square in the face with her custom made jet boot without a second thought.

"Serves you right for messing with me and my friends." Taunted the bounty hunter.

As everyone was recovering from the battle, Rosalina went to take a look at the unconscious Ridley. Samus had tied the creature with her pistol's extendable whip while Rosalina put him in a barrier bubble. The two heroines then carried him over to the fountain dome where he would be properly secured.

"So I understand he has some sort of personal agenda or vendetta against you, but where did he come from?" Asked Rosalina.

However, Samus ignored the cosmic princess as she was focused on the wounds Ridley displayed. She brushed her fingers against one of these wounds and examined the liquid coming out. After a few more seconds, something suddenly dawned on her, leaving the bounty hunter in a state of shock.

"Oh no… This can't be happening… " Exclaimed Samus weakly.

"What is it?" Asked Rosalina.

"Remember that asteroid field you mentioned? How it has a substance only found there?" Samus asked with utter panic.

"Yes." Confirmed the princess. "Why do you ask?"

"It was a whole planet before it became that field! That resource you spoke of was a catalyst of war way back when!" Said Samus. "I know because I was there!"

"What was the name of this resource?" Asked Rosalina.

"… Phazon." Answered the bounty hunter.

"Well, we need to tell the others and head on over to that field! It's more than likely that light thing's already there!" Exclaimed Rosalina as she hurriedly exits the dome with Samus following her.


	14. Chapter 13

Hey guys! Happy 2019! I hope you all had a great start to your new year and made a couple resolutions along the way as well! I've just been busy cooking up new chapters because I know a lot of you love this story so much! I really appreciate it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros. It is owned by Nintendo and Masahiro Sakurai.

 **Chapter 13:**

* * *

 **Phaaze Asteroid Field, Outer Area, Space**

Everything was quiet in the edge of this field. Except for one small lone explorer on one of the larger asteroids. He had an astronaut's uniform with multiple survival features. His name was Olimar and he had just discovered a Phazon supply on the asteroid he was on. He wanted to harvest this resource in an attempt to power his ship because he was running dangerously low. Following the explorer were about thirty organisms which were called Pikmin. They were helping Olimar carry as much of the resource as possible to his Hocotate rocket ship which was stationed nearby.

 _Okay… we're about eighty percent of the way done._ Pondered Olimar. _We'll need to pick up the pace if we wanna make it to the next habitable planet soon._

While a couple Pikmin were carrying a large stone chock full of Phazon to the ship, one blue Pikmin tapped Olimar's side to get his attention. He pointed in the explorer's left direction. When Olimar followed to where he was pointing at, he immediately noticed a bright light that was rapidly heading toward their way. At a closer view, it looked to be a large comet.

Olimar and the Pikmin dove out of the way as the comet flew by. Olimar then took a closer look at the comet as it was leaving.

"That's no ordinary comet… " Deduced Olimar. "There was a bright light inside that thing that wasn't normal with most other comets I've seen."

The explorer then turned to his fellow Pikmin. "Everyone! Load the ship with what you have! We need to follow that thing!"

In a couple seconds, all of the Pikmin and Olimar boarded and initiated the Hocotate ship as fast as they could so that they wouldn't lose sight of the comet.

 **Phaaze Asteroid Field, Inner Area**

When the Comet Observatory reverted back to its space station mode inside the field, they found what looked to be a enormous silver ship absorbing the large and small deposits of the radioactive substance with its large tendrils.

"I guess that must be Tabuu's mother ship." Said Daisy.

"No doubt there." Confirmed Samus as she readied her pistol.

The ship immediately took notice of the observatory and opened its compartment as it dropped silver gunships. These smaller ships carried what looked to be old Primids from the Subspace Army. However, these Primids were covered in a light silver and had red beady eyes. Each one was armed with either a super scope or a beam sword. As they were approaching the observatory, the five heroes, Rosalina, Luigi, Daisy, Pikachu, and Samus, were getting ready for the fight the new Lightspace Army was going to bring.

Rosalina was at the forefront, taking out gunships with her wand power. Samus, Pikachu, Luigi, and Daisy took out any Light Primids that attempted to board the observatory.

The Lumas were dealing with severing the tendrils from the Phazon asteroids with their star bits and their shooting capabilities. Many Lumas were successful and came out alive, but others heroically sacrificed themselves to either destroy a tendril or obliterate a gunship.

Luigi and Daisy worked in tandem to take out the enemies more effectively by the floral princess pulling out turnips she had while Luigi lit them with green fire once she threw them at her intended target.

Samus, still in her zero suit, dealt with her wave of enemies by using both her pistol and jet boots in multiple fighting techniques.

Pikachu stuck close to Samus and watched her back for any surprise attacks.

With all the battle that was happening, one stealthy Primid with a cloaking function snuck through the heroes' line of defense and broke out Ridley. However, since the space pirate was badly beaten from his earlier fight, the soldier decided to send him back to the Lightspace Army mothership with a teleportation device he had.

Meanwhile, the heroes were holding their own against the enemies, but they were getting driven back by the sheer numbers the mothership possessed.

"There's-a no end to these-a things!" Shouted Luigi.

"Tell me about it! We're barely holding them back now!" Responded Samus through all the fighting.

Then the unexpected happened. The Light Primids ceased their assault.

A drone then floated in front of the enemy soldiers and holographically projected a glowing white sphere with four translucent wings floating around it.

"You've certainly changed your look Tabuu." Quipped Samus. "Was blue just not your style anymore?"

"My name is Galeem, Samus Aran. I am the Lord of Light in this universe of chaos and impurity. It is my destiny to rectify those flaws once and for all."

This left Samus and the others in a confused state.

"I was once known to your kind as Tabuu, but that name is in the distant past now." Said Galeem. "I have come here because I seek the power necessary to increase my own."

"Well, we're in the process of destroying your tendrils so that you won't have any more Phazon to absorb!" Said Daisy.

After some pause Galeem spoke once more. "Did you really think I was after the Phazon this whole time? I counted on your vessel to come to me."

Light tendrils from the remaining gunships launched at the central beacon of the observatory, catching the other heroes off guard. Especially Rosalina. They were hooked into the beacon and were rapidly draining the pure cosmic power from the rest of the observatory.

"I had very high hopes you would come, Princess Rosalina. Especially after I sent Ridley to hunt you all down." Continued Galeem.

"No! I won't let you harm what I've built!" Yelled Rosalina. "Everyone! Sever the tendrils from the beacon! We can't let this being of light get its power!"

Samus, Pikachu, and Rosalina were about to fire their shots at them, but a missile from out of nowhere knocked them back, preventing them from making their moves.

A being apparently made of pure Phazon then jumped out of one of the gunships and landed right next to Galeem's hologram.

"No… You've got to be kidding me… " Uttered Samus as she got a good look at the being while lying down beaten.

"The Phazon wasn't entirely useless to me, Samus Aran. I thought I would bring back one of your old friends to assist my forces."

This being looked practically identical to Samus, except she had a predominantly black color scheme with blue accents and hues as if she was fully charged by unlimited energy.

Luigi and Daisy attempted to fight the darker Samus simultaneously, only to have the two blown back by a Phazon charge shot.

Since all five fighters were incapacitated, the light tendrils successfully finished draining the beacon's power, leaving it nothing but a dark floating husk with an emergency oxygen barrier.

Galeem then absorbed the beacon's energy, increasing his power and size dramatically.

"Purity will reach this whole universe soon enough. You will all bear witness to it." Said Galeem as he withdrew all his forces, including Dark Samus, and initiated his mothership into lightspeed.

After the mothership left, Samus looked in its direction in pure anger as the other four heroes and surviving Lumas were recovering from the fight.

"This isn't over, Galeem." Said Samus in rage. "I'll find you and tear you apart!"


	15. Chapter 14

Hey everyone! I've got a new chapter ready for y'all! I'll be posting a little less sporadically from here on out just to let you know. We left off with the heroes in space recovering from a bitter defeat at the hands of Galeem. However, it will not bring them down for long. Now, as always, feel free to fave, follow, rate, and review the story! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros. It is owned by Nintendo and Masahiro Sakurai.

 **Chapter 14:**

* * *

 **Comet Observatory Remains, Phaaze Asteroid Field, Outer Space**

Rosalina was rounding up the surviving Lumas from the earlier fight as Daisy and Pikachu were picking up and repairing what had been damaged in the observatory.

The observatory itself was in emergency power mode with an auxiliary oxygen barrier after Galeem stole its power, rendering it nothing but mostly a floating pile of space parts.

Luigi was piloting the Toad Brigade ship to drag the observatory out of the Phazon field because the material was known for its unstable and mutagenic properties.

"So… How many Lumas did we lose?" Asked Daisy weakly.

"About… 40… of the 300 that live here." Replied Rosalina through streams of tears. "I've kept the remaining Lumas safe in a pocket dimension that can only be opened by my wand."

"Pika…" Cried Pikachu as he leaned his head against Daisy's dress.

Suddenly, the three heroes heard rushing footsteps. They looked to see where the sound was coming from and saw Samus furious beyond belief.

"Ridley got away!" Shouted the bounty hunter in a fit of rage. "Now he'll be after us and our friends again!"

"How do you think he escaped?" Asked Rosalina.

"Well, since we beat him badly earlier, Galeem must have sent one of his underlings to break him free!" Surmised Daisy.

"I suppose that makes sense." Replied Rosalina.

After a couple more minutes of recovery, the observatory was safely out of the Phazon field. Luigi then drove the Toad ship back to the platform and joined the others.

"We're-a safely out of the field now!" Said Luigi. "No Phazon should-a invade the observatory from this-a distance."

"Well, what about that thing?" Said Daisy as she panickingly pointed at a red and white rocket ship heading straight for them.

Once Samus got a good look, she was surprised. "I know that ship! Let it in! It's not an enemy!"

Rosalina agreed to do so because she trusted the bounty hunter. She lifted her wand and made a hole in the barrier with only a flick of her wrist.

Once the rocket set down on the main platform, Rosalina and Daisy got in their battle positions in case it was an enemy. However, something else came out of the ship.

An spacesuited explorer, only slightly bigger than Pikachu, came out of the main entrance.

"Olimar! It's good to see a fellow friend after what we've all been through!" Said Samus as she shook the explorer's hand.

As Olimar was greeting Pikachu and Luigi, Samus filled the two princesses in.

"Olimar is a space captain who fought with us back in the Subspace War." Explained Samus. "He and his Pikmin were a great help back then."

"Likewise, it's great to see you again too!" Said Olimar with delight.

"How is it you found-a us?" Inquired Luigi.

Olimar decided to explain everything. "I was out exploring the galaxy like any other expedition. Then I was hit with a humongous flash of light which threw my ship insanely off course. I tried to pull up the map and guidance systems, but they weren't working. I was running low on fuel and I couldn't find any habitable planet with enough resources for the next couple days. Next thing I knew, I found myself in this field which was chock full of this new resource I had never even heard of before. Me and my Pikmin started to collect all we could from the asteroids. It turned out that that substance made for a great source of fuel!"

"What happened next?" Asked Daisy.

"I saw a large comet speeding by which I decided to track. The trail eventually led me here." Concluded the explorer.

"Well, that explains that." Muttered Samus.

"What should be our next move?" Asked Rosalina.

"I have an idea." Interjected Samus.

Luigi was interested in the idea. "Let-a us hear it."

"We have two working ships. The Toad Brigade ship and Olimar's. We should split up if we want to cover more ground."

"How do you think we should split?" Asked Daisy.

"Rosalina, Pikachu, and I will take the modified Toad ship and track the lightspeed trail Galeem left behind. We might have a chance to catch him off guard if we follow closely." Proposed the bounty hunter.

Luigi then chose to respond once more. "What-a will the rest of us-a do?"

"You three will go to the World of Trophies and warn the fighters there of the threat Galeem and his forces pose." Said Samus. "I'll download the directions there to your navicomputer so you won't worry about getting lost, Olimar."

"Thank you Samus. I owe you one." Said Olimar gratefully.

"What about the observatory?" Asked Rosalina. "I don't feel safe about it being left to float here."

"There's simply no reason for Galeem to be after it since he took its power source. Besides, your Lumas are safe in that pocket dimension of yours." Reassured Samus.

Rosalina quickly nodded with a smile. "You're right. I can call upon a Luma any time. Thank you."

"Now, let's go save the universe." Declared Samus.

The bounty hunter took her repaired armor and went into the Toad ship with Pikachu and Rosalina following her.

Olimar, Luigi, and Daisy were getting inside the Hocotate ship as they settled inside their seats.

Once both ships lifted off the observatory's grounds, they set off in opposite directions. Despite going to different destinations though, both groups had one common goal: to save the universe from Galeem's destruction.


	16. Chapter 15

Hey guys! Ready for another chapter? I know a lot of you are! In this section of the story, we continue off from where Fox was after his fight earlier. All that matters to him at that point is safely landing in one piece.

Don't forget to fave, follow, and review! I honestly don't mind the feedback! I want to improve this story for you guys because I know you love this story! I also appreciate the support you all give! Now as always, let's get into the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros. It is owned by Nintendo and Masahiro Sakurai.

 **Chapter** **15:**

* * *

 **World of Trophies**

Fox McCloud fell from the upper atmosphere aiding Mario, Sonic, and Lucario in boarding the escaping Lightspace Army ship after the fight in New Donk City. He himself was going to board with them, but his Arwing was shot by a stray laser before he could make it. After realizing he had no choice but to fall back down to the surface, he had to find a safe place to land or end up dead. Once the pilot entered the stratosphere and through the clouds, trying not to burn up on re-entry, all he could see was oceans that spread infinitely.

Luckily, he could see a large island with a massive amount of vegetation and decided to land there. However, landing the vehicle was easier said than done. After a few minutes of maintaining the ship and preventing it from falling into the water, the Arwing violently crash landed into the open beach and kept on sliding until it crashed into a large palm tree, suddenly stopping the craft's momentum and leaving it dented. The sheer force from hitting the tree knocked the pilot unconscious.

When Fox came to after a few hours, he was still inside his Arwing but something was forcing its way open. He opened his eyes immediately and saw what appeared to be a monkey wearing a red and yellow starred shirt along with a red hat. Fox recognized him almost immediately and opened the cockpit to save him the trouble.

The monkey then dragged him out of the Arwing to get him some more fresh air. After a few minutes of recovery, Fox looked to his monkey friend. "Thanks… Diddy. This certainly brings back memories. What're you doing here?"

Diddy Kong was confused so he decided to explain. Unfortunately, he could only speak in primate grunts and calls. Luckily for Fox, his friend Slippy had made him a universal translator that was embedded into his earpiece so Fox could understand exactly what the monkey was saying.

"-What are you talking about Fox? This is our home!-" Explained Diddy. "-Welcome to Donkey Kong Island!-"

Fox was relieved at hearing this. He had originally thought that he had landed on an uninhabited island. He was glad to know that he was safe in a friend's home.

"-Come on!-" Said Diddy happily. "-Our place isn't too far down!-"

Fox agreed to follow Diddy.

After a couple minutes of walking in the jungle trail, Diddy decided to ask Fox how he ended up on DK Island. Fox decided to hold off on explaining everything until they reached the Kongs' house.

Once they reached the Kong home, Diddy climbed up on a ladder with Fox following him.

When they entered, they saw Donkey Kong lying down on a couch and eating bananas.

"-Hey DK! You wouldn't believe who just showed up!-" Said Diddy gleefully.

Once Donkey Kong got up, a smile immediately formed on his face. The ape ran up to Fox with excitement and bear-hugged him.

"-Fox! It's been a while old buddy!-" Said Donkey Kong ecstatically. "-What brings you by old DK Island?-"

"Put… me down first… and then I'll… explain." Replied Fox as he was getting the life squeezed out of him.

Once Fox and the Kongs were at the table, Fox told them everything that had happened to him and the threat Galeem posed. The Kongs responded with understandable shock and disbelief. Especially DK since he cared for Mario despite the rivalry the two held in the past.

"-So, through some lucky twist of fate, you ended up here.-" Surmised Diddy. "-We would have known about Galeem way too late if you hadn't showed up.-"

"We need a game plan." Declared Fox. "If Galeem comes to Earth, we need a way to not only drive him back, but bring him down for good."

"-Well, we know of a way that can be possible.-" Said Diddy.

Donkey Kong then went into a closet and pulled what looked to be a horn that had a viking feel to it.

"-We got this bad boy not too long ago from invaders who turned this island into their winter nightmareland.-" Explained DK. "-Luckily, I used it to turn the island back to normal after beating their leader.-"

"-I think DK can use that horn to summon the ice that covered our island in the first place. We can use that against Galeem and hopefully drive him back.-" Said Diddy.

"I trust you guys on this, but we're gonna need more people to fight alongside." Said Fox.

The Kongs agreed with the pilot because the three of them didn't currently stand a chance. Even with the ice horn they had.

"-Well, what can we do?-" Asked DK.

"I can get my Arwing working back up again if I had some spare parts." Explained Fox

"-Say no more!-" Interjected Diddy. "-We know of a factory higher up on the island! Just tell me what you need and I'll get it for you! No charge required!-"

Fox gave the small primate a list that had each of the parts he needed to repair his Arwing. Diddy then headed up to the factory with his rocketbarrel pack. "-I'll be back before you know it!-" Said Diddy as he flew up to the factory.

Meanwhile, Donkey Kong was pulling the Arwing over to the Kong house with a harness and a few ropes with ease.

Fox got to work repairing the Arwing with whatever tools the Kongs had lying around in their home. DK allowed Fox to use them if it meant to protect the world. And his bananas.

Little did Fox and the Kongs know, another Lightspace Army drone had set down close to the island after it trailed Fox from his previous fight. However, it didn't decide to go straight for DK Island, but rather another island entirely.

* * *

 **Crocodile Isle**

This island looked to be slightly smaller than DK Island, but it had its own fair share of vegetation and life. It was a swampy island littered with pieces of broken machinery. It was populated by hundreds of humanoid crocodile creatures called Kremlings. They were ruled by their leader who was known as King K Rool. He hadn't seen Donkey Kong in a very long time, but that hadn't stopped his heart from setting vengeance on him. He was just short of troops and resources at the moment.

He was sitting on an old metal throne when the Lightspace Army drone came down to where he was. The king was immediately startled and pointed an old fashioned blunderbuss at it. "What in the swampy hills is that? Troops! Trash it!"

A squadron of Kremlings started to come in its direction with hostile intent, but they were all wiped out by a shockwave of energy produced by the drone.

Once he realized how powerful the drone really was, he reluctantly yielded. "What do you want with me?"

The drone then projected a hologram of Galeem. "You are the famed King K Rool, are you not?"

"Yeah. What's it to you?" Spouted the king.

"I can give you exactly what you want while we can meet both of our goals." Said Galeem. "I know you have a personal vendetta against the primates known as Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong."

"Yeah. I've hated their guts as long as I can remember." Muttered K Rool.

"I can give you the supplies necessary to bring them to their knees once and for all." Demanded the light entity.

After some thinking on K Rool's part, he made his official decision.

"Deal." Said the king. "Now, how will you supply me?"

Then, a Lightspace Army ship suddenly comes out of lightspeed right above the island, armed with a magnetic power device at the front end.

"I shall give you a vessel that will have the power necessary to defeat your primitive enemies for good." Declared Galeem.

The magnetic device then glowed and picked up every last piece of metal inventory on the island, along with dismantling the ship itself, to form a massive airship that was roughly a quarter of the size of DK Island. It looked like an old pirate ship, except that it had no sail and had a silver and white hue all over the exterior. It had six major thrusters for flight, powerful side cannons, and a large silver crocodile head shaped cannon on the front. This cannon was especially devastating because its laser matched the power capability of K Rool's old Blast-O-Matic Island.

As the king marveled at his new vessel, he ordered all of his Kremling troops to board it while smiling gleefully.

"I am confident you will succeed in your mission, K Rool." Said Galeem as the drone's hologram disappeared.

"I will have my ultimate revenge, Kongs! Just you wait!" Declared K Rool as he boarded the vessel and took its helm. Once he and his troops took their crew positions, the crocodile king set a straight course for Donkey Kong Island.

* * *

 **A Few Miles West of Crocodile Isle**

A new fighter saw the ship rising and initiating its launch from where he was. This fighter was a small blond haired boy who looked to be around thirteen years old. He wore a green uniform equipped with a sword said to repel evil. He also rode a small red boat with a beast like carving on the front end with a white sail.

He was surprised when he got a good look at the ship. He adjusted the wind's direction in the trail of the ship with a unique baton.

 _That's not something you see every day. I think that ship looks like trouble._ Thought the boy as he followed the ship from a safe distance. _I just hope it's worth checking out._


	17. Chapter 16

Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter that's a little sooner than expected. I don't think it matters that much because I've got the next couple chapters planned out for y'all. I hope the majority of you love the fic so far. As I said before, I want to include all fighters so that no one gets left out like Toon Link, Jigglypuff and Wolf did back in Brawl's Subspace Emissary. Now as always, don't forget to fave, follow, rate, and review and all that good stuff! Let's continue where we left off!

Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros. It is owned by Nintendo and Masahiro Sakurai.

 **Chapter 16:**

* * *

 **Donkey Kong Island, World of Trophies**

Fox was almost finished repairing his Arwing with the parts Diddy Kong retrieved from the factory higher up on the island. Meanwhile, Donkey Kong was working out his muscles while Diddy was tinkering with his rocketbarrel pack and peanut popguns.

"It looks like I'm about done with the repairs on the Arwing. Just a little more adjusting… and there! Good as new!" Said Fox as he got up from under the craft. "Thanks for your help, Kongs!"

"-No problem Fox!-" Responded Diddy.

"-We got your back no matter what!-" Said DK as he slapped the pilot on the back in a joking brotherly way.

Suddenly, the trio saw and felt somewhat unnatural winds blowing from the shoreline. This was then followed by rumbling which could be heard all around them.

"I don't think that's a storm heading our way." Said Fox.

The pilot and the two primates immediately ran out of the jungle area and got onto the beach on the edge on the island. When they looked at the horizon, they could see a massive light airship approaching them.

"Judging from the color scheme, that looks like one of Galeem's ships!" Deduced Fox.

Donkey Kong was clenching both of his fists as he gritted his teeth. "-Well… Look who's back.-"

"-I thought we'd never see him again!-" Added Diddy in disbelief as he saw the captain on the top of the ship.

Once the commander of the ship, King K Rool, saw the three heroes on the shore line, he took a microphone which was connected to a loudspeaker on the front of the ship. "Kongs! This has been a long time coming! I finally have the power to utterly wipe you from the face of this world once and for all! All thanks to Galeem! Surrender to me now, or face the destructive power of my ultimate warship! The Gangplank Galleon 2.0!"

Fox was undeniably enraged that Galeem had already caught up to them.

"-We're not going down without a fight! We'll protect this island with our dying breath!-" Screamed Diddy Kong.

"I was expecting one of you fools to say something like that." Responded K Rool. "Now you will all wish you would have surrendered!"

The crocodile king gave an order to his Kremling soldiers on the bridge of the ship. "Fire the front cannon! Make sure their island is wiped from the face of this world!"

The front crocodile shaped cannon lit up with a vast amount of light energy.

"That thing looks to be charging up!" Warned Fox.

The only thing standing in the cannon's way was DK armed with the ice horn he obtained from the leader of viking-like invaders he defeated some time ago. "Don't worry! I've got this!" Said DK as he had the horn in his hand.

As the cannon fired a devastating shot capable of wiping out an entire city, DK took a deep breath and blew everything he had in his lungs into the horn to fire a powerful and concentrated stream of ice energy. The two shots were at first equal in strength for a few seconds, but the power of K Rool's new ship was too much for DK to hold back as he was running out of breath. Once K Rool's shot's power reached the gorilla, he was knocked back a couple dozen feet while the horn itself was obliterated into dust.

"What a noble act from my longtime rival. Risking his own life to save his own home." Mocked K Rool.

"Fire the blast again!" Ordered the king.

One Kremling reluctantly decided to respond. "We… We can't sir. The cannon takes approximately fifteen minutes to recharge."

Frustrated, K Rool takes out his microphone again. "You have 15 minutes to reconsider your decision! If you choose to not surrender then, I won't hesitate to let your island be destroyed!"

Diddy and Fox were helping the injured DK and dragged him back in the jungle. The gorilla was barely conscious. "-Did… Did I hold it back?-"

"-Yeah. You bought us enough time to take that ship down.-" Reassured Diddy.

DK was relieved to hear this. "-Diddy…,Fox, destroy that thing. Your little plane should be working right?-"

"Yeah it is." Confirmed Fox.

"-Destroy that ship with it… before the time runs out. Or it's… game over for all of us.-" Ordered DK.

"-Okay. We will.-" Said Diddy.

The small primate and the pilot got in the Arwing. Unfortunately, Diddy had to get crammed in the back because it was a one seat craft.

Once the Arwing took off from the jungle area of the island, K Rool immediately took notice of its presence. "Shoot that craft down! Keep it away from the ship at all costs!"

The ship's upper and side cannons were firing at the Arwing, keeping Fox occupied.

"I can't find an opening to fire!" Said Fox. "The cannons are forcing me to evade!"

"-Try flying under the ship!-" Suggested Diddy.

Once they were under, Fox and Diddy got a glance at a weak spot. "It's vulnerable on its underside! Just like a normal crocodile!"

K Rool was caught off guard when he saw the craft go under. "Keep them away from the underbelly! Release the fighters to stop them!"

When the Arwing went for another go at the underside, Fox got some good damage in before he was interrupted by Lightspace Army drones and helicopter-like fighter crafts piloted by Kremlings. Fox had no choice but to flee and try again.

While all this was going on, Donkey Kong was watching from the beach as he was recovering from his previous injuries from the large blast. However, he couldn't watch for long because some gunships from K Rool's ship went onto the shoreline to finish him off.

After eating some bananas to partially recover his energy, DK ran straight for the first gunship that set down on the shore and threw it at another one that was yet to land, destroying both.

More gunships set down and were carrying Kremlings and Light Primids armed with super scopes and ray guns. After some aiming, every troop on the shore fired at the large primate without a second thought. DK couldn't withstand the onslaught for much longer but he knew he wasn't going down without a fight despite the overwhelming force and injuries.

Just when Donkey Kong was about to be knocked down for good, an explosion came from the direction behind him, distracting the entire squadron and scattering the forces. Two more explosions came from the same spot as a small blond haired boy dressed in green jumped from the fire and slashed down any troops that came in his way with his special sword. DK was relieved that someone would be there for him. Once the boy got to the large primate, he healed him up with a fairy bottle he had in his pouch.

"It looked like you needed help so I went ahead and healed your wounds! Now let's take these bad guys down!" Said the boy eagerly.

DK responded with a gleeful smile to express his gratitude for feeling rejuvenated from the fairy. Because of that, he was back on his feet and ready to fight the Kremling and Lightspace troops again alongside his new friend who he thought looked sort of familiar.

Back in the sky, Fox and Diddy were evading both the cannons and fighters K Rool had at his disposal. Soon though, Fox had an idea. "I'm gonna go for the underside again! I'll try to make a hole there! As soon as an opening is present, use your rocketbarrel pack to fly through that hole and board the ship! I'll go in after you! You got all that?"

"-Yeah! I got it!-" Confirmed Diddy.

K Rool then got on the speaker again. "Oh time update! There's now only ten minutes until my ship destroys your pathetic island!"

Fox went under the ship again and he fired all he had at the underside until an opening was present. Once he saw it, he opened the cockpit. "Now!" As soon as Diddy heard him, he fired up his rocketbarrel pack and flew into the opening, successfully boarding the ship.

Fox then initiated his ejector seat to propel himself into the hole after he set his Arwing to autopilot.

When the two were in the ship, they immediately took notice of the massive labyrinth. They would have to explore it if it meant saving DK Island.

"Let's save your home Diddy." Fox replied. The two then made their way through the large maze of the ship.


	18. Chapter 17

Happy February everyone! I thought I'd celebrate by releasing another chapter to start the new month! This one is considerably longer than the other chapters I've released so far, but that just means that you'll have a better time reading through it! We left off with Diddy and Fox boarding King K Rool's new ship as they find a way to bring it down. As always, don't forget to fave, follow, rate, review and all that stuff. Now, without further ado, let's get into this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros. It is owned by Nintendo and Masahiro Sakurai.

 **Chapter 17**

* * *

 **Donkey Kong Island, World of Trophies**

Diddy Kong and Fox were rapidly roaming through the complex labyrinth of King K Rool's ship, taking down any Kremlings and Lightspace troops that tried to get in their way.

"-This place is enormous! We'll never reach K Rool before he fires that cannon!-" Complained Diddy.

"We don't have to find the king himself. Just the thing that powers up this entire ship. If we destroy that, we'll destroy this ship and any chance K Rool has at blowing up your island." Corrected Fox.

"-Still though, This place is so big!-" Continued Diddy.

"Exactly. One thing I learned in my piloting experiences, it's that the bigger the ship is, the bigger its power source. We can't miss it." Said Fox optimistically.

The two heroes quickly found the source in a large room after a few more moments of searching. The source itself looked to be a white and silverish sphere of pure energy connected to numerous amounts of rods and wires. It was about the size of a small house.

"-Wow! It looks like you were right Fox!-" Said Diddy with glee.

"Careful. This may be a trap." Whispered Fox as he warily pointed his blaster in every direction.

The door that was behind them suddenly closed with metal shutters.

King K Rool then stepped out of the shadows along with a few Kremling troops. "I'm impressed you made it this far. Unfortunately, this is where your bold actions end. Troops! Deal with the furry pilot! Diddy Kong is mine!"

The Kremling troops fired at Fox with their super scopes while the pilot hid behind some metal crates to cover himself. While Diddy was concerned over Fox, K Rool made his move and threw his crown at the small primate like a boomerang, knocking him back against a wall.

The king followed up his assault with firing a cannonball out of a pirate blunderbuss. The projectiles were traveling too quick so Diddy had no choice but to shoot them down with his peanut popguns. K Rool continued firing cannonballs but Diddy kept on shooting them and barely keeping them at bay.

"You can't keep this up forever! The cannon will fire in five minutes!" Said K Rool.

When the king fired another cannonball, Diddy jumped out of the way and started raining peanut fire on him, only to have the peanuts provide little damage.

"Is that the best you can do little monkey? Your pathetic agility and toys are no match for my strength!" Taunted K Rool as he slowly closed in on the small primate.

Meanwhile, Fox was struggling against the Kremling troops. However, he came up with an idea to beat them. The pilot got up on the top crate. Once charge shots were fired from the super scopes the Kremlings had, Fox turned on his reflector to send the shots back where they came from, effectively incapacitating all the troops present. He then made his way over to K Rool because he saw that Diddy Kong needed help.

Diddy was evading K Rool's blows but his tough hide made it hard to beat him. Fox knew this as well as he rushed toward Diddy's side.

"So you managed to beat my troops after all. No matter. You won't fare as well against me because I'm one of the toughest beings around! I may even be on par with King Bowser himself!"

"Keep telling yourself that." Fox started to fire his blaster at the king, but the shots dealt just as much weak damage as Diddy's peanuts.

K Rool fired back with his blunderbuss while Diddy and Fox evaded and tried to close in on the king. Unfortunately, when they got too close, the blunderbuss acted like a vacuum and sucked in Diddy. Fox was caught off guard by this. K Rool then aimed the weapon at Fox which sent Diddy hurtling toward him, temporarily incapacitating the two fighters.

"You won't have enough time to stop me! You have two minutes left!" Shouted K Rool.

Fox got up once more and used his illusion dash in conjunction with his fighting skills to deal precise blows to the enormous large torso K Rool had. Unfortunately, this attack only knocked him back only a few feet. When Fox went for the head with a flying kick, K Rool quickly grabbed his foot and chucked the pilot into Diddy who was getting up to take another shot at the king.

The K Rool then pulled out a remote that made powerful electricity surge through the floor. It powerfully stunned Fox and Diddy as the crocodile pulled out a peculiar helicopter pack that made him float safely above the ground.

The screen on the main power source computer then suddenly lit up in red and indicated that the cannon was ready to fire. This got the king excited and pressed a button that initiated the firing sequence. "You're too late! Your island will be nothing but a smoking pile of ash on the ocean surface once my cannon's done its work! This has been a long time coming, Kongs!"

DK and the green garbed boy, as they were clearing up the last of the enemies on the shore, saw the charging light from the cannon which put them in complete surprise. They soon braced for the worst as there was no way to avoid or block the blast.

"-I'm sorry Fox. We've failed. My home… My partner… They'll be gone-" Uttered Diddy through the shocking pain.

Fox could only think of his failure again and how he was about to embrace a devastating loss. He was expecting the worst to come as he teared up for his friends and took the pain from the electrical floor.

As the cannon was just about to fire, a loud pounding shook the entire ship. This was followed by beeping as the cannon stopped charging and the shocking floor was disabled. It also brought K Rool back down to the ground.

Frustrated as K Rool was getting up, he pressed a button on the communicator. "What happened? Tell me what happened! Now!"

A Kremling voice then came through the intercom. "Sir! Our backside's been hit! Our flight systems are compromised! We're losing altitude!"

"What hit my ship?" Asked K Rool frustratingly as he looked at the external camera.

The camera feed showed an enormous airship just as large as K Rool's, except it had a dark color scheme with two bat-like wings and an armored mask on the very front. It was also equipped with side cannons, large front blasters, and an extendable arm.

When Diddy and Fox looked on the screen, they were immediately surprised at the sudden change of events.

Another screen showed there was an incoming call coming from the new ship.

After some initial reluctance, K Rool answered the call.

The screen showed a small dark caped warrior who was covered in medieval armor. He wore a mask similar to that on the front of the ship and had yellow eyes that could stare into a person's soul.

"This is Meta Knight. Captain of the Battleship Halberd. You threatened and attempted to fire on an island full of innocent creatures. Surrender. Or we will overtake your ship by force." Demanded the warrior.

The king was quick to respond. "Oh yeah? Well I have two of those creatures captured right here!" As he ended his statement he looked at where the two heroes were only to find them gone."

The external camera feed then showed the Arwing, carrying Fox and Diddy, escaping the ship.

"Since you refused to surrender by attempting to take hostages, we will forcefully take your vessel." Meta Knight then turned to his right side. "Fire the arm!" The arm that was on top of the ship suddenly shoots off and wraps around K Rool's ship to the point where it couldn't escape from its grasp even at full power.

Multiple gunships then came from the Halberd and the troops inside immediately boarded the craft. They were Waddle Dees armed with high tech swords, spears, and guns. There were also three formidable swordsmen who were with Meta Knight that boarded the ship.

One had an average lean build and carried a one handed double-edged rapier. He had mainly blue armor and a cape of the same color. The regality of the armor signified he was of royalty.

The second warrior had a taller and more muscle bound figure. He carried a two handed greatsword and had armor similar to that of a wandering traveler complete with a slightly tattered red cape.

The third fighter was significantly younger than the other two. He had red hair and wore armor similar to that of the blue swordsman's except it was slightly more worn. He wore a tattered blue cape as well.

As soon as they set down, they slashed through any troops that refused to surrender, effectively incapacitating them.

When K Rool saw his ship being taken over, he pressed a button on the ship's intercom. "Every Kremling troop who is still on this thing! Abandon ship!" The king pressed a red button. As soon as he did, a timer appeared and indicated that the ship only had thirty seconds until it self destructed. K Rool then made a beeline for one of the few remaining gunships that was being fired up by a small squadron of troops.

The three warriors and all the Waddle Dee soldiers that were on the ship immediately ran back toward the Halberd gunships they came from as soon as they saw the self destruct timer. K Rool managed to make it out as well along with a few more gunships that carried a good chunk of his Kremling Krew.

The second the Halberd's arm disconnected from K Rool's ship, the vessel violently exploded into a massive fireball that careened downward into the ocean, causing a large but harmless wave that Donkey Kong and his small green friend saw and felt from the island shore.

Fox and Diddy were relieved that the island was safe. They landed onto the Halberd's main platform as the gunships carrying the two warriors and the Waddle Dee troops were landing as well. Meta Knight came out to greet them.

"Fox McCloud. Diddy Kong. It's a pleasure to see familiar faces again in this time of crisis." Said Meta Knight as he shook their hands.

The two swordsmen then came up to their direction and greeted the pilot and primate as well. "Marth! Ike! It's great to see you two here as well!" Said Fox

"Likewise, Fox." Responded Ike.

Fox then turned toward the red haired swordsman. "And who might you be?"

"This is Roy." Answered Marth. "We found him just outside my kingdom wandering the town. He saw a bright flash of light, same as we did, before he ended up with us. Meta Knight believes it has something to do with that enemy ship and the attacks that have been happening lately."

"Fox McCloud! I've heard a lot of great things about you!" Said Roy ecstatically as he quickly shook his hand. "Is it true you beat a giant floating monkey head multiple times?"

Fox could only nervously shrug before turning his head to Meta Knight. "So since when do you start employing Waddle Dees into your crew?"

"I always keep a good chunk of them around. They're surprisingly useful. However, there's a much larger number than usual this time." Responded Meta Knight.

"Why is that?" Asked the pilot.

A voice then came out of nowhere that caught the pilot and primate off guard. "Because I want us to prepare to fight back against Galeem through any means necessary."

The voice came from a rather bloated figure who looked to be some sort of cartoonish penguin equipped in colorful royal clothes and carried a wooden hammer. He was walking towards the group until he stopped in front of them.

"King Dedede. This day is full of surprises." Said Fox.

"It'll have even more if we don't figure out a plan." Responded Dedede. "We're gonna need all the help we can get this time."

Diddy Kong chose to interject. "-Let's get on the island! My partner's down there!-"

"Understood, Diddy." Said Marth. "We'll set down on the shore."

Meta Knight flew back up to the helm with his wings and set the ship onto the vast beach, ready to discuss matters with Donkey Kong and his green garbed friend.


	19. Chapter 18

Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter of the story. We left off with our heroes achieving a victory against K Rool thanks to the timely intervention of the newly rebuilt Battleship Halberd. This will be the last chapter of this segment before I move on to the next one just so y'all know. Now, as always, don't forget to fave, follow, rate, and review and all that good stuff! I really appreciate all the support and feedback you guys give! Let's get into this chapter now!

Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros. It is owned by Nintendo and Masahiro Sakurai.

* * *

 **Donkey Kong Island, World of Trophies**

The Battleship Halberd set down onto the large shore of the island after the total destruction of King K Rool's Lightspace Army ship. Once it landed, the fighters who were on board, Meta Knight, Marth, Ike, Roy, King Dedede, Diddy Kong, and Fox McCloud all got off onto DK Island's sandy beach to meet up with the combatants on the ground.

The two heroes who were waiting for them were the champion ape Donkey Kong and a small boy clad in green who uncannily looked like one of DK and Fox's old friends.

Once the heroes got off the battleship, Diddy immediately ran up to DK and hugged him in pure joy indicating the strong bond they shared.

"-I'm so glad you're okay!-" Cried out Diddy in pure joy and relief.

"-I knew you could do it Diddy!-" Said DK as he hugged him tightly and ecstatically.

While everyone's hearts were warmed, Meta Knight was curious at the boy who accompanied the large primate. "You. Boy."

"...Me?" The kid said with some confusion.

"I assume you fought the Lightspace Army troops alongside Donkey Kong correct?"

"Yeah..." Answered the boy with slight nervousness.

Tell me your name." Asked the star warrior.

"My name is Link. Sometimes, people call me the Hero of Winds." Responded the kid.

"I'm not buying it." Said Fox. "The Link I know was much taller and older than you. If you're some kind of loyal fan, I can respect that admiration. However, it's a whole different story if you want to blatantly impersonate him. Especially if you carry around a fake Master Sword."

"But it's true! I'm the chosen hero!" Said the small Link.

"I have a theory." Interjected Marth. "Maybe what he says is true."

"How can you even think that?" Asked Fox.

"The Great Light Convergence all of you experienced expanded this universe beyond any of us. It brought us new species we haven't even heard of until now. It even brought Roy here from a different point of time in our universe. I believe it's safe to say this Link isn't the Link we knew from the Subspace War, but a different version of him from another point in time. He wields the same weaponry as him as well as some of the same attitude, but it looks far more cartoonish and comical."

"I have an idea on how we can distinguish the two Links should we run into our old friend again." Chimed Ike. "We can still call our old ally Link while we can call this boy here umm… Toon Link."

"Why would you call him something so odd?" Asked Marth.

Ike was quick to respond. "You said it yourself. He looks and acts more cartoonish."

"I can't argue with that." Said Marth as he accepted the rebuttal. He then turns to the small Link. "Are you alright with the name?"

"It'll take a while to get used to, but I accept it!" Answered Toon Link

"Excellent." Said Meta Knight. "Now that that's out of the way, we need to figure out our next plan of attack should Galeem or his forces come back in any place on the World of Trophies."

"Agreed." Added Fox. "We need to find a way to fully defend from his forces. What we really need though, is a way to take him down once and for all."

"So far there have been three confirmed attacks on places on the World of Trophies." Continued Meta Knight. " If we can predict where he'll strike next, we can ambush whatever forces will come by next."

"That sounds reasonable." Added Marth. "The three places he struck were New Donk City, Saffron City, and this very island. I believe a two pronged approach will be more appropriate for a situation like this. If Galeem finds all of us, he'll wipe us out in one fell swoop, ending any chance of our victory."

Meta Knight then continued. "We've all done some research ever since the New Donk attack and we've come up with two likely locations that Galeem or his forces may strike next. Either for collecting new fighters or some form of power to boost his own."

King Dedede decided to add on. "One is a city similar to New Donk but it's more colorful. It's also immensely populated by humanoid organisms who can apparently transform into squids. The second location is an old ruined castle that has rumors going around about it being haunted by ghosts or vampires. No one dares to go near it out of fear for their lives. Both appeared after the Great Light Convergence."

"I have a quick question." Chimed Fox. "What would Galeem have to gain by taking over one or both of those locations?"

Marth was quick to respond. "We've picked up immense forms of energy coming from the two locations that may be just ripe for Galeem's picking. For the large city, it has an enormous eel-like being that has the capability of powering an entire nation. For the castle, we picked up an immense reading of supernatural energy that could be harnessed if given the proper tools."

"I volunteer to lead the team heading to the castle." Declared Meta Knight. "McCloud, you'll lead the city team."

"Wait hold on!" Said Fox. "Why me?"

"You're the best fit considering the fact you've led a whole space squadron before." Responded Meta Knight.

The pilot backed down and accepted the position. "I guess that's true."

"Take the Kongs, Roy, and Toon Link with you too. I'm confident they'll be enough to hold off most forces Galeem may throw your way." Added the small knight.

"Okay." Responded the pilot. "I need to take my Arwing but it can only fit one person."

"Worry not. I can lend you a troop transport ship that can carry your craft and the rest of your team." Said Meta Knight in a reassuring tone. "The rest of us will go to the haunted castle. Is everyone alright with that?"

Everyone wholeheartedly agreed with a nod and some form of a yes.

"Excellent. Let us get to our destinations right away." Declared Meta Knight.

Fox took one of the Halberd's troop transport ships and fired up the engines.

Meta Knight then steered the large vessel until he pushed the thrusters in the direction of the supposedly haunted castle with Marth, Ike, and King Dedede on board.

As both teams were leaving, Meta Knight gave some parting words to the pilot through the Halberd's communicator. "May you emerge victorious. Old friends."

* * *

 **Eastern Ocean of Donkey Kong Island**

K Rool was recovering on one of the few remaining gunships that escaped the blast caused by him self destructing the ship. The gunships were flying away from the island as fast as they could over the pristine blue water.

"I can't believe I got bested like that! It's that other ship! If it hadn't interfered, I would have reduced the Kongs' island to nothing!" Ranted K Rool.

A Lightspace Army drone then appeared in front of the king and showed a hologram of Galeem.

K Rool grunted at the hologram. "Your little plan failed! Now I'm back to square one again!" Spouted K Rool in a rage.

"Calm down." I expected you to fail. It's all part of the bigger picture I have set in motion. Once all the pieces are in place, you will have your victory and so much more to be satisfied with." Said Galeem nonchalantly. "Patience is key as of right now."

After some hesitation, K Rool caved in. "...Fine. By the way, where are the gunships taking us?"

"I have a few hidden ships currently on this world. You will go to the closest one from your position and recover there. You will know what to do afterwards."

"Okay then… " Agreed K Rool.

The drone then turned off the hologram and flew back onto one of the other Lightspace Army gunships.

"You'll be done soon enough, Kongs. I'll make sure you won't live to see another day." Declared K Rool.


	20. Chapter 19

Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter ready for y'all! After the DK Island crew splits in two and heads to their assigned destinations, we pick up where our New Donk City trio left off as they head toward the Mushroom Kingdom to recruit Mr Game & Watch toward their cause against Galeem. However, things would soon turn for the worst as an old enemy makes himself known. As always, feel free to read, like, follow, and review! I really don't mind the feedback you guys give.

Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros. It is owned by Nintendo and Masahiro Sakurai.

* * *

 **The Odyssey, Mushroom Kingdom Skies, World of Trophies**

Princess Peach, Little Mac, and Greninja were on board the large red hat-shaped ship that was carrying them toward the princess's castle. As they were flying through the skies, Greninja was meditating in a corner while Little Mac decided to talk to Peach to pass the time.

"So princess. What's your castle and kingdom actually like?" Inquired the boxer. "I've never been familiar with the aspect of royalty. The closest thing to me was beating this obese dude from a small island that he was supposedly a king of.

"It's pretty nice as kingdoms go. It's quite… resilient as well." Answered Peach.

"What makes you say that?" Asked Little Mac.

"My kingdom's been constantly attacked by an extremely persistent enemy more times than I can possibly count." Said Peach frustratingly. "I've been kidnapped most of those times too."

"Wow. Do you have the budget for better security and protection against that?"

"No matter the amount of money or protection I may have, that monster and his forces just come back more powerful than the previous time." Answered Peach.

"Does this monster have a name?" Asked the boxer curiously.

Just when the princess was about to answer, the entire vehicle received a large pounding from an unknown force, knocking everyone to the ship's ground. Greninja was caught off guard from his meditation while Little Mac and Peach were lying down on the ground.

The small statured boxer was the first to get up and look out the window only to find something shocking. "Hey guys! You might wanna take a look outside!"

Once the three heroes got out onto the ship's balcony, they saw what looked to be about five floating pirate like airships orbiting a castle with a reddish pink and white color scheme. They weren't part of the Lightspace Army, but they posed a massive threat nonetheless. One of the airships had its cannons pointed on the Odyssey. It was no doubt the one that fired a shot at the hat shaped ship.

"Of all the times, why did he have to attack now?" Said Peach exasperatingly.

"What's going on down there? I assume that's your castle, but the ships don't look like they're yours!" Said Little Mac through the wind.

Greninja was utterly shocked by the turn of events.

"That monster I was telling you about! He's the one leading those ships! He probably launched an attack while Mario and I were away!" Surmised Peach.

A couple seconds later, something was rapidly ascending up to the lowering Odyssey. It appeared to be some sort of flight contraption with a propeller on the bottom and a clown face embedded onto the front. The pilot of the contraption was a turtle like creature sporting a white bandanna with a sharp toothed mouth drawn on it with some sort of marker. The creature itself looked to be about 12 years old.

"Princess Peach! It's been a while! My dad's been expecting you for some time now! He told me to tell you to set your ship down and come to the throne room!" As he was leaving, he suddenly came back and said one more thing. "Oh! And if you or your friends try any tricks or heroism, you'll be thrown in your own dungeon, so I wouldn't recommend it!" Taunted the adolescent creature.

As the Odyssey was landing onto the Mushroom Kingdom fields, the ship was surrounded on all sides by hundreds of turtle-like soldiers called Koopas. Most of them were normal, but others had wings on their shells. Some were also oddly skeletal or wielded hammers, boomerangs, or fire. Some of these Koopas even wielded powerful magic wands. Finally, there dozens of brown mushroom-like creatures that accompanied these minions called Goombas, but they didn't look as tough.

As the trio entered the castle's throne room, they were greeted by a Koopa who was around eight times as large as his soldiers. He had red hair and sported a tough hide with powerful claws, spiked bracelets, and an indestructible shell. He sat on the throne where Princess Peach usually sat.

"Princess Peach. A pleasure you could make it." Said the creature menacingly. "I see you made some new friends as well."

"Bowser. Why'd you take over my castle? Do you have any idea what's going on?" Asked Peach angrily.

"I am well aware of what's going on, princess." Answered Bowser. "That being of light who calls himself Galeem threatens this whole world. I'm merely acquiring enough power to counter his."

"By taking over what doesn't belong to you?" Rebutted Peach.

"Princess… " Said Bowser as he shook his head. "You need all the power you can get to destroy your enemies once and for all. You of all people should know that."

"I don't take things over by force!" Responded Peach.

"You're in no position to speak right now." Bowser then turns his head towards a couple of his soldiers. "Put them in the dungeons downstairs with the others, but don't kill them. They still might have some use for me against Galeem."

Some minions were grabbing the heroes' arms and dragging them toward the bottom stairway. Suddenly, Little Mac thought of an idea.

"Wait a minute!" shouted the boxer. "I have something I'd like to propose!"

Bowser raised his hand ordering his minions to stop dragging the prisoners out of curiosity of what Little Mac had to say. Meanwhile his son, Bowser Jr. was just as interested in Little Mac's proposition with a little worry.

"Continue." Said Bowser intriguingly as he leaned from his stolen throne.

"Let's make a wager in a good old fashioned fight! One on one! No outside interference!" Declared Mac.

Peach was caught off guard and whispered in Mac's ear. "What are you doing? You'll get us all killed!"

"Trust me. I promise this will work out." Said the boxer as he faced back at Bowser.

"If I win, you and your entire army will call a truce with us and focus our combined forces against Galeem with our own free will still intact!" Shouted Little Mac.

After what seemed like an eternity of contemplation, Bowser made his choice as he got off the throne and walked toward the boxer until he was about a foot in front of him. "Alright. I accept your challenge… But if I win, you three will spend the rest of your pathetic lives stuck in dungeons I have planned for you. Your only taste of freedom will be fighting Galeem under my heel." Said the king as his face got close to Little Mac's. "Prepare for the beatdown of your lifetime. Little man."

"The name's Little Mac! And I'll be the one that'll pound you into pieces once you're already covered in bruises!" Said the Boxer as he channeled his unwavering determination to win.

Little did Bowser know, his son was showing some doubts because he thinks that the boxer might actually pull this off. Because of that, he was worried his father might lose. _Stay strong dad._ Thought Bowser Jr. _I hope you win. Not just for me, but for my lost brothers and sister as well._


	21. Chapter 20

Hey guys! I'm back at it again with another chapter! We left off with Little Mac getting into a challenge that may determine the ultimate fate of him and his friends. Will he succeed? Or will Bowser prove more than a match for him? As always, don't forget to fave, follow, rate and review! I really appreciate all the views and support you all give! Now, let's get into this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros. It is owned by Nintendo and Masahiro Sakurai.

* * *

 **Princess Peach's Castle, Mushroom Kingdom, World of Trophies**

Little Mac had challenged the mighty Koopa King Bowser to a one on one fight that could result in either absolute freedom or absolute imprisonment. The boxer wasn't only fighting for himself, but also his two friends that came with him. The water type Pokemon Greninja, and the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom herself, Princess Peach.

As Little Mac and Bowser were warming up for their fight, Peach and Greninja were kept in restraints while the rest of Bowser's forces, including his son Bowser Jr., got outside the castle because the fields right out front were spacious enough for a fight. The Koopas all then formed a large circle to act as the edge of the makeshift arena.

Bowser Jr. was floating above the field with his flying clown contraption to get a better view.

Once Little Mac and Bowser entered the ring, the boxer decided to remind him about the wager. "Remember the terms of our agreement, turtle. Especially if I win."

"Fat chance, boy. Your strength pales in comparison to my own." Responded the Koopa King.

"Don't underestimate me because of my short size. I've beaten opponents just as big as you." Said the boxer.

"Less talking more fighting." Spouted Bowser impatiently.

For a few seconds afterward, the two fighters were just in their battle positions, staring each other down. After a few more, Little Mac suddenly dashed up to Bowser and initiated a flurry of punches to the gut as his first move. Unfortunately, the punches didn't even make the Koopa King flinch. He then tried to go for a combination of right and left hooks, but they also proved to be useless.

"Pathetic. You really think those punches will bring me down?" Taunted Bowser.

Little Mac then narrowly dodged a downward claw swing from Bowser, only to be knocked a good distance away by a subsequent backhand from the Koopa King's other claw.

The boxer was rolling and sliding across the field until his momentum stopped. As Mac was getting up, Bowser spewed out a fire stream which caught Little Mac off guard. Luckily, Little Mac was able to react in time and run out of the fire's path just before it could burn him.

As Mac was running, he was analyzing Bowser's moveset. _Okay, so he primarily focuses on offense and defense, but lacks in speed. If I wear him down long enough with hit after hit, I just might be able to beat him._

The boxer put this plan into motion and dashed up to Bowser again, only this time, he waited for Bowser to attack before Mac did. As Mac predicted, the Koopa King went for a diagonal forehand strike from above. This prompted Mac to dodge out of the way. This strike was followed by other forehand and backhand claw strikes with Mac avoiding each one. As soon as Little Mac found an opening, he went in for the power punch. However, Bowser caught the punch with his left claw just mere inches from his face.

"No!" Shouted Mac.

"This is the end for you!" Yelled Bowser.

The giant koopa then used his free right arm to deal a devastating blow to Little Mac's face, leaving a visible bruise and knocking him back once more. This attack also left him incapacitated.

"Mac! No!" Cried out Peach.

Greninja showed a great deal of concern for his friend and for himself as well.

"Yes dad! Give him pain!" Shouted Bowser Jr. from above.

"Hahahahaha! Please tell me that he was giving his all!" Insulted the Koopa King.

Suddenly, grunting could be heard from Mac's direction, indicating that he wasn't out of the fight just yet. This amused Bowser.

"You know… I hadn't taken a hit like that since I fought Mr. Sandman. You're clearly on his level of strength." Said Mac as he was getting in a somewhat limp battle position.

"You don't know when to give up. Do you?" Said Bowser. "Why don't you stay down like a good little dog!"

Bowser then made another swing toward Mac but the boxer easily evaded it and followed with a few uppercuts square on the Koopa's face, leaving him both surprised and in pain from the blows.

"Looks you've got some fight left." Surmised Bowser. "Why don't I beat it out of you?"

Bowser then made his way toward Little Mac and attacked him in faster and more intricate strikes incorporated with his fire breath attacks. This was undoubtedly keeping the boxer at bay.

 _Just as I thought._ Deduced Little Mac. _His chest is nearly impenetrable, but his face is his soft spot. I just have to avoid his claws and fire._

Mac then found another opening after a few more seconds of dodging and dealt another uppercut right on Bowser's jaw. This blow was far more destructive than the last few that came before. It launched the Koopa King about five feet off the ground. There were also stars present in the punch, indicating the punch was some sort of special technique he learned. Greninja, Peach, and Bowser Jr. were more than dumbfounded by the amount of power Little Mac had at his disposal.

As Bowser got up from the devastating blow, he was significantly more enraged and stared into Little Mac's eyes. He also spit out a tooth that was knocked out of place.

The boxer was surprised as he was more than confident that uppercut would be the strike that would take him down. "No freakin' way…"

"Now I'm mad. You're in for a world of pain!" Said Bowser through unbridled anger.

Bowser then made a beeline for Mac with significantly more speed than before. After some more claw strikes and fire attacks that kept the boxer on his toes, Bowser quickly grabbed Little Mac by the throat before slamming him down into the ground below. Bowser then followed with a barrage of repeated downward punches and foot slams that brought Little Mac closer and closer to being beaten. "You are nothing to me! You're just a piece of scum! You will feel my wrath!"

As Little Mac was being beaten though, something odd awakened in him. Something snapped as he was getting pummeled. His pupils suddenly began to dilate inward as his muscles started to expand significantly beyond what they were before. Mac had no idea what was happening but his mind was getting overwhelmed with senses of unbridled aggression. Bowser knew about this too late as he was punched in the gut and launched into the air once more.

When Mac got up, he looked nothing like the small boxer he was before. He now looked like a hulking behemoth that was just as massive as Bowser. As the Koopa King was in shock from his opponent's transformation, he could only utter one thing. "What are you?"

The large Mac said nothing as he ran up to Bowser, taking advantage of his momentary confusion, and utterly beating him senseless until he was completely knocked unconscious.

"Dad! No!" Cried out Bowser Jr from above as he was descending toward the arena.

The larger Mac stopped the beatdown before things got bloody because his opponent was for the most part finished. He calmed down enough to turn back to his normal smaller self.

Peach and Greninja ran up to hug Little Mac for winning the fight as Bowser Jr. was tending his father's injuries.

"I can't believe you pulled it off!" Said Peach ecstatically. "How'd you do that?"

Little Mac was confused by the sudden transformation himself. "I… I don't really know."

Greninja was showing signs of joy as well. Albeit in a slightly more subtle way.

Bowser barely got up from his fight which caught the attention of the three heroes.

"I guess you remember our wager right?" Asked Mac.

"...Fine. Me and my army will help you in your crusade against Galeem." Said Bowser as he swallowed his pride.

"And?" Asked the boxer forcefully.

"And you three get to keep your freedom." Mumbled the Koopa King through his injuries.

"Bowser." Said Peach as she was walking up to the King with aggressive intent and a frying pan in her hand. "The reason why we came here in the first place is to pick up a friend. Mr. Game & Watch. Where is he?"

"Don't worry princess. He's in your dungeon unharmed along with two others I captured." Responded Bowser.

"Then let's go down there and free him so that he can help us against Galeem." Said Little Mac.

The three heroes, along with Bowser and Bowser Jr, went back inside the castle and made their way inside the dungeon, which was the castle's basement level.

 _Let's hope he's happy to see me again._ Thought Peach.


	22. Chapter 21

Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter that wraps up this section of the story! Sorry it took slightly longer than other chapters. It's just that I had a bunch of other stuff going on. Don't worry though! I will continue to write this story because I know you guys love it so much! We pick up after Little Mac's brutal fight with Bowser. With the truce that they called, they all head down to the dungeons in the castle basement to free Mr. Game & Watch and two others. Who you ask? Just read to find out! Now as always, don't forget to fave, follow, rate, and review and all that good stuff. Let's get into the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros. It is owned by Nintendo and Masahiro Sakurai.

* * *

 **Mushroom Kingdom Dungeon, Peach's Castle, World of Trophies**

Peach, Little Mac, Greninja, Bowser, and Bowser Jr. all went downstairs into the basement after entering the princess's Castle. Bowser was still relatively limping from his earlier fight with Little Mac, so Bowser Jr. had to support his father with his walking for a little while.

When they all made it to the cells downstairs, it wasn't what Little Mac or Greninja was expecting for a dungeon. The walls were white concrete with large red dots all over them. The jail bars were golden and the seats, tables, and beds that were inside the cells were apparently mushrooms.

"I get that this is the Mushroom Kingdom, but even I think this is a bit overkill." Commented Little Mac.

"I prefer to be more hospitable with my prisoners." Responded Peach.

The group all got to one jail cell that stood out from the rest. It had a reinforced glass wall instead of the usual golden bars. Inside was a black-colored two dimensional person who moved in a strange way.

"So I guess that's Mr Game & Watch?" Asked Little Mac.

"Yeah." Confirmed Peach. "I'm sure he'll recognize me."

The princess then knocks on the glass which gets Mr Game & Watch's attention. He immediately recognizes the princess and is confused to see Bowser and his son with them.

"Don't worry. He's on our side now. He won't try to hurt you anymore." Reassured Peach.

Mr Game & Watch was more than happy to hear about this. Bowser used the key he had for the glass prison to release the 2D fighter from his prison feeling ecstatic to be free again.

"We came to get you because we believe you might be a potential target that Galeem might come for. Probably due to your source of shadow bugs when you were captured by the Subspace Army." Mr. Game & Watch simply nodded and assured that he would stick with them until the defeat of Galeem. Peach then turns her head towards Bowser. "You said you had others captured right?"

"... Yes." Muttered the Koopa King. "They're in here too."

The group made their way to another normal golden barred jail cell. Inside that cell was a green colored lizard with a small red shell and orange shoes. He was sitting down on the mushroom table eating a fruit. Peach immediately recognized him as Yoshi. The dinosaur that helped Mario on his adventures time and time again.

"Yoshi! Why are you in here?" Asked Peach with curious intent.

"I captured him after he took out a good chunk of my underlings. I have to admit, he put up a good fight." Said Bowser.

Bowser then took out another key which freed Yoshi. The first thing the dinosaur did was hug Peach. However, he showed a bit of hostility when he saw Bowser and his son.

Like Peach did with Mr Game & Watch, she reassured Yoshi that Bowser and his forces made a truce with the Mushroom Kingdom and their allies to focus their combined firepower on Galeem. After Yoshi heard that explanation, he was more than willing to join the group of fighters.

The group went to the last cell, and it wasn't someone Peach, Little Mac, or Greninja was expecting.

The person inside this cell was an obese individual with tattered biker gear. He was taller than Mario and was a bit on the flatulent side, complete with a large pink nose and a strange looking mustache. He was currently lying down on the mushroom bed, snoring louder than Bowser's roar.

"I don't know if we should free him." Said Peach skeptically. "Mario and I haven't really had the best history with him." The princess then turned toward Bowser. "What was he in for?"

"My son caught him attempting to steal the riches in the castle vault from under our noses." Answered Bowser. "Obviously he didn't succeed."

The Princess then decided to knock her parasol against the jail bars, creating a loud sound. "Hey Wario! Wake up!"

The obese man then woke up and sat on the mushroom bed. "So… you've-a returned princess. Those-a guys weren't-a really all that hospitable with-a me simply paying a visit here."

"Enough of that. I don't know if you know what's going on. I may regret this, but… we need your help." Demanded the princess apprehensively.

"And why do you need-a my help? Don't you have enough-a people?" Said Wario apathetically. "I don't-a want any part of whatever goody two shoes plans you guys-a have for me."

Little Mac was getting mad and walked up to the bars. "Listen here, dirtbag! We need all the help we can get if we want to save not only this planet, but the whole freaking universe! One person makes all the difference here!"

"Nice-a try short stuff, but my answer is-a still no." Answered Wario.

Bowser then decides to speak up. "So you'd rather spend the rest of your life stuck in a jail cell? Even I know that's a cruel fate."

"I'll find a way to escape. I always-a do." Said Wario as he broke eye contact and turned his back.

Peach then thought up of an idea. "Okay. I know how much you like riches right?"

"Yeah. Always." Confirmed Wario.

"What if you help us, and in return, you get to have half of the riches in the Mushroom Kingdom vault. Complete with your freedom." Proposed the princess.

Everyone in the hallway was caught off guard at what Peach proposed to Wario.

"Are you kidding me? You can't just throw away valuable money like that!" Whispered Little Mac into Peach's ear.

"It's fine. Mario and Luigi get tons of coins from their adventures. They put half of them in the vault in an act of heroic kindness. It'll be back up to its original size in a couple months." Responded Peach.

"So what do you say Wario? Will you help us and stop Galeem?" Asked Peach a final time.

"Okay fine. I'm-a gonna help you." Said Wario reluctantly. "Now let-a me out of this-a cell already!"

Bowser did what Wario requested and unlocked his cell. "No tricks." Demanded the Koopa King. "Otherwise, you'll have to deal with me."

Wario only responded with a scoff and some reluctance.

"Now that everyone's free and with us, where do you suggest we go next?" Asked Little Mac.

"I have a suggestion." Said Bowser. "Me and my army were doing some research on my own after that light thing happened and found a large source of energy that Galeem might take for himself."

"What's this power look like?" Asked Little Mac.

"It's a giant living eel-like creature that produces enough electricity to power an entire city. A couple of my magikoopa spies saw this creature firsthand." Continued the Koopa King.

Little Mac then speaks up. "I believe what he's saying. I also believe there's a very likely chance Galeem may get it soon."

"Then we need to head over there as soon as possible." Said Peach. "Bowser, get all your airships loaded while we fire up the Odyssey. We'll be heading to this new city to defend it from Galeem."

The group then exited from the castle and immediately got to work rallying the troops and prepping the ships.


	23. Chapter 22

Hey guys! I'm back at it again with another chapter ready for you all to enjoy! We get into a new setting that will prove to be crucial to the overall story I have planned out. Despite this section only being one chapter, I believe you will still love it! Don't forget to fave, follow, and review! Now, without further ado, let's get into this chapter!

Before that though, let me answer some questions some of you reviewers had.

-For all you Pokemon fans, the female Pokemon trainer (Leaf) will not show up in this story. Sorry about that.

-For Giga Mac, the form Little Mac took was never used in his campaign mode against the other boxers in Punch Out Wii. This was only in the multiplayer mode which to me was non canon. Because of that, he doesn't really discover that form until now.

-For DLC characters, they will not be included in this particular story, but I have other plans for them.

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros. It is owned by Nintendo and Masahiro Sakurai.

* * *

 **Hyrule Kingdom, World of Trophies**

After the Great Light Convergence occurred in this region of the World of Trophies, it was completely changed from a kingdom recovering from the fallout of a twilight invasion, to a kingdom rebuilding after a century of decline and calamity. This new kingdom was at its limit in no time once the light occurred. It had seen its share of mystery and danger in the past, but to them, nothing could explain what caused the Great Light Convergence to happen. Like New Donk City, new species were immigrating to the kingdom in an attempt to live in the castle's vast surrounding town. Over the course of a few days, the town's population nearly tripled to the point where living spaces were crammed and soldiers had to crack down on increasing crime. To make matters worse, both the kingdom's Hylian champion and princess were missing. This left this new Hyrule with no leader and no one to look up to.

In the dungeons below the castle, there was a young woman that was from a different version of Hyrule from another time. She had blond hair and a dusted and tattered royal dress. After the Great Light Convergence sent her to this new Hyrule, the unfamiliar soldiers noticed her immediately and apprehended her for impersonation. Ever since then, she's been stuck in that cell. Despite that though, she never lost hope that she would succeed in being free.

Currently, she sat in her cell and prayed for her goddess to provide the wisdom necessary to pull through this tough time of crisis. She was deep in thought when she was hit with a brief glimpse of Hyrule and many other places in flaming ruin. This surprised her with overwhelming fear as she was processing what she saw. As she was recovering, two soldiers came up to her cell and opened its thick metal barred door.

"Alright imposter! Time for you to face the serious consequences of your actions!" Said one of the soldiers with utter hostility.

 **The Entrance to Hyrule Castle Town.**

Three warriors were making their way into the borderline chaotic marketplace district of the town. They were each strong in their own right.

The first person was a male white haired mage that wielded a lightning harnessing sword along with a normal bronze blade. He also kept magical tomes that had a variety of effects on opponents.

The second was a female who dressed in a navy blue uniform with matching long hair. She wielded a sword that was used with uncanny precision against her enemies.

The third warrior was dressed in a tattered black armored uniform and wielded a sword similar to the female's except that he applied more force against his enemies.

The male swordsman was the first to speak up. "All those days of wandering around paid off. We finally reached a kingdom. Although I don't think it's one we're familiar with."

"You're right, Chrom." Said the mage. "From my observations, it looks like this kingdom hasn't been faring too well against the mysterious flash of light that happened."

"I still don't understand what caused that strange light to happen in the first place." Said the female swordswoman.

"I'm afraid no one does, Lucina." Responded the mage. "Not as of right now."

"Well Robin, regardless of what that light meant, we're safe in this new kingdom for the most part." Said Chrom. "We can get some supplies and find an inn to recover in before we hit the road again."

Once the trio got to the central plaza of the castle town, they were greeted by something appalling to them. Countless protesting residents were holding up signs that read "IMPOSTER" and "CRIMINAL," among other demeaning statements, at one of the central pillars. When the three warriors got a closer look at the pillar, there was a young woman chained to it who looked to be in her late teenage years. She had blond hair and wore a tattered royal white dress. In front of the pillar, there was about a dozen soldiers armed with strange looking bows that could fire in a straight line. They looked to be made out of some ancient technological material.

A general of the soldiers then calmed the audience and got beside the pillar. "As you all know, we have been increasing our laws and security force all over the kingdom, stopping all manner of crime from happening ever since that infernal light happened! However, none of those crimes compare to what this young woman did to us not too long ago! She impersonated one of our great heroes who restored us back to our former glory after the calamity was destroyed! She defiles her name by claiming to have her power!"

The large crowd then starts booing loudly.

"I can't watch any more of this. I have to save her." Uttered Lucina with anger in her heart.

Before she had a chance to break away though, Chrom held her back by grabbing her arm. "Daughter, no. It's too dangerous."

The general then got closer to the apparent princess. "Any last words? False princess?"

The girl could only say one thing. "May the grace of Hylia be with me."

The general only responded with a scoff of disgust and got out of the soldiers' lines of fire.

"On my command!" Shouted the general as he raised his arm.

The soldiers then drew their bows with arrows equipped with fire.

"Ready!" Ordered the general. "Aim!"

Lucina suddenly managed to break free from her father's iron grip and jumped in front of the soldiers, momentarily confusing them.

"What in Hylia's divine name is this?" Shouted the confounded general.

The swordswoman cut the chains and freed the girl.

The general grew frustrated with the situation that was about to ensue. "Kill them both!"

The soldiers then fired the arrows with some slight hesitation on their part. However, something happened which shocked everyone present.

The girl who was about to be executed shone an extremely bright light from her hand and stopped all the arrows in midair, dropping them all on the ground harmlessly. The crowd and the soldiers were all speechless.

Once the girl dropped the arrows on the ground, she went up on a nearby stone pedestal to gain higher ground.

As she was walking up, Chrom and Robin came to Lucina's aid and helped her up.

"People of this Hyrule!" Called out the girl. "My name is Zelda! You may think I am an impersonator trying to tarnish your princess's reputation and heroics, but in truth, I am a princess of another Hyrule in a different point in time! I know some of you may not believe me, but I have proof to show you that I have the power necessary to uphold this truth!"

Zelda then raised her right hand and three golden triangles suddenly appeared on the back of it, shining for the entire crowd to see. If the crowd looked closer though, they could see that the bottom left triangle shone significantly brighter than the other two. As soon as everyone recognized what that was, they were in utter shock. "It can't be… " "Is that really it?" "Is that the Triforce of Wisdom?"

The murmuring continued for a bit until Lucina, Robin, and Chrom came to Zelda's side.

Lucina could only give a friendly and encouraging nod to Zelda, prompting the princess to finish her speech. "I know I'm not the Zelda you may know, but as long as my Triforce of Wisdom shines brightly, I won't let any kingdom of Hyrule fall to chaos and evil! If you believe in my leadership, stand with us, and become loyal to the forces of good and triumph!"

With that rousing speech, the overwhelming majority of the crowd raised their arms and cheered the princess on, dropping their signs of protest.

However, the general, who apparently still didn't believe the truth, furiously drew his sword and attempted to deliver a killing blow toward the princess. Chrom noticed this and immediately went in to block the strike with his sword, causing the crowd to panic and scatter from the resulting sound.

Robin came in to assist the swordsman and the two warriors stood their ground against the general.

"I won't let anyone usurp the princess's place! I will strike down any imposter and accomplice that stands in my way!" Cried out the general.

Despite the sword skills that the Hylian had, Chrom and Robin's blade and magic skills proved to be more than a match for him. Chrom had disarmed the general with a well timed swing while Robin finished him off with a thunder tome.

Zelda ordered the newly loyal soldiers to arrest the general for attempted murder, and did so without question after what everyone saw him do. As he was escorted to the dungeon, the princess could only say one thing. "May Hylia redeem you someday."

The Hylian then turned to the three warriors that came to her aid. "Thank you, brave warriors. I am indebted to you."

"We're just glad to see you safe." Responded Lucina. "You seem like the most capable leader who can keep this place from destroying itself."

Zelda couldn't help but agree. "I wish to learn about the things we possess in this kingdom. During my time in the dungeon, I noticed that this Hyrule has technology far more advanced than my own. If I can use this technology to better protect ourselves, I can restore tranquility and freedom among this new Hyrule. Besides, I believe a powerful enemy is coming."

"What makes you say that?" Asked Lucina.

The princess decided to explain what she saw. "I experienced what appeared to be some sort of premonition. Probably from the Triforce of Wisdom I have."

"What did you see?" Asked Chrom.

"This kingdom and many other places destroyed with nothing remaining but ash and debris." Explained the princess. "That is why I wish to learn about this kingdom. To defend not only ourselves, but other places on this world as well."

"We'll help you, Princess Zelda." Said Robin. "We can't just walk away after everything that's happened."

"Thank you." Said Zelda graciously. "By the way, I never got your names."

"I'm Lucina." Said the swordswoman first. "This is my father Chrom, and my most trusted ally Robin."

After they greeted themselves to the princess, they all immediately set out to restore peace in the kingdom by doing their part best suited to them.

Lucina was in charge of managing living spaces, hospitality, and keeping crime at an all time low.

Chrom was training troops in specialized blade techniques while also lending a hand in building new residences and shops.

Robin opened up a shop himself and supplied Hyrule citizens and troops with magic and enchanted weapons.

Zelda herself was in the study room of the princess who used to live there before she went missing. She was intrigued by this princess's research and opted to learn all that she could about the technology this new Hyrule had. After a few hours of research, she found out about all sorts of ancient weaponry. What interested her the most though, was the automatons called Guardians, programmed to carry out Hyrule's every command. Robin helped augment some of these weapons with his own magic to further increase their capabilities while also learning the technology himself to stay two steps ahead.

With all that research and the help Robin, Lucina, and Chrom were providing, the future of Hyrule was looking fairly bright for the time being.


	24. Chapter 23

Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter for my first fic after a little spring break hiatus. Sorry if you were expecting another chapter next week or so. If you've been following along, you know that a couple heroes managed to find themselves in space far from the World of Trophies. This chapter will pick up where they left off. As always, don't forget to fave, follow, rate, review, and all that good stuff! Now, without further ado, let's get back into the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros. It is owned by Nintendo and Masahiro Sakurai.

* * *

 **Lightspace Army Ship, Outer Space**

Mario, Lucario, and Sonic stowed away on the Lightspace Army ship that Bruce, the Lightspace Army's Elite Mii Brawler, was also on after their earlier fight in New Donk City.

The trio was currently running throughout the vast labyrinth of the ship before they suddenly stopped in a large corridor.

"We should-a split up" Proposed Mario. "We'll-a cover more ground that-a way."

"I'm down with that plan." Chimed in Cappy.

"I don't see any reason as to not do that." Responded Lucario. "Besides, we have a better chance of finding that fistfighter too. I assume he's the one who controls this entire ship. The sooner we eliminate him, the better."

"Uh… guys." Alerted Sonic as he tapped Mario's shoulder. "We have company."

A whole squadron of light Primids then appeared on both sides with beam swords and super scopes at their disposal.

"I will-a go into the ventilation system to find-a the control center!" Said Mario. "You two clean up this-a ship!"

The plumber then leaped into a nearby ceiling duct and crawled through the vents. It was dark and crammed for him, but he had to make the effort to push through in order to reach where the control bridge was.

Meanwhile, Sonic and Lucario were wiping out the enemy forces with ease. Sonic was using his spin dashes and overwhelming speed to take out multiple soldiers at once on his side. Lucario was using his aura powers on the other side to take out countless soldiers group by group.

Bruce was looking at the unfolding chaos on the camera feed in the control center as his Light Primids were piloting the ship. He also looked in the vent cameras and saw Mario crawling through them with Cappy flying ahead and guiding him through. The brawler expressed a smirk and pressed a button which turned up the cold air and considerably slowed the plumber down.

"Uh.. M-Mario" Asked Cappy. "When d-did it get s-so chilly?"

Mario was starting to shiver, but then he realized that he had a fire flower in his back pocket. "It won't-a be for long." He pulled it out and threw fireballs in every direction, significantly turning up the heat inside the ventilation system, causing smoke to spread throughout the ship and dim the hallways. The plumber crawled for a little while longer until he saw the control bridge from the vent underneath. Mario didn't hesitate to kick the vent open and drop down onto the bridge, surprising everyone present except Bruce.

"So you finally managed to find me after all, plumber." Said the brawler. "No matter. I will enjoy bringing you over to Master Galeem."

"It's-a over." Said Mario. "Your-a forces on-a the ship are being taken care of as-a we speak."

"You better surrender now!" Said Cappy "We don't mess around!"

"Nonsense" Responded Bruce. "I have a little surprise in store just for your allies."

The brawler then turned his head to a nearby Primid. "Release the Golem!"

The soldier then pressed a button that opened a previously inaccessible chamber on the ship which had something large and powerful inside. It was making a beeline for Sonic and Lucario who were still taking care of the Primid soldiers.

"I won't-a let you harm-a my friends!" Said Mario.

"You'll have to defeat me first, and that didn't work well for you last time." Responded Bruce. "What chance do you have now?"

"Let's-a find out." Declared the plumber.

The Light Primids kept on piloting the craft while Mario engaged Bruce in a one on one fistfight again. They were equally matched this time around, and neither of them got the upper hand on each other.

* * *

Sonic and Lucario were clearing out the last of the Light Primids when they were just about ready to recover.

"Well, that looks like the last of them." Said the hedgehog.

"No, Sonic." Responded Lucario. "An unnaturally large aura is approaching."

The two blue combatants then heard slow and loud footsteps as they got in their battle positions again. The hallway was dimly lit from Mario's ventilation smoke so the two fighters couldn't see all that well.

When the mysterious object reached them and came into the light, they found it to be a bulky humanoid as large as a truck with strength to match. It wore white and silver armor with a helmet adorned with horns. It wielded a spiked hammer that meant serious business when used in capable hands.

The warrior got ready for an overhead swing. Luckily, Sonic and Lucario dodged out of the way in opposite directions just in time. The resulting shockwave from the strike made both fighters slightly lose their footing. However Lucario used his extreme speed attack to get on the Golem's shoulders and attempt to fire an aura sphere at his face. However, he barely flinched from the attack.

The Golem shook the aura Pokemon off of his shoulder and back onto the ground. The Blue Blur made his move by speeding up into a little ball and hitting the large creature with spin dashes from every possible direction. This caused some scratches, but it didn't take the Golem down.

Sonic got back to Lucario's position. "Man! I put everything I had into that attack! Why isn't he going down?"

Lucario noticed something peculiar on its chest. It looked to be some kind of jewel. "That gem. I believe it's the weakest point in its body. If we can place one or more well timed strikes on it, we may bring it down for good."

"Understood, aura critter." Responded Sonic.

The hedgehog then spun into a little ball and charged straight for the jewel before the Golem could block his attack. Once the jewel had been hit, the creature cried out in intense pain as well as becoming more aggressive toward the two fighters.

Because of its aggression, its hammer swings were significantly faster than before, so the two fighters had more trouble keeping up.

"Well, it looks like you were right! We know its weak spot now!" Said Sonic. "With a couple more blows to that chest jewel, it'll be lights out for this guy!"

The two then made a run for the Golem once more, using techniques that they hoped would be enough in defeating their large foe.

* * *

Mario was continuing to fight against Bruce. However, he was getting worn down by the brawler's superior physique.

"I told you you couldn't beat me." Taunted Bruce. "You're simply outmatched."

Mario looked at Bruce and then a large window that was behind him. "Maybe so, but I still have a few tricks left up-a my sleeve."

Cappy grew worrisome. "Wait… are you gonna do what I think you're gonna do?"

"Yeah." The plumber then threw a fireball at the large glass window behind Bruce, making a huge melted crack appear.

"What are you doing?" Cried out the brawler. "You'll kill yourself!"

"That's a risk I'm-a willing to take if it means it'll kill-a you." Responded Mario through gritted teeth.

"That's the problem, Mario." Said Bruce. "You can't kill me. Get rid of this body and there's a thousand more waiting for me where Galeem is!"

"Then we'll be ready for them!" Said Cappy.

"At least-a you'll be out of-a my hair for the time being." Said Mario as he raised his hand in flames once more.

Bruce started to grow frustrated, but had one last trick up his sleeve. "Computer! Lock all users out of the system! Maintain current course!" A second later, every screen lit up in bright red.

"What did you just-a do?" Asked Mario with some confusion in his voice.

"I've shut you out! You have no choice but to head to Galeem now!" Answered the brawler with glee. "Prepare yourselves, for your excruciating end!"

"I don't-a think so." Angered, Mario lit his hand in flames and threw the fireball at the window. This time, the entire piece of glass shattered as everything not tied to the ground was getting brutally sucked into the vacuum of space.

Mario and Cappy held on to dear life on a nearby metal pole. As did Bruce on a revolving seat. However, the plumber was quick to react and threw another fireball at the seat.

This sent Bruce flying out of the ship's open window and suffocating. Before he got fully sucked out though, he shouted some parting words to Mario. "I will return to finish you off!"

After a few more seconds, the emergency metal shutters closed the window and stopped the suction, leaving Mario and Cappy the only ones in the control chamber.

Just when he thought he was about to take a rest, a loud pounding coming from the entrance door took Mario by surprise. "Mama Mia!" As the plumber and sentient hat were getting ready for another fight, the door burst open only to reveal a defeated Light Golem knocked through with Sonic and Lucario standing over it. The brute was lying on its back and its gem appeared to be shattered.

"Oh thank-a goodness. It's-a just you." Said Mario with a sigh of relief. "I see you defeated what that-a fighter had."

"Yeah. It was tough." Responded Sonic.

Mario and Sonic were getting a hold of the ship controls and found the main pilot terminal as well as some of the weapons and other features.

"We need to turn this ship back to our world." Said Lucario. "Can you control it?"

Mario and Sonic looked at the Aura Pokemon in response. "I can't. We're-a locked out and we can't-a bypass it. We're-a stuck."

Lucario grew pensive. "If we go to where Galeem is, he'll wipe us all out. This ship is only a fraction of what his vast army is really capable of." Explained Lucario.

"I can't-a turn it around." Answered Mario. "Although, this-a may prove an advantage."

"What makes you say that?" Asked Lucario.

"If-a we go to where this-a ship's taking us, we'll have a better chance of catching Galeem off-a guard. Besides, we can't-a play defense on this-a conflict forever." Rebutted the plumber.

"I'm on board with that." Chimed in Cappy. "We'll have a better chance of taking out Galeem and ending this war sooner."

"I say we take the fight to Galeem as well." Added Sonic. "We still have the element of surprise once this ship lands on hopefully Galeem's turf."

After some thinking on Lucario's end, the Aura Pokemon finally caved in. "Okay. I see now that this problem may bode well for us. We go to wherever this ship's taking us, but if this doesn't work out and we get beaten, we will head back to the World of Trophies as fast as we can. Understood?"

"Agreed on-a that end, Lucario." Responded Mario.

The group settled in the vacant seats for the journey into the unknown. They each had some fear and apprehension in them, but their indomitable wills proved to nullify this feeling because they were confident in one way or another, that they would win.


	25. Chapter 24

Hey guys! I'm back again with another chapter for this story! Before I say anything else, I'm sorry that I haven't been posting as frequently as I once was. It's just that combined with the exams I was already facing, I hit a case of writers block with the future chapters down the road. However, I'm back now and I've got a new chapter slated for today, so I hope you guys enjoy it! Don't forget to fave, follow, rate, review, and all that awesome stuff! Let's get this chapter started!

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros. It is owned by Nintendo and Masahiro Sakurai.

* * *

 **Outer Space**

Falco Lombardi was thrown off course ever since he experienced the full force of the Great Light Convergence firsthand. However, it wasn't long before he was found. Not by friends, but by a sworn enemy.

"Wake him up." Said a gruff deep voice.

Falco found himself tied to a chair and suddenly splashed in the face by a bucket of cold water. He woke up to see three figures that each looked like a different animal armed to the teeth.

Their leader bore a striking resemblance to a gray wolf complete with a purple pilot jacket and an eye patch.

The other two accomplices looked to resemble a sadistic looking chameleon and an oddly charming black panther.

Falco spoke up groggily. "Where… Where am I?"

"You're in our new mothership, Star Fox scum." Said the wolf pilot.

"Well… if it isn't team Star Wolf." Said Falco with hostility. "Shouldn't you guys be back in your hideout?"

"This is our hideout now!" The team's leader, Wolf O'Donnell, got closer to Falco's face. "Now... I'm only going to ask this once, Lombardi... Where is Fox McCloud?"

"No lies either! We want the truth!" Shouted the chameleon pilot, Leon Powalski.

"Why do you wanna know where he is? Shouldn't you guys be more worried about the light that happened not too long ago?" Responded an unintimidated Falco.

Wolf responded with a light chuckle. "Do you really think I care about that? I'm game for pretty much anything. As long as there's a good enough prize." Said Wolf as a smile crept onto his face. "You and McCloud more than fit that bill."

Falco grew restless. "Even if I did know where Fox is, I'd rather die than tell you!"

Wolf still retained his grin. "That can be arranged." He then pointed his custom blaster toward the Star Fox Pilot's head.

"I'll be sure to send McCloud your regards." Taunted Wolf as he was about to pull the trigger.

Before he could fire though, a loud beeping could be heard throughout the ship which confused pretty much everyone on board.

Falco looked out the window to find an unnatural amount of brightness coming from it.

"Pull up the front camera feed Powalski!" Ordered Wolf.

As soon as the feed showed up on the main screen, everyone was in disbelief. "What is that thing?" Said the dark feline pilot, Panther Caroso.

There was a bright yellow sphere of light covered in four multicolored translucent wings looming over the large craft. This was undoubtedly Galeem, setting to wreak havoc on the ship which was half its size.

The next thing the four pilots knew, a bright flash of light engulfed the entire ship, rendering everyone on board unconscious.

 **Unknown Planet**

After some time, Falco Lombardi found himself chained to a wall in a cell he wasn't familiar with after being passing out once more.

He looked to his left and saw Wolf chained there with him.

"Psst! Hey! Wolf! Wake up!" Whispered Falco trying to cause not too much attention.

Wolf opened his eyes, but still felt groggy over the surprise attack that occurred earlier.

"Lombardi… Where in Lylat are we?" Asked Wolf aggressively.

"That's what I'd like to know." Responded Falco.

In a couple seconds, Wolf grew a bit more restless, noticing they are the only two prisoners in the room. "Hold on! Where's the rest of my crew? Where are they?"

Two familiar figures then walked in front of the cell. They were no doubt Wolf's partners in crime. However, they had glowing red eyes and moved as if they were soulless androids.

"What did that thing do to you two?" Uttered Wolf with pure hostility.

"They've seen the light, creature." Said a mechanical voice that was coming their way.

Falco could only reel back in complete shock at what he saw approaching. "R-R.O.B.? Is that… you?"

Instead of his classic robotic appearance, he was back in his old robed exo armor similar to when he was part of the Subspace Army. Only this time, it was golden and white instead of the old green and purple. He also had the same red eyes as the two Star Wolf Pilots that were with him.

"Call me the Neo Ancient Minister. And if you're wondering where you are, This is Lord Galeem's home. The World of Light." Said the robot. "Where you're in now is the Lightspace Fortress. When you're on this world, Galeem is God."

"I don't give a rat's tail about all that! What'd you do to my team?" Shouted Wolf at the top of his lungs.

"I had nothing to do with it. My master Galeem ambushed you and attempted to have you all serve him. Your friends had simple minds. One was only intent on killing, the other only focused on his petty looks and charisma." Explained the Neo Ancient Minister. "But you two… you had strong willed minds that reeked of hope, recklessness, vengeance, and greed. It disgusts my master. That is why it will only take a matter of time until you two serve the Lord of Light."

"Indeed." Said another mysterious voice.

A couple of multicolored and white strands descended into the hallway and turned into a vortex. The vortex dissipated to show a predominantly white male figure similar to Tabuu, but with gold and silver armor, white hair, and four translucent wings that were on his back. It made him look like a tall armored fairy, and everyone around him could feel the radiance and overwhelming amount of energy he was giving off. He stood taller than everyone else in the room. This was revealed Galeem in his more humanoid form.

"You resemble Tabuu, but you look ten times as powerful." Surmised Falco.

Galeem responded quickly. "Tabuu was a name that means nothing to me now. I have been reborn. The first to see the light and what is wrong with the lifeforms all over this universe. In time, nothing can stop me from reaching my ultimate goal."

"And what is that?" Asked Falco in a hostile manner.

"Absolute purification and subjugation of universal life. If emotion runs free, they will resort to chaos. That is the reason why I am here. To instill everlasting order in this corrupted universe."

Falco was left furious and disgusted. He knew he had to escape soon if he needed to warn his friends on both Corneria and the World of Trophies.

"It will only be a waste to kill you. I have other plans set for the two of you." Galeem then went inside the cell and fired a concentrated beam of hypnotic energy at Wolf, causing him to scream in pain.

"Agh! G-Get out! Get out of my head!" Cried out the pilot as he continued to fight through mental agony.

After a few more seconds of attempted hypnotism, Galeem stopped. "Just as I thought. I still need to boost some more of my power if I want to convert more fighters into my new order." Muttered Galeem under his breath.

"This is only the beginning, Wolf O'Donnell and Falco Lombardi. I will soon invoke supreme purity and authority across all worlds, and nothing is going to stand in my way." Said Galeem before he left the cell along with the brainwashed Star Wolf Pilots and R.O.B..

After a few minutes of silence after Galeem and his brainwashed underlings left, Falco decided to break it. Mostly because he had nothing better to do and there was no apparent way of escape. "So… How did you find me Wolf?"

"I don't want to talk to you." Responded Wolf with sleepy anger in his voice.

"Don't give me that crap! You're the only one I can talk to in here!" Said Falco with similar anger.

Wolf sighed heavily. "Fine. Me and my crew had been tracking your team for weeks now. Ever since you went on that exploration quest. Because you decided to leave Peppy and Slippy on Corneria, I knew I had to strike when you were vulnerable. Unfortunately, that's when that insane flash of light happened. It knocked us all out pretty hard. Next thing we knew, we had ended up in another section of space but we still had a good tracking trail on your Arwing. Unfortunately, McCloud's trail went cold after a while. That's why we settled on you."

"What happened next?" Asked Falco.

"Quit interrupting and I'll tell you!" Shouted Wolf before calming down again. "We pulled your Arwing in with a tractor beam function on our main ship. We then dragged you out and tied you to a chair. It looked like you experienced the flash of light pretty hard as well because when we found you, you were out cold."

"Well… I guess that pretty much sums it up." Said Falco. "Now all we need to do is figure out a way to escape from here.

"Already figured it out." Said Wolf smugly.

"How?" Asked Falco in a state of confusion.

Wolf then grinned at the chains. "Wolves have one of the strongest bites around."

Wolf then starts chomping on one of the chains that were holding his arms high. After around six bites, he managed to shatter one shackle, and easily broke himself from the other with his free hand.

"Awesome, Wolf! Now free me!" Said Falco quickly.

"Now why would I do that?" Said Wolf with a grin on his face.

"Wolf… come on. Please don't do this." Begged Falco.

"I have the upper hand! I think I'll leave you here. Right after I give you some excruciating reminders." Said the Star Wolf leader before extending his razor sharp claws.

Wolf took a swing with Falco preparing for the painful blow, but he didn't go for the Star Fox Pilot. He instead swung at one of the chains, freeing Falco's hand and momentarily freeing himself with the other.

Falco was caught off guard by this. "What… Why did you free me? I thought you were going to leave me."

"As much as I hate to say it, I need your help to get outta here. That light guy brainwashed my team, so I have a score to settle with him." Explained Wolf. "Besides, you should've seen the look on your face!"

"Shut up." Responded Falco. "I have a beef with Galeem as well. Now that I think about it, we have a common enemy ahead of us."

"Don't push your luck, Lombardi. This is only a one time thing." Said Wolf sternly as the two pilots got out of the cell and escaped into the long and white hallway. "Let's move."


	26. Chapter 25

Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter of this story! We continue with Falco and Wolf and them finding their way around the mysterious Lightspace Fortress. Will they escape? Or will they fail? Only time and their teamwork will tell. As I said before, I really appreciate all the support all of you give! I wouldn't be here right now if it weren't for you guys! Now as always, don't forget to fave, follow, and review! I don't really mind the feedback you guys give! Now, without further ado, let's get into this new chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros. It is owned by Nintendo and Masahiro Sakurai.

* * *

 **Lightspace Fortress, World of Light**

Falco and Wolf were roaming throughout the gigantic structure and checking room after room. After a few more minutes of running and exploring the fortress, they went into a chamber that looked to be a laboratory with countless amounts of scientific inventory. Lining one wall particularly were many wide cylinders covered in some form of silver liquid.

"Let's explore this room. We may find something important here." Suggested Falco.

"Way ahead of you." Responded Wolf as he looked around the room with his blaster at the ready.

After some searching, they found one large cylinder unlike the other ones. It had a humanoid person inside that was just almost done reconstructing its body like a 3D printer finishing a job. This person wore a fighting uniform complete with black hair complete with the Lightspace logo on his uniform.

Falco and Wolf were undoubtedly curious by this new development. However, before they could discuss the matter in front of them, the person that was inside suddenly opened his red eyes and broke through the glass keeping the liquid in place. This caught the two pilots off guard.

"So, I have intruders. That's fine. I've had a pretty rough time after getting beaten by that plumber." Said the fistfighter. "It'll be good to release that frustration on you two."

Falco was slightly confused at what the fighter had told him. "Plumber…? Who are you?"

"Call me Bruce. And I'll be the one to beat you two down!" Declared the brawler.

Bruce started his attack by throwing a metal ball at Falco at an astounding speed. This caught the Star Fox pilot off guard and barely evaded the projectile. This left Wolf with an opportunity to shoot the fighter with his blaster, only for Bruce to avoid every shot.

The brawler then dashed up to Wolf and engaged him in a hand to hand duel while Falco was getting back on his feet.

The pilot pulled out his twin blasters and rained fire on Bruce which left him with only a couple laser marks.

"Is that seriously the best you two can do?" Taunted Bruce.

"No... " Responded Wolf. "This is!"

He then pulls out his claws once more, and combined with his cybernetic enhancements and physical strength, he dealt a claw strike across his chest that knocked him down for the count.

This attack left Bruce unconscious and leaned up against the tank which he broke out of.

Falco then slapped the brawler awake. "Wake up scumbag! How do we get out of this fortress? Talk!"

"You think I'll tell you? I know you Falco Lombardi! You may be brash and reckless, but you still have that moral barrier that prevents you from dealing excruciating pain!" Rambled Bruce.

"You're right on that account." Said Falco. "But I'm not responsible for what he will do to you."

Falco then points his head to Wolf. The gray furred mercenary then pulled out his blaster and claws in unison while giving a death glare at the brawler with his one eye.

"Uhhh… Okay fine. I'll tell you." Responded Bruce as he was backing down. "The only way to get out of here is the hangar. But there's no way you'll make it there. You've already lost the war!"

The brawler then chuckled smugly before being silenced by a well placed kick from Falco.

"We gotta make it to that hangar. It's our only chance of escape!" Said Falco.

"I agree with you there, Lombardi." Responded Wolf.

The two pilots got out of the laboratory and went through the hallways until they got to the hangar. They didn't see any sign of Wolf's main ship. However, there were plenty of Lightspace Army ships that could work just as well.

Despite the sheer numbers the Lightspace Army had, there appeared to be no one inside the hangar.

"It's quiet. Too quiet." Said Falco.

"It looks like Peppy's bad quotes are rubbing off on you." Teased Wolf.

"Shut up O'Donnell!" Said Falco.

As they were pointing their blasters in various directions, something strange was hanging above them. It dripped a peculiar liquid that Falco could see drop to the ground in a millisecond.

"There's something above us!" Shouted Falco as he and Wolf started shooting at the ceiling before the strange object dropped to the ground with a loud thud. This object was revealed to be Ridley, fully recovered from his earlier fight in the Comet Observatory.

As the pilots got a good look at the space pirate, they realized it would be tougher getting out. "You've gotta be kidding me!" Shouted Falco.

"Make for the nearest ship!" Said Wolf.

As soon as they did though, a blast from out of nowhere shot the ground in front of them, causing a small crater to form. Wolf and Falco looked to where the blast came from which turned out to be Dark Samus defending the ships.

"Samus?" Said Falco curiously. "What in Lylat happened to you?"

There was no response as Dark Samus unleashed a barrage of charge shots and Phazon missiles. Ridley soon joined the onslaught by spewing concentrated fireballs.

Falco and Wolf evaded each shot as they looked for a good enough ship to escape on. After a little while though, they became overwhelmed. Dark Samus went in for a tackle and pinned down Falco, ready to deliver a final blow from a point blank charge shot.

"Samus! You know me! This isn't you! You're being controlled!" Pleaded Falco.

Wolf was subsequently pinned down by Ridley so he couldn't help much with rescuing Falco or himself.

Dark Samus was confused and thought that the pilot confused her for her light counterpart. She decided to rid this confusion by unleashing an unnatural alien roar as she was charging her arm cannon. However, before she could deliver the killing blow, Wolf grabbed his blaster and shot the Phazon creature's arm cannon in the nick of time.

Falco broke free from Dark Samus's grip and knocked Ridley off Wolf with his fire bird attack, resulting in both pilots getting back up on their feet.

"I don't know what you are… but you're clearly not the friend I know!" Said Falco as he was looking at Dark Samus.

The two pilots then barely made their way onto a Lightspace ship and settled into the seats. "I hope this ship is easy to fly." Said Wolf as he was getting used to the controls.

The ship then took off from an opening in the hangar and was fleeing the fortress. Wolf couldn't help but admire the view once he got outside. "Extraordinary. I've never seen a world quite like this one." Said Wolf as he looked at the forests, lakes, mountains, and other more unique landscapes.

"Can you save the viewing after we escape?" Interrupted Falco as he saw the rear camera feed. "Besides, we have a bogey on our tail!"

Falco looked behind the ship and saw Ridley flying for them. The space pirate then started to shoot fireballs in an attempt to bring the ship down. However, Wolf was no ordinary pilot and managed to successfully evade each projectile.

The Star Fox Pilot then found a gunner feature on the top of the ship. "Bingo." He got into the gunner seat and started to fire on Ridley. After a couple near misses, the space pirate took a direct hit which sent him plummeting to the ground. However, he shot one last fireball as he was falling. This last projectile managed to successfully clip one of the ship's wings, surprising the two pilots on board.

"Crap! We took a hit! We're losing altitude!" Cried out Wolf as he was pulling up. "Brace yourself Lombardi! We're gonna hit the ground a lot harder than you think!"

After a few moments of falling, the Lightspace ship violently crashed on a rocky plateau in a vast canyon far enough from the Lightspace Fortress to where they couldn't be tracked. Wolf and Falco were both relieved that they were safe. However, Wolf was scrounging around for something.

"What are you doing?" Asked Falco through dizziness.

"Checking to see if there are any trackers on this ship. And… disabled." Said Wolf as he cut some wires with his claws.

Falco and Wolf soon made it out of the ship. They found it to be about fifteen feet from a nearby cliff.

"It's good we didn't land any farther, or we would've fell." Explained Falco. "Thanks, Wolf."

Wolf could only shrug as he was looking at the landscapes the world had to offer. "This planet is like an amalgamation of many unique biomes and places. I have no idea if this was all Galeem's work or not.

"I think this is the world where I escaped from with Fox and Samus. Before we were hit with that light we saw nothing but rocks. Either way, we should make for that forest out on the horizon. I bet there's a body of water and plenty of food there we can recover from." Said Falco. "After that, we should look around a bit more in order to get more familiar with this world."

"I suppose that's the only option we have right now." Responded Wolf. "Let's go."

The two pilots then made their way to the forest, with either one of them not so sure that they might make it out alive.

 **Lightspace Fortress**

Galeem was standing over the chaos that transpired with Ridley, Dark Samus, The Neo Ancient Minister, and Bruce.

"So they escaped. Typical of them." Uttered Galeem. "They never submit to the inherent flaws they have. They deny my blessing of perfection."

The Lord of Light then turned to the Neo Ancient Minister and Dark Samus. "Take a squadron of ships with you and hunt them down. Bring them back to me alive. I wish to purify them by any means necessary."

"As you command, master." Said the Neo Ancient Minister as he and the Phazon creature assembled a division of troops and left in search of Falco and Wolf.

The Lord of Light then turns toward Ridley. "I ask of you to go to the World of Trophies and rendezvous with another fighter I have recruited. I will give you orders for you and him to capture a certain creature once you have arrived."

Ridley accepted Galeem's orders with a simple nod and boarded a ship with a squadron of Lightspace soldiers as they left the planet.

Galeem then turned to Bruce. "As for you, it disappoints me that you were bested by mere trophies twice."

"What are you saying master?" Said Bruce as he was shaking.

"It's time you got an upgrade." Galeem then blasted Bruce with a concentrated beam of energy. This beam increased his strength, speed, and endurance while also outfitting his uniform with more durable gear and fisticuffs for more devastating hits.

"Wow! I feel like I've had the best workout ever!" Said Bruce as he was admiring his new form.

"Go and hunt down the two pilots along with the others." Ordered Galeem. "With their capture, comes one step closer to absolute purification."

Galeem then looks on the horizon of the World of Light as Bruce takes a gunship and leaves to find the two escaped pilots.

"Soon, this whole universe will be mine." Said the Lord of Light. "Soon, there will be no one left to stop my plan of purity."


	27. Chapter 26

Hey guys! Sorry about the long wait. I had to start studying for finals but I had just enough time to squeeze a chapter out before I buckle down for the next couple weeks. The next chapter after this one will most likely come out in early May. However, it may come earlier if time allows it. This current chapter picks up where the Saffron City team left off and introduces us to a new location and a few new faces! Now, as always don't forget to fave, follow, review and all that good stuff! I won't drag this intro out for too long, so let'e get into the next chapter!

* * *

 **Mute City, World of Trophies**

This urban region was abandoned long before the Great Light Convergence. Its heyday was far in the past. However, that didn't stop many people from attempting to settle there even after the Great Light Convergence occurred. One of these newer settlers was a man in his early twenties. He wore dark colored dystopian gear and had his blonde hair spiked up. However, what really stood out in his appearance was the type of weapon he wielded. This blade was an enormous single edged broadsword that looked too heavy to carry if it weren't for the man's surprising strength. He was currently lost after waking up in unfamiliar territory after the Great Light Convergence sent him there.

The man was walking through the empty track of the once populated city. However, all he could find was rubble, unknown creatures, and old futuristic racing crafts that couldn't be activated. He was looking for something to eat when he heard a loud sound he hadn't recognized.

The swordsman looked up to see an aircraft with a peculiar bird motif touching down on a nearby rooftop. _That ship looks new. Though it sort of reminds me of a slim chocobo. Chances are that it has people I can talk to. Whatever the case, I need all the answers I can get involving that light._ He decided to head for the ship without any sort of hesitation.

* * *

The Falcon Flyer set down onto a high rooftop of the abandoned city. Captain Falcon, Solid Snake, Lucas, and the Ice Climbers came out of the craft once it properly landed.

"I feel like this is a safe enough place to discuss our next move." Surmised the Captain.

"Agreed." Responded Snake. "There isn't a lot of people that will bother us here."

Ness was growing curious about the situation. "So what's the thing that we need to talk about?"

Snake then decided to explain everything. "Ever since that huge light happened, the entire World of Trophies was expanded beyond anything anyone could imagine. It brought in new species and places people hadn't even heard of until now. I decided to dig deeper into the cause of this problem. However, I knew I couldn't do it alone. That's why I enlisted the help of Captain Falcon. He was only one of the few people I could trust in circumstances like these. After I recruited him, we went to question many new species ranging from talking animals to new humanoid forms, but they all saw the same thing we did. A large flash of light."

"So you're saying no one else saw anything different?" Asked Popo.

"Basically." Responded Snake. "A few hours later, we picked up word about an attack in New Donk City. From what I heard, the attack wasn't successful, but we did manage to learn the person responsible for the attack. The audio was a little fuzzy, but I think it's name is Galeem. I also got some recording about how he's the apparent evolved form of our old enemy Tabuu. On top of that, we also saw who opposed the forces he sent there."

"Who? Was it anyone we recognized?" Asked Nana.

"It was Mario, Peach, Sonic, Lucario, Fox McCloud, and two others I didn't recognize. One looked like a heavily mutated frog while the other was a lightweight class boxer." Explained the stealth operative.

"Wait! Did you say Lucario and Fox?" Interjected Popo.

"Yeah. Is there something you should tell us?" Asked Snake

"Well, we were out exploring a mountain range when we ran into them. Mr. Fox was saying that Tabuu, or Galeem now, had returned just hours after that light happened. After they left for New Donk City, Lucario tasked me with going to the Kanto Region and recruiting Red to join us against the enemy. That's why we were in Saffron City."

"You know, that reminds me… " Said Snake as he searched into his bag. "I managed to snatch up a few of those balls your trainer friend's rival carried during the fight with Mewtwo. I don't know anything about the critters inside them though. Let's pop one open to find out."

The stealth operative then threw one of them on the ground and something small came out. It was pink and had a round shape similar to that of Kirby, except it had cat ears and a tuft of hair on the front.

"Jiggly… puff?" Said the creature as it was looking around at the heroes.

Ness was analyzing it. "It looks to be some sort of living balloon, but it still has some attack power hidden inside."

"We'll call it Jigglypuff." Declared Captain Falcon. "It's what he said. I learned from Snake that Pokemon say their names all the time. In fact that's the only thing they can say."

Ness and the Ice Climbers turned their heads towards Snake who only replied with a slow nod.

"There are two more, so I want to see what all we have." Said Snake. "You guys alright with that?"

The rest of the group seemed to have no problem with that. Even Jigglypuff was okay with it.

Suddenly, a new person jumped onto the rooftop out of nowhere. He had spiky blond hair and a dark armored garb. He also had a gigantic broadsword on his back.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Demanded Captain Falcon.

"Thank goodness! You're actual people! It's great to see other survivors again!" Said the swordsman in a sense of relief. "I haven't seen anyone in days!"

"I think he's telling the truth." Said Ness.

Despite what Ness told him, the captain was still unwavering. "Yeah, well I'm not buying it." He then lights his fists on fire. "You're part of Galeem's forces!"

"No! Wait! I'm not an enemy!" Said the man as he raises his hands in pleading. "I've been lost ever since I was sent here by that light!"

Captain Falcon was getting more impatient and was wanting to beat down the swordsman until Snake put his arm on his shoulder. "Let's just hear him out, captain."

The Captain reluctantly backed down as his flames faded from his hands.

"My name is Cloud Strife. I'm a mercenary soldier who was on Midgar before being sent here by that light." Explained the swordsman. "Ever since then, I've been trying to find my way back because I want to make sure the people there are safe."

Ness decides to whisper in Popo's ear. "You know, he kinda reminds me of Link."

Snake decides to get Cloud up to speed on everything that's happened since the light occurred, seeing as he was a potential ally and held no malicious intent. During that time, Captain Falcon caved in and accepted Cloud into the group.

"So you say this 'Galeem' is the one responsible for all the chaos happening in this world?" Asked Cloud.

"Yeah." Answered Snake. "Listen. If you want to see your home safe, you can fight with us and achieve victory. Trust me. We're fighting for the safety and freedom of this world too."

"I know we didn't exactly get off on the wrong foot, but we should become allies now. Not only for our sake, but for the whole world's too." Added Captain Falcon.

Cloud accepted the offer as he shook the captain's hand. "By the way, I never got your names."

"My name is Captain Falcon. The soldier next to me is Snake. The little boy in the baseball cap is Ness, and the two children in parkas are Popo and Nana." Said the captain.

"Great!" Said Cloud with a nonchalant smile as he shook each person's hand. "I hope we get to know one another more. By the way, what was that little light I saw before I made my way up here?" Asked the buster swordsman.

"I picked up these balls that somehow contain creatures from a previous battle. I don't know what's inside them, but that's what we're finding out right now. That pink balloon over there was in one of them right before you showed up."

Snake then threw the next Pokeball onto the ground. This time, it was a dwarfed version of Pikachu with a smaller tail and larger ears. The Ice Climbers couldn't help but hug and cuddle it as a result. However, this cuddling was short-lived as the climbers were on the receiving end of a self defensive shock.

"I've heard of this Pokemon from Red before." Said Ness. "I think its name is Pichu."

Before anyone could be sure, Pichu pounced onto Ness and cuddled on his chest, indicating he got the name correct. "Aww! You're kinda cute!"

Captain Falcon and Cloud smiled at the display of affection while the Ice Climbers grew jealous of the bond they were forming.

"Here's the last one." Said Snake as he was ready to wind up for another throw.

This last ball revealed a creature entirely different from the other two in terms of size. This cat-like being was just as tall as Captain Falcon and radiated a significant amount of heat which indicated he was a fire type. He had primarily red fur with black stripes on his on his head and limbs. He also had gray fur on his chest and sported a fiery waistline that looked strangely like a wrestling championship belt.

"This one I haven't heard about." Surmised Ness. "It must be one of the newer generations."

"Well, I have a good feeling about him!" Chimed in Captain Falcon. "He reminds me of me!"

"Incineroar!" Shouted the fire type as he was flexing in various bodybuilding poses. "In! Cin!"

Unsurprisingly, Captain Falcon was the one to make the bond with him over their similar appearances, abilities, and overall fiery personalities.

While they were getting to know each other more, Ness opted to talk to Snake about his sources of information. "Hey Snake. It just dawned on me, but how are you picking up this information about things all over the world?"

Snake was quick to explain everything to them, which got all the heroes and Pokemon present to shift their attention to the stealth operative. "I have reconnaissance drones distributed all over the world. They are only about three centimeters long. They may look like a bee or housefly from afar, but they pick up loads of content and send it to the feed on my solid eye. I can then share it with you through holograms."

Snake's solid eye then started beeping and flashing red.

"What's going on? Why is your eye patch doing that?" Asked Nana.

"I just received two new sources of information from the drones in a previously unknown island and from a newer version of Hyrule after that light." Answered the stealth operative.

"Tell me about the island one!" Said Ness eagerly.

"There appeared to be another Galeem attack not too long ago. Although, the defenders of the island managed to destroy the enemy craft with the help of another ship all too familiar to us." Explained Snake. "I know Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were there, along with Fox, presumably after the New Donk Battle. On top of that, Meta Knight, Marth, Ike, and King Dedede were present aboard the rebuilt Battleship Halberd."

"Anyone else?" Asked Captain Falcon.

"There were a couple people I didn't recognize. One was a red headed boy with a sword and looked to be in his late teens. The other strangely looked like Link except younger and shorter. He even had the same garb and weapons." Responded Snake.

"Do you know where they are now?" Asked Popo.

"The Halberd was going too fast, so my drones couldn't keep up." Answered Snake. "Although, I believe we should head to the place where my other drone picked up."

"The new Hyrule?" Said Captain Falcon. "I hear that place is in shambles due to it having no hero or princess for guidance."

"Hear again." Responded Snake as he showed the Hyrule holograms. "My drone picked up that a new Princess Zelda has taken the mantle of an interim ruler along with a few new warriors backing her up. According to the recent images, she looks nothing like the Zelda we knew during the Subspace War."

"We should go there to help this princess out." Proposed Cloud. "From the looks of it, the technology that kingdom has can deal a great amount of damage against Galeem."

"I agree with you there." Said Captain Falcon. "We can warn the new princess of the threat while also mounting a proper defense should Galeem or his minions show up on the World of Trophies again."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Said Popo anxiously. "Let's head on over there!"

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Responded Captain Falcon. In a few short minutes, the captain fired up the Falcon Flyer. Once everyone was on board, Captain Falcon pressed the voice activation feature. "Give us directions to Hyrule."


	28. Chapter 27

Hey everyone! Sorry about the longer than expected hiatus but I'm back now and I've got new chapters ready for you all so buckle up! We start this chapter with a brand new location and some new fighters ready to enter the fray! Before I continue, I know that some people are getting real anxious about seeing their favorite character having yet to appear and trust me, I'll get to every fighter in smash except piranha plant, Joker, and any future dlc character that has yet to be announced. However, I promise to not leave the dlc fighters out of the story as a whole. Now without futher ado, let's get into the next chapter!

* * *

 **Skyworld, World of Trophies**

This heavenly kingdom wasn't too affected by the Great Light Convergence. This was mainly because it was thousands of feet above the ground surface. According to the denizens though, the light was far from unnoticed. Because of that, the armies of Skyworld were preparing to go down to the surface to where the Lightspace forces attacked in order to reinforce and rebuild them. The person who was overseeing the preparations was a young angel warrior named Pit. He was one of the many fighters who participated in the Subspace War a decade ago and still continues to defend his home with unwavering honor.

Pit was currently on a balcony, looking to see if there was any trouble across the floating islands and buildings. Suddenly, a pillar of light appeared next to him. This light faded away to reveal a considerably tall green haired goddess who wielded a staff and all manner of heavenly power.

"Lady Palutena! I'm happy you're here! Everything with the army's going great! We'll be able to fend off against Galeem in no time!" Said the warrior ecstatically.

"I appreciate your enthusiasm, Pit. We hold a great army that is difficult to vanquish." Said Palutena. "Although, I have considered the possibility that we might fail."

"Why do you say that?" Asked Pit. "You're the Goddess of Light! You're the most powerful person I know!"

"And these new armies this being of light has can potentially be more powerful than even me." Responded the goddess. "These recent attacks are only a fraction of what this Galeem has at his disposal. I don't suggest that we go in blindly and unprepared."

"I… agree." Responded the angel. "I just feel anxious when I feel like we may lose or even if I see my old friends again."

"We already have an old friend here." Corrected Palutena.

Pit was feeling apprehensive. "I know, but he isn't the same guy I knew back during the Subspace days… How is he by the way?"

"He is still unconscious, but very much alive. My power and healers are doing what they can." Said the goddess.

The angel and goddess then walked toward a healing temple to check on the comatose patient inside. Little did they know, they were being watched from afar by a strange feminine figure clad in black.

Pit and Palutena went inside the temple to check on the unconscious patient on a healing bed. This patient was a boy presumably in his late teens with slightly long blond hair and pointed ears. He was shirtless, but still had his pants on while all of his equipment was leaned up against the front side of the bed. What really stood out from the rest of his belongings though, was a familiar sword and shield, along with a royal blue tunic. He had multiple streams of heavenly energy running into vital parts of his body to regulate their flow. There were a few Skyworld healers around the boy to emit these streams.

"He hasn't woken up since he was sent here by that light." Explained one of the healers. "We also haven't been able to determine the source of his coma."

"Keep trying. He may prove useful in this time of crisis." Ordered Palutena.

"As you wish, Goddess." Responded the healers.

"Man. I could really use a hot spring right about now." Uttered Pit exasperatingly. "I haven't had much relaxation ever since that light happened."

"Just hold out for a little while longer, Pit ." Reassured Palutena. "We will leave within the hour."

"Alright, Lady Palutena! We'll win this! I know we will!" Said the angel with enthusiasm.

Suddenly, the door violently burst open with a couple Skyworld centurions flying through. A few seconds later, a tall woman was walking through the rubble. She wore a leathery black suit with white gloves complete with stylish reading glasses. She also carried four elegant looking pistols that could be shot from both her hands and feet.

"Who are you?" Demanded Palutena as she readied her staff. "Why have you trespassed on our home?"

This mystery woman ignored the straightforward question. "You angels really outdid yourselves this time. You caused the whole world to go down the drain."

"If you're talking about the light, we weren't the ones responsible for that!" Said Pit. "It was something out of our control!"

"Keep spouting your lies, little angel." Responded the woman. "You and your dear goddess shall join each other in the true afterlife!" She then fires her pistols as Palutena puts up a barrier. The woman strengthens her onslaught with attacks apparently made from her hair, wearing the barrier down.

"Pit! See if you can find an opening in her attacks!" Shouted Palutena.

"On it!" Said Pit as he worked his way around the witch. Before he was ready to make his move though, a large strand of her suit rapidly entangled Pit in a crushing grip around the angel's neck, arms, and legs.

"Gotcha." Said the woman as she stopped her attack on Palutena.

"Let him go!" Demanded the Goddess of Light.

"Why should I?" Taunted the witch. "He and you are clearly the enemy. And enemies deserve nothing but merciless execution." She then points one of her pistols at Pit's head.

"Who are you?" Asked Palutena once more.

"Call me Bayonetta. An Umbra Witch and angel hunter. I believe you angels seek to establish a dictatorship on this world once the chaos subsides. I will not let that happen." She puts her finger on the trigger, getting ready to fire. "You never stood a chance."

As she was about to deliver the killing blow, dark arrows pierced the strands of hair holding Pit, freeing the angel and allowing him to rejoin the fight.

"Woohoo! I'm back baby!" Said Pit with glee as he went toward Palutena's side again.

"Clever." Said Bayonetta as she looked behind only to find a new angel heading for her. This angel looked to be a darker version of Pit, but was still a force to be reckoned with just as much power and skill as the real deal.

Bayonetta used her Wicked Weaves to stop the dark angel in his tracks. However, this left an opening on Bayonetta's backside. Palutena took advantage of this opening by using her staff to conjure a devastating angelic blast.

"Mega laser!" Shouted the goddess as Bayonetta was blasted out of the temple and onto the fields below.

Pit and Palutena both floated down to where the Umbra Witch was with Dark Pit joining them a moment later.

"Hey Pittoo! It's great to see you again!" Said Pit with joy. "I knew you still cared about me!"

"I told you to quit calling me that!" Said Dark Pit with exasperation in his voice. "Besides, I'm only here on orders from Viridi to back you guys up."

"That's good enough a reason as any, Dark Pit." Responded Palutena.

Bayonetta soon got up from the blast, looking at Palutena with a combination of hostile and playful intent. "I'll take your life first instead, goddess. Then, your little angels."

"Listen to me!" Started Palutena. "Whatever you thought of angels before, we're not like them! We seek to uphold peace and justice in this world. Not to subjugate and rule it! We only enter mankind's conflicts if and when they are necessary as forces of good!"

Bayonetta decides to play along. "If you say that's true, who is responsible for the light that has caused all the recent chaos?"

"We don't know for sure, but the person responsible for this entire conflict is a light entity named Galeem." Answered the goddess. "He has sent multiple attacks on this world in the past few days. It is only a matter of time until this entire world is his. That is why we must fight back together!"

As soon as Bayonetta was about to make a choice though, the sky started to unnaturally illuminate as a huge ship entered the airspace above.

"What is that?" Asked Bayonetta with unease in her voice.

"That… is one of Galeem's ships." Answered Palutena. "The biggest one I've seen too."

"We'll bring it down!" Said Pit as he readied his bladed bow.

"Don't get too ahead of yourself." Added Dark Pit. "It still looks insanely tough."

As Palutena was granting the two angels the Power of Flight, the goddess and her uneasy witch ally readied their own powers to fend off Skyworld.

* * *

In the trashed interior of the healing temple, the young warrior from earlier still remained unconscious for a moment until a golden three triangle symbol shone brightly on his right hand.

The healers were caught off guard by this glowing, dropping their healing enchantments. Soon after, the warrior woke up as if he had slept for a whole week. "Where… Where am I? Am I dead?"

"You are in the kingdom of Skyworld." Answered one of the healers. "Your equipment is next to your bed. Also, you are still very much alive."

"I need to find Zelda. To find my kingdom and protect it!" Said the panicked boy as he hastily put on his tunic and gathered his belongings. "I hope they're safe from the light."

The healer decided to ask one more question. "What is your name? More specifically, can you remember your name?"

The warrior had no trouble remembering his name or anything else in his life. "I am Link. Hero of Hyrule, Hylian Champion, and wielder of the Sword that Seals the Darkness."

"I expected as much. It looks like your memories didn't get affected." Responded the healer. "Go help the two angels and the green haired Goddess of Light in defending their home. You can more than count on them to be on your side."

"Thank you. I promise I won't let anyone on my side fall!" Said Link as he ran out the door and into the battle.

* * *

Meanwhile, a living pink puffball was flying through the skies on an airborne star when he saw the chaos unfolding nearby. This puffball was none other than the Star Warrior Kirby from the region of Dream Land.

After rapidly wandering the empty skies of the World of Trophies ever since the Great Light Convergence made him lost, he had finally found something worth his while. The Star Warrior was nervous at first. However, he showed no hesitation in speeding toward the impending battle, hoping to help whoever he might find or recognize.


	29. Chapter 28

Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter continuing the Skyworld story! If you don't already know, I wrapped up finals in mid May. Ever since then I've worked ahead with many chapters lined up for all of you to read and enjoy. All I can say is to sit tight for the next couple months because you'll be in for a lot of chapters down the road! Feel free to provide any sort of feedback which I really don't mind. Now, as always, don't forget to fave, follow, and review! I really appreciate all the support you guys give! Now, let's get into this chapter!

* * *

 **Skyworld, World of Trophies**

A massive Lightspace Army ship had arrived in the heavenly kingdom to unleash total destruction. However, this event wouldn't transpire without great opposition.

Pit, Dark Pit, Palutena, and Bayonetta all looked up to see the mothership and its gunships descending towards them at an alarming rate. In no time, Palutena granted both Pit and Dark Pit the Power of Flight to take the battle to the sky.

"Thanks Lady Palutena! I won't let you down!" Said Pit graciously as he and his dark counterpart soared into the sky with the armed centurions at their side. When they got close to the Lightspace ships, the two angels peppered the fleet with arrows of light and darkness.

Meanwhile, on the ground, Palutena and Bayonetta managed to fend off the countless Light Primids that were making their way onto the floating surfaces. The Skyworld centurion ground forces were fighting alongside them as well.

"So this is the force that you were referring to, oh Goddess of Light?" Asked Bayonetta.

"Without a doubt, Umbra Witch." Replied Palutena. "They're extremely tough, but it's fortunate someone as strong as you is fighting by my side despite our differences."

The witch had a slight smile on her face. "Likewise. But that does not mean you're off the hook just yet."

The goddess and witch soon worked in tandem to fend off Lightspace forces

* * *

Up in the command center of the enormous Lightspace ship, Samuel and Ridley, both recovered from their previous matches, were in control of the Lightspace Troops. To the right of the Elite Miit Gunner, a hologram of Galeem's humanoid form was present. "We've engaged the angel enemy, Galeem. But their army's one of the most powerful I've seen. Possibly a match for this one." Said Samuel.

Galeem looked to be disgusted with the battle. "I have to disagree. Despite their heavenly and pure ideals, their army still has their consciousnesses fueled by impure emotion, which will prove to be their downfall. Press the attack and when the time is right, unleash the dragon I ordered you to capture. Ridley, deal with their angel vanguard." The space pirate only replied with a simple nod and flew out an open window to join the fray.

* * *

Link was making his way toward the Skyworld fields from where the healing temple was. It was here when he noticed the Goddess of Light and Umbra Witch defending the main floating island. The hero floated down to their level using his paraglider to reinforce them.

"So, you're finally awake, Link." Said Palutena.

"I guess I have you to thank for reviving me back there. I'm grateful for it." Replied Link. "Also, how do you know my name?"

"It's a long story. Not one I have time to explain as of now." Responded the Goddess. "If you're wondering who I am, call me Palutena, Goddess of Light. The woman in black is Bayonetta. She's on our side as well."

"Thanks for the clarification." Said the hero as he resumed fighting alongside the goddess and witch.

* * *

Pit and Dark Pit were flying through the intense skies as flying centurions and angelic turrets were backing them up against the Lightspace Army fighter crafts and bombers.

"Man! These things never end!" Complained Dark Pit. "How can we get up to where their ship is?

"Stay strong, Pittoo!" Responded the lighter angel. "I have a secret weapon up my sleeve!"

The angel then engulfed himself in light as divine golden armor was equipped all around him. His weapons also changed from a bladed bow to a reflector shield and a divine bow. "Three sacred treasures equipped! Take this!" Pit shot hundreds of projectiles that took out a good chunk of Lightspace forces. Following this was massive pillars of light which destroyed even more ships along with some ground forces. Once the onslaught ended, the armor disappeared, reverting Pit back to his normal form. "Woo hoo! We have an opening to the ship!" Cried out the angel as he raised his arms skyward.

Dark Pit could only shake his head. "Your optimism's as annoying as ever."

The two angels then flew up toward the Lightspace Army ship, only to be blocked by a strong barrier that couldn't be penetrated regardless of the countless strikes they dealt. "Keep on hitting! We'll make a hole in it!" Shouted Pit.

Dark Pit then noticed something odd rapidly approaching Pit. "Pit! Look out!"

The angel was caught off guard by the creature which turned out to be Ridley. He was more than eager for another fight after his previous losses.

The space pirate had Pit in a choke hold as he was slamming him into multiple buildings through the aerial battlefield.

Dark Pit attempted to pursue, but was shot in the wing by a stray fighter, forcing him to ground.

After a few more crushing blows to Pit, Ridley had the angel pinned to a wall while he continued to strangle the life from his lungs.

"You… will… never… win…" Uttered Pit through the chokehold.

Ridley responded with an ear piercing screech before his mouth begun to light up in a crimson blaze.

As Pit was bracing himself for the fiery attack, a bright projectile struck Ridley out of nowhere, breaking the hold and freeing the angel from certain death.

This attack came from Kirby, who got to the battle in the heat of the moment. "Hi!" Uttered the young star warrior as he remembered and greeted Pit. He was riding on his Warpstar and wielded a similarly shaped wand that seemed to pack some serious power.

Once Pit got a good look at his savior, he instantly hugged Kirby in an overwhelming sense of joy. Kirby couldn't help but reciprocate those feelings because of them being close friends during the Subspace War.

"I'm glad you're here! We could all use your help in defending my home!" Explained Pit.

Kirby replied with a simple nod and a smile that could melt even the toughest of hearts. This expression was proof enough to the angel that he was here to help.

Ridley then flew back up to the altitude level that Pit and Kirby were. The space pirate was looking more furious than ever before and lunged at Kirby with his full force. The star warrior played on the defensive and dodged each vicious strike while looking for an opening to attack with his Star Rod. Pit came in to assist with the attack and despite the two to one advantage, they were still barely holding their own.

* * *

As Dark Pit descended back to the ground to recover from his damaged wing, he noticed Palutena, Bayonetta, and Link fighting the Lightspace ground forces alongside the Skyworld centurions. The Umbra Witch was the first to notice the dark angel's presence. "So you decided to come back down?"

Dark Pit started to grow frustrated. "Their troops are far too overwhelming when you get higher up!"

Suddenly, Link thought of a plan. "Hey Goddess! Can you heal his wing? I know a way to board that ship, but I'll need his help."

"Are you sure about this, Link?" Asked Palutena with slight apprehension.

"I've done this sort of thing before. This will be more difficult, but I'll manage." Responded the hero.

Dark Pit agreed with the plan and let Palutena restore the wound on his wing. The dark angel then grabbed Link's back and prepared to take flight once more. "I hope you know what you're doing." The two young heroes then took off towards the ship.

As they were ascending, dozens of fighter ships were approaching, causing some worry in Dark Pit. "Don't worry. I know how to take them out!" The hero then got out a bow with a distinct bird-like design and shot three explosive arrows simultaneously, taking out multiple Lightspace crafts in one go. "I have enough of these arrows to get us to the main ship! Keep us airborne okay?" Asked Link.

"You got it!" Responded Dark Pit.

Back on the control bridge, Samuel saw the two heroes approaching. The Mii Gunner was amused by this. "So they think they can try and get into my ship huh? I have a barrier all around this ship so that they can't breach it!" He then turned his head toward a Light Primid. "Intensify all cannon firepower! Keep them from reaching the barrier!"

Despite the increased offense on the cannons, Dark Pit was successful in evading each blast. Eventually, after many bomb arrows and cannon dodging, they reached altitude level with the ship.

The dark angel was confused. "Now what, Link?"

Link was quick to respond. "Drop me."

"Are you out of your mind? You can't fly!" Exclaimed Dark Pit.

"Maybe so, but I can feel the strong updrafts here! I have a paraglider that can keep me airborne with them!" Explained Link. "What I need you to do is to draw the exterior cannon fire away from me so I can take them out with my bow. After all the cannons are destroyed, I'm certain that the barrier will fall."

"Understood." Said Dark Pit. After a deep breath, the dark angel let go of the hero to have him play his part.

"Here's hoping the plan succeeds." Muttered Dark Pit as he got into his position.

The cannons eventually took notice of the dark angel's presence and fired on him. This left Link with the chance to destroy two out of the six cannons defending the ship barrier before being forced to retreat. "That's two down!" Shouted the hero. "A couple more hits and we're in!"

After a few more successful bombing runs, Dark Pit and Link managed to destroy the last cannon. However, the barrier was still operational.

"What? I thought it was supposed to fall!" Said Dark Pit in a state of confusion.

"Yeah me too!" Cried out Link as he fired bomb arrows in the direction of approaching Lightspace fighter crafts. Surprisingly, the debris from the destroyed fighters penetrated the mothership's barrier on their descent, leaving a hole that only appeared for a few seconds. Despite its time though, it was wide enough for a person to fit through.

"There's your ticket in!" Shouted Dark Pit. "An explosive arrow from your bow should be able to make an opening!"

"Way ahead of you!" Said the Hero of Hyrule as he fired three more bomb arrows at the barrier, making a wide enough hole and entering through it using his paraglider.

"Don't let us down." Uttered the dark angel.

He was almost caught off guard as he evaded enemy fire. Because of the significant increase in aerial forces, Dark Pit had no choice but to retreat and either save Pit or assist Palutena. Either way, the fight will be tough for him to overcome.


	30. Chapter 29

Hey everyone! I've got another chapter lined up here for you all to enjoy reading! Before I continue, I just want to say thank you for all the support you've given to the story so far. It really means a lot! We pick up where we left off in Skyworld where the fighting continues to rage on. All that remains unanswered now is which side will prevail? Now, as always, don't forget to fave, follow, review, and all that good stuff. Without further ado, let's get into this chapter!

* * *

 **Skyworld, World of Trophies**

Link was roaming through the interior of the Lightspace army mothership, slashing through any Lightspace troops that stood in his way. He even brought down a Light Golem with nothing but his special bow and a couple of shock arrows. He was going through one hallway when something stopped him in his tracks. A Light Soldier similar to a knight was standing in front of him with a greatsword. He had golden armor and like the Light Golem he had a helmet decorated with horns.

"You look tough." Said Link coldly as he engaged the knight in a swordfight. "You won't get in my way though!" After some brief sword clashes, the hero sliced through the knight, bisecting him in two.

Samuel was watching the chaos unfurl from his command deck. "Sir! The swordsman is cutting his way through our troops!" Shouted one light primid. "They can't hold him off much longer!"

Suddenly, the Mii Gunner thought of an idea. "Lure him to the uppermost level. I shall meet him there."

He then went into an elevator which soon ascended toward the upper levels of the ship.

More Light Primids were converging on Link's location, all armed with super scopes. However, the hero had no problem against them since he had his indestructible Hylian Shield and a field of protection given by his old friend Daruk.

The hero picked them off with fire arrows until only a few were left. They started to run toward a nearby elevator. The doors were about to close, but Link ran toward it at an astounding speed, just barely making it in and dispatching the few remaining Primids inside.

* * *

Meanwhile, on a stray floating island far from the main battle, Pit and Kirby continued to face off against the fearsome Ridley. The space pirate attacked the angel with a fire blast, but Kirby managed to get in front of the angel and swallow the attack into his body. Due to his inherent copy power, he transformed into his fire variation with added flame power and the ability to withstand any form of heat.

Ridley didn't pick up on this power trick as he kept on spewing fireballs at the star warrior, only for them to have no effect.

Kirby then inhaled once more and unleashed a devastating stream of flames that could burn any ordinary being to a crisp. However, Ridley only came out with a few black spots after the blast subsided.

Pit was aiming at Ridley with his bow in order to distract him, but the space pirate suddenly got behind Kirby, catching the angel off guard. "Kirby!"

Ridley then dealt a brutal attack toward Kirby's backside, knocking him off his warpstar and stripping him of his fire ability. This sent the unconscious puffball falling at an exponential rate.

"Don't worry! I got you!" Cried out Pit as he flew down to rescue his puffy comrade.

It took some exercise on his wings, but Pit just managed to save Kirby just before he hit the ground on a floating island below.

The angel warrior decided to set Kirby down on the island before going back to Ridley. Once he got to the space pirate, the look of cheer and positivity he had before was gone. The face he had now showed only aggression and pent up fury.

"You hurt my friend!" Shouted the angel. "I won't let you hurt anyone else!"

Pit then charged forward once more. Only this time, he pulled out a peculiar looking fist weapon called the upperdash arm. "This is the end for you, monster!"

Before he could land a decent blow though, Ridley stopped the fist with his claws and started to push back. Pit then realized how strong Ridley was, so he pushed his wings to his absolute limit and opposed the strength of the space pirate. This left the two winged warriors in an intense deadlock that could spell doom for one of them if the other let go.

Pit was giving his all in the strength to oppose the space pirate. "You've… got… incredible strength…" Said the angel through gritted teeth. "Unlike you however… I have people… I have faith in!" Pit then looked down toward the floating island Kirby was on. "Now Kirby!"

Ridley also looked down to see Kirby, partially recovered and wielding the Star Rod once more. He fired a concentrated blast of devastating stellar energy that utterly finished the enemy off.

This left the space pirate in a completely unconscious state, plummeting to the ground and passing the cloud barrier below Skyworld, disappearing from sight.

Pit then went for Kirby and helped him to his feet. "I really appreciate your help, Kirby!"

The star warrior could only smile and hug Pit back in return.

From Pit's perspective, this was more than a valid response. "Let's get back to the battle!"

* * *

Link got up to the highest level of the ship. Once he got off the elevator, he felt an overwhelming breeze because he was essentially on the roof of the large craft with a view of the endless cloudy skyline.

"Quite the marvelous view. Isn't it?" Said an unfamiliar voice.

Link turned his head to where the voice was coming from as he drew his Master Sword. The voice was coming from Samuel as he stood about a few hundred feet away from the Hero of Hyrule.

"It's not every day you get to see the world so high up." Said the Mii gunner. "I was surprised myself when I saw it for the first time."

"Why have you guys come here? What did this place ever do to you people?" Asked Link aggressively.

"Nothing. But Lord Galeem wants this world destroyed because it holds one of the vast armies greatly capable of opposing him." Answered the gunner. "Unfortunately, you won't live to see its destruction. And for that matter, neither will your allies."

Samuel then pulls out a remote with a microphone function. "Unleash the beast!"

A huge section of the ship's roof suddenly opened up behind the Mii Gunner as something monstrous and enormous crawled its way out. This creature was revealed to be a dragon covered in red and black scales. He had large wings and a tail akin to that of a sharp mace. He made a mighty roar as Link covered his ears. Despite the deafening sound, the hero noticed something peculiar on his head. It looked to be a gold and silver crown attached to the skull with chains and locks. On the crown's frontside appeared the Lightspace Army logo.

"So you captured and enslaved an innocent creature!" Shouted Link. "I've encountered dragons that harbored no hostility toward us!"

"That is where you're wrong." Said Samuel. "This creature was already a savage and hostile beast. It took a lot of guts and resources to force that thing on our side." The gunner then made another order to the dragon. "Destroy any who oppose the Lightspace Army!"

The dragon then flew down toward the fighting below as Link became worried.

"As for you, you should focus on the fight in front of you!" Said Samuel as he dealt a barrage of charge shots, missiles, and grenades at Link.

The Hero of Hyrule was successful in either evading or deflecting each projectile the Mii gunner shot. However, Link knew he wasn't going to hold them back forever. He decided to use his bow again and fire rounds of arrows ranging from ice to explosive.

This onslaught dealt some damage toward Samuel, but he was far from defeated. "You have no idea with who you're dealing with, kid."

"Don't underestimate me. I'm more crafty than you know." Rebutted Link as he charged toward the gunner.

"Good. This might be a fight worth my while." Responded Samuel as he charged up his hand cannon once more.

* * *

Palutena, Dark Pit, and Bayonetta were successfully holding off whatever Lightspace Troops came their way.

"It looks like their numbers are dwindling." Surmised the dark angel. "We'll win in no time."

"Don't speak so soon, angel." Said Bayonetta. "We still have to take care of the main ship."

"Have faith in Link. I believe he'll disable it." Said Palutena as she was taking out Lightspace gunships left and right.

All of a sudden, they heard a loud roar coming from the sky.

"Now what?" Said Dark Pit exasperatingly.

The three heroes all looked to the sky as they saw a dragon larger than life spewing fire across Skyworld, burning any unfortunate centurions in its path.

"What is that?" Uttered Bayonetta curiously. "I've never seen a creature like that before."

"It's a Rathalos." Answered Palutena. "They are known as the kings of the skies according to some new inhabitants. In the time since the Great Light Convergence, I managed to see a few roaming the world. The Lightspace Army must have captured one and bent it to their will."

"Well, whatever that thing is, we have to take it down!" Said Dark Pit eagerly.

"Agreed." Responded Bayonetta.

The Umbra Witch and Goddess of Light used their Wicked Weaves and Heavenly Light offensives respectively, but Rathalos was successful in evading each attack.

The brainwashed dragon then swooped down onto the floating ground and unleashed balls of fire that had tremendous explosive force on impact. The flames spread for several meters on end, but Palutena and Bayonetta were successful in evading or withstanding the tremendous heat. However, one of these fireballs managed to incapacitate Dark Pit by slightly singing his wings, grounding him and forcing him out of commission.

Palutena warped Dark Pit to a safer location away from the battle on a nearby floating temple with a good view of the fighting from afar. "That should keep him safe."

Bayonetta attempted to attack the grounded Rathalos with her four pistols but they had no effect.

"It's no use!" Shouted the Goddess of Light. "You need to buy me some time! I have a plan to bring him down for good!"

"Understood, goddess." Responded the Umbra Witch.

Rathalos then charged toward Palutena, only for Bayonetta to step in and stop the dragon in its tracks with her Wicked Weaves. This time, they were two giant hands that held the beast in place. However, Bayonetta knew he would break through her defense eventually.

Palutena charged up an attack by forcing her staff to the ground, charging an overwhelming amount of divine energy.

"Any… time now… Goddess!" Said Bayonetta as she struggled against Rathalos's overwhelming strength.

A few seconds later, Palutena's eyes began to light up in a white aura as her staff ignited tremendously. "May you be free from this pain." Suddenly, a huge beam of light began bursting from the staff, ripping a hole through the crown of the dragon as it began to roar in pain. Soon enough, the crown fell to pieces as Rathalos recovered from the mind control. Seeing as he was confused, the dragon left Skyworld and dropped into the clouds below.

As Bayonetta recovered, she saw Palutena lying on the ground, exhausted from using that powerful attack. The Umbra Witch was very conflicted about what to do as she gripped one of her pistols. Part of her mind was saying to kill her and fulfill her duty as an Umbra Witch, but there was a more benevolent part in her head prompting her to help her up because she harbored no evil thoughts and shared a common enemy. Ultimately, she chose the latter option as she put away her firearm.

As Palutena was waking up, she was offered a helping hand by Bayonetta. Once the goddess got on her feet, most of the Lightspace troops and gunships had been destroyed. The remaining few were being defeated by the surviving centurions.

"I owe you one." Uttered Palutena.

"You've given me a lot to think about, Goddess. Especially about my outlook on angels." Responded Bayonetta.

"If that's the case, I think we could be good friends later on." Said the Goddess of Light as she smiled at her new ally.

The two heroines then looked up at the ship. "Do you think that swordsman's overtaken the ship yet?" Asked the Umbra Witch.

"Hard to tell." Uttered Palutena. "Although, I have faith in him."

"So do I." Said Bayonetta with a smile on her face. "From the moment I saw him on the battlefield, I knew he had the spirit necessary to face insurmountable odds. He reminds me of myself when I was young."

"I'm glad you feel that way." Said Palutena. "Let's clean this mess up."

The two powerful warriors stood by the Skyworld centurions as they were clearing up the ground forces overtaking the buildings and islands of the angelic kingdom. Deep down in their hearts, they knew they would win.

* * *

Despite this apparent victory for the Skyworld defenders, Galeem's hologram appeared in the command bridge. One Light Primid came up to him. "Lord Galeem! We are taking heavy losses! We need to fall back now!"

The Lord of Light was unfazed by this. "I refuse. I always knew that there would be some possibility of victory. Because of that, I always have a last resort." Galeem then turns his head to the Primid Pilots. "Execute Operation: Skyfall."


	31. Chapter 30

Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter that will wrap up this section of the story! Before I continue though, I assume most of you saw the E3 Direct that happened a couple days ago so let me express some of my thoughts on what happened.

Dragonquest Hero confirmed for Smash DLC: I personally didn't really mind having Dragonquest heroes appear in Smash but once I got a good look at the gameplay, I realized that it looks like a mixup of Link and Robin with some minor tweaks. I feel like once they do get added onto the roster I will try to get used to it. I never played a Dragonquest game. However, I bet he'll be somewhat of a high tier character. Regardless, he'll be a great addition to future stories I have planned.

Luigi's Mansion 3: Even though I didn't play the first two, I plan to get it for the switch once it releases. The gameplay looks pretty solid and the single player and co-op mode both looked alright from what I've seen. I'm thinking it looks like a load of fun.

Zelda Link's Awakening Remake: I love the graphics from what I've seen so far. I never played the original Game Boy version but I'm still hyped to play this upgraded version. I'm hoping it'll be just as great as the original. The create your own dungeon feature also looks like a load of fun too!

Mario and Sonic at the Tokyo 2020 Olympic Games: Meh. I think they're beating a dead horse at this point, but part of me is still wanting to play it. It's only because I'm expecting something new or different to be added. I think I'll wait a few months before potentially getting it.

Animal Crossing New Horizons: I already know I'm gonna spend a ton of time playing this once it comes out next spring. It'll definitely be relaxing the whole way through as I upgrade my little camp into a village. (Except for the fact that I owe Tom Nook a ton of money.)

Banjo-Kazooie confirmed for Smash DLC: Now this was one I was somewhat excited for! I believe this duo will indeed live up to the hype with their more unique skills added to their moveset! Their stage looks great too and I'm hoping to play them the minute they're available to download! They'll be great to write into a future story I have down the line as well. As for Smash DLC in general, I don't really care who gets in at this point, as long as they don't put in any meme fighters. (Waluigi, Goku, Shrek, Thanos, etc.) Unlikely as that may seem.

Breath of the Wild 2: Take my money now! This already looks hype! I really don't mind Zelda's new hairstyle, but I'm more than confident that was Ganondorf's withered corpse awakening at the end. I'm already looking forward to a release date and the new gameplay features this will have.

Overall, I believe Nintendo won E3 this year with Microsoft being the runner up with Project Scarlett and Halo Infinite. (Maybe Master Chief will be Smash DLC?)

Now that I've got all that out of the way, I'm hoping to pump out loads of chapters to this current story and future ones I have planned later because I know a lot of you enjoy it. Now, as always, don't forget to fave, follow, and review because I appreciate all the support you give! Without further ado, Let's get into this chapter! (You may want to grab some tissues for this part.)

* * *

 **Skyworld: World of Trophies**

Link was fighting against the Elite Mii Gunner Samuel on the highest level of the Lightspace Mothership. The hero had managed to wear down the gunner's defenses by dealing gradual slashes to his external armor.

 _Just one more hit until his front chestplate is exposed. I have to keep avoiding his attacks though. His cannon packs as much of a punch as a guardian blast, so I need to be careful._

"What's the matter boy? Paralyzed with fear?" Taunted Samuel.

"No. I just need to take you down before any more innocents get hurt!" Rebutted Link.

"I would love to see you try!" Spat the elite gunner.

They were about to charge at each other again when a very sudden rumbling shook the entire ship.

"What is this?" Link then looked toward the Mii fighter. "What did you do?"

Samuel didn't respond right away as he was deep in thought. _No way he's giving the order to use it already. He must've thought the enemy was too much for us!_

"What in the love of Nayru did you do?" Shouted Link as he readied a bomb arrow.

"You and your friends are through, hero! This secret weapon will spell doom for this floating kingdom!" Shouted Samuel with a victorious grin. "What's it gonna be? Saving your allies while we get away? Or stopping me and dooming everyone below?"

Link had no choice but to jump off the ship and safely descend back to the ground with the help of his paraglider. On his way down, he spotted a huge compartment opening. Coming out of it was a fusion cannon that looked powerful enough to destroy an entire country.

 _He wasn't bluffing._ Thought the hero.

* * *

Palutena, Bayonetta, and Dark Pit were looking skyward at the mothership and were overwhelmed with shock.

"What is that?" Asked the dark angel.

"It's a fusion cannon! Biggest one I've seen too! It looks like it has enough power to wipe entire nations off the map!" Responded Bayonetta as she turned her head towards Palutena. "We could really use your help right about now, goddess!"

"I wish I could!" Said Palutena. "My power's depleted from the prior fighting! There's nothing I can do to prevent it!"

Dark Pit then looked up at the mothership in fear as it started to light up. His face soon turned into one of reluctant acceptance. "This is it… Isn't it? The end of Skyworld."

The cannon then began to charge further as the power intensity increased.

"You're wrong about that, Dark Pit." Said the Goddess of Light. "As long as its people are alive, Skyworld will never fall." Palutena then used the last fraction of her power to send a telepathic signal to every denizen of Skyworld. Including its leaders and visitors. _"This is Lady Palutena! Any surviving residents of Skyworld need to evacuate the floating islands immediately. Find refuge in the world below among the homes of man and beyond. However, no matter what you do or where you go, know that I will be watching over each and every one of you. And Pit, please continue to bring good will to all living beings on this world. May the spirit of goodness shine in all your hearts. Always."_

Almost all surviving centurions heeded the Goddess's telepathic word and rapidly evacuated the kingdom to settle elsewhere. Unfortunately, the Goddess of Light collapsed from exhaustion due to her using the last of her power. Dark Pit grew increasingly worried as a result.

"What are you doing? We have to go now!" Shouted Dark Pit.

"That's the problem." Responded Palutena. "No matter how fast I flee, I won't escape the blast in time."

Bayonetta grew worried for her new ally and knelt down with Dark Pit as they tried to help her up.

"No! There has to be a way!" Cried out the dark angel.

"My power is depleted." Explained the goddess. "I can't warp out of here. However, you and Bayonetta can escape the blast and survive."

Dark Pit still didn't budge."No! You're not dying! Not here! Not now! You've been a good friend to me! And what I believe now is that no friend gets left behind no matter what! That's something I first learned when Pit sacrificed his wings to save me!"

During Dark Pit's pleading and pulling, they failed to notice the light charging up above them.

"We're too late…" Uttered Bayonetta as she looked up at the cannon.

Dark Pit and Palutena then started holding onto each other. Despite her cold past, Bayonetta held onto the two heroes as well.

"May we embrace… a noble end." Uttered the Goddess.

* * *

Pit was hightailing his wings to Skyworld's main island as fast as possible after he heard Palutena's telepathic message. "No! I won't let you die! Not like this!" He was leaving behind a trail of tears as Kirby was following him. The puffball expressed some worry for his friend because he was afraid the angel would get too close to the ensuing blast.

Once he was around a mile of the mothership though, the fusion cannon fired a devastating beam of pure white energy. This concentrated light utterly vaporized the absolute entirety of Skyworld as Pit watched in absolute horror and shock.

"Lady Palutena!" Screamed the angel as he reached out his hand in desperation.

A few seconds later, Pit's Power of Flight wore off right before Kirby caught him from falling.

The puffball then noticed a person gliding out of the mothership above the islands. He decided to head towards him out of a desire to help the individual while dragging a grieving angel with him.

As Link was gliding downward, he was trying to avoid the fiery debris from the prior destruction. Once he got below the cloud barrier though, a few pieces of molten stone made some burning holes in the paraglider that started to spread. As soon as the hero noticed that, he knew he had to land somewhere or he would hit the ground harder than he thought.

A few moments later though, something airborne came for him in the form of a pink puffball and an angel riding on a flying star. The round being reached out for Link's hand indicating he was there to help.

Link quickly accepted the pink entity's offer for help by taking his hand. He put away his singed paraglider before tightly grabbing on for dear life on the other side of the star.

The puffball was just quick enough to avoid the millions of pieces falling from the sky. Once he was clear of debris, he managed to land the star onto an open field. However, because of the warpstar's speed, they landed harder than anticipated, sending the trio tumbling across the field for several seconds before stopping completely.

After a few moments of orienting themselves, they all looked to the dark and rainy sky. All they could see was raining rocks and broken angelic architecture. This sent Pit onto his knees, bursting into tears as he continued looking at the falling pieces of his destroyed kingdom. "L-Lady Palutena… Pit-Pittoo… they're… t-they're…" The angel then hung his head and upper torso down in depression while still wallowing in tears. "No…no… "

Kirby held Pit's hand in an attempt to comfort him. Link had his hand on the angel's shoulder to express his condolences as well.

Once the dust settled and the debris stopped falling, Pit was still continuing to mourn his mother figure and brother in arms.

"Lady Palutena… Pittoo… " Uttered Pit. "May you both find peace among the clouds."

Kirby was resting his head against Pit's leg while Link was processing the defeat they experienced.

"I really hate to say this, but we can't stay here forever. We need to move if we want to find the being of light threatening this world." Said Link.

Pit was undeniably still in tears. This prompted Link to snap the angel out of his depression.

"Look. I was in the same position you were in before." Explained the hero as he put his hand on his shoulder. This caught the angel's attention as he turned his head. "A little over a century ago, I lost everything to evil forces. My home, my friends, the girl I love, even my own life. However, fate gave me a second chance when I was resurrected to take down the evil that robbed me of everything in the first place."

"What's your point?" Said Pit in between sobs.

"I feel like fate may have given you a second chance today. You lost your friends and home just like I did. However, you still have your soul and that enough proves that you still have a destiny laid out in front of you."

"What would that be?" Asked the angel.

Link only responded with a simple answer. "Taking down that lord of light alongside us."

This was enough to get Pit back on his feet and face the hero. "You're right. I'm done shedding tears. I'll fight the Lightspace Army until I can't fight anymore. I'm fighting for the people of Skyworld and to avenge my family. Nothing will stand in my way!"

This changed Pit's mood drastically. Instead of the chipper positive personality he had before, Pit expressed unbridled determination.

"What's our next move?" Asked the angel.

"We need to make our way to the Korok Forest." Answered Link. "There's an ancient source of power there that can make my sword more powerful than it's ever been. It can have the potential to defeat Galeem."

Kirby grew curious by this new information.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's head on over there!" Said Pit eagerly.

"One problem though." Continued the hero. "I have no idea where we are right now and my Sheikah Slate can't determine our location as of now."

"Well what can we do?" Asked the angel.

All of a sudden, a beeping sound went off on the device Link had.

"My slate seems to have located a Sheikah tower not too far from here." Explained the hero. "If we head that way, I can determine where we are. Once I do that, I can find any clues about where the Korok Forest is."

"Where is this tower?" Asked the angel.

"It's a little ways away." Answered the Hylian. "86 miles east to be precise."

"No biggie on that." Said Pit eagerly as he turned his head toward Kirby. "Hey Kirby. We need your warpstar again!"

Kirby didn't respond because he was napping. Presumably from the earlier fighting with Ridley and escaping the destroyed Skyworld.

Pit showed respect by leaving Kirby to sleep. He had no other option but to carry the sleeping puffball while he and Link decided to head to the tower on foot.

"Once we're close to the tower, where exactly will we be?" Asked Pit.

Link was quick to respond. "According to the slate it looks to be in an expansive desert with scarce vegetation."

Pit was less thrilled about this new information before uttering something to himself. "Well, here's hoping we find a water source soon."

With their course set out for them, they started to trudge through the field as they reached closer to the desert. Unfortunately, there will be more than an old tower in store for them once they reach the parched wasteland.


	32. Chapter 31

Hey guys! Sorry about the long wait but I'm back again with a brand new chapter for you to enjoy! We start this chapter by introducing a brand new area and a few brand new fighters as well. However, this place may be a bit darker than some of the other locations I've introduced. Don't forget to fave, follow, rate, and review! Now, let's get into this brand new chapter!

* * *

 **Dracula's Castle, World of Trophies**

This castle did not exist before the Great Light Convergence. However, once it appeared, many curious adventurers attempted to explore its mysterious contents. Unfortunately, none of them apparently made it out. The latest of these explorers was a 17th century vampire hunter named Simon Belmont. He was responsible for vanquishing many evil creatures in his day.

Simon was growing restless because he had been inside of the expansive castle for half a day and defeated any unfortunate creature that came his way with his signature whip. However, he couldn't find the man controlling them which he presumed to be the Dark Lord Dracula. His sworn enemy.

He was running up a staircase before he got interrupted by a creak on the wooden floor. This understandably left the hunter confused. "I'm not alone."

A projectile then shaped like a cross then sped toward him only to have Simon quickly reach for his vampire killing whip and easily deflect it.

A person then came out of the shadows behind them. He wore a blue hunter uniform and had brown hair. What really intrigued the vampire hunter though was the type of weapons he used. They were almost identical to the gear Simon had.

"Who are you?" Asked the blonde hunter.

"My name is Richter." Answered the man. "I'm here because I seek to vanquish whatever evil lies in this castle. That includes you as well."

"What gives you the impression that I'm evil?" Asked Simon aggressively.

"You're are nothing more than a poor illusion of my ancestor!" Spouted Richter. "You don't have the right to defile his legacy, ghost!"

"Wait… Ancestor?" Asked Simon confusedly.

Richter then threw a jar of liquid at Simon that lit in blue flames once it reached the ground. Simon could only briefly retreat.

Once the blue flames faded away, Simon used his whip to go on the offensive against Richter.

Richter responded by pulling out a whip identical to his and having the two weapons collide, creating a deafening metallic crack.

"How? But that's impossible!" Said Simon. "Only Belmonts have the strength necessary to wield that weapon!"

Then the realization hit Simon like a bus. "I don't want to fight you!"

"Why not, ghost?" Asked Richter aggressively.

"I'm not a ghost, and I'm not some undead creature created by Dracula or anything like that." Said Simon wholeheartedly. "I'm the real Simon Belmont. Renowned Vampire hunter. But what I really want to know is who are you? I can tell you have a heart just like mine."

After some processing, the younger hunter realized what was going on and took a deep breath. "My name is Richter Belmont. And to be honest, I have no idea why or how I got here."

Simon grew more intrigued. "Belmont? But I've never heard of you before. Are you a lost brother or cousin of mine?"

Richter then decided to tell him the truth. "Actually, I'm a descendant of yours from a century into your future."

Simon grew surprised at this revelation. "So the Belmont legacy does live on. No wonder why you matched me blow for blow." Something then dawned on the blonde vampire hunter. "I believe it's possible that not only new species are appearing exponentially, but that the past and future are colliding as well. I think it may have something to do with that light."

"That may be the case." Responded Richter. "What were you doing here?"

"I tracked Dracula here." Explained Simon. "I defeated many of his minions, but I came across new forms of monsters that I haven't seen in my life before.

Simon then readied his whip. "Now that we've apparently got everything sorted out, let's go kill ourselves a vampire."

"Agreed." Responded Richter. "Let's hope what we're eventually facing is just a vampire and not something worse."

The two hunters then ascended a staircase at the end of the hallway, disappearing into the eerie heights above.

* * *

Little did the vampire hunters know, there was another guest that was about to enter the spooky structure through the front door.

This guest was a well-muscled man in a white fighting uniform with exposed arms, tattered pants. and no shoes. He also sported a traditional martial arts black belt, a red headband, and red fighting gloves.

 _I hope whoever's in there has answers for whatever happened to the sky when it lit up._ Thought the fighter with slight curiosity. _I don't want to run into another dead end._

The man entered the castle and instead of going upstairs like Simon did, he decided to start in the basement and lower crypts because he had a feeling there would be something lurking underneath.

After a couple twists and turns, the man seemed to have a stroke of luck when he found a floating ghost that looked almost spherical. He was white as snow and had stubby arms. He finally had a long red tongue he could stick out at will. The fighter was about to interact with it as it approached toward him. However, this ghost looked to be running from something else and fleeted past the confused fighter. He looked to the dark hallway in front of him when suddenly, a yellow entity crashed into his chest. The resulting impact knocked down both the fighter and the mysterious creature.

When the fighter came to a few seconds later, he saw the creature unconsciously lying on the ground. Surprised at the unique shape of the creature, the street fighter could only utter one thing. "What are you?"

From what the fighter could see, the yellow entity was entirely spherical with humanoid limbs, orange mitten-like hands, and red boots. He also had a face similar to a common smiley face except with different eyes and a more expressive mouth.

When the yellow entity finally woke up, he looked around and was shocked when he saw the muscled man in front of him.

"Hey relax. I'm not here to hurt you." Said the fighter. "Can you tell me what are you doing here? You look like you don't belong in this sort of environment."

The creature decided to explain what happened. "Well… Last thing I remember before the sky lit up was munching on some pellets I had. Before I knew it, I was sent in this castle. I soon found myself stuck in this labyrinth for days looking for ghosts for answers. I've been surviving off pellets I've found in the coffins here."

The fighter got some sense out of that explanation. "I see. To be honest, I've never seen anyone quite like yourself. Can you tell me your name?"

"I'm Pac-Man. And I hail from Pac-Land." Answered the creature with some sense of pride.

The fighter then decided to introduce himself to Pac-Man. "My name is Ryu. I've mostly been wandering the world and looking for a worthy fighter. But today, I've been looking for simply a sense of where I am because of that light you mentioned earlier. I believe whoever resides in this castle can give me a sense of direction."

"Well, I'll help you with finding him or her, Ryu!" Said Pac-Man. "I want to know where I am too."

With the new bond in friendship beginning to form between the two heroes, they soon managed to escape the lower crypt labyrinth and make their way back up to the ground floor.

Once they reached the main foyer, Ryu formulated a plan. "Okay. I have a feeling that there may be various types of hostile creatures lurking in the upper levels of this castle. I can take out any enemies in front of me while you take out anything that may surprise us from behind. That sound like a good plan?"

"Yeah." Responded Pac-Man. "I hope we succeed in finding out where exactly we are."

And with that plan made, the two unlikely allies made their way up the seemingly endless staircases and into the upper levels. Pac-Man was brimming with confidence. However, Ryu could only utter one last thing before continuing to walk. "Yeah. Me too."


	33. Chapter 32

Hey guys! I'm here with another chapter ready for you all to read! I hope everyone had a great weekend and an outstanding 4th of July! We pick up where we left off after Simon and Richter got to introduce themselves to one another after a misunderstanding. The same thing could be said about Ryu and Pac-Man a few floors down. What horrors await them at the highest level of the castle? Read this chapter to find out. As always, don't forget to fave, follow, and review and all that good stuff! Now, let's get into this chapter!

* * *

 **Dracula's Castle, World of Trophies**

Simon and Richter were traversing the upper levels of the castle very thoroughly. They cleared each chamber of all sorts of enemies ranging from undead soldiers to werewolves.

"I can feel Dracula's presence getting closer." Said Simon. "We must be nearing the chamber where he's hiding inside."

"I agree with you there." Responded Richter. "It'll be satisfying to kill that monster alongside my ancestor."

Soon enough, after a long flight of stairs, they reached a large and ominous pair of doors looming over them.

"Why don't I let you do the honors?" Asked the younger Belmont.

"It will be my pleasure." Said Simon with an eager look on his face.

The elder Belmont then pushed his hands on both doors. After some effort, the doors swung wide open and kept on moving until they stopped against the wall with a loud thud.

The two hunters then walked inside the dark room for a few seconds until the doors suddenly closed behind them as an iron bar fell on the doors' hooks, locking them inside and rendering the room pitch black.

"Now this is a surprise." Said a deep voice.

"Show yourself, monster!" Shouted Richter.

"Now now." Continued the voice as torches lit up the large space. "Show some respect to the host of this event."

As the trio got a look around the newly lit chamber, it was revealed to be a 17th Century European throne room complete with ornate and gothic architecture.

The last of the torches lit up to reveal a tall and slender man sitting on a throne. He had long gray hair and had a goatee which signified he was a man of old age. He wore an old black European noble outfit with knee high boots, red accents, and a long black jacket. What completed his look though was a large cloak that made him seem more intimidating. He was holding a glass of wine in his left hand while resting his right hand on the throne's respective armrest.

"So the legendary Dracula lives once again." Said Richter. "I'm surprised you still haven't been put in the dirt yet."

"Death still means nothing to me even after centuries of defeat." Responded Dracula. "I shall always be a plague on your house for eternity."

The vampire then set his wine down and stood from his throne. He then slowly walked toward the two vampire hunters. "Do you have any suspicion regarding the cause of the light that occurred?"

Silence and scowls were the hunters' only responses. "I shall take that as a no. I have proof that there is a greater mastermind than even myself in this scenario. My underlings all over this world have relayed the message to me that this being of light known as Galeem was responsible for the light that has afflicted not only this world, but thousands of other worlds all over this universe."

"And why are you telling us of this?" Said the elder Belmont.

Dracula then continued to explain. "I wish to be the darkness to Galeem's light. I shall bring him your heads to appease him. Together, him and I shall be gods among men as we conquer this world and beyond."

"Well, that isn't gonna happen!" Shouted Richter. "We Belmonts have a specialty in taking you down! You're pretty much done for because now there's two of us!"

"We'll take you down for good, Dracula!" Added Simon. "Whatever it takes!"

Dracula chuckled. "Sure you may defeat me, unlikely as that may seem, but what will you do when you will have to face a being of pure light?"

The Belmonts drew their weapons as their faces looked determined to slay the vampire.

"Absolutely nothing. Because your defeat is inevitable. By his hand, or mine." Finished Dracula

Richter screamed as he charged into a direct assault at the vampire. Simon decided to jump and hit Dracula with his whip overhead right after the younger Belmont made his move.

Dracula launched a barrage of mystic fireballs at Simon before dealing a devastating kick toward Richter, pushing him back. The fireball assault kept Simon on his toes, but he retaliated by dropping a jar of holy water and momentarily stunning Dracula, buying enough time for Richter to get back on his feet.

The two hunters then charged back toward the vampire for another assault.

* * *

Ryu and Pac-Man were hearing the commotion coming from the higher levels of the castle as they were ascending the upper staircases of the castle. Soon enough, they were determined in finding out where the sound of the fighting was coming from.

"Come on! We need to find the source of that sound!" Said Ryu.

Pac-Man was having no problem keeping up with the street fighter because of his unique physiology.

After a few more staircases, they finally reached the entrance to the throne room only to find the large door tightly shut.

"What do we do now?" Asked Pac-Man. "The door won't open!"

"Of course it won't." Said a new voice which caught the two heroes off guard.

A floating figure then came out of one of the shadows behind a set of pillars. This figure wore a long dark cloak with a hood which covered most of his head. However, his skull-like face was still visible. He had white skeletal hands and wielded a scythe that radiated supernatural power.

"You outsiders won't interfere in my master's business." Said the figure.

"What on the other side of that door?" Asked Ryu.

"My Lord Dracula himself. Not that you two will be alive to see him in the flesh." The figure then readied his scythe for battle. "Over the centuries, people have referred me as the Grim Reaper, The Angel of Death, The Collector of Souls. However, you can simply call me Death."

Death then swung his scythe, prompting Ryu and Pac-Man to jump out of the way. Ryu attacked first by firing a unique projectile at the reaper.

"Hadoken!" Shouted the fighter.

The attack only knocked back Death a foot or two.

Pac-Man decided to follow up the attack with a fruit projectile from his world.

However, Death regained his ethereal balance and deflected the tasty looking projectile with his weapon before unleashing an onslaught of miniature scythes in all directions.

This forced the two heroes to hide behind some nearby pillars. Unfortunately, one of these scythes grazed Ryu's arm, causing it to bleed.

"This isn't going well for us!" Said Pac-Man. "We need to find out a way to stop that thing!"

Suddenly. Ryu thought of an idea despite taking heavy damage. "Keep him distracted. I have a technique I have in store for situations like this."

"On it, Ryu." Pac-Man then jumped out from the pillar and summoned a fire hydrant.

Death could only be slightly amused before Pac-Man made the hydrant airborne with a well placed kick. The flying hydrant hit Death square in the face, causing a crack to form on the front side of his skull.

"You'll pay for that you pathetic creature!" Said the reaper as he readied his weapon once more.

While the pellet muncher and grim reaper were facing off, Ryu was charging up a special move while purging his heart and mind of all evil tendencies.

* * *

Back in the throne room, Simon and Richter were starting to struggle against Dracula and his ever growing supernatural assault.

"And you two call yourselves vampire hunters." Taunted the vampire as he wrapped his cold right hand around Simon's neck, choking the life out of him.

Richter attempted to save his ancestor by charging forward and leaping at the vampire's exposed face. Unfortunately, Dracula caught the younger Belmont in midair with his free left hand and threw him to the ground. He attempted to get up, but the vampire pinned the hunter on the ground by having his foot over his throat.

"The legacy of the Belmont Clan dies here!" Declared Dracula.

As he was about to kill the two hunters, a faint voice could be heard from the other side of the large barred door.

"Shinku…"

Dracula grew curious by this new occurrence but did not loosen his grip on either Belmont. However, this feeling was soon very brief as the door lit up in a white hue.

After a few more seconds passed, Dracula knew what was about to happen as his eyes widened. "Hadoken!" Suddenly a burst of white power blasted the door open. This slightly fazed Dracula and freed the vampire hunters from his deathly grip. Death then came flying through and crashed into Dracula's throne, reducing it to rubble.

Ryu walked through the destroyed doors, closely followed by Pac-Man. There was something different about the street fighter though. His eyes had a white glow to them as a pure energy aura flowed through him.

This aura soon wore off as he reverted back to his normal form. However, this didn't sap Ryu of his fighting strength or spirit.

"So you must be Dracula." Said Ryu. "All this time I thought you were just a myth."

The Belmonts recovered and looked at the two fighters. Despite the fact they didn't recognize them, they were both relieved that reinforcements had arrived in a timely fashion.

"I am. And I am very real. I see you've taken out my most loyal servant. You must have some extraordinary power flowing within you." Surmised the vampire.

"My power is my own business, freak." Spouted back Ryu. "Regardless, I've been looking for a good fight for days!"

"I see." Said Dracula. "As for you, yellow creature, it baffles me that such a thing exists."

This got Pac-Man understandably angry. "I'm more powerful than you know!"

"Unfortunate." Said Dracula. "May you two beg for mercy."

Before the vampire was ready to make a move though, something was holding him back. He looked down and noticed that his ankles were tied to the Belmonts' whips. Simon wrapped his around the right ankle while Richter had the left. The two hunters then pulled Dracula back to where his destroyed throne was.

This initially had the vampire upset with fury. However, this anger was soon replaced with a smirk on his face followed by a chuckle. "Now that this is getting heated up, this might be a fight worthy of my time."

Dracula then lit himself up in a purple aura as his size was further increasing. After a few more seconds, his body transformed into a more monstrous form. His skin was a dark turquoise color with crimson wings under his arms. He had a longer snout similar to a snake with red eyes and devil-like horns. His hands and feet had razor sharp claws for easy strikes. His new form was finally complete with a tail similar to Ridley's.

He unleashed a mighty ear piercing roar that shook the entire throne room.

Once the four fighters looked at what they were facing against, they all knew that they were in for a tough fight.


	34. Chapter 33

Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter for y'all to read. We left off with Simon, Richter, Ryu, and Pac-Man ready to face a demonic looking Dracula. Will all of them survive the impending fight? Read this chapter to find out. Now, before I continue, I just want to get some questions some of you reviewers had out of the way.

Wii Fit Trainer, Villager, Isabelle, and Ken are all planned to appear later on in the story. Where you say? I'll never tell. ;)

As for a date for posting the next chapter, I try to do it weekly, but my schedule kinda keeps me from posting on certain days. So if I post a chapter this week, you can most likely expect a chapter to show up the next week on any day, but not one specific day. If I don't post anything during the next week, that most likely means I have something going on.

If you have any burning questions you need answered in regards to the story, don't hesitate to put them down in the reviews!

As always, don't forget to fave, follow, and review! Now, let's get into this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros. It is owned by Nintendo and Masahiro Sakurai.

* * *

 **Dracula's Castle, World of Trophies**

The vampire ruler Dracula had transformed himself into a more monstrous form which left the four fighters opposing him in shock.

"Now… None of you shall see the light of another day!" Declared Dracula before firing a cluster of purple fireballs at the four fighters.

Simon, Richter, Ryu, and Pac-Man all hid behind some pillars in an attempt to find cover. This move led to Dracula laughing and knocking down the pillar Simon was hiding behind. The strike incapacitated the elder Belmont as Richter came to his aid.

Ryu then went on the offensive and fired a heated projectile from his hands. "Hadoken!"

This stunned the vampire only for a few seconds. However, that was enough time for Ryu to close the distance between him and his terrifying opponent. Before Dracula could realize it, he was on the receiving end of a devastating uppercut.

"Shoryuken!" Shouted Ryu as he dealt the strike.

The impact was so tremendous that it launched Dracula about five feet from the floor. This left him damaged, but far from out.

The vampire retaliated with a swift chokehold on the street fighter. "I sense something… demonic about you. Perhaps you could be a servant of mine."

"Never." Wheezed Ryu as he was struggling to breathe. "I won't succumb… to the darkness."

Fortunately, help came from Pac-Man in the form of a spherical looking charge attack. This strike freed the street fighter from the vampire's cold grip.

"You'll pay for that!" Shouted Dracula as he prepared another claw strike toward the pellet muncher.

Pac-Man was quick enough to dodge the downward attack.

Meanwhile, Simon was waking up from the earlier impact and was helped up by Richter by wrapping his arm around his shoulder.

"Easy there." Said Richter. "You took a pretty nasty hit."

Simon then looked down at his uniform only to see a large red wound covering the left side of his abdomen.

"It's nothing." Answered the elder Belmont. "I've taken worse hits before."

"Are you sure you're good to fight?" Asked Richter.

"I'm a Belmont." Answered Simon confidently. "I come from tough ancestry."

The two vampire hunters then rejoined the fray right when Pac-Man was about to fall by Dracula's nightmarish hand.

Simon started the attack with a mix-up of holy water and cross projectiles while Richter followed suit.

This overwhelmed Dracula and made him more furious. This rage became more apparent when he started to swing his claws in random directions. Fortunately, this left the opening the two Belmonts needed.

Ryu and Pac-Man then rejoined the assault. The yellow muncher summoned a fire hydrant and kicked it in the air before getting out of the way and letting Ryu punch it with tremendous force. The hit from Ryu's strike significantly sped up Pac-Man's flying hydrant and soon landed right on the head of Dracula. The great impact resulted in one of his horns falling off and causing some blood to drip as well.

Simon and Richter then climbed onto the stunned Dracula's back and wrapped their whips around the vampire's neck. No matter how much he struggled, Dracula was no match for the Belmonts' combined strength. After a few more seconds of strangling, the vampire lord finally collapsed onto the ground.

"Never mess with our family again." Said Simon.

Surprisingly, Dracula got back up. However, he wasn't up to fight anymore. He reverted back into his humanoid form with the change of a slightly bloody and bruised face and tattered outfit. "You have no idea what horrors await you beyond this castle. This being of light is beyond what any of us could imagine. This isn't over. For any of us."

The vampire then transformed into a swarm of bats. The four heroes attempted to attack it, but the bats managed to fly out an open window and escape into the dark moonlit horizon.

Simon then got on one knee as his wound from earlier was starting to act up. He started to groan in pain as well.

"It he okay?" Asked Ryu.

"It's his wound!" Said Richter as he took out a potion. He then handed it to his ancestor. "Here. Drink this."

The potion stopped the bleeding in a couple seconds. After a few more moments of recovery, the elder Belmont was able to get back on his feet with some assistance from Richter.

Simon then looked towards Ryu and Pac-Man. "Thank you for helping us in the fight."

"Don't mention it." Responded Ryu as he raised his arm and smiled nonchalantly. "We just wanted to find answers, but it was good to meet some new people in this dreary castle of all places."

"My name is Simon. This is my descendant Richter." Said the vampire hunter. "We're vampire hunters who seek to destroy the sinister legacy of Dracula and his followers."

Ryu then decided to introduce himself and Pac-Man. "My name is Ryu. A fighter wandering the world, looking to become the best combatant around. The yellow guy here is Pac-Man and I found him lost in the underground crypts."

"I see." Responded Richter. "So you two just met?"

"Yeah." Answered Pac-Man. "It was a good thing we ran into each other. Otherwise I would've never gotten out of that dark labyrinth."

"Well, let's get that horn and blood Dracula left behind. It may hold an advantage for us later on." Said Richter.

Before anyone could take it though, another person grabbed the horn from the floor, catching everyone off guard. This person was a small female and had a distinct bright ninja garb along with a glowing sword. She had red hair and a relatively tan skin tone. This was undoubtedly Scarlet, the Lightspace Army's Elite Mii Swordfighter. Ready to take what her master needs.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Shouted Simon. "We need that!"

"So does my master." Responded the swordfighter. "Oh, and I need this too."

She then pulls out a test tube and scoops up a considerable portion of Dracula's blood from the ground. She then closes the tube with a lid and places it in a pocket near her belt.

"Who are you?" Asked Ryu. "What do you gain from using Dracula's horn and blood?"

"Power." Replied Scarlet coldly. "Power unlike anything you have ever seen! Power that will make my master's army more formidable than ever before!"

"And just who is your master?" Asked Richter.

"Oh don't you already know?" Said Scarlet. "He is the light that will cleanse this universe once and for all!"

"Galeem." Said Simon. "Don't let her escape! She'll use what she found for who knows what purpose!"

Richter knew what this meant and realized what would happen if Scarlet got away with the horn and the blood.

"Way ahead of you!" Said Ryu as he fired another Hadoken.

Simon, Richter and Pac-Man also unloaded whatever projectiles they had left.

Despite the numerical advantage though, Scarlet quickly escaped by jumping out the same open window Dracula fled from with the horn and blood in her possession.

Richter ran to the window. But before he got to it, a Lightspace Army ship rose from the ground with Scarlet standing on it.

"I have something to give you for your failure." Said Scarlet as she pulled out a remote detonator. "Your fight with Dracula gave me more than enough time to carefully plant explosives all over this castle!"

The four heroes were shocked by this new revelation as they saw they had nowhere to run or hide from the ensuing destruction.

"Happy landings." Said the swordfighter as she pressed the detonator without a second thought. She soon left the window and retreated safely from the collapsing structure.

Before the four heroes knew it, the entire castle started to shake and rumble. Luckily, there were a couple empty sarcophaguses that looked like they could withstand the destruction. Simon and Ryu hurriedly got in one while Richter and Pac-Man got in the other just as fast.

They closed them just in time before large rubble started to fall. In a few more seconds, the entire castle started to cave in on itself. Any unfortunate creatures that once served Dracula were utterly crushed by falling debris.

Scarlet could see the destruction from the ship. "This is all for the sake of my master." The swordfighter then entered the ship and left the area to use what she had obtained elsewhere.

As for the fighters below, it was unclear whether they survived the castle's destruction or not.


	35. Chapter 34

Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter of the story. Unfortunately, this is the last chapter I'll be posting for a while because I'm gonna be going on vacation for all of next week, so don't expect a chapter to be posted for that time. However, the week after that is the time where I'll definitely post the next chapter, so don't think I'm gone for too long.

We left off with Simon, Richter, Ryu, and Pac-Man all being crushed under Dracula's castle from Scarlet's explosives. Because of that, it's uncertain that they all survived the resulting destruction. However, if you followed the story, there's another group that planned to head on over to the castle as well.

Now as always, don't forget to fave, follow, and review! Also, if you have any questions you want to ask, put them down in the reviews and I will answer them in the next chapter! Without further ado, let's get into this new chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros. It is owned by Nintendo and Masahiro Sakurai.

* * *

 **Dracula's Castle Skyline, World of Trophies**

The Battleship Halberd was approaching its spooky destination with Meta Knight and King Dedede in the command bridge.

"We're coming up on the castle, but it looks like something's wrong." Said a Waddle Dee pilot.

"What seems to be the problem?" Asked Meta Knight.

"All I'm seeing is a pile of stone and metal rubble." Responded the pilot.

As soon as the armored star warrior got a good look at the pile, he was somewhat surprised. "It looks like we're too late."

"Hey guys! Our sensors are picking up a few heat signatures!" Shouted another Waddle Dee.

This got King Dedede interested. "Maybe this wasn't a waste of a trip after all."

Marth and Ike then entered the command deck as soon as they saw where they were.

"We should set down and see what we can find." Suggested the Prince of Altea.

"Agreed." Added the Radiant Hero. "We need answers for whoever caused the mess down there."

Meta Knight then ordered a Waddle Dee pilot to station the Halberd near the castle ruins.

Once the huge battleship set down, a squadron of Waddle Dees, along with the four fighters, were searching through the rubble for a solid hour until one Waddle Dee found and opened a strange looking sarcophagus. "Guys! I found some people here!"

There was a yellow spherical creature and a brown haired adventurer inside. They were both unconscious and wounded for the moment. King Dedede then came up to the sarcophagus.

"Take them inside the Halberd infirmary!" Ordered the King. A couple Waddle Dees and Waddle Doos followed his order and dragged the fighters on some hover gurneys.

Meanwhile, Marth was rummaging through the debris before finding another sarcophagus with two people inside. One was blond and had a hunter's garb on while the other wore a white fighting uniform. "We got two more here!" Shouted the prince.

Ike came up to the two fighters and offered to carry the blond hunter while the remaining Halberd crewmen put the martial arts fighter on a separate hovering gurney.

After a total sweep of the area, the four fighters determined that there were no more heat signatures anywhere in the rubble.

Because of that, all the fighters and crew got back inside the stationed battleship.

* * *

Simon woke up in what appeared to be a hospital bed with his equipment stationed next to him. He was confused at first. The last thing he remembered was getting crushed under a pile of falling debris after defeating Dracula.

He reached for his equipment but a voice suddenly stopped him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. You were really injured when we picked you up."

This voice came from a burly swordsman with a tattered outfit and red cape.

"Who are you?" Asked the groggy hunter. "Where am I?"

The man was more than willing to answer. "You're in the Battleship Halberd. Location wise, we're outside the ruins that was once called a castle. As for me, my name is Ike. People call me the radiant Hero of Legend. I always fight for my friends."

Simon was still reorienting himself while also half understanding what Ike said. "Friends… Wait… Where are my friends?"

"Look around you." Said Ike simply.

Once the vampire hunter looked around, he could see Richter, Ryu, and Pac-Man all lying down in infirmary beds next to him. As soon as he saw all of them, he was more than relieved to see they all made it.

"Now, I want to ask something of you." Said the Radiant Hero. "Can you tell me your name?"

Simon was hesitant at first, but soon had the feeling he was among friends. "My name is Simon Belmont. I'm a vampire hunter in a long line of ancestors seeking to end Dracula's evil reign. Me and a descendant of mine were close to achieving that goal a little while ago. However, he fled and I believe a small red haired woman with a sword grabbed Dracula's severed horn and a vial of his blood."

As Ike was processing all of this, Marth, Meta Knight, and King Dedede entered the room and introduced themselves to Simon, reassuring to the vampire hunter that they were allies.

"You said you encountered a red haired woman correct?" Asked Meta Knight.

"Yeah." Confirmed the vampire hunter. "She wielded a unique looking sword and wore a garb that reminded me of stealth gear from the Far East."

"Did you hear who she was working for?" Continued the star warrior.

"Correct me if I'm wrong here, but I think Galeem? Dracula may have mentioned him too." Answered Simon.

Marth was the first to speak to his allies. "This doesn't bode well for us. We need to find a plan of counterattack. Who knows what the Lightspace Army will do with a supernatural horn and vampiric blood."

Meta Knight was processing this new development. It was only a few seconds later that he knew the next move his team would make.

Richter, Ryu, and Pac-Man all awoke moments later with a massive load of bruises and scrapes all over them. They were all relieved to see each other okay, but were unsure whether the people taking care of them were friend or foe.

Simon cleared this up by introducing his allies to the Halberd crew. Ryu took a liking to Ike because of their honorific and stoic nature.

Meanwhile, King Dedede admired the magical properties the Belmonts' weapons had.

Meta Knight was finally very intrigued with Pac-Man, specifically how he reminded him of a taller yellow Kirby.

After some more interactions, the armored star warrior decided to speak his plan to the rest of the group. "I know what we should do to stop Galeem once and for all. But first, I believe we need to head somewhere safe. Somewhere Galeem will have a hard time breaking through."

"The world's on fire right now." Said Dedede. "Nowhere's safe. Where are we gonna go?"

"Hyrule." Answered the star warrior simply. "The main reason why we should go there is to build an alliance with the common goal of eliminating Galeem and his threat to this world. I have recent news that Hyrule's new technology, along with their plentiful stockpile of weapons, armor, and magic, will provide a more than capable offense against Galeem and his forces."

"Brilliant idea." Said Marth. "We can rally an army with the combined might of our Dream Land Halberd crew and the Hyrule Army. I believe we should send a message to Fox's team once they've gone through where they're headed."

"Already on that." Replied Meta Knight as he headed to the command bridge.

Once the star warrior got to the bridge, he turned on a communicator and sent a message over to Fox's transponder. "Fox McCloud, this is Meta Knight. Once you and your team have successfully checked out the assigned city, go to the new Kingdom of Hyrule. Once we rendezvous there, we will rally all the troops we have and build an army to oppose Galeem and his forces. If we do that, we can end this conflict for good."

As Meta Knight turned off the communicator, King Dedede entered command bridge. "I'm hoping this brilliant plan of yours works, Meta Knight."

"What's the deal on our new friends?" Asked the star warrior, ignoring the king's comment.

"The two whip guys are great fighters with some interesting new equipment, the yellow guy kinda reminds me of Kirby, and the Kung Fu fighter gives me the heebie jeebies. Even so, I still have a good feeling about him." Explained Dedede.

"I have to agree." Responded Meta Knight. "He holds an unwavering sense of honor like I do. I believe we'll be good friends with not just him, but all of them later on."

"Let's hope so." Said the King. "I have a feeling that friendship will be important soon."

The Halberd then continued its course for Hyrule, where they will potentially build a powerful army to oppose Galeem and end his universal threat once and for all.


	36. Chapter 35

Hey guys! I'm here to start off the new month with a brand new chapter ready for you! This chapter will focus on the struggle of Lucas and Red the Pokemon Trainer after their fight against Mewtwo in Saffron City.

Before I continue with the chapter, I recently saw Sakurai's review of the Dragonquest Hero, and I just gotta say that it is no doubt the most op fighter in the game with its overwhelming amount of magic attacks. (This makes me wonder if some tournaments will give him the Brawl Meta Knight treatment.) Anyway, I've played with him a bit and the moveset does not disappoint. Some of the moves are just totally cheap to use as well. The stage isn't half bad with the main gimmick being treasure chests with items. (I play more competitive anyway.) As for the Hero(s) in future stories I have planned, I will get creative in whatever way I can with introducing at least one of them into the fighting team.

I would say that despite the Hero's overwhelming advantages, I still prefer to use the main I've always stuck with since 4. Now that that's out of the way, let's get into this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros. It is owned by Nintendo and Masahiro Sakurai.

* * *

 **Lightspace Ship, Outer Space**

Lucas was adrift in a deep sleep for a while after being captured by a Lightspace Drone in Saffron City. After a few moments of grogginess, he awoke to find himself suspended about six feet in midair with an intimidating cat-like figure standing in front of him.

This figure was Mewtwo. A legendary psychic Pokemon who grew vengeful toward Red after being captured by him with a Master Ball.

"So you're awake, boy." Spoke the psychic. "I was beginning to think you were already dead."

"Wha… What do you want with me?" Said Lucas panickingly. "Where am I?"

Mewtwo only responded with a grab on the PSI wielder's forehead from one of his palms. He soon started to emit harmful psychic energy as it began surging through Lucas's body. As a result, the boy was screaming in utter pain. This lasted only for a few seconds before the psychic removed his hand.

"You are aboard the Lightspace Army ship which is currently heading to the World of Light. That's where Galeem will do whatever he needs to on you." Said the psychic.

Mewtwo then continued his talking. "That is once we reach our destination though. As for now, you will serve as nothing more than bait for a pest roaming through this ship."

"What are you talking about?" Said Lucas groggily.

Mewtwo then pulled up a camera feed which showed Red, the seasoned Pokemon Trainer, sneaking through the Lightspace Army ship and avoiding any sensors and enemies.

"Red!" Shouted Lucas without a second thought. "Help! I'm here!"

"He cannot hear you right now, boy. In fact, he'll never hear you again because he will soon know that stepping inside this ship was the biggest mistake of his life." Declared the Mewtwo.

The psychic then goes over to a control panel and speaks into a microphone. "Attention Lightspace Troops, there is an intruder aboard this vessel. Capture him by any means necessary, but do not kill him. I want him alive under any circumstance. Kill him, and the trooper responsible will receive a one way trip to the airlock!"

Lucas could only watch in horror as every enemy aboard the ship was suddenly after Red. He had the feeling that he wouldn't make it out alive. Despite those negative feelings and current immobilization, he still remained optimistic.

Red was sneaking through the corridors of the Lightspace Ship trying not to make any noise. Unfortunately, his element of surprise was lost when Mewtwo made every troop aware of his presence.

This prompted Red to enter the ventilation grates underneath so that he could remain undetected. He summoned his Squirtle to launch surprise attacks at unsuspecting Lightspace troops.

Red then emerged from one of the vents into a dimly lit hallway. He thought he was safe until he realized there was a horde of Light Primids behind him. He recalled his Squirtle back to his ball and summoned his Charizard to even the odds.

"Charizard! Use flamethrower!" Shouted Red.

Charizard immediately used his flame attack to burn the squadron down to crisps.

"Good boy!" Said the trainer as he recalled the fire type back to his ball.

He then proceeded on forward while summoning his Ivysaur to protect him against any enemies that come his way with his razor leaves, toxic gases, and vine whips.

Soon enough, he was making good progress at clearing any hostiles that stood in his way, effectively clearing the majority of them inside the ship.

However, Lucas was still helpless inside the command bridge. He couldn't use his PSI, and the fact he couldn't move wasn't helping him either. Running out of options, he decided to talk to his powerful captor.

"Hey. Cat." Said Lucas as he got Mewtwo's attention.

"I haven't seen a Pokemon like you in the times I was in the various regions. What are you anyway? And why are you so hostile toward people?"

Mewtwo decided to play along. "I'm my own species. I wasn't naturally born into this world."

This made Lucas more curious. "Tell me more."

"I was the result of scientific experiments of another legendary Pokemon called Mew." Explained the psychic. "After spending ages trapped in a laboratory, I gathered enough strength to escape and roam the wilderness with my own free will. Everything was fine for me. I lived my life in mostly seclusion, but in that time, I grew to understand human behavior in the few and far between encounters with them."

"If you're so understanding of humans, why side against them right now?" Asked Lucas.

"It was Red that changed my perception." Continued Mewtwo. "He came to my cave and after a lengthy battle between me and his enslaved Pokemon, managed to subdue me with a special type of ball. After that, I was put through numerous battles against my own will. Eventually, I tried to rebel and that's what prompted that trainer to bury me inside a cave for Arceus knows how long!"

"That's crazy!" Shouted Lucas. "Red would never do something like that!"

"Say what you want! It won't change who I am!" Said Mewtwo with hatred. "Once I was set free by Galeem, I was renewed with new purpose. I had heard of that match Red was participating in, and so I made my way there. Fully set on making him suffer."

"I've known Red for so long!" Yelled the PSI wielder. "He cares about his Pokemon like he would his friends!"

"If that is true, why did he cast me out into darkness?" Asked the psychic.

"That wasn't me!" Said a familiar voice that came from the entrance.

This was Red, fully equipped with all three of his Pokemon ready to fight.

"You don't know the full story Mewtwo!" Continued the trainer. "I only captured you because I wanted to be the very best that no one ever was. But back then, I was a very different and selfish person. Over the time I had you, I could see that you had an increasing desire for freedom."

"Spare me your lies!" Shouted the psychic as he charged up his power.

"Listen to me!" Said Red firmly as he slowly approached the enraged Mewtwo.

This move also had Lucas worried because he was closer to facing certain death.

"I was going to set you free one day." Answered the trainer. "However, right before I was going to do that, a new rival trainer named Spencer had stolen you inside your ball when I wasn't looking. As he was escaping my house in haste, he accidentally dropped the ball inside an underground labyrinth full of tunnels. He tried to look for you for days, but had no success. After he gave up, I tried to look for you with whatever tools I could find. Unfortunately, I never had much luck either. That's what led you to remain imprisoned. I'm deeply sorry for not finding you."

As soon as Mewtwo heard this, his psychic energy began to slightly die down.

"I'm not your enemy here. Your vengeance is misdirected." Said Red as he got within inches of the psychic. "If you still have some love for humans, now would be a good time to express that love again. Not only for me and my friend, but for the whole world too."

As soon as Mewtwo heard what Red had to say, he reached out into Red's mind to see if his feelings and memories proved what he had to say. Once he saw each and every memory Red had, he was utterly shocked.

The psychic let go of the trainer while simultaneously releasing Lucas from telekinetic suspension before solemnly closing his tearful eyes.

"What have I done?" Uttered Mewtwo. "I let my fear and rage control me. I only sided with Galeem to find out more about my past, but it's already here. Coming from the person I swore revenge against."

The legendary Pokemon then turned his head toward Red. "Red, I'm truly sorry for the hostile way I acted. I was driven by petty vengeance and anger. What I now wish is to fully atone for what I've done."

Red was processing what Mewtwo said for a few long seconds before responding. "I can't forgive you for hurting my friends. However, leaving a living being, Pokemon or not, to wallow in their own sins is even worse. Help us save this universe from Galeem, and you will walk a better path than what you're on now."

Mewtwo accepted Red's proposal. "Thank you. I promise to help you at any time. I… just don't want to be trapped in a ball again."

"That's okay. Like Lucas said, I care for Pokemon the same way I do my friends." Said Red. "I don't force them to do things against their will. It's a bond trainers and their Pokemon share. A special bond built on the foundations of love and trust."

This was the last thing Mewtwo needed to hear to convince himself he was fighting on the wrong side.

Once the two boys felt safe, the psychic activated a function on the main console, causing every Lightspace troop aboard to spontaneously combust into a pile of ashes.

"That should leave us the only ones inside this craft." Said Mewtwo.

"Thank you!" Said Lucas. "Despite our past, I'm glad to have you on our side!"

"That… really means a lot to me." Said the legendary Pokemon. "I promise to not harm either of you. You have my word."

Lucas responded with a smile as he wanted to know more about Mewtwo's psychic powers and how he's a telepath as well. Soon enough, the two fighters began creating a bond with each other.

In the back, Red could only smile at the two psychic fighters making peace. However, to the trainer, that friendship had to wait.

"We can't stay here." Said Red. This got the fighters' attention. "If we do, we risk getting ourselves killed in whatever place this thing takes us."

"What do you suggest?" Asked Lucas.

"The thing's on autopilot and if we try to control it, we'll run the risk of getting lost in space." Explained the trainer. "But we have no other choice."

"I have a better idea." Said Mewtwo. "Once we get to where this ship is taking us, I can act like I captured you two. Once Galeem or whoever works for him isn't looking I attack him while breaking you two free. Once we outnumber Galeem, his threat to our world will end."

"I disagree with this plan. Primarily because there's just too much risk" Said Red with some uncertainty.

"How so?" Asked the psychic Pokemon.

"Well, to start, we don't know Galeem's power capability and also the fact we're gonna be on his turf." Explained the trainer. "What do you think Lucas?"

Lucas was quick to respond. "Despite the risk involved, I like his plan! It seems just practical enough to pull off!"

"Okay. Now I see that it's two against one here, so I'll go ahead and let you go with this plan. We'll let the ship continue its course." Said Red.

Mewtwo and Lucas had no problem with this and nodded simultaneously.

The three fighters then strapped themselves in for the long haul because they all knew they would be going into unknown territory in a matter of time.


	37. Chapter 36

Hey everyone! Sorry about the longer than expected wait, but I'm back now with a brand new chapter lined up for you all to see! We start off this chapter with an entirely new section of this story that introduces some long awaited and unexpected new faces to this story. On top of that, there will be the return of a familiar group that may or may not help out the newcomers. What else will this chapter hold? Read it to find out! As always, don't forget to fave, follow, and review and all that good stuff! Now, without further ado. Let's get into this next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros. It is owned by Nintendo and Masahiro Sakurai.

* * *

 **Inkopolis, World of Trophies**

This vibrant and densely urban region appeared after the Great Light Convergence occurred. The squid-like denizens of the city, known as Inklings, were understandably shocked and confused as a result. They had never seen a new species, let alone living humans, before then. What soon started as a minor inconvenience eventually turned into chaos after only a week.

Because of the various encounters with entirely new species and the overwhelming frenzies that ensued, Inkopolis wasn't the same as it was before, and the citizens couldn't figure out what was happening with their beloved city.

* * *

 **Octo Canyon**

In this region adjacent to the city, there was a widespread canyon that looked like nothing could live there. However, at a closer look, there stood a flimsy looking cabin that served as a base to a secret organization dedicated to helping all organization was called the New Squidbeak Splatoon, led by the old seasoned veteran named Captain Cuttlefish.

The Captain was holding a meeting with two other Inkling members present.

The first member was named Steven. He had blue tentacle-like hair tied up in a high ponytail. He wore a black high-tech uniform with a bright yellow protection vest, complete with a multipurpose headset and a dark tattered cape. He was often called by his codename "Agent 3."

The other member was named Amelia. She had orange long tentacle hair. She wore a uniform similar to Steven's except it had larger boots and a bright yellow tactical jacket with a large horizontal stripe across the upper torso. Her codename was "Agent 4."

"This new development isn't boating well for us!" Said the Captain. "Just when I thought I had seen everything in my long life, this happens! Carp… How am I not dead from a multiple heart attack yet?"

"Calm down, Captain." Said Steven. "Your granddaughters and Off the Hook are working together to alleviate the big mess in any way they can. I know they will succeed because they had an amazing grandfather and mentor."

"Thanks Agent 3." Said Cuttlefish as he took deeper breaths. "How are the remaining Octarians reacting to the light?"

Amelia grew a bit more hesitant. "Not so great as the news up top. Especially considering the fact that Octavio vanished the moment the light disappeared. Fortunately, Agent 8 is helping with taking care of the Octarian community."

"I see." Said the Captain as he processed the information. "Let's hope those young'uns have the barnacles to pull through until this all blowfishes over."

"What do you want us to do?" Asked Steven.

"I want you two to go to the square and crack down on any crime that may be in progress." Ordered Cuttlefish. "We always have to eggspect for the worst."

"Yes sir." Said the two agents as they started to leave the cabin and enter a sewer grate to the square.

Steven went in first, but Amelia decided to leave some parting words to Cuttlefish. "I know we'll succeed in this new conflict. We won't let you down."

The Captain only responded with a smile and a peace sign.

She then went into the sewer grate and followed her partner.

This left the captain alone to his own thoughts as his smile turned into worry and confusion. "I haven't known any times stranger than this."

* * *

 **Inkopolis Square**

For days following the Great Light Convergence, most shops had closed down along with Turf Wars and Ranked Matches being suspended until further notice. Despite all the terrible news, the Great Zapfish remained stationed at the central tower, not hesitant in letting the city be shut down again.

Some Inkling and Octoling citizens were resorting to crime to keep themselves afloat due to the suspension of matches. As a result, the police were barely keeping tabs on rising criminal activity, not to mention their forces being stretched thin.

During a particular time of commotion late at night, a person, not of Inkling or Octarian origin was traversing through the city. This person turned out to be a humanoid robot just as tall as a common Inkling. He looked to be in his early adolescent years. He was also covered in blue exo-armor and wielded a highly advanced arsenal of weapons. Unfortunately, the robot was having a hard time moving because his power reserves were running low. A few hours ago, he had seen the Great Zapfish on the main square tower and decided to use some of its power to restore his own power.

He was currently ascending some tall buildings before using his robotic dog friend to jump to the building where the Great Zapfish was. He put in all his effort, but managed to land without damaging too much of his body or blowing through his last remaining amounts of energy.

As soon as he saw the large creature in front of him, he was amazed at how it was emitting endless volts of bioelectricity.

The creature immediately took notice of the robot and realized what he wanted, so it let him borrow a very small fraction of its energy to fully charge himself. It didn't defend itself because it could see that the robot had no evil intentions.

Unfortunately for him, Agent 3 was watching him the whole time.

 _I've never seen someone doing that to the Great Zapfish._ _Let's hope he has a believable story._ Thought Steven as he super-jumped onto the building the blue robot was on.

The robot was caught off guard to see someone else there. He used his visual scanners to identify the armed Inkling, only to analyze the weapons he had equipped and nothing more.

"Did you think you could steal energy from our treasured power source?" Shouted Agent 3 as he threw off his cape. "You do know that stealing is against the law no matter how fresh you are!"

"Listen!" Said the robot. "It's not my fault! I had to use some of its power to replenish my own! My name is Mega Man and I'm not whatever species you are! I'm what you would call a robot!"

"I may believe that, considering all the new people I've seen, but you can tell your full story to the Inkopolis judge." Spouted Agent 3 as he threw a splat bomb.

Mega Man was quick and managed to blast the bomb in midair with his Mega Buster. This left a large splotch of blue ink on the ground as a result.

The fully charged robot then started to look for the Inkling using his cybernetic vision. However, once he got near the ink, he received a devastating blow from a high tech splat roller. Agent 3 soon switched to a hero splattershot and started firing a barrage of ink in the stunned Mega Man's direction.

The Blue Bomber took some further ink damage, but was still able to fire from his arm cannon. This attack left Agent 3 on his toes and forced him to hide behind a small radio tower nearby.

In a matter of moments, this fight soon got the attention of the Inklings on the bottom and was soon broadcast onto the news for them to see. No one saw Agent 3's or Mega Man's faces because of the dark lighting though.

Amelia noticed what was going on and super-jumped to a nearby rooftop to help. After a few minutes riding an inkrail, she landed near Mega Man and hit him square on the head with an inkbrush.

The robot was pushed back a few feet but not before giving a tiny smirk. "You should pay more attention to your opponent's every move."

Agent 4 soon realized that he secretly planted a type of sticky bomb on her leg before blowing up, rendering her incapacitated.

However, this was the opening Agent 3 needed. He immediately pulled out a Killer Wail, a giant megaphone that could emit a concentrated blast of sound energy. Something Mega Man noticed a little too late.

"No!" Ultimately, his shout was futile as he received a fully powered sound blast coming from the Killer Wail. This shut down enough of his circuits to immobilize him.

Before Agent 3 could get to the downed robot though, he went for Agent 4 to see if she was okay.

"Agent 4… Agent 4 are you okay?" Asked Agent 3 as he was getting more desperate. "Agent 4 can you hear me?" He soon began to tear up as he held her in his arms. "Amelia… I don't want to lose you…"

"Hey... " Came a familiar voice. "I'm okay… Don't start with the tears…"

This put a relieved smile on Steven as he hugged her passionately, but not to the point where it could crush her.

Agent 4 was well enough to get back on her feet just when the sun was starting to rise. They both then looked at the unconscious Mega Man and agreed to drag him over to Cuttlefish Cabin for questioning.

However, when they looked at the sunrise again, they realized something else was rising with it.

"Do you see something odd with the sky today?" Asked Agent 4.

"No… All I see is… Wait a minute…" Muttered Agent 3 as he squinted further.

When the two agents took a closer look at the rising sun, they realized there were several flying pirate looking airships that were heading their way.

"This day just keeps getting weirder." Said Agent 3 as he kept on staring at the fleet heading their way."

Agent 4 couldn't help but agree despite her currently minor injuries. She then let out a slight chuckle. "Ditto."

* * *

 **Inkopolis Skyline**

Bowser's airship fleet was getting close to their destination with several fighters on board. They included Peach, Bowser, Bowser Jr, Little Mac, Mr. Game & Watch, Greninja, Wario, and Yoshi.

They were all approaching their destination with Bowser Jr being the first one to point it out to his father. "I think we're here dad!"

"Good." Said the Bowser. "Find us a place for all our ships to land."

Peach was looking out as well along with Little Mac and Mr. Game & Watch.

"Here's hoping the residents are open to hearing our warning." Said Peach.

After a few moments of searching, the airship fleet touched down on an open field close to the main square and were immediately greeted by Inklings and Octolings numbering in the hundreds.

Peach then got out onto the main bridge where she could be seen by the newly forming crowd.

Little Mac handed the princess a Bowser themed megaphone and turned it on a volume audible enough for most Inklings to hear. "People of this city! I am Princess Peach! Ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom! We have come here because we know about the cause of the light you have experienced for a whole week now!"

* * *

Steven and Amelia stopped and saw the princess making her speech from the square rooftop with Mega Man semi-recovered and found himself listening to the speech as well.

"I think we should go down there." Said Agent 4. "Not that we have much choice considering everything that's been going on this past week."

Agent 3 was a bit apprehensive himself. "I'm skeptical as well, but I feel like she has some truth in her words."

Mega Man soon went up to the two agents and started to talk to them again. "Listen you two…" This made both Inklings turn their heads in slight hostility. "Now that I've seen your personalities, I can see that I'm on your side."

This just got both Inkling Agents confused.

The Blue Bomber continued his speech. "I want to protect this world just as much as you do. That's why I don't want to fight you. I believe what that woman will say may hold some new evidence about that mysterious light."

"If you want to protect the world, why steal power from the Great Zapfish?" Asked Agent 3 sternly.

"It was only to power my internal reserves because I was on the verge of permanently shutting down. I was only attacking out of self defense." Explained Mega Man. "Like I said, I'm what you would call a robot. And because I'm a robot, I didn't have much choice but to take a tiny fraction of that thing's power."

"Okay." Said Agent 4. "From what I've heard, I can tell you're nothing like the enemies we're used to fighting. I think you'll be a valuable ally. If you still want some reassurance, then I forgive you for blowing me up earlier."

The Blue Bomber was more than relieved to hear this as they all prepared to make their way down to where the fleet landed. In their minds, they prepared for what the princess and her allies had to say.


	38. Chapter 37

Hey guys! I have a brand new chapter ready for y'all to read! We continue our journey in Inkopolis where things are about to heat up for out fighters. How you ask? Read to find out! Before that though, I just want to say thank you for your support since I started this story! Also, don't forget to fave follow and review! If you have any lingering questions or feedback, don't hesitate to put them down in the reviews page! Now, with all that out of the way, let's get into this brand new chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros. It is owned by Nintendo and Masahiro Sakurai.

* * *

 **Inkopolis Square, World of Trophies**

Princess Peach was giving out a warning to the citizens of the once lively city because her and her allies had beliefs that Galeem's forces were on their way to take the Great Zapfish situated on the square's tower.

"Please! We came here because we don't want to see your city suffer more than it already has! We believe Galeem will attempt to steal the creature powering this city! We only come here to further defend you! We mean you absolutely no harm!" Pleaded the princess.

However, the audience was split on which decision they would make.

Some Inklings believed what the princess was saying and readied their ink weapons and stand alongside the fighters which included Peach herself, Bowser, Little Mac, Yoshi, Mr. Game & Watch, Greninja, Wario, and Bowser Jr.

Others chose to not follow the princess out of disbelief or fear. Due to those feelings, they left the crowd.

Bowser then chose to grab the microphone from Peach. "Let me handle this."

He then starts his speech much differently than Peach. "Listen everyone! We're all confused as to what's going on here, but hear us out, blooper-people! Our word is truer than what you believe! Galeem's forces are on their way here to steal your power creature, and like it or not, we've come to defend it! You people can either put up and fight with us, or stay in your homes and remain confused as you are now! Which option would you prefer more?"

This was the morale the Inkling citizens needed despite its roughness. In a matter of seconds, most of the citizens were moved by what Bowser had said. As a result, they rose their various ink weapons high in the air and ready to fight to their last breath.

The Koopa King then walked past the Peach and the other speechless fighters. "That is how you raise a crowd, princess."

Bowser Jr then came up to his father and hugged him tightly. "You were amazing, dad! I'm glad to know you still have that spirit!"

"Thanks Junior." Said Bowser. "Get the troops and airships properly stationed."

"Alrighty!" Responded Bowser Jr. as he left for the nearest airship.

Little Mac was getting off the airship with Wario closely following. The boxer was left in charge of keeping an eye on the obese thief to prevent any funny business. So far, he didn't try anything.

Yoshi and Greninja got off together because on the way to Inkopolis, they had formed a bond with each other because of their similar speech methods and physiology.

The last to get off was Mr. Game & Watch, and he was relatively shy about landing in new territory. After some reassurance from Peach though, he was confident enough to get off the airship and interact with the Inklings down on the plaza.

The majority of the fighters eventually communicated with the residents and formed a kindly friendship with the majority of them.

* * *

Steven, Amelia, and Mega Man saw the events unfolding from the tower as they were descending along the nearby fire escape. However, something else caught their eyes as they all suddenly looked skyward at the now obstructed morning sun.

All of a sudden, Steven thought of a new plan. "You should stay back at the rooftop, Agent 4. You can help protect the Great Zapfish from any unwanted threats."

After some hesitation and processing, Amelia accepted what her partner suggested. "You're right. It would be a mistake to leave the Great Zapfish unattended in the midst of visitors. I can make sure it's safe."

"Alrighty then. Let's get down to the crowd Mega Man." Said Steven.

"Right behind you." Replied the Blue Bomber.

As the two heroes descended further onto the ground, a loud and peculiar sound stopped them in their tracks. Amelia could also hear the sound as she was leaning on a nearby cinder block pile back on the rooftop. This sound was apparently coming from the eastern horizon. When they looked at where the sound was coming from, they couldn't believe their eyes. Even after everything they've seen before.

Agent 3 and Mega Man immediately knew they had to help in whatever way they could, so they hurried faster into the crowded plaza.

* * *

Peach was busy interacting with the Inkling citizens until they all became relatively unnerved. The princess was confused at first, but Greninja tapped her shoulder, getting her attention. The water type Pokemon then pointed at the eastern sky, and saw that a Lightspace Army command ship was heading straight for Inkopolis.

As soon as the princess took a good look at the ship with some binoculars, she took out a communicator that could reach the other fighters.

"They're here!" Shouted Peach, alerting everyone's attention.

In a few more seconds, Bowser's airship fleet rose from the landing zone and took battle positions. The Lightspace mothership launched gunships and fighter crafts, all quickly approaching toward the crowd and the Great Zapfish.

This prompted Bowser to initiate his own assault. "Fire all frontal and side cannons!"

The airship fleet immediately responded back and fired its cannons which were full of fireballs along with unique looking missiles called Bullet Bills, and bigger ones called Banzai Bills.

The air forces were pretty evenly matched. However, this was short-lived as multiple white beams emerged from the underside of the ship. Once the beams faded, there were thousands of Lightspace ground forces, consisting of Light Primids, Light Golems, Light Warriors, and Lightspace Drones. However, what really stood out was Samuel and King K Rool leading the army.

Peach pulled out some binoculars to get a closer look at the enemy. "Wasn't the crocodile the same guy who fought Donkey Kong back in the day?" Inquired the princess before getting her binoculars grabbed by Bowser.

"Yeah. It looks like you're right on that end." Explained Bowser as he was looking through the binoculars. "I don't know who the other guy with the hand cannon is though."

"I do." Responded Little Mac. "I encountered him and his two friends back in New Donk City along with the princess and the frog over there."

"I see." Replied Bowser. "It will be more than difficult in the ensuing fight. Regardless, it will be an honor fighting alongside a worthy opponent."

"Likewise, turtle" Said the lightweight boxer before getting battle ready.

The fighters, along with the Inklings who chose to fight, all stood at the ready just outside the square entrance, and were prepared to face the new enemy head on.

The Inkling citizens decided to give out the battle cry. "For our city!"

The fighters and Inklings then came running head-on towards the enemy forces. Soon enough, both sides entered a vicious clash. The hundreds of Inklings used their unique looking weapons to deal serious damage against the Lightspace forces.

Peach was using her sports equipment and frying pan to fend off enemy attacks from any direction. Mr Game & Watch closely protected Peach's backside from any surprise attack. This was something the princess was more than grateful for.

Yoshi and Greninja were working in tandem to help each other fight any sort of enemy. Soon enough, they were forming a close and trusting bond with one another. "Yoshi! Yoshi!" Said the dinosaur after throwing an egg at a Light Primid behind Greninja. The water type only responded with a grateful nod before throwing a water shuriken at a Light Primid wielding a beam sword behind the reptile. "Yoshi!" Said the reptile gratefully before getting back into the fighting zone.

Little Mac was keeping a close eye on Wario while also defending himself as well. After Wario took out a Light Warrior with a shoulder ram and his teeth, he decided to speak to Little Mac. "I'm-a not gonna betray you okay? I have-a too much to lose here! Besides, those-a riches will be mine once-a this is-a over!"

"I'm holding you to that." Responded Little Mac.

Bowser Jr. was providing air support and used his Koopa Clown contraption's many gadgets to eliminate a good number of Lightspace Drones. These gadgets ranged from wrecking balls and drills to weapons that were more unusual.

Meanwhile, Bowser was making short work of a Light Golem before getting knocked back a few feet by a push kick, courtesy of King K Rool.

"And here I thought I would be the only king here." Said the crocodile. "It's been a while, Bowser."

"Last time we met, we were in a baseball stadium." Replied Bowser. "Look how different things turned out now. What empty promises has Galeem made to you?"

K Rool was quick to respond. "Revenge against all my enemies. I expected you would want the same goal."

"What good is a goal if there's no world to achieve it on?" Said the Koopa King. "You should know that Galeem offers you nothing in the long run. Once he gets what he wants, he'll betray you without a hint of regret."

"What Galeem promises me is more than what your primitive, lava-soaked mind can handle, Koopa!" Shouted the crocodile as he throws his crown at Bowser.

Fortunately, the Koopa King caught the crown with his massive claw before crushing it into a piece of scrap metal. "You just made your last mistake."

K Rool then pulled out an identical spare crown before getting into a battle position.

Soon enough, the two heavyweight fighters were charging at one another and exchanging devastating strikes.

* * *

Samuel was plowing through the Inkling defenses before being stopped by Little Mac from 20 feet behind.

"Hey!" Shouted Little Mac, attempting to get the gunner's attention.

This prompted Samuel to turn around and see his opponent.

"Well if it isn't the little face puncher." Taunted the Mii Gunner. "I've learned from your moves. There's no way you can touch me now."

"I've seen a lot of cocky opponents in the ring, but you, my friend, just might take the cake." Spouted the lightweight boxer.

"Keep telling yourself that." Said Samuel as he fired an onslaught of missiles and grenades.

These projectiles were more explosive and faster than before. As a result, this kept Little Mac on his edge, preventing him from reaching the gunner.

"You are nothing now!" Insulted Samuel.

After wearing out the boxer, one of Samuel's grenades singed his leg, rendering him a sitting duck.

The Mii Gunner then charged up a blast that looked for sure it could deliver a fatal blow.

Fortunately, help came when another charged blast hit the gunner's cannon. A few seconds later, a blue armored robot teleported into the proximity and drove back the enemy gunner.

The robot then later helped the boxer get back on his feet. "I got you. Just work through the pain."

"Who are you?" Asked Little Mac.

"The name's Mega Man." Responded the robot. "And I'm here to help."

Samuel soon got back up and used his goggles to observe Mega Man's stats and arsenal. "Intriguing."

"Leave this guy to me." Said Mega Man.

"No problem." Said Little Mac as he ran off to fight more enemies.

"You save someone you don't even know instead of saving yourself, robot." Explained Samuel.

"That's what heroes do!" Shouted the Blue Bomber. "You would never understand!"

Another charge shot was fired from Mega Man's hand cannon. However, it was bounced back by Samuel after raising his reflective shield.

This forced the Blue Bomber to move out of the way of his own attack and try another plan. He defended himself with a shield apparently made from leaves and equipped one of his arm cannons. This weapon combination allowed him to get closer to his opponent. However, he still had a long way to go.


	39. Chapter 38

Hey guys! I'm back with a brand new chapter ready for this brand new month! We continue the Inkopolis Square battle with new fights breaking out among the two sides. What will be the outcome of this fight? Read on to find out! Before I continue I just want to say thank you for reading my story and making it this far! Like I said before, if you have any questions you want to ask or any feedback you want to give, feel free to put it in the reviews! Now, as always, don't forget to fave, follow, and review! Let's get into this brand new chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros. It is owned by Nintendo and Masahiro Sakurai.

* * *

 **Inkopolis Square, World of Trophies**

The square was currently the epicenter of a massive battle between the Inkling citizens along with their fighter allies, and the Lightspace Army who wanted the Great Zapfish for Galeem to use as he saw fit.

Steven, the Inkling known as Agent 3, was about to enter the battlefield. As soon as he did, he was greeted by a squadron of Light Primids armed with super scopes. The enemies all took aim and fired, but Steven was quick enough and moved out of their crosshairs just in time, advancing further into the heart of the conflict.

Amidst the chaos happening all around him, he could see the faraway figures of Mega Man and an opponent wielding a similar looking hand cannon exchanging powerful projectiles.

They looked evenly matched from Agent 3's perspective, so he decided to help his new friend to shift the odds in their favor.

* * *

Meanwhile, Peach was making her way up to a higher building in order to get a better view of the battle with Yoshi following her along. The dinosaur even offered the princess a ride like he would to Mario. The princess happily accepted the offer, and were able to make their way to a rooftop only a few blocks away from where the Great Zapfish was.

"Okay. We should be able to tell what's happening from this high up." Uttered Peach before looking at the Great Zapfish, noticing an orange haired Inkling in a bright tactical uniform. "Looks like there's a lone Inkling over there defending the power creature. We should head on over and help her out!"

"Yoshi! Yoshi!" Responded the dinosaur in agreement.

Yoshi then jumped between a large building gap with Peach still on his back. However, Peach saw how large the jump was and realized what this meant.

"Uhhh Yoshi?" Said Peach worriedly. "I don't think we're gonna make it!"

The dinosaur blocked out the worry though, and once he was at the highest point in his jump he started to flutter kick to maintain his altitude. Unfortunately, this still wasn't enough.

At the last minute, Peach opened her parasol which prompted both of them to be relieved. After a few moments of gliding, they barely made it onto the edge of the rooftop as they both looked at the sheer size of the Great Zapfish.

"Thank you Yoshi!" Said Peach gratefully. "I'm glad you've been a friend to us all this time."

"Yoshi!" Responded the dinosaur before they both finally made their way onto the rooftop.

Amelia was currently tending to her previous minor injury when she saw Peach and Yoshi standing on the rooftop.

Believing they were hostile, Agent 4 pointed her hero shot at the two fighters. "Don't come any closer! If you want the Great Zapfish, you'll have to go through me!"

"Listen! We're not enemies!" Pleaded the princess. "We've come to defend this city from the real enemy down in the square!"

Agent 4 remained unconvinced and threw a splat bomb to prove her point.

Peach and Yoshi moved out of the way before the dinosaur threw a few of his eggs at the Inkling Agent. However, Amelia was fast and managed to evade each projectile.

The princess then got in between the two fighters. "Stop it! Both of you! There's no need for this!" Said Peach once more. "We need to defend the creature from the real enemy!"

This then resulted in a standstill as the dinosaur and Inkling were catching their breath.

* * *

Back in the square entrance, Bowser was battling King K Rool with neither ruler gaining the upper hand. The Koopa struck K Rool's belly with his fist. However, all the attack could do was slightly push him back.

"How are you withstanding my strikes so easily?" Asked Bowser in disbelief.

K Rool was more than willing to respond. "Golden underbelly." He then proceeded to slap his stomach as if he had eaten an entire buffet. "Courtesy of Galeem's augmentation!"

Bowser retaliated with a stream of fire breath. However, the crocodile was using his new frontal armor to walk right through the inferno as if it wasn't even there.

"Is that the best you can do?" Taunted K Rool as he was approaching closer. However, an object was coming from his backside. Before the crocodile king knew it, he was struck from behind with a miniature wrecking ball.

This attack came from Bowser Jr. as he got closer to his opponent while positioning his vehicle in attack mode. "You stay away from my dad!" He then fired a devastating barrage of spiked cannonballs.

K Rool could only laugh as his golden belly shrugged them off. "Do you really think your pitiful toy can stop me?"

"No." Answered the adolescent Koopa. "But it can surely distract you."

King K Rool realized what this meant and turned his head toward Bowser once more, only to have his backside brutally dropkicked. This attack sent him flying and forced him to use his helicopter-like invention to safely retreat to another location of the square.

"I'll get him!" Said Bowser Jr. eagerly.

However, his father stopped him from doing so. "No junior. Let him go. We can get him later."

Bowser Jr could only respond in a smile as he and his father started to fight more Lightspace forces.

"I understand, dad." Uttered the teenage Koopa. "Let's get back to fighting these guys!"

Bowser could respond with a smile as Light Primids started to close in on them. However, both Koopas knew that they had what it took to take them down.

* * *

Elsewhere in the square, Mega Man and Samuel were still battling it out with neither fighter gaining the upper hand.

Unfortunately, that immediately changed as the Mii Gunner was one step ahead of the Blue Bomber. Once he got close enough, he was able to stick an EMP grenade onto his shoulder, rendering the robot immobilized. As he was about to deliver a fatal missile shot, the gunner received a stream of blue ink from Steven's hero shot.

The ink only made Samuel flinch as he focused his fire on the Inkling Agent. Steven was having a hard time, but his nimble frame meant he could evade the gunner's shots. He attempted to throw a splat bomb, which only knocked Samuel back and covered him with even more ink.

This was all the attacking Agent 3 needed, so he started to turn into his squid form and move inside the ink he made around the gunner for a better shot.

Samuel then showed a grin, something the immobilized Mega Man was unnerved about. "Do you really think you can hide from me?"

A compartment then opened from his power supply on his back. Inside it were dozens of small, but powerful missiles that can home in on a target's heat signature.

The Mii Gunner launched the missiles into the air which forced the submerged Steven to move around the ink unpredictably to avoid the descending onslaught.

During this though, Steven thought of a brilliant idea.

Agent 3 jumped out of the ink and tackled the gunner onto the ground. "No, but I can do the best I can!" He then unloaded the rest of his ink reserves onto the gunner before getting under him.

Samuel soon realized what the Inkling was doing. He was immobilized from the ink Steven covered him in, so he had no means of physically escaping from his own barrage of homing missiles. However, he noticed that there wasn't much defense near the Great Zapfish. Just before he was about to get hit, the Mii Gunner fired up his hidden jetpack and managed to fly away from the attack despite some initial resistance. This left Steven and Mega Man alone with imminent danger about to strike them.

Fortunately, the Blue Bomber had some of his energy recovered. It wasn't much, but it was enough to fire a crash bomb at the group of missiles, destroying them all in a harmless chain reaction above their heads.

This use of energy forced Mega Man to kneel down in exhaustion once more with Agent 3 attempting to help him up.

They then noticed the gunner flying toward the Great Zapfish, intent on prying it from its tower by any means necessary.

"We need to get back to that tower! It's likely Amelia's still there, but with her injury, it won't be a fair fight!" Said the Inkling. "Are you good to go?"

Mega Man was quick to respond. "My reserves are recovering from the EMP blast, so I think so. Let's get moving."

The two blue colored fighters then started to make their way to the tower, fully intent on defending the Great Zapfish from any Lightspace threat.

* * *

Soon enough though, the Inklings and their fighter allies soon found themselves overwhelmed by the sheer numbers of Lightspace troops. Additionally, half of Bowser's forces were currently wiped out.

Things were looking dim for the heroes when a few drones made a massive hologram of King K Rool.

"This battle has gone on long enough for both of us!" Shouted the crocodile. "Surrender the Great Zapfish, and no more people on your side get hurt!"

This prompted some of the Inklings to weakly murmur to themselves. However, all the fighters responded with faces of resistance.

"Is that really your final choice?" Taunted K Rool.

"We will never give up an innocent nation's source of power!" Shouted Little Mac as he got to the front of the crowd with Greninja and Mr. Game & Watch by his side. "You'll have to kill us all first!"

This shout of resistance raised morale not only for his fellow fighters, but for the Inkling defenders as well.

"If that's your final wish." Said the crocodile king as the hologram faded away.

K Rool then turned his head toward a few Light Primid Pilots. "Prepare for concentrated bombardment on the square! We can pick up the creature from the rubble afterwards!"

The pilots only responded with a nod as they focused their crosshairs to rain fire on anything within a two mile radius of the Great Zapfish.

The fighters were unflinching in their resolve. Peach faced the destruction with acceptance which prompted Yoshi to do the same, Bowser and Bowser Jr. were holding onto each other, and Greninja, Little Mac, and Mr. Game & Watch closed their eyes in preparation while holding onto each other. Finally, Wario was just angry that his life would be ending here and thinking that he wouldn't get those Mushroom Kingdom riches after all.

Eventually, as soon as they heard shots start to fire, they all expected the worst to happen. Wario was the first one to look up and realize that part of the Lightspace Mothership was somehow emitting smoke. As soon as he looked a little closer though, he could see a faint looking attack transport ship in the distance.

"Look! There's another-a ship attacking the enemy!" Shouted Wario.

This prompted all the fighters and Inklings to look up once again and see it for themselves.

The transport ship then opened its front cargo compartment to reveal an aircraft some of the fighters knew all too well. This aircraft immediately launched out of the transport ship and into the sky, destroying Lightspace fighter crafts and drones left and right.

"Yeah! I knew he would be back!" Shouted Little Mac in joy.

This new craft was an Arwing with Fox McCloud piloting it, taking down any airborne hostiles that came his way.

"Don't worry guys!" Said Fox over the intercom. "The cavalry's arrived!"

Meanwhile, the transport ship swung down onto the battlefield with its front compartment still open. As soon as it was low enough, Donkey Kong and Roy jumped from its opening and descended onto the battlefield..

Roy landed with a fiery strike that created a brilliant explosion of flame, effectively burning any unfortunate enemies to cinders.

As Donkey Kong was falling, the gorilla charged up for a deadly attack, making sure his fist would be the first thing that landed. Once it hit the ground, it created a huge shockwave that effectively knocked out a good chunk of enemies.

* * *

The transport ship then fleeted past the Great Zapfish tower as a fighter clad in green jumped out of the large craft and landed onto the rooftop, eager to defend his new allies.

"Who are you?" Asked Peach "And why do you look so much like Link?"

"I'm not the Link you know." Responded the boy with a deadpan expression. "You can call me Toon Link."

"I… suppose that might be the case." Said Amelia. "But I have no idea what's going on."

Steven and Mega Man then hurriedly made their way back to the rooftop, seeing Peach, Yoshi, Agent 4, and Toon Link.

"Amelia! We have incoming!" Shouted Steven.

Unfortunately, his warning was a bit too late as the flying Samuel fired another round of small homing missiles at the rooftop of the tower.

This onslaught knocked Peach and Amelia off of the structure while Toon Link and Mega Man redirected some of the missiles with their mirror shield and leaf shields respectively, saving Steven and Yoshi in the process.

Samuel then got onto the rooftop and readied himself against his opposition.

* * *

As Peach and Amelia were falling from the rooftop, the princess thought fast and caught the Inkling with her right arm before pulling out her parasol with her left, drastically slowing their descent before crashing into the ground.

Agent 4 got up first. "Urgh… Owww…" She then looked at the recovering princess.

"You… You… saved me… Why?" Asked the Inkling.

Peach was quick to respond despite the injuries she sustained. "Because I'm not the enemy."

She then got on her feet as Amelia was doing the same. "They are."

They then both looked at the swarm of Light Primids heading their way.

As soon as they were ready to fight off the enemy numbers, the transport ship from earlier crashed into the horde, effectively taking them all out.

Diddy Kong then sprung from the top hatch and jumped out of the ship in utter joy.

The small primate then hugged Peach because he hadn't seen her in so long.

"It's great to see you again Diddy!" Said Peach. "I guess your partner's out there near the entrance?"

Diddy nodded in response before looking at the Inkling beside her.

"This is Agent 4." Said the Princess. "She's a friend."

The monkey then shook the flattered Inkling's hand. "My friends call me Amelia."

As soon as they were done with introductions, the trio got back into battle mode as another wave of Lightspace forces was heading their way.


	40. Chapter 39

Hey guys! I'm back this week for a new chapter ready for you all to enjoy! We continue the battle in Inkopolis where the enemy is advancing their forces further into the square. However, Fox and his team come in and even the odds. Will this claim the fighters victory? Read on to find out!

Before I continue though, I saw that a new Nintendo Direct came out just hours after I posted the previous chapter, so let me make some opinions on some of the highlights that I'd like to discuss.

Overwatch on Switch: Since it's so popular, it was bound to happen sooner or later. I like the Overwatch series, and I may/may not get it sometime in the near future.

Luigi's Mansion 3 new content: I think this game will be worth getting once it comes out on Halloween. I like the idea of distinct themes for each resort floor. As for the multiplayer mode, it strongly reminds me of Mario Party minigames (PTSD from childhood). Regardless, I think the game will be a load of fun to play.

Terry Bogard in Smash: To be honest, I wasn't expecting a Fatal Fury character to show up, but now that it's happened, I think the franchise may be more in the limelight and possibly release a new game after Terry's release in Smash. I'll be excited to see how he will fit in the future stories I have planned.

More DLC fighters after the fighters pass: Wasn't expecting this either, but I'm hoping for someone awesome (or unexpected) to show up. Nonetheless, I will find a way to incorporate them into future stories.

Zelda Link's Awakening remake: I'm totally looking forward so much to this game that I already pre-ordered a copy. The graphics look so good and the create your own dungeon mode looks like a lot of fun too. I'm really hoping that it lives up to the hype and nostalgia that was in the original game boy copy.

SNES games on Switch: I was so happy they were finally doing this. I'm most excited to playing Super Mario World, Super Mario Kart, Yoshi's Island, Zelda: A Link to the Past, Super Metroid, and the original Starfox. They were impactful in the 16 bit era and the fact that they're available again really bring out the nostalgic side in not only me, but millions of other Switch owners as well.

Animal Crossing New Horizons: I'm so gonna pre-order this sucker at the earliest opportunity. The gameplay and content look awesome and it will no doubt take up a lot of my time once it comes out. The multiplayer mode also looks so much fun here. Especially the fact that I'll get to see other peoples' islands and compare them to mine.

Xenoblade Chronicles for Switch: I wasn't expecting this to happen at the end of the direct, so I was taken a little off guard. I never played the original on the Wii, but I think this will give me a second chance to play it through. I may get it a few weeks after the release and I think I'll more than enjoy it.

Banjo & Kazooie Breakdown: When I first looked at their moves, I was happy at how Sakurai was keeping the character duo faithful to their original roots. As for the moves themselves, it may make Banjo somewhere around mid/high tier. Regardless of tier placement though, his moves look like a lot of fun to play with. I downloaded him a few days ago and was not disappointed at all. I won a good number of online matches with him to the point where I had almost 3 million GSP before a hero main knocked me back down.

I thought the direct was decent. A wave of new information came through and really got me hyped for future games and downloadable content down the road. However, the thing that still gets me the most excited is Zelda: Breath of the Wild 2. I can't wait for whatever announcement they make with this game in the future. If I had to give an estimation on the release date, I believe it would be around late 2020 to early 2021.

Now that I've got all that out of the way, I want to get back into the story. As always, don't forget to fave, follow, and review! Now, without further ado, let's get into this new chapter!

* * *

 **Inkopolis Square, World of Trophies**

Peach, Diddy Kong, and Amelia the Inkling were carving a path through the onslaught of Lightspace Army forces in an attempt to further defend the front entrance.

The princess and Agent 4 were at the forefront while Diddy pulled out his rocketbarrel pack and provided decent air support.

Soon enough, they reunited with Little Mac and Greninja, effectively ready to take down any enemy as a team.

* * *

In another area of the entrance, Wario was struggling with a Light Golem and was about to get smashed by its powerful hammer. Fortunately, a flaming double edged blade protruded from the chest jewel of the behemoth and promptly collapsed. Once it was lying on the ground, Roy was revealed to be standing on the back of its neck before pulling his sword out, claiming victory.

He then got off of the Golem and gave a smile at Wario. "You're welcome."

Wario, not new to friendship, responded in a way only he knew how. "I didn't-a need your-a help you know."

"That's fine." Said Roy as he continued smiling. "I help out whoever I can."

Wario scoffed before pulling out a bizarre looking motorcycle and started plowing through more enemies away from the swordsman.

He was on a literal roll until he came across Mr. Game & Watch. He was currently keeping a squadron of Light Primids at bay with his frying pan and cooking skills.

Wario looked puzzled, but decided to go along with it and help out his supposed ally by providing his own fragrance to "spice" up the 2D fighter's cooking.

Mr. Game & Watch realized what this meant, so he jumped out of the way and went into a parachute high above the battle to let Wario break the wind. As soon as he did, the entire horde of enemies collapsed from the explosive levels of gas he let loose.

Once Mr. Game & Watch touched the ground again, he covered his nose from the residual gas as he saw more enemies coming for them.

Wario then stood by him, ready to take them on side by side. Albeit slightly reluctantly.

* * *

Fox McCloud was using his Arwing to fire whatever he could on the Lightspace ship. So far, he was dealing a good amount of damage, not to mention Bowser's remaining airships providing the pilot necessary support.

"It looks like I only need a few more runs before I can bring down that ship!" Said Fox. "Once we take it down, we can end this battle for good!"

Meanwhile, King K Rool was commanding his mothership crew from the ground to shoot down McCloud by any means necessary. "Focus all cannons on that fighter craft! Don't let it destroy ours!"

Unknowingly, he left himself wide open as he received a powerful punch to the gut, knocking him back a few feet but leaving him mostly unharmed.

K Rool looked at his opponent and realized it was Donkey Kong, looking furious enough to scare off a herd of elephants. "-You'll pay for threatening my island, K Rool!-"

The king responded with a few chuckles. "Do you really think you can beat me with the upgrades Galeem's given me, Donkey Kong?"

"-Only one way to find out!-" Responded DK before winding up a giant punch.

K Rool charged up a punch of his own while equipping a large boxing glove.

Soon enough, the two powerful strikes collided, causing a shockwave that knocked down anyone within twenty feet of them.

After that, they kept exchanging brutal strikes back and forth with neither fighter looking to give into defeat.

* * *

Samuel, the Lightspace Army's Elite Mii Gunner, flew with his jetpack onto the rooftop where the Great Zapfish was within arms reach. However, he had opposition from four formidable fighters.

They were Steven, the Inkling Agent 3, Mega Man, the Blue Bomber, Yoshi, Mario's old buddy, and Toon Link, the Hero of Winds. Each one of them had something different they added to the table. There would no doubt be a challenge for both sides.

"So you think you four outnumber me?' Said the gunner as he looked up.

When the four fighters looked up along with him, they spotted a squadron of Light Primids equipped with jetpacks land onto the roof, all armed with super scopes and beam swords.

"Think again." Continued Samuel as his reinforcements took aim.

He then ordered the Light Primids to keep the four fighters busy while he would take the Great Zapfish by any means necessary.

The Primids were enough to occupy Mega Man, Yoshi, and Toon Link. However, Agent 3 slipped through some ink he made and proceeded to tackle the gunner onto the ground. This prevented him from reaching the creature.

Unfortunately, this didn't last long because Samuel had a function on his belt that made his whole armor electrified. This stunned the Inkling and knocked him away.

Toon Link then slipped through the Primid army and got in front of the gunner. "You're not taking this thing!" He then fired rounds of arrows and bombs which were all promptly shot down by Samuel.

"Your weapons are primitive and pitiful!" Taunted the gunner before firing another barrage of missiles.

The Hero of Winds raised his shield to block them. Unfortunately, they all curved around him. "What?" He soon got hit on both sides with at least a dozen missiles. This effectively knocked him down for the count.

Yoshi and Mega Man then got in front of the gunner after they cleared out the last Light Primids. The dinosaur began his attack by turning himself into an egg and rolling straight at Samuel. This attack turned out to be futile, resulting in him getting knocked off the building from a powerful rapid charge shot.

As Yoshi was falling, he decided to flutter kick to slow his descent. Despite this attempt, the dinosaur still landed pretty hard on the ground below, knocking him out cold with some worrying injuries.

This left Mega Man as the last fighter that stood between Samuel and the Great Zapfish. Unfortunately, it looked like the gunner had something already planned.

"I've learned all your moves earlier! There's no way you can beat me now!" Declared the Blue Bomber.

"I don't need to." Responded Samuel before using his wrist communicator. "Now!"

Suddenly, another Lightspace ship jumped out of hyperspeed right above the roof they were on. This got the attention of not only the heroes on the rooftop, but also the fighters and Inklings in the lower square.

This especially got Amelia worried because her partner Agent 3 was still on the rooftop. "Steven! NO!"

"You're too late!" Taunted the gunner. "Your precious power source is Galeem's now!"

A wide blue light then shone over the entire roof. In a few seconds, the Great Zapfish was being ripped from its normal spot and began ascending into the sky against its will.

"No!" Shouted Mega Man as he started shooting at the ship. However, this only lasted for a few seconds because he was beginning to float upward along with Agent 3 and an unconscious Toon Link.

"It's a tractor beam!" Shouted Steven. "We can't escape it!"

As the robot and the Inkling were being pulled up along with the Great Zapfish, a newly awoken Toon Link tried to stay onto the ground using his hookshot to adhere onto the roof. Unfortunately, Samuel saw the efforts the small hero was trying to make.

"What do you think you're trying to do?" Said the gunner before severing the hookshot chain with his cannon. This caused the hero to be pulled up into the ship looming above. Once the three fighters and Great Zapfish were inside the craft, its large compartment closed before blasting back into hyperspace, en route through space.

With no one left to oppose him, Samuel used his wrist communicator once more. "The creature is ours. Take it to the World of Light. And tell Galeem he'll be meeting some guests along with our prize."

He then fired up his jetpack again and returned to the ship he and K Rool came in. Before he entered the ship, he decided to give one last order. "All troops, pull back. We have what we need."

* * *

In a few short moments, the Lightspace army pulled their forces from Inkopolis, leaving the square nothing more than a wasteland full of wreckage filled with wounded fighters and Inklings.

K Rool was panting and was about to give in while Donkey Kong felt the same. However, once he saw the Lightspace Army heading back to the mothership, he decided to follow suit.

"We'll settle this later, Kong! Count on it!" Shouted the crocodile.

He then fired up his helicopter-like contraption and headed straight to the Lightspace mothership.

DK didn't have time to go after his nemesis because he felt bruised all over. He then promptly collapsed as a worried Diddy rushed to his side.

"-DK!-" Shouted the small primate before pulling out some bananas. "-Stay with me big guy!-"

Once every Lightspace troop was on the ship, it quickly fled into parts unknown.

When Fox saw what the ship was doing, he decided to give it one last gift.

The pilot then used his Arwing to get as close as he could to the ship without being undetected. Once he was close enough, he secretly launched something that stuck to its side. As the device was securing itself to the ship, McCloud headed back to the square as fast as he could because even a pilot as skillful as him wouldn't survive a full minute against that fleet. Especially with the amount of damage his Arwing took.

As Fox was descending onto the square, he pulled out a device that was calibrating the tracking function of the device.

"You won't hide forever." Muttered Fox to himself before heading back to his allies.

As everyone else was recovering from the battle and finding their bearings back on the square, Peach looked at the fading view of the Lightspace ship before tightly closing her fist in aggression.

"This isn't over."


	41. Chapter 40

Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter to wrap up the Inkopolis battle segment! We left off with the Lightspace Army stealing the Great Zapfish and taking it to their master. However, this chapter focuses on the aftermath of the battle and where the fighters will go from their current situation.

As I am posting this, I realize that this is my 40th chapter! It only felt like yesterday when I first started this story last November! I didn't think I would come this far with the story so congrats to myself for keeping it going! Also, congrats to all of you for sticking with the story for all that time! It means a lot to me! However, I'm not saying that I'm done with this story. In fact, I'm not even close to being done! I realize there's still a chunk of characters I have yet to introduce, so sit tight dear readers! Your expected fighter will eventually show up!

As always, don't forget to fave, follow, and review and all that good stuff! Without further ado, let's get into this brand new chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros. It is owned by Nintendo and Masahiro Sakurai.

* * *

 **Inkopolis Square, World of Trophies**

After the Lightspace Army stole the Great Zapfish from its normal spot and fled the city, the devastating battle rendered the once sprawling metropolis to a destroyed husk with smoking piles of rubble.

The surviving Inklings were helping each other while also rebuilding what they've lost.

Princess Peach was pulling an Inkling from a tight spot between some heavy debris. She had help from both Kongs who were pushing the rubble out of the way.

"Thank you…" Said the relieved citizen gratefully before reuniting with her friends.

Peach looked on at the situation and felt a rushing combination of shame and anger swelling inside her. As a result, she was stressfully contemplating the losses that happened. When she saw the tractor beam pulling the great Zapfish into the ship, she noticed three fighters being pulled in as well. She could only recognize one of them as a younger and more cartoonish looking Link. The other two looked to her like a blue robot and a blue haired Inkling in tactical gear.

As Peach thought to herself once more, she had no idea what to do other than help rebuild.

Little Mac and Amelia the Inkling were the first to notice Peach's growing stress as the boxer put his free hand on her shoulder. "This was completely out of your control, Peach. You couldn't have possibly known that they would have another ship ready to scoop that thing up. Stop blaming yourself for this."

The princess got more aggressive, but soon calmed down. "You're right, Little Mac… I… I just feel like I could be doing so much more than what I'm doing now."

"How so?" Asked the boxer. "Does this have something to do with your past?"

Peach then decided to explain. "For most of my time as princess, I've been kidnapped countless times, leaving me helpless in some dungeon. Sure I've been on a couple adventures with Mario and his friends, but they've been few and far between. I… I just feel like I could be doing more. Especially with this war going on."

"I get that feeling." Responded the Little Mac. "The last time I got into a boxing ring was nine years ago. After that, I just kinda faded away from the spotlight."

"I guess this war would be one way that could push some of us out of anonymity." Concluded Peach.

The lightweight boxer then looked at the heavily damaged square before going to help a group of Inklings repair their building. "If only it were that simple."

However, something dawned on Little Mac that he needed to ask Peach about. "Did you see who got pulled into that ship along with the creature?"

Peach was more than willing to explain what she saw. "I could only make out one figure. He looked like my old ally Link, except he had a more comical appearance…"

"I see." Responded Little Mac. "You told me about Link on the way to your castle."

"I just don't know the other two poor souls who got captured." Said Peach as she contemplated further. "They must be new."

Amelia then decided to speak up. "I know who they are."

This statement got the attention of the two fighters.

"Who?" Asked Peach simply.

"The first one is my Inkling partner, who goes by Agent 3." Explained Agent 4.

"Who's the second one?" Asked Little Mac.

Amelia had a harder time explaining, but still managed to tell enough. "I think his name was Mega Man. He's a robot who has a variety of weapons at his disposal. Maybe more so than me or Steven."

"Steven?" Said Little Mac confusedly.

Amelia realized her little blunder before correcting it after a sigh. "Agent 3's real name."

"No need to get secretive with us, Amelia." Responded Peach. "We're on your side here. No matter what happens."

"Thanks, Peach." Said Agent 4 gratefully. "I'm hoping I can help in any way I can. Especially with my home."

"Well, let's start by helping your home recover what it lost." Said Peach through mustered optimism.

Amelia and Little Mac soon followed her to perform whatever task that needed work.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the north side of the square near the damaged Salmon Run booth, Bowser was rounding up what remained of his forces. From what he knew, around 70 percent of his army fell. The other 30 percent were mostly wounded. This got Bowser understandably upset as he started smashing piles of debris.

As the Koopa was venting his frustration, Bowser Jr. looked on and couldn't help but worry for his father.

Fox McCloud then came up behind the young Koopa. "I know your father quite well. I'm pretty sure I can talk some sense into him."

"You can try… " Uttered the young koopa with some apprehension.

"Bowser!" Shouted Fox as he was approaching him.

This prompted the Koopa King to look back only to look forward again. "I have nothing to say to you."

"Don't be like that at a time like this." Replied Fox. "I know we've had our differences in the past, but we need you and your troops out there to help us recover."

"Why?" Said Bowser. "We already played our part and look where that led us! The majority of my forces along with one third of the residents here are gone because we failed! Not to mention the fact they took that creature to whatever planet they're hiding on!"

"Listen, things may seem bleak now, but have faith and hope that we'll win this war." Explained Fox. "You've never understood that because you've mostly stood on the side of evil. The boxer told me about the terms of your agreement after I landed. Your job is far from done here."

Bowser then proceeded to get up from his sulking spot before taking a deep breath. "You're right, Fox. All my life I've wanted to protect the family and empire I have while still gaining whatever I can take. I'll still help if it means I can see that family live on." Said the Koopa before looking at his son.

Bowser Jr. smiled back without a second thought.

"That's why I've been so resilient throughout the years." Finished Bowser.

Fox then looked toward Bowser. "It's good to see you in high spirits."

The pilot was about to help with another task before receiving a transmission from Meta Knight. As soon as he heard it, he knew what he had to do.

"Everyone needs to get back to the square entrance." Said Fox hurriedly.

"What? Why?" Said Bowser Jr.

"I know where we need to go next." Replied the pilot simply.

* * *

 **Eastern Side of the Square**

Wario was sitting on a pile of rubble, seeing the other Inklings recovering from afar before thinking to himself about the battle that happened.

As he contemplated further, he realized he was staying with the rest of the group not only because of the reward Peach promised him, but also because he was slowly learning camaraderie over the time he was with them.

Roy soon noticed this as he made his way towards the obese former entrepreneur.

"I can tell you're warming up to us." Said the swordsman.

"You think-a so?" Responded Wario.

"Yeah. I've spent enough time around people to realize when they're opening up to others." Responded Roy.

A beeping from the swordsman's ear communicator then went off as he answered it. He soon realized it was a message from Fox.

"-This is Fox. I just received a message that I think everyone should hear. Bring every fighter to the square entrance. I would like to discuss this new information with everyone. Fox out.-"

When the message ended, Wario decided to ask him about the message. "What was-a that about."

"Fox has something he needs to discuss with everyone." Said Roy. "Let's head to the square entrance."

Wario then got up from his spot and followed the swordsman as they headed toward the square from where they were.

* * *

 **Moments Later**

Roy and Wario finally made it to the square entrance where Fox, Peach, Amelia, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Bowser, Bowser Jr, and Little Mac, were waiting for them.

After a few more minutes, Greninja and Mr. Game & Watch were carrying an injured Yoshi with them to the group before setting the dinosaur down on a pile of debris for him to rest on.

This effectively completed all the fighters that participated in the Inkopolis battle.

"You all finally made it." Said Fox. "Now let's get this discussion under way."

"What's this important thing you wanted us to hear about?" Asked Bowser a little aggressively.

"I just received a message from Meta Knight." Explained the pilot. "He's planning to forge an alliance between his battleship crew and the new Kingdom of Hyrule."

"And what's this have to do with us?" Asked Little Mac.

"If we go to Hyrule, we can provide further firepower and come up with a plan to defeat Galeem for good. As one united force." Concluded Fox.

"I'm on board with this plan." Said Peach. "It's been a long time since I've seen Zelda."

Fox slightly winced. "Sorry to burst your bubble, Peach, but this Zelda isn't the same one you and I knew from the Subspace War. She's a completely different person, but still has good intentions."

Peach didn't know how to feel about this, but she remained confident to opposing Galeem.

"Hate to say this, but I feel like this might be our best choice." Added Bowser hesitantly before continuing. "Besides, we can add the remnants of my forces to this alliance of yours as well."

"Yeah! We'll be unstoppable!" Chimed in Bowser Jr.

"I have no problem with that, Bowser." Replied Fox. "How about the rest of you? Are you all down with going to Hyrule?"

Yoshi, Greninja, Mr. Game & Watch, Roy, and both Kongs raised their hands in agreement.

Wario raised his hand after some hesitation.

This left Amelia the only one unable to bring her hand up.

"What's wrong Amelia?" Asked Peach worriedly.

"It's not that I want to go, but I don't want to abandon my home. My friends. My family. But at the same time, I'm finding the outside world to be very intriguing." Explained Agent 4

"Then go with them, bucko." Said a new voice that sounded old and gruff. It was coming from behind her.

Amelia then looked back and saw Captain Cuttlefish.

"Cap'n! What're you doing here?" Said Amelia panickedly.

"I wanted to lend a hand in helping to rebuild after the horrendous battle that happened." Explained Cuttlefish.

"Sorry, who are you?" Asked Fox.

"Oh sorry folks! I forgot to introduce myself!" Said the captain. "The name's Captain Cuttlefish! Leader of the New Squidbeak Splatoon and Agent 4's mentor!"

"I see." Said Peach with some confusion.

Cuttlefish then turned back toward Amelia. "I want you to go with them. It's not every day you get to visit the world outside Inkopolis."

"I… want to." Answered Amelia. "I just… don't know what will happen to this city without me, Steven, and the Great Zapfish."

"Don't worry." Reassured the captain. "My granddaughters and Off the Hook will work with me to rebuild what we've lost. Besides, Inkopolis has stood strong without the Great Zapfish before."

Amelia soon realized the choice she needed to make. After some more thinking, she made up her mind and walked toward her new friends.

"Go with them. Live a life full of adventure, Agent 4!" Said Cuttlefish before gesturing a peace sign.

The group then all headed toward the last remaining Bowser airships and the Halberd's troop transport ship with Amelia being the last one to board.

"Oh one more thing!." Shouted the captain. "You might need this!"

The captain then threw a bag at Agent 4 which she promptly caught.

When she opened the bag, she found that it was full of Cuttlefish's favorite food. Crabby Cakes.

"Thanks Cap'n! I'm sure these will come in handy" Shouted Amelia as she was getting on the troop transport ship right before closing the opening ramp.

As the ships were taking off, Cuttlefish uttered one more thing before helping his species rebuild. "Make Inkopolis proud."

As everyone was getting situated inside the troop transport ship and airships, Fox pulled up the directions and set a course for Hyrule.

"Let's hope the new princess welcomes us in." Muttered Fox to himself before leaving Inkopolis with Bowser's fleet remnants closely following behind.


	42. Chapter 41

Hey guys! I'm still alive! Sorry about not posting for slightly longer than usual. I had a lot of stuff to do over that time so I sincerely apologize for the long wait. I'll be back on track with my posting schedule this week so don't expect delays any time soon. For this section of the story, we pick up with Mario, Sonic, and Lucario as their journey through space comes to an unexpected end. How will it end? Read on to find out!

As always, don't forget to fave, follow and review! Now let's get into this new chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros. It is owned by Nintendo and Masahiro Sakurai.

* * *

 **Upper Atmosphere of the World of Light**

Mario, Lucario, and Sonic were receiving an alarm from the main controls of the ship. This caught them off guard with Cappy, Mario's hat partner, jumping back in shock.

"What's-a going on?" Asked Mario.

"I think the computer's telling us we're here, but the landing gear isn't working!" Responded Lucario.

"It looks like we're gonna have to land the hard way." Said Sonic.

"Can we control the ship?" Asked Cappy.

Lucario responded rapidly. "No. This ship's still on autopilot and we can't regain the controls thanks to the brawler we fought."

Mario took a look at the ground only to see a blanket of clouds below them.

They were rapidly descending by the second, and there was no way to control the vehicle they were inside.

The aura Pokemon then looked at Sonic.

"Can you use your super form again?" Asked Lucario worriedly.

Sonic grew more concerned. "If I could, I would've already got you all out of here!"

Just when they were reaching the stratosphere and passing through the barrier of clouds, they could all see a vast green forest below them.

Mario then thought of an idea. The plumber reached into his pockets and pulled out a couple power ups. This got the attention of his allies.

"Mario! What're you doing?" Asked Sonic.

He then threw a star shaped item at the hedgehog. "Use-a that item! It will protect-a you from the crash!"

As soon as Sonic grabbed it, he found himself covered in a rainbow-like aura that provided temporary invincibility.

The plumber then gave Lucario a green box with a silver exclamation point on its front side. "Use it! You'll be metal, but-a you'll be impervious!"

The fighting type did what Mario said and put it on, making his entire body covered in metal. This made him tougher than steel, and allowed him to withstand a ton of damage.

"Now everyone-a hold on to something!" Shouted Mario as the ship was passing through the white clouds.

"Wait! Mario!" Screamed Cappy. "What're you gonna use to protect yourself?"

"This." Said Mario as he pulled out a special leaf. Once the plumber used it, he turned himself into a brown raccoon creature before transforming further into a still stone statue.

In a few more seconds, the ship violently crashed into the high vegetation below, easily mowing down dozens of trees as it dragged along the ground. Along the way, the ship lost numerous pieces, reducing it to half its original size. After around twenty seconds of going through a few miles of forest, the craft finally came to a halt.

Back in the mostly destroyed interior, Mario was lying unconscious on the ground with his raccoon leaf power up gone.

Cappy then turned into his normal ghostly form and tried to pull Mario up. "Mario, wake up! We need you buddy!"

After a few seconds, the plumber picked himself up. His hat partner then turned back into Mario's cap and sat back on his head.

"Phew! I thought I was gonna lose you!" Said Cappy in relief.

"I can withstand-a more than a ship crash, Cappy." Responded Mario through a smirk. "But-a now we need to focus on-a finding the others."

After a few minutes of searching, he found Lucario knocked out from the crash and without any metal protection. Mario decided to carry the unconscious Pokemon to a safer spot before looking for Sonic.

However, there was no need for a search because Sonic was crawling up to them. He was slightly injured due to the star power not lasting as long as it should have, but it provided him just enough protection from the worst part of the crash.

"It's-a good that you're okay despite-a the injuries you took." Complimented Mario.

"Thanks, Mario." Replied Sonic. "But what's wrong with him?"

The plumber then set the unconscious Lucario down onto the level floor to tend to his injuries. "He's-a still alive. Just-a knocked out-a cold."

As Mario was about to do what he could to heal his ally, blaster fire came from a hole outside the craft.

This got the two old rivals in battle positions as they waited for their foe to show themselves.

Soon enough, a humanoid figure appeared. However, he had the face of a wolf complete with a dark pilot outfit and a distinctive eye patch.

"You boys just threw yourselves into a world of hurt!" Spouted the wolf-like being before pulling out his laser pistols and firing on the two fighters.

They were both able to evade the shots, but Mario knew it wouldn't be enough. "Sonic! Take-a Lucario and-a get-a out of here!"

"No! Not without you!" Replied the hedgehog.

"I'll catch up with-a you!" Shouted Mario. "Now-a go!"

Sonic reluctantly followed what Mario said and grabbed Lucario before making his way out of the ship in the blink of an eye. Once he got to the lower chamber of the ship though, he was intercepted by another anthropomorphic creature with a pilot uniform. However, this one had the face of a blue colored bird of prey.

He started his attack position, but not before recognizing Sonic's figure through the dark lighting inside the ship.

"Sonic?" Asked the bird-like being. "Is that you?"

"How do you know my name?" Asked the hedgehog skeptically.

The pilot then came into the light coming from a hole above him, revealing his face.

"Falco! What are you doing here?" Asked Sonic before running up to his ally in relief.

"It's a long story." Responded Falco simply. "But we didn't come here of our own free will."

"I see." Said Sonic.

"You also have Lucario with you. Been a while since I saw him." Said a surprised Falco, looking at the unconscious aura Pokemon. "Is anyone else here?"

"Just Mario, who I think is fighting some wolf dude in the chamber above us." Explained the hedgehog.

"Oh that reminds me." Said the Star Fox Pilot before turning on his communicator.

* * *

Wolf was doing battle with Mario in the wrecked command center of the Lightspace Ship. After a minute, the plumber was being worn down.

The Star Wolf leader realized this and knew that one more shot could bring him down. "After I kill you, Lightspace scum, I'm coming for Galeem next!"

This only got Mario confused. "Wait. What?"

Just when he was about to deal out another shot, he got a message from his communicator.

"What is it Lombardi?" Said Wolf unamusingly.

"Lombardi?" Asked Mario under his breath.

"~ _Stop your attack! They're not with Galeem!_ ~" Cried out Falco.

"If they're not with Galeem, then what are they?" Asked Wolf confusedly.

Falco responded quickly. "~ _They're friends that fought with me against Tabuu ten years ago! They're friends!_ ~"

As soon as the Star Wolf leader heard that, he lowered his weapon and reached his hand out to the confused plumber.

"What's-a this?" Asked Mario.

"Apparently, my 'ally' says that you people aren't the enemy here." Explained Wolf. "Come on."

"Really?" Said Cappy. "You're really not gonna believe this guy are you? I mean he looks like a bad guy!"

"What-a choice do we have?" Replied Mario.

Unsure of what else to do, the plumber took the pilot's hand and headed down into the lower chamber of the wrecked ship where the other fighters were.

Once the two fighters reunited with the others, Falco was relieved to know other allies were with him.

"Hey Mario!" Said Falco. "It's been a while!"

"Falco. Unexpected-a pleasure to see you too." Responded the plumber. "Isn't-a Fox normally with-a you."

Falco winced at the response. "Yeah… About that… "

The Star Fox pilot then explained what he saw, from Galeem's origin to how they escaped from the Lightspace fortress.

After Falco was done explaining his side of the story, Mario and Sonic were still processing the slew of new information.

"So Galeem really is a new-a being created from-a Tabuu merging with this-a Master Core along with-a controlling R.O.B. and Wolf's-a crew." Concluded Mario. "I had a hard-a time believing it after Fox-a told me."

Falco grew surprised by what the plumber said. "Wait, Fox is alive?"

"Yeah, but he seemed-a distressed when we first-a saw him." Replied Mario. "He's-a currently on-a the World of Trophies last-a time I checked."

"I'm just really glad to know my partner's still alive!" Said Falco in complete joy and relief.

"Well, despite the good news, we also can't look past the fact that the brawler we fought before is still alive." Added Sonic. "He might be on this planet trying to hunt us down."

Falco grew curious by the hedgehog's response. "Wait, what do you mean 'fought before?'"

This gave Mario the incentive to tell the two pilots how he and his allies got to where they were now. He told them how he got the warning from Fox as well as how he and his allies ended up on the World of Light. He even told them the enemies he faced as well as whatever dangers may come ahead. As soon as the plumber wrapped up his story, Falco knew the World of Trophies was in more danger than he originally anticipated.

"We need to head back there." Surmised Falco. "If we go to the World of Trophies, we can all take a stand."

Mario and Sonic had to disagree. "I'm-a gonna have to disagree, Falco."

"Why is that? "Asked the Star Fox pilot. "We're in enemy territory. If we stay here we all die. "

"Well, first of all, we don't-a have a ship to go back to our world since this-a one can't-a fly anymore. Second, it's-a better if we take out-a the head controlling the army than the army itself." Explained the plumber. "We can end this-a war a lot-a sooner if-a we stay."

"Yeah…" Said Falco as he was processing Mario's plan. "You're probably right, but it's still too risky."

"Look buddy." Added Sonic. "If you're worried about Fox, R.O.B., and Samus, don't worry, dude. Once this fight is over, we'll have the chance to see them again."

"Okay." Said Falco as he started to slowly cave in. "I can see that you win here, Mario."

Lucario then woke up from his unconscious state. The first thing he saw was Mario and Sonic looking down at him. "Mario… Sonic…"

"Don't forget about me too!" Said Cappy.

The aura Pokemon then let out a small chuckle before seeing Falco and Wolf alongside the former rivals.

"Falco?" Asked Lucario in a groggy state of confusion. "What are you doing here?"

Suddenly, small pieces of metal started falling around them as the walls and ceiling started to bend.

"No time to explain." Replied the pilot. "First we need to get out of this thing."

Bigger debris then started to fall. Soon enough, the entire ship was starting to fall apart on them.

Luckily, the five fighters all saw a huge hole they could escape through.

Sonic was the first one to get out as the other fighters rapidly followed suit.

At the moment the last fighter made it out, the entire vehicle completely collapsed in on itself.

Once they all got their bearings, they soon realized that they were in a forest with trees too high for any of the fighters present to climb. They also didn't give the group much of a view in other directions either.

This gave Mario an idea.

"Cappy, are-a you able to provide a better view of-a the land?" Asked the plumber. "We can't-a see anything with all these-a trees in the way."

"On it, Mario!" Said the sentient hat before ascending further into the sky.

Once Cappy made it past the high canopy, he was completely surprised at what he saw from every possible direction.

The Bonneton Native then came back down to Mario, completely flabbergasted.

"What's-a wrong?" Asked the plumber out of curiosity.

"You're not gonna believe the things around us." Replied Cappy.

"He's right." Said Wolf. "When we saw this planet for the first time, we were completely shocked as well."

"What did you see?" Asked Sonic.

"Icy mountains that were covered in glittery blizzards, light green valleys that stretched far and wide, volcanic ranges that could burn anyone to a crisp if they got close enough to the lava, a lake that looks like a perfect blue mirror. There were so many different biomes all throughout the place." Explained the sentient hat. "There were even some that looked like they were made of candy!"

"We came from an expansive canyon just west of this forest." Said Falco. "We were collecting supplies for a few days before we found you guys."

"Well, it's-a good to have-a people you can depend on in a time like-a this." Said Mario.

"Likewise." Responded Falco. "We could use your help in laying low here in this forest. It's likely Galeem's forces are still trying to hunt us down."

After a quick nod from Lucario and Sonic, Mario made his decision. "We would be more than-a happy to help-a you after everything that's-a been happening."

"That's good." Said Wolf. "We'll show you to our hiding spot. After that, we can salvage whatever we can in the ship you guys came in."

The group then went off further into the dense forest. Although they all were safe for the moment, it would be only a matter of time until Galeem found them.

Until then though, the fighters would have no choice but to rely on each other.


	43. Chapter 42

Hey guys! I've got a new chapter lined up for you all this week that sheds some light on the World of Light as well as Mario, Falco, and the others adapting to an environment none of them are familiar with. Will they all get along? Read on to find out. Before I continue, I just want to say thank you for the support all of you give. It really means a lot to me. As always, don't forget to fave, follow and review! Now, let's get into this brand new chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros. It is owned by Nintendo and Masahiro Sakurai.

* * *

 **Brightwood Forest, World of Light**

Mario, Lucario, Sonic, Falco, and Wolf were heading to the makeshift base that the two rival pilots made after escaping Galeem.

Cappy, Mario's trusted hat friend, was in charge of scouting the path ahead in case of an enemy ambush.

Throughout their hike, there were abundant living things unlike the ones seen on the World of Trophies. The group saw birds that had an odd number of eyes, deer that had more ornate antlers along with having speeds almost as fast as Sonic, and reptiles that looked like they could withstand a good amount of damage with noticeable body armor.

These creatures weren't enemies though. To the group, they were no more than the living beings they see back on their own worlds.

"I'm guessing these critters aren't with Galeem?" Asked Sonic.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Responded Falco. "Sure Galeem apparently created them, but if they were really against us, we'd be either dead or back in cells by now."

After a little more walking, the group finally got to their temporary base of operations.

It was a 7 foot tall, 12 foot wide circular hut built from the sturdy wood surrounding them. They had logs outside for a fire, as well as a few bigger ones to serve as benches.

"Nice-a place you got-a here." Said Mario, admiring the work the two pilots put in.

"Thanks." Replied Wolf "We like to keep it top secret, as well as in tip top shape. The trees provide us enough cover to keep this place hidden."

Along with the resources taken from their surroundings, they also had a bunch of supplies they salvaged from the Lightspace ship they escaped in. These included first aid supplies, nonperishable food, and metal scraps to use as they saw fit.

Lucario showed a brief smile. "I have to admit. It sort of reminds me of the hut I lived in back on the World of Trophies. It gives me a sense of home."

"Glad you feel that way." Said Falco.

After an hour of the new fighters collecting resources and settling in, Wolf went into the woods for a few minutes before coming out with a fresh World of Light deer carcass.

"Who's hungry?" Said Wolf excitedly. "I'll prepare the fire!"

Falco and Mario immediately felt their stomachs growl as Cappy looked in pure awe.

Meanwhile, Sonic was a bit skeptical. "It's not chili dogs, but I guess it'll have to do."

Lucario also showed some doubt, but opted to eat since he was starving anyway.

After another few hours of skinning and cooking the deer, they all sat around the campfire together. The sun was down by this time, so the fire was the only source of light they had.

Maro was roasting some mushrooms he found nearby when Cappy decided to talk to him. "It's been one thrill of a time so far."

"How-a so?" Replied Mario.

Cappy then looked at the rest of the group and how they all positively interacted with one another while eating their dinner. Even Wolf was showing signs of friendship. Especially with Sonic.

"We've fought new enemies, got blasted into space, and met some unexpected faces." Explained the sentient hat. "However, the fact that we're still friends, not to mention the fact we have people we can trust just shows how much we can keep going, despite the odds stacked against us."

"You-re right-a Cappy." Responded Mario. "I'm-a grateful to have-a friends by my side. Even in the most unexpected of-a circumstances."

"Thanks, Mario." Said Cappy before yawning. "I best be getting to sleep."

The hat then got back on Mario's head and shut his eyes.

As the fighters finished their dinner, they all decided to use the new deer skin to use as makeshift beds.

"I volunteer to keep watch." Said Lucario to the rest of the group. "I can sense the aura of enemies that may come in the vicinity."

"I have no problem with that." Responded Falco. "What about you, Wolf?"

Wolf responded with a nod before heading back into the hut to get some sleep. This prompted Falco, Mario, and Sonic to follow suit.

* * *

After several hours of rest, Sonic suddenly awoke from a nightmare he had.

The hedgehog was sweating, something unusual in a speedster like himself. Realizing he needed some fresh air, he walked outside when he saw Lucario meditating on a nearby rock while also keeping a lookout for enemies.

Lucario, sensing Sonic's aura, decided to inquire about the hedgehog's sudden awakening.

"What bothers you, Sonic?" Asked Lucario concernedly.

"I had a nightmare, as if my friends were all gone before my eyes… Tails… Amy… Knuckles… Shadow… " The hedgehog then started to choke up, "All gone… right in front of me… because of Galeem…"

"I see." Said Lucario as he was thinking. "Don't let worrying thoughts like that get to you."

The aura Pokemon then continued to speak. "Let me tell you something."

This prompted Sonic to listen. "I wasn't always the Pokemon that preferred solitude. Long before Subspace, back when I was a lowly Riolu, I was adopted by a trainer who had a heart as big as the sky. She cared for me, fed me, trained me for battle. However, none of that compared to her most important piece of advice she passed onto me."

"What was that?" Asked Sonic.

"Have faith in people you can trust." Answered the aura Pokemon. "That's what pushed me not only through battles, but through my life after my trainer… untimely passed away."

"Wow…" Said the hedgehog through choked speaking.

"Thank you… I'll try to keep my head high through thick and thin. We'll get through this. Together." Sonic then raised his fist at Lucario.

Lucario then raised his fist to meet Sonic's. However, the fighting type packed a bit too much aura punch into his bump. This accidentally pushed Sonic back a few feet, leaving him lying on his belly.

Lucario grew worried and started to run towards the lying hedgehog. "Sonic! Are you okay?"

As the fighting type flipped the Blue Blur onto his back, the hedgehog started to laugh. "You really need to work on that, dude!" Said a laughing Sonic through some pain.

The aura Pokemon became relieved as he helped the hedgehog back onto his feet.

This laughing woke up Wolf from his slumber. He headed out of the hut to meet up with the two other fighters awake. Despite all the noise Sonic and Lucario were making, Mario, Cappy, and Falco were still fast asleep.

"What're you two doing up?" Asked the pilot with some slight irritation.

"Sonic had a nightmare and wanted to talk about it." Replied the Aura Pokemon.

"Is that so?" Said Wolf as he made an amused smirk. "I bet it was about you going through a hideous transformation and acting like a cat to fool a human."

"Not funny, Wolf!" Said Sonic through embarrassment.

"Whatever." Said the pilot. "Anyway, the reason I really came out was that I'd like to keep watch for the rest of the night. Wolves are nocturnal anyway."

Lucario and Sonic had no problems with this.

"Very well." Said the Aura Pokemon. "I'll leave you to watch."

The two fighters then went back to sleep inside the hut.

For the rest of the night, there were no nightmares or enemies plaguing the group, and for the first time in a long while, the five fighters finally had a chance to rest.

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

After the night of recovery Mario, Lucario, Sonic, Falco, and Wolf had, the World of Light's sun rose from the sky as unusual birds started chirping in the high trees around the campsite.

After a few minutes, Mario was the first one to get up with Falco following him a few minutes afterward.

Once the two fighters got out of the hut, they saw Wolf sitting on a log bench eating some Light deer leftovers.

"Morning,Wolf." Said Falco.

"Morning, guys." Responded Wolf. "I decided to keep watch for the second half of the night. No enemies managed to come within two miles of here, so I believe we're safe."

"That's-a good news to hear." Said Mario. "What's on-a the agenda today?"

"I was about to go to a huge lake nearby and get some water to keep us hydrated." Explained Wolf. "Do you two want to come with?"

"I see no reason not to." Said Falco after thinking about it briefly.

"Agreed." Added Mario.

"We'll hold down the fort here." Said a voice coming from the tent.

Mario looked behind to see Sonic sitting on a bench.

"You can count on it." Continued the hedgehog as he gave a thumbs up.

Mario responded back with another thumbs up as he, Falco, and Wolf left for water with a couple buckets.

* * *

 **Mirror Lake**

Once the trio got to the pristine and clear body of water that laid before them, Wolf proceeded to test out the liquid and soon knew it was safe to drink.

Mario, Wolf, and Falco all carried two buckets in each hand while Cappy carried an extra one behind them.

When Wolf was drinking straight from the lake with his tongue, he couldn't help but notice a shadow lurking beneath the water below.

This caught Wolf off guard as he turned his body towards his allies.

"Mario! Falco! Get back now!" Shouted the pilot.

As soon as the two other fighters heard Wolf's warning, they felt rumbling. A few seconds later, a huge and wide geyser burst out of the water, releasing mist as the trio did what they could to block it.

Once the mist dissipated, a creature loomed over them. It was a reptilian serpent with three heads all connected to a large singular body. Its body had arms and legs along with a long tail. As for its size, it looked like it was 15 times Bowser's mass.

"What is-a that?" Asked Mario in a panic.

"I don't know!" Replied Wolf. "We never encountered a creature like that before!"

As soon as it saw the three fighters, the left head spewed out a concentrated blast of steam.

The fighters didn't think much about the steam at first, but once they got close enough, they could feel their skin burning intensely. This forced them to retreat as scalding steam soon went all around them.

With the heads overlooking the surrounded trio, the left one spewed out highly corrosive green acid.

"Scatter!" Shouted Falco.

The other fighters ran in opposite directions to avoid the acid onslaught. Once the liquid touched the ground, craters began to form around the lake shore.

The creature, realizing that they were more nimble than they thought, decided to step out of the lake and go on to dry land.

"It's getting closer to us!" Shouted Falco.

He and Wolf then started firing blasters, only for them to have no effect.

The middle head then started to take a deep breath as electricity flowed through it.

Wolf realized what it was going to do the moment he saw the electricity. "Get down!"

Once the head exhaled, it unleashed a beam of electricity at the trio.

Mario and Falco successfully avoided the attack. However, Wolf wasn't so lucky.

The unfortunate pilot had his leg caught in the blast. As a result, it had received third degree burns from the thigh down, dramatically slowing him down.

"Don't worry about me, Lombardi!" Shouted Wolf as he was hiding behind a nearby rock. "Stop that thing!"

As Falco was holding the creature off and avoiding its steam, acid, and electricity attacks, Mario noticed a scale missing on its chest.

"Falco!" Screamed Mario. "I just-a noticed a weak-a spot! On the right-a side of his-a chest!"

Falco then looked where Mario mentioned and noticed a gap between two armored scales. "You're right!"

The creature then unleashed another lightning blast at Mario, who just barely avoided it. "Use-a your reflector!"

Then, suddenly, the realization hit him like a train. He immediately knew what he needed to do.

After a few seconds of dodging steam and acid, he was preparing for the lightning blast to come. However, before it could inhale its breath to fire the attack, it stopped.

"Wait… Why'd it stop?" Asked Falco.

"Oh no… " Said Mario after realizing what just happened. "The creature's intelligent!"

"Great! Perfect! Just what we needed!" Said Falco in a fit of rage.

The creature then unexpectedly fired another steam attack at Mario, keeping him occupied. Unfortunately, the attack scalded his left arm and leg, rendering him immobilized.

The middle head then inhaled again as it prepared for another lightning blast.

As Falco looked at what would happen to his ally, he immediately realized what he needed to do.

Meanwhile, Mario was nothing more than a sitting duck. Realizing there was nothing he could do, he raised his arms over his face and expected the worst.

The lightning blast from the middle head fired, but before it could fry the plumber, Falco got in the way and successfully turned on his reflector.

In nothing but a small fraction of a second, he redirected the lightning blast from himself to the weak spot in his chest.

This caused a huge gaping hole to form in the creature. Soon enough, the reflected blast erupted from its back, effectively killing the monster.

Mario knelt down as he recovered. Cappy got to helping his wounds. "Hang on, Mario. I'm not letting you stay hurt."

Meanwhile, Falco looked to where Wolf was and found him still lying behind a rock.

"This is a surprise." Said Falco unexpectedly. "I would've expected you to run off while we fought that thing."

"I have a badly burnt leg, Lombardi." Explained Wolf with some hostility. "I couldn't go anywhere even if I wanted to."

After a few minutes of recovery, they picked up the buckets again and filled them up with whatever water they could carry.

Falco hoisted Wolf onto his shoulder while carrying a bucket in the other hand. Wolf was carrying a bucket with his free hand while Mario carried two. Lastly, Cappy used the remaining full bucket and followed the other fighters.

They all then started to head back to their camp.

"This should provide us enough clean water to last us a couple more days." Said Falco. "Before that though, we should come up with a plan to take down Galeem."

"Agreed." Replied Mario as he and Cappy followed the two pilots back into the forest. "It's-a time we form a plan."

Little did they know, they were being watched as they were returning to the forest.

* * *

From a mile away though, the Neo Ancient Minister floated from an unseen foggy mountain overlooking the lake and the nearby forest.

He looked through his optical sensors as he received thermal signatures of the fighters.

Still under Galeem's control, the minister could only say one thing to his master. "Targets found. Moving to pursue."

He then proceeded into the lake and followed the trail the fighters left behind.


	44. Chapter 43

Hey guys! Sorry about the unanticipated longer wait, but I'm back with a brand new chapter for you all to enjoy reading! This will focus on an entirely new location and introduce characters some of you were anticipating. As always, don't forget to fave, follow, and review! Now, without further ado, let's get into this chapter!

* * *

 **Oak Town, World of Trophies**

This was a relatively peaceful town in the middle of a tranquil forest. It mostly retained that peace after the Great Light Convergence.

The reason why it wasn't as affected as other civilizations was because it was simply more distant and rural. So far, it had only minimal contact with new foreigners.

The few people that did stumble upon the town were offered refuge by its determined mayor.

The mayor was currently in his office in the central town hall. He was a male of minimal height that looked to be in his early adolescent years. He had brown hair, a red sporty shirt, and blue sneakers.

As he was filling out paperwork to deal with living spaces for several refugees, he was taken out of his concentration by a knock coming from the door to his office.

"Come in." Said the mayor.

The door then opened and a worker of the town hall entered the room. She looked to be humanoid with a yellow dog-like appearance. She wore a casual sweater vest and skirt with a band tying her upper hair together. She was around the same height as the mayor.

"Isabelle." The mayor looked to be happy she was here. "Glad you made it back from the construction site."

"Thanks, Mr. Mayor!." Responded the citizen effervescently. "Although, the construction workers are wanting to have more bells after the long and tedious effort they've done for our unexpected guests."

"I'll double their pay to compensate for their inconvenience. I always put my citizens before myself." The mayor then continues. "Also, you don't need to address me by my title all the time. Call me by my real name, Matt."

"Sorry… " Said Isabelle sheepishly. "Force of habit."

"It's fine. How are the new guys doing now?" Asked Matt.

Isabelle showed some slight hesitation and confusion, but still explained all she could. "They're liking their new digs pretty well, but I'm puzzled as to what species they are. I've never seen anything like them before."

The mayor decided to ask about the species. "Remind me what they look like again?"

The secretary explained everything she saw. "There were people who looked like they had mushrooms on their heads, orange and yellow round guys with rosy cheeks, lizards that came in all colors of the rainbow, and even huge rolling guys made out of rock!"

Matt then talked to himself. "It's good that I remembered to keep the living spaces oriented to their specific necessities. What kind of mayor would I be if I disregarded that?"

Isabelle then looked through some paperwork Matt had in one of his cabinets and noticed one sticking out like a sore thumb. "I couldn't help but notice that you took a loan for that construction."

The mayor winced in response. "Don't remind me I owe Nook a ton of bells okay?"

"Okay." Replied Isabelle sheepishly. "Sorry about that."

Matt then started to think. "The one thing I can't seem to grasp though is the cause of that light." Explained Matt. "Do you think that light caused the new people to show up?"

"That may be the most likely case." Responded Isabelle.

Matt then looked at his watch. "I think I should get some fresh air."

The mayor stepped out of the town hall with Isabelle following suit. When they got out into the rest of the town, it looked quaint, but homey. The two then started to take a stroll around the town hall.

Matt spoke once more. "I'm thankful I had the chance to create this town for the citizens here. I'm hoping it survives any conflicts that come its way. Whatever those may be."

"What makes you say that?" Asks Isabelle.

"I don't know." Said Matt pensively. "I just have this uneasy feeling."

A citizen then came up to the mayor and secretary with urgent intent.

"Mr. Mayor!" Shouted the citizen. "Look at the sky! There's something falling!"

When they looked at the sky, they noticed what looked like a shooting star headed their way. However, it didn't look to be any ordinary star. It was closer than they thought and had a black core in the center of a red flame.. It looked to be going extremely fast. They followed the object until it landed into a crop field nearby, resulting in a nearby explosion.

"Let's hope I have the money to fix whoever's crops those are." Said Matt as he went to the landing zone.

Once he got there, he saw what looked to be a destroyed chariot, two mystical horses, and three individuals that looked like they went through a tough battle.

All of them were unconscious. One looked to be an angel-like boy with wings as black as night, another was a taller woman with green hair and divine robes and armor, and the last one was a woman just as tall as the previous one, except she wore all black and had glasses on.

A couple curious citizens and police officers went to the zone and asked the mayor what to do. "Take all three of them inside the infirmary. There are a couple questions I'd like to ask them."

The police officers did what they said and carried them over to the clinic.

One officer then looked at the mystic horses. "What do we do about these creatures?"

The mayor then thought for a little bit before deciding on what to do. "Put them in our stable. As for the partial vehicle they were on, we can take it to our workshop."

* * *

 **Oak Town Clinic**

Dark Pit awoke in a medical bed a little too small for himself. "What… happened… ?"

Then the memories started to flood back into his mind. "Palutena? …Bayonetta?"

"Right over here, dark angel." Said a familiar voice.

The voice came from Bayonetta, still injured and on a similar bed Dark Pit was on.

"We… made it out… " Uttered Dark Pit weakly. "How…"

"You mean you don't remember?" Responded the Umbra Witch.

Then suddenly, memories started to flood back into his mind.

* * *

 **Skyworld (1 day ago)**

Dark Pit and Palutena were embracing each other before facing oblivion together from the Lightspace Army fusion blast.

Bayonetta was looking up at the light charging above them. "We're too late…"

Palutena then went unconscious after succumbing to her dangerously low divine power.

Dark Pit was holding onto the blacked out Palutena with all he had left in his arms.

The fusion cannon then fired the blast from the mothership above them.

Dark Pit was expecting the worst. However, something was off. After a moment, the angel looked upward only to find the cannon blast completely slowed down to a crawl in midair by some unknown force. This left the blast frozen in movement, 20 feet above the three fighters.

"What happened?" Asked Dark Pit in confusion.

"I bought us time." Said Bayonetta while maintaining a spell. "I call it my Witch Time. How it works is that we have enough time to get to the edge of the floating island. However, I don't think we'll fully escape the blast unless there's another miracle lying around. Regardless, we can avoid the worst of the blast."

Dark Pit grew pensive for a moment before realization hit his mind like a pile of bricks. "I think we do have a miracle."

Bayonetta grew curious. "What do you mean?"

The dark angel then looked up to the sky, cupped his hand around his mouth and took a deep breath. "Lightning chariot!"

A few seconds passed. So far, nothing.

"Come on… " Said Dark Pit. "I'm sure it's fast enough that it can move within the stopped time."

After a few more seconds, the Umbra Witch started to grow concerned. "Maybe my spell stopped our salvation as well."

Dark Pit was about to go into despair until he heard faint horse calling from the horizon. The two fighters looked up into the sky to see the mystical chariot come down to where they were.

The dark angel was immediately relieved before turning to Bayonetta. "Get Palutena and once we're all on board, we get out of here."

The Umbra Witch did what Dark Pit said and hoisted Palutena onto the chariot, being held by Wicked Weaves to prevent her from flying off.

Dark Pit then took the reins of the two mystical horses. "Phos! Lux! Get us out of here!"

The chariot then rocketed out of Skyworld at astounding speed, but not before Bayonetta's Witch Time wore off, resuming time to its normal state. This made the blast immediately strike the floating ground, vaporizing Skyworld and sending debris in every possible direction.

Despite the astonishing speed of the chariot, it wasn't safe from the blast. A few stray stones managed to damage the chariot and even the divine horses as well. This changed the trajectory of the chariot and caused the dark angel to further struggle with the reins.

Fortunately, once they made it out, Dark Pit had an easier time controlling the vehicle.

Once they were out of the destruction and below the clouds, the dark angel and Umbra Witch breathed a little easier with the Goddess of Light still safe.

"That was a close one." Said Bayonetta. "Let's find somewhere to rest and recover."

After an hour, the dark angel found a nearby place to rest in a small valley near a large tree.

Dark Pit got to work creating a fire before setting Palutena down to rest near it.

Bayonetta was keeping watch for any threats that may come their way.

"So, how did you manage to master forms of magic like that?" Asked Dark Pit.

"I retained it from my mixed heritage, as well as a demon I made a pact with." Replied Bayonetta. "I try not to use it for evil despite what you may think."

The dark angel was still defensive. "I would say you've proven yourself, but you still have a long way to go before you earn Palutena's trust, or mine."

"I understand." Responded the Umbra Witch simply. "You should get some rest. I'll continue to keep watch here."

"Okay." Said Dark Pit. "Night."

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Dark Pit woke up and the first thing he saw was Bayonetta examining the Lightning Chariot and tending the mystic horses carrying it.

"You're up." Said Bayonetta. "I was beginning to think you would sleep for a little while longer."

Dark Pit then looked to his left and found Palutena lying in the same spot she was last night, not moving an inch.

"Your goddess hasn't moved from that spot ever since the blast." Said the Umbra Witch. "I'm growing a bit worried."

"I think it's her power. It'll take some time until that power and her body fully recover." Explained Dark Pit. "What were you doing with the Lightning Chariot?"

"I was tending the horses and healing their wounds from the blast. They seem to be unlike any horses I've ever seen before. Regardless though, they should be ready to go." Answered Bayonetta.

"Well, no time like the present." Replied Dark Pit.

Bayonetta took the still unconscious Palutena and restrained her once more on the chariot with her Wicked Weaves. Dark Pit took the reins again and set off to find some help.

However, when they were about an hour into the sky, Dark Pit noticed that the chariot felt a little lighter. He asked Bayonetta to check it out. The Umbra Witch looked back only to find that a hole had appeared in the bottom of the chariot and was quickly spreading due to the high winds the chariot was going against. Presumably, the hole came from a stray piece of Skyworld debris.

"We have a hole in the back and it's breaking away the chariot!" Shouted Bayonetta through the wind. "We're going to have to set it down!"

Soon enough, the chariot started to break away until only the front half remained.

"You're right!" Responded Dark Pit in a panic.

However, the splintering materials coming from the chariot soon started to mess with the trajectory of the chariot, causing the horses to go berserk once more.

Dark Pit was struggling again and realized he was in for a bumpy landing. He found a cropfield near a town and realized that was the only place he could land. "I hope the owner of the field is forgiving!"

Bayonetta knew what the angel was going to do and used her Wicked Weaves to form a black protective shield around the entire chariot. Once they were low enough, they started to burn up, but the Umbra Witch's spell was unfaltering.

Soon enough, the three fighters landed in the field, rendering Bayonetta unconscious and Dark Pit barely able to think before blacking out alongside her.

* * *

 **Oak Town, (Present Day)**

Dark Pit recalled every memory of the events after the destruction of Skyworld. "Now I remember. I remember everything after Skyworld."

"Good to hear." Replied Bayonetta.

"Palutena?" Asked the dark angel groggily.

"In the other bed." Said the Umbra Witch before pointing at the bed on Dark Pit's other side.

When the angel looked over, he could see Palutena, still comatose and not moving. Despite that though, she was still alive.

After a few moments, Isabelle walked into the clinic, looking like she had some questions to ask.

"So, where are you guys from?" Asked Isabelle with a curious smile on her face.

It was then that Dark Pit and Bayonetta realized that they needed to warn the residents of this town about the enemy they faced.


	45. Chapter 44

Hey guys! I have a brand new chapter for this week! We continue off in Oak Town where Palutena, Bayonetta, and Dark Pit are still recovering after their brutal Skyworld battle. However, this chapter will bring back some other characters you haven't seen in a while. Before we continue with the chapter, I just want to say thank you all for your support throughout the 40+ chapters I've written. It means so much to me. As always, don't forget to fave, follow, and review! Now, without further ado, let's get into this chapter!

* * *

 **Oak Town, World of Trophies**

Isabelle was standing in front of the clinic door where Dark Pit, Bayonetta, and a deeply unconscious Palutena were all covered in injuries.

"So where are you guys from?" Asked Isabelle with some slight eagerness.

"It's kind of a long story… " Said Dark Pit through grogginess. "We've been through so much in the past 24 hours, so we need to find our bearings."

"Let me keep this simple, angel." Added Bayonetta. "Where are we?"

"You're in the nicest village ever! Welcome to Oak Town!" Said Isabelle bursting with joy. "We can help you with anything you need here!"

"Where's our ride?" Asked Dark Pit.

"What's left of it is in our workshop." Said a new voice from the front door.

This came from a boy in a red shirt and blue sneakers.

"Who are you?" Said Bayonetta.

"I'm the mayor of this town, but you can just call me Matt." Said the villager. "Like Isabelle here said, we can help you with whatever you need."

Dark Pit then realized what he needed to say. "Actually… There's something you should know… It's about the light. You should've seen a light envelop everything."

This piqued the interest of the mayor and secretary. Mainly because they wanted to know more behind the Great Light Convergence.

"We did." Answered Matt.

"We have reason to believe that a light entity named Galeem is coming." Explained Dark Pit. "He wants complete purification of this universe. But his sense of purification comes at the cost of the world's life. He also destroyed my friend's home."

"You don't know the full story, Pittoo." Said a familiar voice on the other side of the room.

As soon as the dark angel and Umbra Witch looked at the source, they saw Palutena sitting upright in her bed and looking back at them with reassurance on her face.

"You're alive!" Said Dark Pit with some form of relief.

Bayonetta couldn't help but give a little smirk toward her Goddess friend. "I knew you could make it through."

"There's always time to celebrate my return, but not now." Said Palutena before looking at Matt and Isabelle.

"What do you know regarding the light?" Asked Matt.

Palutena then filled them in on the attacks on the World of Trophies so far, as well as opposition and news from other nations and kingdoms.

Once the Goddess of Light was done, Matt and Isabelle were left in shock. "Wow… This was worse than I ever could've imagined."

Isabelle looked like she was still processing the information she received from Palutena. She was on the verge of bursting into tears, but still retained her spirit.

"What can we do?" Asked Matt.

"If I'm being honest, not much." Answered Palutena. "However, what we can do is fight back and oppose Galeem's armies should they come again."

"You've given me a lot to think about. I'll go back to my office to process this information." Said Matt as he and Isabelle were about to exit the room.

Before he got out though, the mayor said one last thing. "Feel free to roam around the village once you're fully recovered, but if you break anything, you're paying for it."

After an hour of recovery and silence, Palutena decided to get up from her bed.

"You can't be serious!" Said Dark Pit. "You're still low on power!"

"I wish to see this town. Besides, I'm good enough to walk." Answered the goddess.

Bayonetta was sitting on the edge of her bed, tending a wound on her arm. "Go right on ahead, goddess. I'm not going to stop you."

Palutena then exited the clinic and started to roam around the village. She couldn't help but admire the homey feel and the tranquil atmosphere. She compared it to Skyworld and many other villages of man.

She could see a workshop, a school, a whole row of houses and even an inn.

She also admired how joyful the residents of the town were. To one direction, she saw a white dog with a guitar playing a sweet tune to about a dozen villagers. To the other, she saw a turtle driving a bus carrying children to a nearby school with the kids themselves excited for a new day.

However, after half an hour of walking, she noticed a hill that looked high enough for her to get a birds eye view of the town.

She trekked up to the highest point on the hill and couldn't help but admire the view. She compared it to the views she saw from Skyworld, but each were beautiful in their own way.

The Goddess of Light then thought of an idea. She channeled her staff power into the ground to make her know what happened in the world since the destruction of Skyworld.

From what she could see, she saw glimpses of battles that left a sprawling city and a towering castle in ruins, along with a brief moment of Pit walking to an unknown location, confirming he was still alive. But this soon took a toll on her power. She could start hearing fragments of battles and events transpiring in her mind. She could also make out certain phrases from them. "Power, Galeem, Army, Dracula, Blood, Inklings, Zapfish, Loss, Defeat, Alliance, Hyrule." She was getting overwhelmed, and soon collapsed onto the ground as soon as the voices inside her head stopped.

She was breathing hard, but managed to pick herself back up. During her recovery, she received an epiphany. An indication on what she and her allies needed to do and where they needed to go to next. "I know what I need to do now."

The Goddess of Light was about to make her way back down, but not before seeing something falling out of the sky. After looking closer at the object, this was no ordinary meteorite. It looked to be a rocket ship that was slowing down on entry.

Palutena determined they weren't enemies since they didn't incorporate Galeem's design. Despite that though, she still wouldn't take any chances.

"Here's hoping they're good." Uttered the goddess before starting to follow the rocket to its calculated landing zone.

 **Oak Town Skyline**

Olimar's Rocket, with himself, Luigi, and Daisy on board, was preparing to touch down onto the ground with the space traveler carefully setting it down on a field a mile from the town.

"Okay… Slow and steady now… " Muttered Olimar as he was initiating the landing gear.

Luigi and Daisy were looking out onto the horizon and saw the town they were about to land near. However, there was one thing that remained on the plumber's mind. "What's-a the deal with-a landing here?"

"This was the nearest town I could find when we entered orbit." Responded Olimar. "It was either this, or the middle of nowhere."

"Makes-a sense" Responded Luigi.

"I like the town!" Added Daisy. "It's got that peaceful feel to it, as well as an abundance of flowers!"

When the ship touched down onto the field, Olimar was about to open the door. "Here goes nothing…" Said the explorer.

When the three fighters got onto the field, they immediately took in the sweet earthly feel after spending a good amount of time in space.

However, this didn't last long because Daisy noticed a figure approaching them. "Uh guys… I think we're not alone!"

Luigi and Olimar immediately took notice and went into battle mode.

The figure soon got within 10 feet of them before stopping. She had on a white robe dress while sporting a holy staff and divine shield.

"Who are you?" Asked Olimar.

"I know who you are, Olimar, but don't be alarmed. I'm not with the enemy despite my appearance." Responded the goddess. "My name is Palutena, and I know about Galeem and what he's set out to do to this universe."

This prompted Luigi and Olimar to cease their assault. Unfortunately, Daisy had a harder time believing it.

"Why should we believe you?" Asked the princess with aggression. "We just did battle with him and now you have us cornered!"

"You're wrong. For one thing, I'm Pit's mentor. I was the one who instructed him to fight alongside you when the Subspace Army invaded." Responded Palutena. "I realize you still don't trust me, but I only need your cooperation."

Daisy clenched her fist further before Luigi held her arm, preventing her from making a move. "We should believe-a her. It's-a clear she's on our side."

"Why do you think that Luigi?" Asked Daisy.

"Right after the Subspace War, Pit told-a me about her mentor who trained him in education and-a combat." Answered the plumber. "He even told-a me what she looked-a like. Green hair, white robes, divine staff, it all-a checks out."

After hearing that, Daisy loosened her fist while looking at the plumber and taking a deep breath. "Okay. I believe you Luigi. But if I didn't know the honest man you really are, this 'goddess' would be in for a world of pain."

Daisy then turned back to the goddess with Luigi and Olimar doing the same. "What is it that you want us to do?"

"Like I said, I know about Galeem." Answered the Goddess. "The reason I know is that his forces have attacked multiple locations on the World of Trophies. Additionally, many fighters have been missing in action following these attacks. Including your brother, Luigi."

"Wait! Mario is-a missing again?" Said Luigi, caught off guard about the news.

"Yes. Along with other fighters as well." Answered the goddess. "I have reason to believe that they are offworld right now. And if we were to go in space to look for them, it would take the rest of our lives. The best thing we can do now is to defend the planet here. Let's head back to the village to fill my allies in on the news."

They all headed back towards the village, but on the way there, Olimar decided to break the silence. "We also have a story to tell you too."

"It can wait until we get to the village, Olimar." Replied Palutena. "Don't worry. Everyone's voice will be heard soon."

Palutena then led the others on the route back to the village clinic. While she was walking though, she couldn't help but worry about Galeem and his onslaught potentially continuing right this second. Despite this though, she remained optimistic and hoped Luigi, Daisy, and Olimar felt the same way. She was the Goddess of Light after all.


	46. Chapter 45

Hey guys! I apologize for the longer than expected wait, but I'm back now and into my normal posting schedule again! We pick up where we left off after Luigi, Daisy, and Olimar reach the World of Trophies and meet Palutena. What will further await the group? Read on to find out!

Before I continue though, I finally picked up Terry, and he's pretty good in terms of the moves he has. He may even be close to Hero, but he isn't without his faults. (I was able to beat a few Terrys online with my main.) I'm not too concerned with the fifth smash dlc fighter and any that are after that. I'm more than satisfied with our current roster, but there are some people who want their favorite character in the game no matter how unlikely or ridiculous it may seem.

As always, don't forget to fave, follow, and review! Now, without further ado, let's get into this chapter!

* * *

 **Oak Town, World of Trophies**

Dark Pit and Bayonetta were sitting on their respective beds in the local clinic. Despite that though, they were still good enough to walk.

Once they got outside the building, they saw their ally Palutena coming back their way with three brand new people the two fighters didn't recognize.

One was a slightly lean man with blue overalls and a green cap. The second one looked to be a woman of royalty who wore an orange dress decorated with floral patterns and a golden crown. The third looked to be an unusual spacesuited explorer that was around the height of a normal Oak Town resident.

When the goddess and her new allies got to the clinic, the Umbra Witch and the dark angel were confused.

"I take it you found some new fighters to join us?" Asked Dark Pit.

Palutena decided to clarify. "Dark Pit, Bayonetta, I'd like you to meet Luigi, Daisy, and Olimar. They were in space not too long ago and had an encounter with Galeem himself. I believe that their knowledge may prove useful in us stopping him once and for all."

"We'll keep an open mind." Said Bayonetta. "As long as they're okay with telling their little story."

"We are." Responded Luigi before looking at his two friends.

Daisy and Olimar simultaneously nodded back at the green plumber, indicating they were okay with explaining their fight.

The two dark fighters and Goddess of Light then listened to the trio's story about their previous battle with Galeem. They talked about Galeem's desire for power as well as universal purification. They also confirmed the location of the other fighters they were with.

After processing the information, Palutena asked for some confirmation. "So Galeem stole Rosalina's station power, along with resurrecting an old enemy of Samus."

Daisy decided to add a little. "Don't forget that Rosalina, Samus, and Pikachu, are taking the fight to Galeem as we speak. I'm hoping those three have the strength to pull it off."

"No kidding." Added Luigi. "I'm-a confident those three can succeed. Especially with-a Mario and other fighters out there as-a well."

Palutena smiled in response before her expression soon faded. "No guarantees, Luigi. But I respect your optimism."

"Indeed." Said a new voice.

The group looked to where the voice was coming from and saw Matt, the villager turned mayor of Oak Town, coming their way with Isabelle following closely behind. "I'm happy to see you three are able to move around after the injuries I saw."

The mayor then looked toward Luigi, Daisy, and Olimar. "And who might you guys be?"

Luigi then stepped forward. "I'm-a Luigi. The cute-a princess is-a Daisy, and the space explorer is-a Olimar. We just-a came from-a space after a battle with Galeem."

Matt then grew more pensive. "I see now. This threat is growing beyond this planet."

Palutena then broke off from the rest of the group and walked toward a contemplating Matt. "It's good to see you, Matt. I take it you've made your decision?"

"I have." Responded the mayor while retaining more confidence. "I've decided to join you in the fight against this new foe."

This news brought smiles onto the fighters because they had another person joining their noble cause.

Isabelle looked to be happy as well. "I knew you'd make the right choice!"

"Well, welcome aboard, Matt." Said Palutena. "We believe you'll make a fine addition to our alliance."

"Wait… alliance?" Asked Luigi in confusion.

This reminded Palutena about what she needed to say earlier. She got the other fighters' attention and initiated her speech. "Everyone. I know you all come from different sides of this world, but I have received a vision detailing where we need to go next. It is more than likely a good number of allies will be there waiting for us at our destination, but we need to hurry. If we don't take a stand now, it's game over for everyone on not only this world, but other worlds as well."

"Where are we gonna go?" Asked Dark Pit.

Palutena showed no hesitation in responding to the dark angel's question. "Hyrule Kingdom."

Murmuring traversed through the fighters before the goddess continued to explain.

"It is there that we can fully oppose Galeem and hopefully end his universal threat once and for all. Are you with me?"

The fighters all nodded in response, indicating their allegiance and spirit.

Palutena soon felt the fire to fight burning in each one of her allies. She smiled at her accomplishment.

A few hours later, everyone had their preparations under way. The Lightning Chariot was rebuilt from Oak Town materials provided by the villagers. The mystical horses were also properly tended and fed in the nearby stable.

Isabelle was giving a speech to the town residents about the mayor taking a leave of absence. This understandably made many people outraged and confused, but the secretary eventually calmed them down.

Olimar, Luigi, Daisy, Matt, Palutena, and Bayonetta all boarded the rocket while Dark Pit decided to take the newly rebuilt Lightning Chariot and be the team's recon vehicle.

Isabelle was about to board with them, but Matt stepped out and blocked her path.

"What are you doing? I want to fight too!" Responded Isabelle.

"I'm sorry, Isabelle, but someone needs to look over this town while I'm gone." Said Matt slightly regretfully.

Isabelle was originally taken off guard about this, but soon reluctantly composed herself. "I… understand. I won't let these people down."

Isabelle stayed on the ground as the rocket was about to lift off. The ship then closed its doors as the ramp started to move back up. Before it could take off though, a worried town citizen came up to her.

"Don't let others hold you back." Said the resident.

Another one came to her. "We can take care of ourselves. Our mayor taught us that."

Soon enough, more citizens encouraged her to board the rocket ship. After more pushing, Isabelle realized she needed to go with them. However, the door was closed, so the next best thing would be for her to hide in the landing gear compartment before it closed up.

After taking a deep breath, Isabelle gave one last farewell to her citizens. "Take care of yourselves and wish me luck!"

She then went in the compartment and immediately knew there was no turning back. As far as she knew, none of the other fighters had any idea she snuck aboard.

The landing gear soon closed with Isabelle safely secure inside the spacious compartment.

In the main pilot chamber of the rocket, each fighter took a seat while Olimar manned the controls. "So how do we get to Hyrule?"

Palutena was quick to respond. "I can show us the way."

The goddess then got into a state of concentration once more before receiving a vision of direction. "We need to go east. Once we're far enough, we'll head north. We can't miss it after that."

The ship then set off eastward with Dark Pit traveling alongside them.

To each fighter that boarded the rocket or chariot, they all knew that they were in for the fight of their lives.


	47. Chapter 46

Hey guys! I'm starting this week off with an entirely new chapter ready for you all to read! We go back to Link, Pit, and Kirby as they get ever closer to their destination. However, they have no idea what is in store for them along the way. As always, don't forget to fave, follow, and review. Without further ado, let's get into this brand new chapter!

* * *

 **Barren Desert, World of Trophies**

Link, Pit, and Kirby were walking through the harsh and seemingly endless dry landscape for a few days already, taking breaks and pushing on through to their apparent destination.

The Hero of the Wilds was keeping cool with meals and elixirs he had in his bag and was generous enough to let Pit have a few.

He did give about a quarter of these to Kirby, but the puffball swallowed them up in a split second. After that, Link decided to hold off on feeding anything to the Star Warrior until they reached an abundant resource of food.

"How much more do we need to go until we find this tower?" Asked Pit through exhaustion.

Link took a glance at his Sheikah Slate. "About 17 more miles. Just hang on."

After a few more hours, the sun was setting, and the trio soon found themselves exhausted for the third or fourth time since they began their trek toward the Sheikah tower.

Pit then noticed a rock that had an overhang. "Looks like we can set up camp there for the night."

Link couldn't help but agree. "I'll get us a fire started."

However, before he could lay down some wood, something fast and sharp was coming at him. The hero pulled out his Hylian Shield and blocked the shot. From what he saw, two arrows came at him from the same direction and he managed to keep both of them from hitting his body.

This got the attention of the two allies as they came running over to him.

"Link!" Shouted Pit. "You okay?"

"Keep your guard up!" Shouted the hero. "We're not alone!"

The angel got out his blades and into battle position.

Kirby followed Pit as he got ready for any attacks.

The air was silent around them. The only thing the trio could hear was the wind blowing away nearby sand.

Then suddenly, about fifteen small clouds of red dust appeared all around them out of thin air. However, this wasn't any ordinary sand the fighters were seeing. When the red dust fully faded, there were strange people standing in their place. They wore red and black stealth gear with a white mask adorned with a red eye symbol. Additionally, they were armed with razor sharp sickles and bows that were capable of firing two arrows. There were also a few larger people who had a similar looking uniform, except it was more heavily armored and they wielded single edged greatswords.

When Link saw the people surrounding him and his friends, he knew the odds that he was in. "You've got to be kidding me."

After a few seconds, one of the larger fighters, presumably their leader, stepped forward. "Hero of Hyrule! Did you think you could escape the wrath of the Yiga Clan?"

"I don't have time for you right now!" Said Link aggressively. "There's a bigger threat out there that demands our attention!"

"Spare us your lies!" Shouted the clan member. "You and your friends are outmatched! Surrender, and our new master will be pleased!"

"New master?" Muttered the hero under his breath.

"Who are these people?" Asked Pit confusedly.

"They're assassins. They've always gone out of their way to kill me." Responded Link, "I defeated their old master, but it seems like they have a new one I have no idea about."

"We would prefer to kill you, but our master wants you alive, so like it or not, you're coming with us!" Said the clan member.

Link, Pit, and Kirby planted their feet firmly on the ground as they faced their opposition from three different directions outward.

"Well then it looks like we're gonna have to fight our way out." Said Pit.

The hero concurred. "I couldn't agree more."

The Yiga members soon all ran towards the three fighters, with Link raising his shield to block any incoming arrows. He also used Daruk's protection to further fortify his defense. Pit raised his orbitars to block any incoming fire before clashing blades with a Yiga sickle wielder. Another one was coming behind him before getting knocked back by Kirby.

The puffball soon took to the skies to gain the upper hand. Once he floated up there, he transformed into a pink stone and dropped back down onto the ground, utterly crushing three Yiga clansmen. When he turned back to normal, he inhaled an enemy sickle and turned into his sword mode with the sickle replacing the normal blade. He went toward a larger blademaster and started to hold his own against the brute.

Link was using his shock arrows to disarm any archers that caught him by surprise before pulling out his sword to clash with an incoming blademaster. They soon traded blows and slashes that could be echoed throughout the desert.

Unfortunately, this left Link stuck as another archer was aiming at the hero. However, Pit was able to break his bow in two with a well placed arrow of light.

After a few more moments, more assassins appeared and surrounded the group. This left the fighters overwhelmed as the odds were stacked against them.

"There's too many of them!" Shouted Pit.

The lead blademaster then approached the heroes once more. "You three can't keep this up! Surrender now!"

"Never… " Said Link through exhaustion. "For all the power you have… you won't win."

One member then looked at the hero's arm. "We didn't need to."

The hero then took a look at his right arm and found a cut there. He soon started to feel disoriented. "What… did you… do…?"

An assassin was quick to respond. "We tipped our blades and arrows with a powerful sleeping agent. You'll be out in a matter of seconds."

With this new realization hitting him, Link promptly collapsed onto the ground, but not before grabbing his Sheikah Slate. He tried to activate an ability on it and started pressing buttons, but it proved to be pointless as he abruptly dropped it onto the sand next to him.

"Link!" Shouted Pit as he ran toward his friend.

Unfortunately, this left the angel wide open as a Yiga archer took aim and fired.

Pit reacted quickly and deflected one of the double arrows with his blade bow. However, the other arrow stuck itself deep inside his shoulder.

"No… Not like… this... " Uttered Pit before collapsing alongside his comrade.

Two blademasters then decided to lift the two fighters. As they were about to head out, one member asked something that caught the other members off guard. "Hey… wasn't there someone else with these two guys?"

This left the group in panic. "Yeah! You're right! He was round and pink!"

The member holding Link initiated the order. "Fan out! He can't have gone far!"

They were about to search for Kirby when one member spotted a shooting star bursting out of a dune with something pink on top. It didn't take long for that member to figure out who that was. "Guys! He's getting away!"

"Not for long." Said a Yiga archer with confidence.

He then readied his arrow and pointed it at Kirby before focusing his concentration.

After a brief moment, he fired, and surprisingly hit his mark, knocking Kirby and the star he was using out of the sky. This sent the puffball plummeting back into the sand.

"Go to where he crashed and finish him off! The boss only wants the hero alive. The others are expendable." Said the lead blademaster to a few footsoldiers and scouts.

They were more than willing to carry out their mission. "Yes sir."

The squad that went to go look for Kirby and kill him consisted of five normal assassins and three archers. Certainly more than enough people for a single person to take on alone.

After a few moments of reorienting himself, Kirby woke up in the middle of a dune after being knocked out of the sky by a well placed arrow.

He wasn't poisoned by the sleeping arrows, but he was lost without the aid of Link's Sheikah Slate.

He started wandering around until something followed behind him. Kirby looked back, and saw about three Yiga assassins. They had their weapons fully drawn.

Three clouds of dust then appeared in front of Kirby to reveal the remaining assassins. The archers finally appeared at nearby higher dunes, making them snipers fully focused on puffball.

"Give up, pinky!" Shouted the lead scout. "We have you surrounded on all sides! You have nowhere to go!"

Kirby realized he needed to act quickly, so he widened his mouth and sucked in the air like a powerful vacuum cleaner.

This not only engulfed the sand in front of him, but also the the three assassins, leaving their comrades completely bewildered at what they were seeing.

After Kirby was done inhaling, he coughed up some sand before he turned back toward the rest of the Yiga group, only to have them sweating from fear of their lives. "What in Hylia's name are you?"

The Pink Puffball then prepared to inhale once more. However, before he could do so, he saw what looked like needles disarm one of the faraway archers from his bow. He soon collapsed from a well placed hit from an unknown individual that appeared next to the archer. This caught the group off guard. "You lured us into an ambush!"

Kirby was confused at what the Yiga member meant. However, the Star Warrior could barely see the individual that knocked out the archer. It was a bit blurry from the immense evening desert sunset, but it looked to be a slender figure in some sort of stealth gear.

The Yiga members also noticed this before the figure disappeared in a cloud of white smoke. "Who is that?"

"Well, whoever that is, they're coming for us!" Shouted the remaining archer.

"Stay alert!" Said the disarmed assassin before picking up his blade once more. "This new enemy can't hide from us forever!"

A few more suspenseful seconds passed. After that, a white cloud of smoke set off right in the middle of the group, greatly disorienting the enemies and hindering their sight.

"She's beating us at our own ga-" Said an assassin before being knocked out by a swift strike.

This put the assassins at even more unease. But their opponent was clearly skilled, and picked off each Yiga member one by one, leaving them terrified and confused.

For the last remaining Yiga archer, it was impossible for him to get a clear shot on the new enemy. Unfortunately, he forgot about Kirby and remembered about him too late as the puffball approached him and pulled out a hammer, knocking the assassin out of commission.

Once the last clan member inside the white cloud was dispatched, the smoke dissipated to reveal the entire Yiga squad unconscious. As for the figure, she was standing in the middle of the defeated group.

Kirby had an easier time seeing her and what she looked like. She wore white and blue stealth gear as well as cloth to hide her face. She had a similar eye symbol as the enemy, but it was flipped 180 degrees.

"Don't be afraid, little one." Said the figure. "You're safe now."

Kirby was relieved, but was unsure whether to call this person a friend or enemy.

"You may call me Sheik." Continued the person. "I'm on your side."

Kirby looked like he was about to speak something, even if it was not understandable.

However, before he could get a word out, he regurgitated something that didn't really sit well in his stomach.

Once Kirby saw what he spat back out, he was immediately caught off guard. This looked to be none other than Link's Sheikah Slate, shocking not only him, but Sheik as well.

"Where did you get that?" Asked a surprised Sheik with eyes as wide as saucers.

Kirby then immediately remembered how he got it. He remembered how after Link collapsed, he dropped his Sheikah Slate. Kirby, letting his curiosity and appetite get the better of him, grabbed the device and inhaled it when nobody was looking. When Pit collapsed, Kirby got underneath him to avoid cover. Once he was fully under the angel, he started burrowing his way under the sand with his mouth. He did this for a good while before escaping with his warpstar out of a nearby dune clear of enemies. However, he couldn't communicate any of that to his new ally.

Sheik picked up the slate, much to the dismay of Kirby. After looking through it, she saw what looked to be a colored icon on the device's map that marked a location not too far from them.

"I need to go over there." Muttered Sheik

Kirby decided to tag along with the stealth warrior and follow close behind her.

When Sheik saw what the puffball was doing, she stopped in her tracks. "I'm sorry little one, but this place isn't really safe. You should get back home."

Kirby ignored this and still continued to walk behind Sheik, prompting her to look back once more. This time though, the puffball was giving a begging look that would melt the hearts of even the most hardened warriors.

After seeing that expression. Sheik caved in and allowed Kirby to come with her. "Fine. Just stay close and don't do anything reckless."

They then set off toward the marked location on the Sheikah Slate.

With a new ally with him, Kirby knew he had a chance to save his friends. However, he also knew that it wouldn't be easy.


	48. Chapter 47

Hey guys! I'm starting off this Thanksgiving week with a brand new chapter for you all to properly enjoy while eating some good food! We continue in the barren desert where Kirby and Sheik set off to rescue Pit and Kirby. Don't expect too much action with this chapter, but I'll be introducing another fighter some of you may have forgotten about. Who you ask? Read on to find out! As always, don't forget to fave, follow, and review. Now, without further ado, let's get into this brand new chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros. It is owned by Nintendo and Masahiro Sakurai.

* * *

 **Barren Desert, World of Trophies**

Kirby and Sheik were heading to the marked location on the Sheikah Slate Link had, but when they got there, there was nothing to be found.

This got Sheik curious and worried. "Were we too late?"

However, after some further searching by Kirby, he noticed several patterns of tracks heading off in a particular direction. He soon raised his voice and got the attention of the Sheikah Warrior.

Sheik went over to where he was. When she saw the tracks, she was relieved. "It looks like they forgot to cover up their trail."

Kirby was happy to find this discovery. Mainly because he had a chance to rescue his friends. Sheik could feel this happiness and knelt down to talk to him.

"We'll get them back." Said the warrior. "I promise."

The two fighters then followed the tracks, anticipating the outcomes that could happen.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another area of the desert, a boy in his late teens was wandering through the ever shifting dunes.

He wore a dystopian red traveler's jacket and shoes along with a black sweater underneath. He had blonde hair along with blue eyes, but what really stood out was the type of sword he possessed. The blade was unique, in that it was crimson with thin blue streaks. It also emitted a mysterious wave of energy.

This boy carried enough water and potions to sustain himself for at least a week. However, that was the last thing on his mind.

"I've got to find my friends." Muttered the young warrior. "I can't spend another day in this wasteland."

After another mile or so, a few clouds of dust started appearing around him. Once these clouds dissipated, they were revealed to be Yiga assassins who didn't know about their clanmates' recent victory.

"Did you think you could hide forever hero?" Said one of the blademasters. "We've waited a long time for this!"

"Wait… Who are you people?" Said the boy confusedly.

The brute then looked at his comrades before raising his arm. "Bring him down!"

All Yiga soldiers then approached the boy's location.

The young warrior was forced to go on the evasive action. To further help himself, he summoned a blue aura and surrounded it around his whole body. "Speed!"

This greatly improved his speed and reflexes to the point where no blade or arrow could land a hit on him. Because of this, he was effectively able to take out at least half of the assassins opposing him before his power wore off.

He then received a vision of the future, showing how he would get shot and stabbed by numerous Yiga blades and arrows. The boy decided to avoid this fate by surrounding himself in another aura, but it was green this time. "Jump!"

This proved to be the right move as he leaped high enough to avoid not only the assassins who tried to take a swing at him, but the arrows that were coming for him as well.

The young warrior then canceled his jump aura and imbuing himself with another one which was purple. "Buster!"

When he started to descend, he pulled out his sword which transformed and brought out a bluish white blade. "Back slash!" He brought this blade coming down onto a few assassins. Once it hit the desert ground, it dispatched them in an instant, leaving a cloud of floating sand in its wake.

The warrior then came out of the sand cloud and took out the last few assassins and archers. All he had left to deal with was the lead blademaster.

"What is that weapon you have? It looks like Sheikah technology, but different somehow." Said the leader with confusion.

"This is the Monado!" Shouted the warrior. "A weapon that's defeated enemies far more powerful than you!"

The boy then rapidly approached the Yiga leader, and the two got into a fight. However, after a few well timed techniques, victory was obtained by the young blonde warrior.

With his sword knocked out of his reach, he was at the boy's mercy.

"You don't look a thing like him now that I realize it." Uttered the Yiga clansman.

"What?" Said the boy. "You now notice?"

"You have a different voice than him as well as different ears and weapons." Explained the assassin. "Who are you?"

The boy decided to introduce himself. "My name is Shulk. I hail from Gaur Plain, and I'm the current wielder of the Monado."

"I was wrong to mistake you for our target, but please spare me!" Begged the blademaster. "I can't die!"

Shulk, seeing no other way around his current situation decided to give him an offer. "Okay. I'll spare you but on one condition."

"Anything!" Shouted the leader.

"Tell me the exact location of your base of operations." Demanded the Monado warrior.

This got a major reaction out of the assassin leader. Shulk could see the beads and puddles of sweat forming all over his uniform as well as stuttering what he was saying.

"Come on. I haven't got all day." Said Shulk in an attempt to hurry things up.

"If I say the location, he'll kill me! H-He'll kill me!" Uttered the assassin to himself.

After a few more seconds, the blademaster finally caved in. "O-o-o-okay… I-I'll tell you…"

"Good." Responded Shulk. "Tell me where it is."

"I-i-it's inside the eastern p-plateau, inside a large cave… If you head e-e-east and go up n-north, you can't miss it… Can you spare me now?"

Shulk held up to his word. "Sure."

The warrior then proceeded to knock the assassin's head with the blunt end of the Monado, rendering him unconscious.

Shulk then activated his speed art once more, and immediately set out to find the Yiga hideout with the expectation of a huge fight waiting for him.

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

Link was feeling groggy as he woke up. He had his arms and legs tied by something and his body felt about ten pounds heavier. As he was busy reorienting himself, he found his vision to be hazy. _"-ink…"_

The hero heard someone calling out to him, but felt like he was in a fog. " _Link."_

This prompted the Hylian to fully push himself back into reality. "Link!"

Link immediately turned toward the person calling his name. "Zelda!"

"No! It's me! Pit!" Said the person next to the hero.

He blinked a couple more times to fully focus his vision to see Pit, restrained in metal shackles. He also saw that the angel was also stripped of his upper garb and his weaponry.

When the hero fully came too, he realized he was also restrained and stripped in a similar manner, leaving only his trousers and boots on. "Sorry, Pit. I wasn't all there."

He then looked around and saw that they both were in some desert canyon cave. It was also adorned with Yiga Clan symbols and murals depicting Link's triumph over evil.

"Where are we?" Asked Pit.

Link came up with all he could. "I believe we're more than likely in the enemy hideout."

"Indeed." Came a new voice.

This came from one of the blademasters as he was accompanied by two fellow footsoldiers. "We have orders to take you to our true master."

Pit got increasingly worried as the assassins were about to get them on their feet. "What do we do?"

Link came up with a plan. "Play along for now. If we stall for long enough, Kirby might come to rescue us."

Pit couldn't help but agree, especially since he knew what kind of spirit the puffball possessed. Because of that, he let out a smirk to indicate his agreement towards the Hylian's plan.

"On your feet! Both of you!" Shouted the blademaster. "You will not delay the master any longer!"

* * *

 **Yiga Clan Hideout Entrance**

Using his speed and jump Monado Arts, Shulk was able to reach the hideout in no time flat. However, the Monado wielder's stealth skill was lacking, which made him an optimal target from archers stationed at the upper ledges.

Two footsoldiers and a blademaster then appeared and surrounded Shulk, leaving him vulnerable.

However, he had a plan, He brought out another Monado Art that made him relatively impervious to physical strikes. "Shield!"

This new ability, along with his exceptional skills with the blade, allowed him to hold his own against the three warriors. So much so that none of them could lay a single harmful hit on him.

Unfortunately, this came at a cost of speed, which made him an even easier target to snipe from afar.

One Yiga archer was at the perfect vantage point, but before he could fire the arrows, a sphere got thrown in front of him. This left the assassin confused.

After another second or two though, the sphere released a miniature vortex, pulling in the archer before exploding, effectively taking him out of commission.

The other archers saw what happened to their comrade, but were promptly knocked off their platforms by star shaped projectiles from Kirby.

One archer remained on the last ledge, but was taken out by a few needles from Sheik which were tipped with the same sleeping agent the Yiga used. He realized this too late as he collapsed.

The Sheikah warrior then landed on the ledge with Kirby joining her right after.

The puffball was about to go help Shulk in dealing with the remaining assassins, but Sheik stopped him before he could go down. "Not yet. I want to see how he fights."

Back on the bottom ground, Shulk was still engaging the two footsoldiers. He knocked one out cold with a well timed kick before locking blades with the other one.

Unfortunately, this left him vulnerable to the blademaster, who was about to go for the killing strike.

In a gamble, Shulk switched Monado Arts from Shield to another one that surrounded him in a red aura. "Smash!"

This gave the Monado wielder enough power to push back against the footsoldiers' strength, knocking the assassin onto his back and, incapacitating him.

Shulk then focused on the blademaster, and eventually made short work of him due to his extensive knowledge of swordfighting and his increased attack power.

Once the Monado wielder bested his final opponent, he could finally take some time to recover.

This wouldn't be for long though, as the incapacitated footsoldier got up and prepared to deal a critical strike with his sickle.

Before he could get within ten feet of the warrior though, a few flying needles pierced his neck. This caught the assassin off guard. He yanked the needles out of his neck and once he saw what was tipped on them, he promptly fell over unconscious.

Shulk was left confused. However, a cloud of white smoke appeared. Once the cloud faded away, there stood a figure clad in stealth gear and wearing an eye symbol on her chest. This was suspicious to the Monado warrior which prompted him to go on the defensive.

"Did you come to be defeated too?" Said Shulk with confidence.

Before he could strike though, Kirby floated down to stand alongside Sheik.

This understandably got Shulk confused. "Honestly, I have no idea what's going on, but you two look like enemies!"

"Wait!" Shouted Sheik. "We're not here to fight you."

This still wasn't enough to convince the Monado Wielder. "Yeah… How so?"

"We took care of the archers that were trying to kill you on the ledges, so that's a start." Explained the Sheikah warrior.

"Really?" Said Shulk condescendingly.

Sheik then further explained her situation "If you need anything more, my friend is held captive in that hideout. The puffball and I wish to free him."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Asked Shulk "For all I know you could be dragging me into another ambush!"

Sheik then thought of a new way to convince Shulk to help them. "Look at the eye symbol I have."

The Monado wielder did what the Sheikah warrior said. "Yeah. What about it?"

"Now look at the symbol of one of the assassins you defeated." Continued Sheik.

Shulk looked at the symbol of the unconscious blademaster. After realizing the symbols were flipped, he wanted to know more. "What's going on with those?"

Sheik then decided to summarize the clans' history. "They're a clan that splintered off from our main group and rejected our ways. To put it more simply, they embraced evil while we stayed good."

After taking this new development into consideration, Shulk made up his mind. "Apologies. I was mistaken earlier. After seeing your purpose and hearing your history, I've decided I'll go with you. My name is Shulk by the way." The Monado wielder then stuck out his hand.

Sheik gratefully accepted it. "Sheik. The puffball over here is Kirby."

"Hi!" Said Kirby before grabbing onto Shulk's free hand and shaking it with a cute smile on his face.

After the introductions were out of the way, Sheik formulated a plan for attacking the Yiga Clan and freeing their friends. "Okay, so here's what we're going to do… "

As they were discussing their plan, they all felt their confidence grow in facing this new enemy. Even Kirby was feeling this way too.

Because of that, the three of them knew that they had the strength to pull this plan off.


	49. Chapter 48

Hey guys! Happy December! To celebrate the new month, I've got a brand new chapter that's ready for you all to read! We proceed on with the desert group as some new faces were introduced in the previous chapters. Unfortunately, Link and Pit get themselves captured by a mysterious foe leading the Yiga Clan. How will Kirby, Sheik, and Shulk's rescue mission go? Read on to find out! As always, don't forget to fave, follow, and review! Now, without further ado, let's get into this brand new chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros. It is owned by Nintendo and Masahiro Sakurai.

* * *

 **Yiga Clan Hideout, World of Trophies**

Link and Pit were being escorted into a large chamber inside the enemy lair.

Once they entered the room, they immediately looked around. The chamber was hollowed into a canyon stone dome and the highest point of it was nearly thirty feet. There were Yiga clan banners lining the rocky walls and two dozen clansmen surrounding the two heroes.

Finally, in the center of the room, there was an ornate looking throne that was chiseled from a normal canyon rock. On that throne though, there was a man sitting there. He had red hair, dark skin, and desert worn armor adorned with topaz jewels. His forehead was also decorated with these jewels as well.

When Link got a good look at the person, he was immediately caught off guard. "It can't be…"

"Oh but it is… Link." Responded the man. "I've waited a long time for this. Ever since that light pulled me out of the Sacred Realm."

"Who is this guy?" Asked Pit. "Part of him looks familiar!"

Link explained all he could. "From what the ancient Hyrule texts told me, he's the precursor to the Calamity I've been sworn to fight. This man is nothing but evil incarnate!"

"My name is Ganondorf." Responded the leader.

Pit immediately recognized the name and put the pieces together, realizing that this Ganondorf is the younger version that fought the Hero of Time. As a result, he didn't have any memories of the Subspace War that occurred a decade ago. "There's no way!"

He then got up from his throne and approached the Hero of the Wilds. "I'm surprised to know that the spirit of the hero lives on after over, what was it, ten thousand years after my apparent defeat. As for me, according to what my new servants told me, I get reborn into an evil force of nature destined to plague Hyrule forever."

"Whatever form you take on, you'll still lose!" Shouted Pit.

"You'll always lose, Calamity. As long as my spirit lives, there will always be someone that will stop you." Added Link.

Ganondorf was unfazed by Link's declaration. "Then I have to end that here and now."

The dark lord then conjures a dark and ornate broadsword. He then raises it like an old fashioned executioner above Link's head. "Enjoy your pathetic afterlives!"

Just as when he was about to bring down the blade, an explosion came from the entryway, causing panic and confusion among the Yiga clan members.

White smoke soon started seeping its way in, greatly hindering the sight of Ganondorf and his followers.

A few seconds later, a figure came lunging in Ganondorf's direction. At a closer look, this was Shulk, preparing to deal a devastating Monado swing against the dark lord.

However, the King of Evil reacted fast enough and stopped the incoming blow with his own blade. "You dare interfere with my fight?"

"You ain't seen nothing yet!" Replied Shulk aggressively.

The two then exchanged powerful blade blows as neither warrior gained the upper hand.

As for the assassins inside the throne room, they were dispatched by Kirby who had arrived along with Shulk earlier.

Link and Pit were lying on the ground nearby, but were unable to free themselves from their large metal shackles.

Link decided to crawl his way to the exit. Pit immediately took notice and started crawling alongside him even though the smoke made it hard to see.

Fortunately, Sheik came to their aid.

The Hero of the Wilds looked up at the Sheikah warrior and recognized the symbol on her uniform. The hero immediately realized she was the one who set off the smoke. She took action and got to work picking the shackle locks with her custom needles.

After nearly twenty seconds, Sheik successfully freed the hero and angel from their bonds.

"Thank you." Said Link. "Where do we go from here?"

Sheik was quick to respond. "There should be a room that contains all your belongings, so I suggest recovering those first."

"Understood." Replied Link as he led the way out of the throne chamber.

"Wait!" Shouted Sheik.

Link turned around and looked confused.

"You might need this!" Said the stealth warrior as she tossed the hero a device.

Link successfully caught it and looked at it, realizing it was the Sheikah Slate that he dropped when he was captured.

"How did you get this?" Asked the hero confusedly.

"One of your friends escaped the ambush with it!" Responded Sheik.

The hero had no idea what she was talking about at first until the realization hit him. "Kirby. I knew you wouldn't let us down."

The trio then escaped the throne room and headed into a different chamber. It had two stairwells and plenty of supply crates to hide behind.

However, they weren't the only ones in the room. There were more Yiga Clan members converging on their location.

They were all in a group and approaching them with hostile intent. Fortunately, this was what Link expected.

The hero grabbed his Sheikah Slate and pulled up a feature that allowed him to effortlessly lift a large metal box that was on the bottom of a nearby supply crate stack.

This prompted most of the group to run. Many enemies were crushed under the falling crates, but some managed to escape. This didn't last long though, as Sheik was able to dispatch them with needles tipped with their own sleeping agent.

Link then formulated a plan. "There are more incoming. We should split up. If we do that, we can spread their forces thin."

The hero turned toward Sheik. "You take the stairwell to the left. Pit and I will take the one on the right."

"Understood." Responded Sheik. "We'll meet back here before heading outside."

The trio split to the stairwells, completely unsure of what to expect.

* * *

Back in the Yiga throne room, Shulk and Ganondorf were still clashing blades. However, the young warrior was exhausting his Monado Arts and overall stamina.

"You have spirit, boy. Much like the hero I'm destined to kill." Said the King of Evil. "Even so, you cannot possibly hope to beat me."

"I wasn't trying to beat you." Responded Shulk. "I was just keeping you busy long enough for your captives to escape!"

The smoke then fully dissipated to reveal nothing more than unlocked shackles and unconscious Yiga assassins.

This enraged Ganondorf to the point where he increased his magic power drastically. He conjured a form of dark energy in his hand and directed it at Shulk.

Shulk was able to see a brief vision of the future which revealed him getting hit by the ensuing blast.

This vision soon became a reality due to the Monado Wielder losing most of his stamina. He got hit by the full force of the blast, launching him out of the throne room and into the chamber with the two stairwells.

Shulk was left incapacitated and vulnerable to Ganondorf's next move.

The Gerudo King realized he needed to end the young warrior's life as soon as possible, so he raised his broadsword once more above Shulk's head.

Just as he was about to deal the finishing blow, Kirby came in and started firing projectiles from his star rod. This was sufficient enough to stagger Ganondorf and knock him down for the moment.

The puffball then pulled out his warpstar once more and quickly picked up Shulk while he still could. This allowed them to escape the hideout and back out into the desert.

It was around dawn, so the sun started to rise. All they could do now was wait for their comrades.

* * *

Sheik was running through the left wing of the hideout where she took out any remaining assassins in her path with sleeping needles and grenades.

She went further into the left wing's hallway until she reached the last doorway. She tried to open it, but it was locked. Crunched on time, she decided to blow the door with one of her grenades.

It worked, and Sheik was in her battle pose, ready to fight was on the other side. However, after the smoke dissipated, she saw that there were no enemies inside. All that was there was a huge stockpile of bananas. Enough to feed an entire army for weeks.

Sheik saw this as no surprise, considering the habits of the Yiga Clan, but she decided to loot about half of it before heading back out.

"Just in case we need a good meal." Muttered Sheik to herself.

* * *

Link and Pit, despite lacking their belongings, powered on through the right wing of the hideout with the use of the Sheikah Slate, along with their wits and fists.

It turned out that the Slate had so much more than lifting metal objects. It could also conjure remotely detonated bombs and stop objects and people in place.

Link used all of this in order to advance further into the hideout and clear each chamber of assassins.

When they reached the last chamber, they opened the unlocked door and entered on through.

The two heroes immediately saw their belongings, but also saw a Yiga blademaster guarding them.

The hero then turned his head toward Pit. "Get your things while I handle this! Once you're equipped, we switch positions!"

"Got it, Link!" Responded the angel.

Link then proceeded to magnetically grab a spear that was lying to the right with his Slate, pulling it to him and preparing for battle. Along with this, the hero was using the device to fling anything metal at his enemy.

The blademaster proceeded to use his finely polished greatsword and slice up anything the hero could throw at him.

Pit was taking some time gathering his things, but once he was done, the Hero of the Wilds used the Sheikah Slate once more to stop the assassin in place, keeping him frozen in time for no more than a few seconds.

"Now Pit!" Shouted Link.

The angel followed the hero's order and engaged the recovered blademaster while Link gathered his belongings.

Since Pit was more equipped than Link, he had an easier time against the Yiga Clan member. Because of this, he was effectively able to take him out with some well placed strikes from his bladed bow.

Link gathered up the rest of his things. After he was done, he looked at the assassin and a newly equipped Pit. "Great job. Let's meet up with our new ally now."

The two then descended back down the stairwell and met up with Sheik.

The stealth warrior immediately took notice of the newly equipped heroes. "You're back. It was quicker than I anticipated."

"That's some good news." Responded Link. "Let's go."

However, before they left, they saw Ganondorf recovering from his earlier bombardment from Kirby.

He wasn't saying anything at the moment, but he looked to be enraged beyond belief. He held up his right fist that exposed the back of his hand. A familiar triangle symbol shone on it with the top triangle illuminating brighter than the other two.

After a few seconds, purple fire and magic started to flow all around him as his body became engulfed in a vortex of dark magic.

Realizing the danger they were in, the trio quickly escaped the hideout and went outside where Kirby and an injured Shulk were waiting for them.

Kirby shouted at the top of his lungs, successfully getting their attention.

"Get the star ready, Kirby!" Screamed Link. "We're getting out of here!"

Before they could board though, a fiery purple explosion came from the cave as a huge chunk of the Yiga Clan base started to collapse.

The five heroes were shocked at the new development, but at a closer look, they realized something animalistic was breaking its way out of the crumbling hideout.

It looked to be a large humanoid boar-like creature with desert style wrappings, curved side horns, and fiery red hair. He also wielded two gigantic blades that he could lift with ease.

After clearing the rocky structure, the creature took notice of the escaping fighters and raised his right sword.

Once he did, a blazing wall of fire completely surrounded the heroes, preventing them from escaping.

After that, the creature and fighters prepared themselves for the coming fight. Before the monster did anything else though, he made one final declaration that he shouted to the top of his lungs. "None of you are going anywhere!"


	50. Chapter 49

Hey guys! I sincerely apologize about the longer than expected wait, but life threw one too many curveballs my way. However, I'm back now with an all new chapter after a major monstrous cliffhanger happened in the previous one. Don't worry about uploads now because I'm gonna get back in the groove with my normal upload schedule, so stay tuned for even more future content! Now, as always, don't forget to fave, follow and review! Without further ado, let's get into this new chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros. It is owned by Nintnedo and Masahiro Sakurai.

* * *

 **Yiga Clan Hideout, Barren Desert, World of Trophies**

Link, Pit, Kirby, Shulk, and Sheik were all about to escape the wrath of the Yiga Clan and their new ruthless master Ganondorf.

Just as they were about to escape though, the King of Evil made his ultimate move and transformed into a monstrosity only few have seen.

The five heroes all bore witness to the wrath of Ganon.

Since there was a wall of fire blocking the fighters' escape, they were left with no choice but to fight the creature to their last breath.

"None of you are going anywhere!" Declared Ganon. "I will annihilate you all here and now!"

The creature then took a swing at the heroes. Fortunately, they all managed to avoid the blast in time.

"How can we stop this?" Said Pit as he was reorienting himself. "It's like he's invincible!"

Sheik then looked at Link. "Link! I need you to attack it with your Master Sword. No matter the form, he's still vulnerable to that blade!"

"You're right." Responded the hero. "It's all on me! If I don't beat him, he'll rule this world before Galeem reduces it to nothing!"

"Go! We're all counting on you!" Shouted Sheik.

Link was running toward Ganon with every ounce of will he could muster.

"What about us?" Said Pit. "I'm not really feeling this strategy!"

The Sheikah warrior was quick to respond. "The rest of us will clear a path for him! Whether that serves as mere distraction or genuine harm!"

Kirby and Pit went up high to attack from above. While Link went on low.

The trio was immediately greeted by gigantic sword swings coming from the two golden blades he possessed. This made it hard for the fighters to land any major hits on him.

Sheik stayed behind because he could see Shulk covered in brutal injuries from his earlier fight with Ganondorf.

The Sheikah warrior got to the Monado wielder and pulled out a potion.

Shulk was barely responding but was conscious enough to move his head and eyes.

"Drink this. It's made from durians, truffles, and fairy tears. It will heal your injuries and leave you rejuvenated." Said Sheik.

Nodding was all that Shulk could do in order to accept the potion.

Sheik then poured the potion down his mouth, rapidly healing any injuries the Monado wielder had before.

Shulk was then about to effortlessly get up before being helped up by Sheik.

"You feel better?" Asked the Sheikah Warrior.

"I'm really feeling it!" Responded Shulk with enthusiasm.

"Good." Replied Sheik. "Let's help the others."

The two then ran towards the creature with every ounce of energy they had available.

Pit was directing arrows of light at Ganon. He was aiming for his eyes and forehead, but all the arrows could do were irritate him. Kirby was floating up to Ganon's eye level and tried to grab onto the creature's horn, but was immediately shaken off and launched back onto the sandy ground.

Meanwhile, Link was struggling with finding a weak spot down below. _It's no use! No matter where I hit, he's still not budging!_

Just when he was about to make another half witted beeline toward Ganon out of desperation, he noticed something glowing behind him. His tail.

 _That's it!_ Thought Link to himself.

The hero then rolled in between Ganon's legs, allowing him direct access to the tail. As soon as he saw it, he took a swing.

Once the blade connected with the tail, Ganon roared out in pain as he knelt to the ground. After a few more seconds, the creature took a leap away from the hero to another area of the desert still encircled by his flame.

"Just because you know where to attack me doesn't mean you've won!" Shouted the beast.

Ganon then charges up a red ball of energy in his mouth before releasing it as a devastating beam that cleaved the sandy ground in two.

This splits the fighters with Link, Pit, and Sheik on one side to the right while Shulk and Kirby are stuck on the left side.

Ganon aimed his fury at the fighters on the right side by focusing static energy through his swords for devastating rings of electricity.

Link and Sheik had no problem avoiding the attack. However, Pit's left leg was caught in the strike, rendering it immobile.

The other two fighters looked back and immediately saw what was about to happen.

As Ganon was charging up another blast beam, he was stopped by something behind him. After a few more seconds, he dropped to his knees.

When all three fighters tried to look behind the creature, they saw Shulk using buster-powered Monado strikes on the tail. The damage Shulk inflicted was undoubtedly enough to get Ganon on his knees.

"Now's your chance! Finish him!" Shouted the Monado wielder.

As Link was about to head on over to the creature, Sheik stopped him by grabbing his arm. "You won't make it in time! The distance between you and him is too great! If you go for the kill now, he'll recover before you make it and you most likely won't make it!"

"Then that's a risk I'm willing to take if it means this evil will be destroyed." Responded Link.

"Please! I can't watch you die again!" Pleaded Sheik without realizing what she said.

Almost without hesitation, this immediately took Link off guard. He looked at Sheik once more and found himself in utter suspicion, confusion, and shock. " … What?

Then, a faint voice snapped Link back to reality.

"This joker won't be down forever! Hurry!" Shouted Shulk "I can't hold him down much longer!"

After some hesitation, Sheik decided to let Link finish the job. She let go of his arm and let him run off toward Ganon.

"Please live. For everyone's sake." Uttered the Sheikah warrior to herself.

As Link was running toward Ganon, he knew full well that he wasn't going to make it in time. Luckily for him though, he had friends in high places.

"Kirby! I need a lift!" Shouted the hero.

The puffball then flew about three meters above the ground, but still in front of Link. After a few more seconds, the hero stopped and got on his knees.

Pit saw this and was confused. "Link! What are you doing?"

Link's position didn't happen for too long though, because when he opened his eyes, he immediately rose up into the air while surrounded by a green wind. "Revali's Gale!"

Just as when he reached the uppermost point of the updraft he created, Kirby caught him and immediately went toward Ganon at a much faster pace than on foot.

"Thank you Kirby. All I need you to do now is to bring me above that monster's head." Said Link.

In no time flat, the warpstar was above Ganon's body. That was when Link made his move. He drew his master sword and jumped off, plummeting closer to the creature. He immediately got himself into a position where the Master Sword was pointed downward with both hands on the hilt.

Shulk couldn't hold down the tail any longer and let go, causing Ganon to recover. However, he was too late.

As the monster looked up, his forehead was brutally punctured by the falling Link's Master Sword.

This was enough to defeat him for the time being. However, he wasn't done. He went into a furious rampage in every direction with the fighters making sure to stay out of the way.

After a few moments of this, he collapsed, with Link jumping off the creature with the Master Sword still lodged in his forehead.

The other four fighters came up to Link just as he was gliding back down to the sandy ground.

"Is it over?" Asked Shulk.

Ganon's monstrous body soon caught a reddish purple fire. This caught the attention of the heroes.

When the flames faded, Ganondorf was back in his human form, with the Master Sword about three meters in front of him. He was lying down in pain and was covered in bruises and gashes. Additionally, his armor and cape were significantly dented and tattered.

When the King of Evil saw the five heroes looking down at him, he knew he wouldn't be getting off easy.

Fortunately for Ganondorf, he still had enough magic power to escape.

"This isn't over, Link." Uttered the Gerudo through choking blood. "That goes for the rest of you too."

Before everyone had time to react, Ganondorf made a dark portal that he immediately went through, taking him elsewhere.

By the time everyone had figured out what the King of Evil had attempted, the portal closed, leaving them unable to follow him.

Link was a bit angry that he wasn't able to finish Ganondorf then and there, but was nonetheless satisfied because of their survival and recent victory.

Kirby immediately floated up to Link's chest and hugged it, indicating the happiness that his friend was alive.

Pit got a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him. "I'm glad you didn't die on us back there."

"Thank you." Responded Link. "I really hate to say this now, but I feel like we should get back on track to finding the Korok Forest. We still have Galeem to worry about."

Pit immediately remembered about Galeem. "You're right. It's time we get that power and find him."

"I'm sorry, but who's Galeem?" Asked Shulk.

Sheik was in the same boat too so naturally, she wanted to know as well.

Link and Pit immediately filled them in on their situation as well as the threat Galeem poses.

Shulk then realized what he must do. "I'll go with you."

Link wasn't surprised by this, considering his fighting skills against the Yiga Clan and Ganondorf. "That's great to hear."

The hero then turned his head toward Sheik, who was a little aloof from the rest of the group. "What about you?"

"I'm just… " Uttered the Sheikah warrior as she was thinking about her choices. After a good while, she made up her mind. "Yes. I'll go with you."

"Yeah! Now that you two are here, we'll be unstoppable!" Said Pit with enthusiasm.

Link, Shulk, and Sheik couldn't help but smile at the angel's optimism and resilience despite what happened with his home and friends.

Kirby was similarly excited. After jumping in glee, he floated and landed in Pit's arms to be carried once more.

Pit was alright with this because of his feather level weight.

Link knew that the angel and puffball were ready. He then turned his head toward his new comrades. "You two ready?"

Shulk and Sheik nodded in response, indicating they were ready to walk.

"Good. Now let's find that tower." Link then looked at the destination that appeared on his Sheikah Slate. He set a pin on it and started to follow its trail with the others following behind him.

With their victory over Ganon, the five warriors knew they wouldn't be going down without a fight.


	51. Chapter 50

Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! Man! I can't believe that I reached my 50th chapter in this story! I thought I would use this chapter to wrap up this section of the story before focusing on another group later on. In this chapter though, there's a reveal that may/may not shock you. What might that be? Read on to find out! Like I said before, I'm grateful for everyone's support of this story, and I'm hoping I can stay with it until the end! Now, as always, don't forget to fave, follow, and review. Without further ado, let's get into this brand new chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros. It is owned by Nintendo and Masahiro Sakurai.

* * *

 **Barren Desert, World of Trophies**

It was in the evening of the day after Ganon's defeat, but the five heroes who had set out on the journey to find the Sheikah tower had the toughest resolve.

Link was leading the group which consisted of Kirby, Sheik, Pit, and Shulk.

"I'm starting to feel like this whole tower journey is just a wild goosechase." Said Shulk.

"Don't lose hope, Shulk." Responded Pit. "I trust him. He'll lead us to where we're going. I'd bet my wings on it."

This was enough to barely convince Shulk about the tower for the moment.

After another hour of trekking in the dead of night, the hero raised his right hand which stopped the group. Sheik and Shulk stopped almost immediately, but Pit was semi-sleepwalking with Kirby in his arms. This wouldn't be for long though because he ran into Link, prompting him to drop the puffball and force himself awake. Fortunately for Kirby, he was unharmed.

"Why did we stop?" Asked Shulk.

"We're here." Said Link as he pointed to something in the distance.

When Sheik saw what he was pointing at, she was overwhelmingly relieved.

Pit, Kirby and Shulk had trouble looking at what Link was pointing at.

"Hold on, what am I supposed to be looking at?" Said Shulk.

"See that orange tower on the plateau over there?" Asked Link.

The Monado Wielder started putting the pieces together. "Hold on, you mean that's the place we've come all this way to visit?"

"Yes. Once I calibrate the slate with the tower, we can figure out the map of this region. Once we have that, we'll have a straight path to the Korok Forest." Responded Link.

They all then spent the next thirty minutes proceeding to the base of the tower. Once they got there, they realized they were going to have to climb the structure.

However, they didn't need to, as Kirby got out his warpstar and presented it to the group as a means of ascending the tower much quicker.

Pit and Shulk got on. As soon as they were secured, Kirby immediately zoomed up to the top and dropped off the two young warriors at the uppermost platform.

The puffball then came back down and picked up Link and Sheik. They got on board the star and got off at the top as well.

When they all were on the platform, they started to immediately look around. The top of the tower had a pedestal in the center platform with a conic shading structure right above it. It had the Sheikah symbol engraved on it. However, what really stuck out was the stalactite-like slab embezzled with strange symbols attached to the bottom of the conic shading.

"So we're here." Said Pit. "Now what?"

"I have to attach my slate to this pedestal. After that, I can fully see the map layout of this specific region." Responded Link.

The Hero of the Wilds proceeded to the center pedestal and put his Sheikah Slate in the open slot.

Once it was fully secured, the slab above the pedestal began to glow and form a droplet containing unique symbols. After a few seconds, the droplet fell from the slab and landed right on the slate.

Link picked it up again and saw the new map layout he had. After a moment of searching, a smile came onto his face. "I know where we need to go now."

"You do?" Asked Pit.

"If we keep on heading northeast from here, we'll eventually find the Korok Forest." Said Link.

Shulk was showing some doubt. "How do we know it's actually the forest you're looking for?"

"There's a tree that stands out among all the others. Called the Great Deku Tree." Answered the hero. "Its leaves are also very distinctive, so you can't miss it."

"You've been there before haven't you?" Said the Monado Wielder.

"Yes." Link then proceeded to draw his sword, but not to fight. "It's where I first obtained this blade that seals the darkness. The Master Sword. Only a select few can wield it."

Shulk then pulled out his own blade. "It's just like the Monado. Only a few people I know have wielded this blade."

Link grew intrigued by the design of the blade his new ally wielded. "Interesting. I'd like to learn more about your blade later."

"Likewise." Replied Shulk.

The hero then looked around the tower and its surrounding horizons before offering something that nobody would refuse. "We should set up camp here for the night."

"I have no problems with that." Responded Sheik.

Shulk and Pit were relieved and decided to lay down. This gave Link more than enough indication that they agreed with his proposal.

All that was left was Kirby. When the hero looked in his direction, he was already fast asleep.

The hero then pulled out some wood and a piece of flint. He proceeded to hit the flint with his sword which caused sparks to fly. Some of these sparks got on the wood and proceeded to ignite it into a decent flame. This fire would no doubt last them the night.

As everyone was fast asleep, Sheik was keeping watch. After an hour, Link decided to follow her out to the edge of the tower.

The Sheikah warrior gave a quick glance at the hero before looking back out onto the dark horizon.

"So… Did Impa send you?" Asked Link.

"After that light enveloped everything, she tasked me with mainly finding you. I wasn't expecting to find you so soon or know about the Calamity's more human form leading the Yiga Clan though." Responded Sheik.

Link had no problems taking this in. "I see. But I can't help but remember what you said to me when we fought Ganon, I couldn't fully hear it because of the noise, but I think I know who you really are."

A little blush of embarrassment washed over Sheik's face, leaving the warrior silent and unsure about what to say.

"I've been to Kakariko Village numerous times before. The Sheikah residents have always had silver hair. However, yours is a golden blonde." Explained Link.

Sheik was further flustered by this.

The hero then jumped to his own conclusion. "You don't need to hide your face anymore. I know it's you, Zelda."

The Sheikah Warrior was unsure of what to do. After a few seconds though, she made up her mind. She took a deep breath before removing her headgear and bandages. Once they were off, Sheik showed the face of a girl in her late teens. She had long golden braided hair and pointy ears much like Link.

Once the hero was able to see her face, his own face lit up in a smile. "It really is you."

"It's been quite some time, Link." Responded Zelda as she showed a slight smile toward him.

Link then proceeded to tightly hug her in a warm embrace. Zelda reciprocated back the same feeling.

"I thought I lost you when that light happened!" Said the hero with worry.

"I was still safe in Kakariko Village. Impa took good care of me." Responded the princess.

They soon broke the hug before Zelda decided to ask Link some questions. "Where did you end up?"

"I was exploring a cliffside on the western edge of Hyrule when I saw that light. After that, I was left unconscious until I woke up on a floating island in the sky." Explained Link.

Zelda grew even more curious. "How did you end up here?"

Link then proceeded to fill her in on everything that had happened to him. From his awakening on Skyworld all the way up until their battle with Ganon.

Zelda had all sorts of emotions running through her mind throughout Link's explanation, ranging from worry to intrigue. Despite that though, she still had enough spirit to stay alongside the person she adored and respected the most.

"You've always had that spirit." Said Link. "Ever since I first met you, you've always had that fire and love in your heart, even when the going got tough. That's why you couldn't bear to watch me risk my life earlier. Because you truly care for me. Maybe more than anyone."

"You're right… That… That really means so much to me." Replied Zelda as she teared up a little.

After another comforting hug from Link, the hero couldn't help but ask the princess about her situation. "So how did you end up in the desert?"

Zelda had no problem explaining. "I was in Kakariko Village. I was going on a routine visit to check on the residents because I wanted to see how they were recovering after the defeat of Calamity Ganon. I was just discussing with Impa and her granddaughter Paya about relations with Hyrule when that light happened. For some reason, I wound up in the same place as before, but around half of the other residents disappeared. Entire families were missing, couples were separated, kids were left alone with no one to care for them. After some adapting to the situation, Impa thought it best to look for you. However, she needed someone who was the most suited to the task."

"So she wanted you to find me." Said Link. "I'll have to thank her if I visit Kakariko again."

Zelda proceeded on with her story. "For at least a week, Impa trained me in the arts of stealth, combat, and weaponry. She also taught me to use my opponents' weaknesses against them. After some time, she deemed me ready to go out and find you. She thought it best to head to the western canyons. Where you were heard last. I talked to locals over there in case they needed help. Eventually, I heard talk that the Yiga Clan had resurfaced, so I went to investigate in the barren desert."

Link was more understanding, but still had one more thing to ask. "How'd you find the hideout?"

The princess chuckled for a bit. "Let's just say the Yiga have a habit of leaving a trail. I came across your pink friend when he was in trouble. After we defeated the Yiga squadron, we followed the trail they left behind to their hideout. That's when I soon met Shulk, who was dealing with the outside guards. After that, we all formed a plan to storm the hideout and potentially rescue whoever was inside. I was more than sure you would be in there. However, I wasn't expecting the angel."

"Yeah. He's been a good friend throughout the short time I've known him. Regardless though, I'm glad you're here now." Responded Link. "Are you gonna tell the others?"

Zelda was quick to reply. "When the time feels right. There wouldn't be any point in them knowing at the moment."

The two then looked out to the moonlit horizon before both got back to the group.

As soon as they did, they promptly fell asleep right next to each other.

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

Link woke up to the sound of Pit and Shulk fighting each other.

When the hero saw what was going on, he instantly wanted to know. "I thought we were friends here. What's with the fighting?"

Pit was the first one to explain. "Well, we wanted to spar against one another to see who was the strongest fighter."

"He claimed he was the strongest." Said Shulk. "I was feeling a fight, so I obliged to challenge him."

"Let's put the fight on hold for now guys." Asked Link. "We've still got a forest to find."

Sheik then came from the other side of the tower with Kirby following closely. "Agreed. Otherwise, Galeem will win."

The five heroes then descended from the tower using their own skills and abilities. Link used his paraglider while Kirby and Pit used their respective light weight and wings to float their way down. This left Shulk and Sheik, who proceeded to climb their way down.

Once they were all on solid ground again, Link took out his Sheikah Slate to indicate which direction they needed to head in. "Like I said last night, we need to head northeast. Once we're there, we'll enter the forest, but we all need to stick together no matter what. We can't afford to get lost. Everyone got that?"

The four heroes nodded in response, indicating their resolve.

Link had a determined smile on his face and proceeded to lead the group to their destination. However, the group has no idea about the trials that would be in store for them.


	52. Chapter 51

Hey guys! Sorry about the longer than expected wait, but I'm back with a brand new chapter ready to heat things up! We head back to the heroes on the World of Light, with some brand new developments and action! Also, Happy 2020! I can't believe it's been over a year since I started this thing! Regardless, I have no intention of quitting this story. I can tell that many of you enjoy it and the last thing I would want is to leave you guys unsatisfied.

Before I continue, I saw the newest direct explaining the brand new fighter Byleth. He looked like he was op, so once he releases, I'll be sure to practice with him quite a bit. However, this doesn't mean that I'll quit my true main. Byleth will be more of a secondary due to his limited mobility and somewhat exploitable moves. However, that doesn't mean he's useless. Also, I can tell a lot of people weren't really happy with Byleth's inclusion because they'd been suffering a lot of Fire Emblem fatigue in the game. I'm as of now fine with Byleth, but I hope no other FE fighter gets added. Seven is more than enough. As for the Mii costumes, nothing really stood out except the Cuphead costume. I thought it was only a matter of time until it got added since Cuphead was released on the Switch after all. Finally, I can't wait for the next six dlc fighters to come! As of now, the only fighter I'll be hoping for to get added is Sora from Kingdom Hearts. I believe he'll be a perfect fit among the other fighters. He may not be a genuine sword user, but his magic and unique keyblade can make up for that.

I won't hold you guys up any longer because I know you all are just dying to read the next chapter. As always, don't forget to fave, follow, and review! Now, without further ado, let's get into this brand new chapter!

* * *

 **Brightwood Forest, World of Light**

Mario, Sonic, Lucario, Falco, and Wolf were all busy tending to the makeshift base they established in order to hide out from the Lightspace Army.

The Blue Blur was in charge of bringing back firewood while Falco and Mario were in charge of food. Lucario and Wolf took the task of keeping watch in case of any enemies that attempted to look for them.

So far, things were looking well for the group.

"It's-a been two days now since we've arrived on this-a planet." Said Mario.

"Yeah." Responded Cappy as he floated off Mario's head. "Yet we've been through so much already."

Mario then grew a little pensive about the situation, but remained optimistic. "I'm-a confident we'll win this-a battle."

Falco then responded with his own input. "Still, I can't help but worry about Fox and the others on the World of Trophies."

"Falco." Replied Mario. "If there's-a anyone who can get themselves out of a sticky situation, it's-a him."

Falco was about to respond to Mario's statement, but Lucario interrupted them with a desperate shout of alert after looking in a specific direction. "They found us! We have Lightspace forces coming from the western side!"

This got everyone on high alert as they thought what best to do.

"How far are they?" Asked Sonic.

"About a mile from where we are!" Responded the Aura Pokemon. "We need to run! Otherwise, we'll be captured!"

The others agreed and gathered whatever things were in the base before running out of the base.

"I'm gonna miss that place." Said Falco as he was running alongside his comrades.

The group then entered into a forest clearing to catch their breath.

"Okay… What's our game plan here?" Asked Wolf as he was recovering.

Lucario formulated a plan that would be considered beneficial. "We should draw them here to thin their herd. Once we have an opening, we should escape through the woods and out into another section. Sonic will scout ahead while the rest of us slow down the remaining forces. Anyone object to that plan?"

The aura Pokemon took everyone's silence and nodding as agreement. "Good. Now, everyone get ready, and watch each other's backs."

Each fighter looked out of a direction, anticipating each opportunity the enemy would take.

Then, in a matter of seconds, a squadron of Light Primids with various weapons jumped from the trees at every direction.

Every fighter was fending off their respective direction of the enemy onslaught. Mario was throwing Cappy and fireballs to thin out his side while Lucario was mowing down the enemy forces with his increasing aura power. Meanwhile, Falco and Wolf were using their melee fighting techniques in conjunction with their blasters in order to deliver maximum damage. Finally, Sonic was running around the group in a circular motion to knock out the forces coming out of the trees.

However, no matter how many Light Primids they took down, more kept on coming.

The group was getting overwhelmed as they were being worn down.

"There's too many of them!" Exclaimed Falco. "We won't make it out!"

"Oh yes we will." Said Wolf as he was digging for something in his pocket.

Before he could get it out though, the enemies ceased their assault. This confused the fighters.

"Why did they stop?" Asked Cappy in confusion.

"Because I ordered them to." Said a new voice coming from the sky above them."

When they all looked above the army, they saw the Neo Ancient Minister, floating above them.

"R.O.B.!" Said Mario. "It really is-a you! Whatever Galeem did to you, you have-a to fight it!"

"On the contrary, Mario." Responded the Lightspace Commander. "Galeem has shown me a new light to this impure universe we live in."

Scowls were all the robot received in response.

The Neo Ancient Minister continued. "You all are welcome to join me in Galeem's crusade to end this chaos. All I need is your allegiance to the Lord of Light."

"Never!" Shouted Falco. "I don't know how we'll get you back, but we will! Even if we have to die trying!"

"So be it." Responded R.O.B. "Cleanse them."

The Light Primids immediately resumed their aim onto the fighters, dead set on eliminating them.

Fortunately, Wolf finally managed to get what he was looking for. "Got it!"

"What did you find?" Asked Lucario.

The Star Wolf leader was quick to respond. "Our ticket out of this predicament we're in."

He then held up a smart bomb that he proceeded to throw in the eastward direction, where a good number of Light Primids were."

"No!" Shouted the Neo Ancient Minister, realizing there was nothing he could do.

As soon as the smart bomb landed, it created an expanding ball of plasma that violently engulfed whatever was in its blast. Fortunately, no fighters were caught in the bomb's radius.

When the blast dissipated, it made a crater-like clearing in the Lightspace forces that served as an opening for the fighters to escape.

The group took their chance with Sonic going on ahead to see the layout of where they need to head next.

Unfortunately, it wasn't going to be easy because Light Primids were catching up with them.

After a little running, Mario thought of an idea. As much as he hated to do it since they were in a forest, he had no other choice. "I have-a way to slow them-a down!"

"Something tells me this isn't gonna go well." Added Cappy.

The plumber then conjured up several fireballs and threw them at the tree trunks behind the group, but in front of the enemy forces.

It served to be a useful impediment for the enemy forces but not even close to losing their pursuit.

The group ran a few more meters until Sonic got back to them with a look of worry on his face. "We might run into a little problem guys!"

"What kind of problem, hedgehog?" Asked Wolf in an annoyed tone.

Sonic was sheepish, but ultimately explained what he saw ahead."Let's just say it's gonna get really steep a little ways over."

The others were confused by what Sonic had meant. However, they all suddenly stopped when the Blue Blur stopped in front of them.

The fighters immediately knew what sonic was referring to once they looked ahead. There was a river following from another direction and it led into a cliff with a waterfall hanging over an expansive lake.

"It looks-a like we're gonna have-a to jump." Said Mario.

Lightspace forces were gaining on them, but they had not seen the fighters at the cliff yet.

"It's-a now or-a never!" Shouted the plumber one last time before jumping off the cliff.

"Mario!" Shouted Sonic.

Lucario commended Mario's thinking. "Good plan to jump, plumber."

The aura Pokemon jumped off with Wolf following suit.

Falco was about to jump before looking back at Sonic who was trembling with hesitation.

"What's wrong?" Asked the Star Fox pilot.

"I can't swim!" Responded the hedgehog. "If I jump, I'll drown!"

After taking a deep sigh, Falco set his blaster to stun. He shot Sonic, rendering him unconscious before carrying him and jumping into the lake along with the others.

The jump was a long way down, but they managed to hit a deep part of the water before returning back to the surface.

"Falco! Sonic!" Called out Mario, coming from a wet sand shore.

Once the Star Fox pilot saw him, along with Lucario and Wolf, he tightened his grip on the unconscious hedgehog and proceeded to swim over to where they were.

When they were all on solid ground, Falco proceeded to wake up the Blue Blur with a couple nudges.

Sonic proceeded to recover from his knockout and felt disoriented. "What… What happened... "

Once he got a good look at Falco, he immediately remembered what happened. "Hey! You knocked me out!"

Falco was quick to respond. "I did that because I didn't want to waste any more time up there. Otherwise, we wouldn't have made it."

"Easy for you to say!" Spat Sonic as he was getting further annoyed.

As the two blue warriors were going into a mini argument, Mario looked back up at the top of the waterfall cliff from where they jumped, only to see multiple Light Primids looking for them. "We can't-a stay here. We'll-a only be caught otherwise."

The plumber's statement had the entire group focused back on him.

Sonic was on board with Mario's suggestion. "Agreed. Let's get as faraway from them as possible."

"I don't think so." Replied Falco. "We need to get R.O.B."

"Are you out of your mind? You're saying you wanna go back to the guys who tried to kill us!" Exclaimed Wolf.

Falco proceeded to elaborate. "Hear me out, you guys! I want to get R.O.B. back not only because he's my friend, but also because he may have important data regarding Galeem's location on this planet. If we get R.O.B. back and access his memory files, we can not only find Galeem's location on this forsaken planet, but also get our friend back! I don't know about you guys, but to me, it's worth a shot!"

After some thinking among the group, Mario and Cappy were the first ones to accept Falco's plan. "If it's-a friend you want-a back, you can count-a me in."

"Same here bird guy!" Added Cappy.

Sonic and Lucario followed Mario's response and accepted the plan Falco pitched.

This left Wolf. Who sat there in contemplation thinking about the worst possible scenario. "I don't like this… There's too much risk involved… but I accept, only on the condition that I rescue my crew as well."

With that last indication of acceptance, the entire group proceeded to trek back up to where they jumped off. Each of them had the confidence needed to pull off their plan.

The Neo Ancient Minister was using his sensors to look for the group in every direction, but so far, he found nothing because they were out of range.

After a few more moments of searching, a Lightspace Drone came up to him. This drone pulled up a hologram of Galeem's ball form. "Have the two pilots been captured yet?"

The robot was fully honest in his explanation. "The pilots narrowly escaped my first attempt to reach them, but there was a new development. Three more fighters have entered the planet, and are assisting them."

"I know." Responded Galeem. "My Elite Brawler told me about them."

The Lord of Light proceeded with his order. "Hunt them down, and capture them. I wish for them to be alive in order to witness and experience my universal purification."

"As you wish… Master." Said the corrupted R.O.B. with some slight hesitation.

Galeem's hologram disappeared, but as soon as it did, the Minister noticed something descending from the atmosphere. From his observations, it looked to be the shape of a mushroom.

The object was descending into the rocky volcanic region of the planet before it disappeared behind a large lava mountain.

The Neo Ancient Minister immediately knew what he needed to do next. "All forces, we have a new target to pursue."


	53. Chapter 52

Hey guys! I apologize for keeping you waiting for so long, but I've got an entirely new chapter that continues with the group on the World of Light! We also get some new visitors to the world as paths finally cross with one another. How will this new chapter go? Read on to find out. As always, don't forget to fave, follow, and review! Without further ado, let's get into this brand new chapter!

* * *

 **Shining Volcano, World of Light**

Samus, Pikachu, and Rosalina had safely landed on the molten region of the World of Light with relatively little issue. This was mainly because of the combined spaceship experience the bounty hunter and celestial princess had.

Once the three fighters stepped out onto the blistering terrain, Samus had to make some minor adjustments to her armor. "And… there. That should prevent any heat from entering my suit. How are you two feeling?"

"I feel fine." Responded Rosalina. "Although, I knew Pikachu wouldn't be able to withstand the heat, so I took the liberty of conjuring a protective barrier around him to keep the heat out."

The bounty hunter looked down at the electric type Pokemon to see if she was telling the truth. Sure enough, she was because Pikachu was far from being bogged down by the heat.

"Pika!" Responded Pikachu in assurance as he got on Samus's shoulder.

"Where should we start?" Asked the bounty hunter.

Rosalina then went into a panic as she conjured a barrier all around them and the ship.

"What are you d-?" Replied Samus in a panic before a sudden explosion drowned her out.

Fortunately, the barrier prevented the explosion from causing any further harm to the group.

"We should worry about that first." Said Rosalina as she pointed to the source of the explosion.

When Samus got a good look at the group's attacker, the bounty hunter was a little taken aback before recomposing herself into her fighting spirit. "You!"

The fighters all saw Dark Samus standing on a lower rocky ledge nearby. Her aim was dead set on the three heroes.

"I can't keep this barrier up forever!" Said Rosalina. "You're going to have to go down there and fight that thing yourself!"

Samus couldn't help but agree. "Understood. I defeated her before, and I can do it again."

The bounty hunter then descended the cliff the three fighters were on, approaching Dark Samus.

The Phazon menace proceeded to fire missiles and charge shots at the incoming fighter. However, Samus had transformed herself into a ball which was helpful in avoiding the barrage.

Before Dark Samus could realize what had happened, her human counterpart had transformed back into her normal form right above her.

Samus proceeded to tackle the alien to the ground, only to have tendrils of Phazon come from the terrain and push her away from her adversary.

The two warriors then unloaded whatever ammunition they could at each other with their arm cannons, but neither fighter landed a shot on the other.

Back on the upper cliff where the fighters landed, Rosalina and Pikachu were watching the two doppelgangers fight it out.

"Pika! Pikachu!" Begged the electric Pokemon.

"I know we should go down there and help her, but we need to keep the ship safe too." Responded Rosalina.

"Indeed you do." Said a new voice that came from another direction.

From what the fighters could see, there were about four to five dozen Light Primids all armed with super scopes.

The Neo Ancient Minister was right above the squadron with his red soulless eyes looking on at the two heroes. "Fire."

The Primids began to fire upon the duo.

This prompted Rosalina to strengthen her barrier to protect not only herself, but Pikachu and the ship.

The electric type knew that she couldn't hold the barrier for long, so he decided to throw out thunderbolts and electro balls to thin the herd as much as possible.

After enough enemies were taken down, Pikachu tried to take out the Neo Ancient Minister with a well aimed thunderbolt, only to have it shot down by the floating robot's optical blast.

"Who are you?" Asked Rosalina as she was struggling to maintain the barrier.

"I am Galeem's servant in his crusade to end chaos and impurity to this universe. You may call me the Neo Ancient Minister."

"Pika?" Uttered Pikachu as he remembered the name from the Subspace Conflict.

"You… Mouse… I remember." Uttered the Minister as he looked on at the electric type Pokemon. "I shall cleanse you first."

The floating drone proceeded to fire every bit of plasma that he could at the barrier. After a few more seconds, it broke. This left Rosalina stunned and Pikachu flushed with concern for the princess.

When the electric mouse looked at the Primids with their weapons aimed, he knew he wouldn't make it. However, he also knew that he wouldn't be going out without a fight.

Pikachu immediately started to charge up every ounce of electricity and store it in his red cheeks for an ultimate move that he trained to use. Volt Tackle.

"So you would rather die honorably than submit to Galeem's will." Scoffed the Minister. "Fire away."

Pikachu was about to run towards the enemy forces at full power, but something strange happened.

As soon as the front row of Primids started to fire their weapons, a fast blue streak whizzed by in front of them before the front group collapsed on the ground. This attack left nothing but dust in its wake.

"What now?" Exclaimed the Minister in his confusion.

Sonic the Hedgehog then came into his view, much to the robot's displeasure. "You're not taking any more prisoners today!"

In his confusion and attention on Sonic, the floating robot left himself wide open as he received blaster fire from both Falco and Wolf. This immediately took him off guard and left him without levitation capabilities, leaving him falling to the ground. The sheer shock of the blasts and the impact of the fall was enough to disable the Minister for the moment.

Finally, Mario and Lucario were taking out what remained of the Light Primids before rushing over to Pikachu and Rosalina's side.

"Is that-a you, Rosalina?" Asked Mario as he was fending off the enemy.

The cosmic princess took a closer look before realizing that it was the same plumber that saved the galaxy on more than one occasion. "Mario! It's good to see you again at a time like this!"

"Pika! Pika!" Exclaimed Pikachu as he recognized his old friends.

"You're here too Pikachu?" Said Lucario.

The electric type then realized something else that was lingering in his mind. He then went back to the cliff's edge and pointed downward with his paw. "Pika!"

Once Lucario looked over the cliff, he could see Samus getting pinned down by her Phazon counterpart.

"I'll help her out! You stay here with Mario and the cosmic princess!" Ordered Lucario as he went over to the rock slab where Samus and Dark Samus were fighting.

The blaster shots from Falco and Wolf, along with the impact from the fall, temporarily disabled the Neo Ancient Minister, but they needed to get somewhere safe before Light Primids closed in on where they were.

"We're too slow!" Screamed Wolf. "At this rate we're moving, we'll be caught!"

Falco couldn't help but agree.

Fortunately, help came from a familiar blue hedgehog. "I'm sorry, but did someone say 'slow'?"

With the Blue Blur's help, the trio, along with the disabled Neo Ancient Minister, made it back to Mario and the others in only a few seconds.

"You managed to get-a R.O.B.!" Said Mario. "Now all we need to do is keep-a him in one-a piece!"

"I know!" Shouted Falco before turning to Rosalina. "Hey! Space Lady! How much longer do you think you can hold that barrier you've got?"

"A few minutes. Maybe more if there's more enemies coming." Answered the cosmic princess. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm gonna try to reprogram R.O.B. and purge him of Galeem's influence!" Explained Falco. "The rest of you help the space lady buy as much time as possible!"

Wolf didn't really approve of Falco's last part. "Can't let you do that alone, Lombardi."

The Star Wolf Leader then approached Falco. "Let me help you."

Falco then took a deep breath before accepting Wolf's help. "Only on the condition that you don't make things worse."

"Understood." Said Wolf.

The two pilots then proceeded to work on R.O.B.'s programming while Rosalina, Mario, Sonic, and Pikachu were fending off the Lightspace forces that kept on coming.

Meanwhile, on the lower cliffs of the volcanic region, Samus and Dark Samus were continuing to fight each other.

Unfortunately, Things weren't looking good for Samus because she was standing in front of a lake of lava that was eating away at the ground behind her. On top of that, her Phazon counterpart was closing in.

The bounty hunter's armor wasn't accustomed to handle the sheer heat if she were to fall in the lava behind her, so she knew that she needed to think of a plan.

She had only one more option to try. This final move would defeat Dark Samus, but she would also fall into the lava behind her from the recoil.

Seeing no other option, Samus started to charge up her zero laser which was capable of disintegrating anything in its path.

Dark Samus had a look of fear on her face, but knew that she wouldn't be going down submitting defeat to her literal polar opposite. She charged her own version of the zero laser, and pointed it directly at her doppelganger.

Samus knew that the zero laser was her last ditch effort, and if she were to die, then she would've wanted to sacrifice her life to stop an enemy and save her friends.

Lucario was descending down the steep slopes when he saw the two warriors charging up their ultimate moves. A look of fear and concern washed over Lucario's face as he rushed to Samus's aid.

He knew he had to go down there and stop the fight. However, he was too late.

The two warriors fired their blasts. Their collision caused a bright light to shine across the region.

The resulting blast knocked back and almost blinded Lucario. It could be seen from the other heroes fending off the Lightspace Army forces higher up. The light got them confused, but didn't think much of it due to their current focus on defending R.O.B. and the Toad Brigade ship.

Samus and Dark Samus were struggling to overcome each other with their ultimate laser moves. However, after a few seconds, Dark Samus's Phazon laser gained the upper hand against Samus's.

On top of that, the combined force of the opposing laser and the recoil pushed her further into the pool of lava behind her.

Seeing no other way out, Samus used every last ounce of power in her suit to focus into her zero laser. This brought her back with some more ground, but it still wasn't enough. _"Pikachu, Rosalina, Everyone. Avenge me."_

As Samus was about to give in to her final moment, her laser somehow gained more ground as it overpowered Dark Samus's Phazon cannon.

It was impossible for her to see what was happening on the other side, but Lucario fired enough Aura Spheres at the Phazon menace to significantly weaken her.

This helped Samus bring her will to live back in action. She proceeded to unleash every ounce of energy she could at her adversary.

Lucario got out of the way while Dark Samus was blasted into the World of Light's stratosphere in thousands of charred Phazon pieces.

Once Samus saw her dark counterpart's defeat, her armor's system went into complete shutdown from the exhaustion of power. Additionally, she was about to pass out from the strain her Chozo-augmented body endured. Due to the recoil, she was about to fall and land on her back.

Unfortunately, her feet were mere centimeters away from the lava behind her.

Lucario was able to see this, but was too far away to save her.

Samus was about to brace for impact, but something else stopped her from falling.

When the bounty hunter fluttered her eyes open, she saw that two Lumas came to her aid and were lifting her up by the shoulders.

With her worry of death subsisting, Samus collapsed into a deep sleep.

The Lumas brought her back up to the surface with Lucario ascending his way up as well.

Once they got up to where the Toad ship initially landed, they found a disabled Neo Ancient Minister and the remaining Lightspace forces defeated.

Falco was working on R.O.B.'s files and programming, but he had no luck so far. However he stopped what he was doing as soon as he saw the unconscious bounty hunter being brought back to where the rest of the group was.

"Samus?" Asked Falco. "I was confident she lived through the light, but what's she doing here?"

The two Lumas carrying Samus set her down and floated by Rosalina's side.

Everyone then gathered around the unconscious bounty hunter with Pikachu expressing the most worry due to their close friendship.

Mario proceeded to take off her helmet while Lucario checked her internal organs with his aura power.

"Vitals are stable, but she's badly strained every muscle in her body. She'll be okay, but she needs rest." Explained Lucario.

Everyone was relieved by the news, but they weren't out of the clear quite yet.

"Let's go somewhere on this planet where Galeem can't look for us." Said Falco. "Besides, we've disabled the tracker on R.O.B."

Everyone was unanimous in Falco's decision, because as far as they knew, Galeem would send reinforcements down to where they were.

Mario, Sonic, Rosalina, Lucario, Samus, Pikachu, Falco, and Wolf all got on board the Toad ship with the Neo Ancient Minister's robotic body in tow. The space inside the ship was somewhat cramped, but the vehicle still managed to fly despite the added weight.

"Where do you suppose we should go?" Asked Sonic. "I'd prefer a place without water."

"Not-a to worry, Sonic." Responded Mario.

"Yeah. I was telling Mario earlier that I saw a whole bunch of different regions and biomes on this planet." Said Cappy. "I think one of them might be the perfect place to hide until we can figure out a plan to stop Galeem."

Wolf grew curious at Cappy's suggestion. "What region would be that beneficial, hat?"

"It's-a region shrouded in ice. Located in what-a Cappy believes is in the northwest. Trust-a me, it's-a the last place Galeem will look." Said Mario.

Falco was eager to get directions to this new region. "What direction do you suppose we head in?"

"Change-a your direction to northwest. We won't-a miss it." Answered the plumber as he talked to Rosalina.

With that change in direction, the Toad ship set course for the new region in which they were headed. Each fighter inside held enough spirit to stand against Galeem. However, it was how they used that spirit that would make the difference between life and death.

Back on the volcanic surface, the Light Primids sent for the fighters were defeated, and weren't likely to ever get up.

However, pieces of Phazon were recomposing themselves into one mass about several hundred meters from where the Toad Ship landed.

In a few more minutes, Dark Samus became whole again.

With a look of anger on her face, she let out an ear piercing screech, indicating that she swore vengeance for not only Samus, but for her allies as well.


	54. Chapter 53

Hey guys! Sorry about the longer than normal wait. I'm still alive, but insanely busy as of late. However, I'm back at the end of this month to bring out a brand new chapter ready for you all to read! This wraps up another section of the story as we see another group that hasn't shown up in a while. As always, don't forget to fave, follow, and review! Now, without further ado, let's get into this chapter!

* * *

 **Holy Mountains, World of Light**

The Toad Brigade ship landed in the snowy region of Galeem's world where they would be isolated from the Lord of Light.

When every fighter got out of the vehicle, they were instantly relieved by the wide open spaces of the mountain range. Even if it was freezing.

Sonic was the first one to feel the weather of the region. "Wow, it's cold out here!... I knew I should've brought a parka."

"Don't-a worry." Responded Mario as he was gathering nearby firewood. "I'll get us a fire going."

Wolf went off on his own, but found something that could benefit the group as a whole. "Hey everyone! I found a cave we could set up shop in!"

This prompted everyone to converge on Wolf's position with Mario's fireballs and Rosalina's Lumas lighting the way further into the cave.

It wasn't a long enough cavern, but it was wide enough to hide the Toad Ship with enough room to spare.

Once a decent flame got started from Mario's fireballs, everyone gathered around it to stave off the cold as much as possible.

However, Falco was still inside the heated Toad Ship within the cave, fixing R.O.B.'s programming.

Once the plumber got inside, he was surprised. There were tools spread everywhere, along with parts of R.O.B.'s minister armor that were stripped away. "I see you're hard at-a work."

"It looks like a tornado touched down in here." Added Cappy.

Falco was busy with R.O.B., but acknowledged the plumber and hat's presence. "I'm just trying to get rid of R.O.B.'s new programming and bring him back to his old self. Hopefully that happens soon."

"Okey dokey." Responded Mario. "I won't-a disturb you. Just-a do what you can."

Falco soon got back to work, for all he cared about was bringing R.O.B. back. Mario didn't want to bother him any longer, so he left and rejoined the others.

When he got back out, he could see the less than ideal shape the group was in.

Samus, in her zero suit once more, was laying on the rocky cavern ground with a worried Pikachu by her side. The bounty hunter was in and out of consciousness while her armor was depleted of power, slowly recharging with each passing hour. Lucario was also by her side, providing necessary healing to her body.

Rosalina was still worried about the safety of her remaining Lumas, but tried to hide it from the rest of the group.

Finally, Wolf and Sonic were playing a round of rock paper scissors to pass the time, knowing full well there wasn't anything else to do,

As Mario was about to head toward the fire, a sudden rumbling shook the mountains they were on.

"Is this a quake?" Said Wolf with extreme uncertainty and worry.

As everyone else was confused, Rosalina immediately looked up in the sky to see a large Lightspace warship touch down on the lower flat mountain ridges, several miles from where the group was.

The rest of the group saw the ship land under the trees, hidden from view. Understandably, the heroes immediately got worried that the enemy had already found them.

Falco also got out of the Toad ship after hearing the commotion happening outside. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Indeed." Said Rosalina. "Galeem has already found us."

"Well, we're on his planet after all." Added Wolf.

"What do we do?" Asked Sonic.

Lucario was thinking a little bit before coming up with a plan. "We should send a small scouting team to the ship's landing site. If it's an enemy, the team will not, under any circumstances, engage it. They will head back to the camp immediately and let us know what is there."

"Good plan, but who's gonna be a part of the team?" Asked Wolf.

Lucario didn't take long to respond with his answers. "Sonic, Pikachu, and Rosalina should go."

This caught the cosmic princess off guard. "I figured you'd send Sonic and Pikachu, but why me?"

"I believe you can provide support, strategy, and morale for the other two." Replied the fighting type Pokemon.

Rosalina was alright with this answer. "Okay. I accept your plan."

"What will the rest of us do?" Asked Wolf.

Lucario was quick to respond. "We all have a role to play in keeping this cave safe from the enemy. You will keep watch while Mario keeps us warm with a fire. Falco will continue to work on R.O.B.. Finally, I will watch over Samus and keep recuperating her from her last battle."

"Alright! That sounds like a good enough plan to me!" Replied Sonic. "We'll be back before you know it!"

With that last piece of reassurance from the Blue Blur, Sonic went down the mountain first with Pikachu and Rosalina immediately following the warm trail of steam the hedgehog left behind.

"Don't-a fail us, guys." Said Mario in a worried tone.

* * *

 **Lower Vanilla Slopes, World of Light**

Lucas, Red, and Mewtwo were securing their landing on the bottom boreal forest of the mountain range before exiting out of the enemy warship.

Red was the first to get out of the vessel, only to be greeted by a cold breeze and nearby falling snow. "Wow! This place is freezing!"

"Don't worry." Responded Lucas. "I can use PK Fire to keep us warm."

The PSI wielder then looked toward Mewtwo, who seemed really pensive, before experiencing a sudden shock. "Lucas! Red! Get down!"

Before the psychic could do anything, he was struck in the torso with a spinning blue ball.

The ball then backed away and turned into a blue hedgehog. However, he ceased his attack when he saw Lucas and Red. Fighters the speedster recognized from the Subspace War.

Sonic saw the two fighters helping Mewtwo up from the blow he took, and immediately realized what he did. "Ooh. Didn't see you there Lucas... You too Red. Sorry about hitting your friend guys. My bad."

The psychic was understandably enraged by what Sonic did. "How dare you attack me!"

Luckily, Lucas and Red kept him from hurting the hedgehog. "Stop, Mewtwo! He's an ally!"

"Yeah! He only hit you because he didn't recognize who you were right?" Asked Lucas as he turned his head toward Sonic.

The hedgehog initially hesitated, but ultimately nodded in response.

Pikachu and Rosalina soon caught up to the commotion. Lucas and Red noticed them, and were confused. Mewtwo also noticed them, but his mood was completely shifted once he saw Pikachu.

The electric type first saw Red, and recognized from his attire that he was a trainer.

"Pikachu?" Muttered the electric type in curiosity.

Red looked at the Pikachu and was immediately confused. "What's a Pikachu doing on an unknown planet? Never mind that. What are you doing here, Sonic? And why's a Gardevoir tagged along with you?"

Rosalina was confused but decided to speak up. "How do you know these people, Sonic?"

Sonic immediately decided to clear things up and proceeded to fill in Rosalina about the Subspace War, as well as explain to Lucas, Red, and Mewtwo on the situation the rest of the group was in.

This got the trio confused and even worried, but ultimately remained confident that they had hope lying in the belly of the beast, waiting for the right opportunity to make their move.

"What the hedgehog just explained to you isn't the full story either." Added Rosalina. "I also had an encounter with Galeem."

The cosmic princess then decided to fill in the others on how Galeem attacked her group and also how the Lord of Light stole the power core of the Comet Observatory.

After Rosalina finished her explanation, Lucas, Red, and Mewtwo were curious about the development.

"So Galeem is after power too, and is gathering as much as possible." Surmised Mewtwo.

"Sounds like that to me." Added Red. "I mean, he's got a huge army after all."

Lucas got increasingly worried. "Still though, we have to find a way to stop him here and now."

"Do not worry." Replied Rosalina. "We have people higher up on the mountains. I can take us over there so that we can all be in one place."

"Who's all over there?" Asked Red.

Sonic was undoubtedly quick to respond with a smirk. "You'll see." Replied the hedgehog before getting into a running position. "Let's head back up!"

The Blue Blur then sped up the mountain slopes with an instant with the rest of the group following behind.

* * *

 **Inside the Toad Ship, Vanilla Mountain Peaks**

Falco was working on R.O.B.'s programming for hours. He was successful in preserving the robot's old memories, but there was a lot of corrupted data he needed to get rid of. Undoubtedly Galeem's doing. "Come on… Come back to me, old friend."

When he tweaked a few more circuits and reconfigured a couple more wires, the Star Fox pilot was more than confident that his friend was mostly free of Galeem's influence.

Just when he was about to perform some final adjustments, he heard commotion coming from outside the cave. Falco made his way over there and left R.O.B. on the center table, still possessing some of his Ancient Minster exo-parts.

However, just when the pilot exited the vessel, the robot's eyes started to blink on in a blue color. "Reboot completed."

Falco got to where the rest of the fighters were, and saw three new faces who took him by surprise. Two of them he recognized from the Subspace War, but he didn't know about the one that looked almost catlike.

"What's going on?" Asked the Star Fox Pilot.

"We just got some new help!" Answered Sonic. "I'm sure you recognize them."

Falco then looked at the three individuals coming on the mountain. However, he only recognized two of them. "Of course I recognize Lucas and Red, but what about the cat there?"

Mewtwo heard what the pilot said, and decided to clear things up with the rest of the group. "My name is Mewtwo. I am a Legendary Pokemon that has chosen to be on your side against Galeem."

"Legendary huh?" Said Wolf. "Let's see you live up to that, pussycat."

"Don't-a mind him." Chimed Mario almost immediately. "We're-a glad to have-a you on board!"

The plumber then stretched out his right hand in a handshake gesture.

Mewtwo obliged without hesitation, indicating that he was more than ready to help the team in any way he could.

Meanwhile, Red got a good look at Samus, who was still lying down after her battle with Dark Samus.

"What's wrong with her?" Asked Red.

Lucario was quick to explain. "She's lost consciousness after a horrible battle just a few hours ago."

"I think I may be able to help." Said Lucas as he got closer to the zero suited bounty hunter.

Once he was close enough, the PSI wielder stretched his hand across Samus's chest as it lit in a white aura. "Heal!"

This light shone for a few more seconds until it finally faded away. Once it did, Samus opened her eyes and looked around her.

After she took a few deep breaths, she attempted to speak. Albeit with a little confusion. "What… happened?"

"We're still on the World of Light." Responded Lucario. "We're just in a region of the world free from Galeem's reach for the moment."

Memories of the previous battle soon came back to the recovering bounty hunter. "Where's… my evil twin?"

The aura Pokemon explained what he saw back on the Shining Volcano. "She was disintegrated by your blast. It's likely we won't run into her again."

"Don't count on it." Responded Samus. "She's just as persistent as my other enemy, and that monster's been after me since I was a kid."

"You're talking about Ridley right?" Said Falco as he was approaching Samus and the others.

The bounty hunter nodded back to confirm the Star Fox Pilot's question.

"Can you stand?" Asked Falco.

Lucario was quick to answer. "It will take her some time for her to fully stand and fight without any additional support. Lucas's healing didn't fully restore her injuries. It only sped up the mending process."

"I see." Said the Star Fox pilot to himself.

* * *

 **Three hours later**

As everyone was gathering around the fire to warm up, Lucario decided to speak up about the next plan of action the group needed to take. "We can't run from Galeem forever, guys. I believe we should form a plan for how we can stop him once and for all. No more innocents should be harmed on any world he comes across."

"How can we stop something that's powerful enough to change the entire galaxy?" Asked Rosalina. "He stole my observatory's power after all."

"And he'll steal more power if we don't take a stand." Said a new voice.

Everyone looked in the voice's direction and saw that it was coming from the Toad ship. However, at a closer inspection, they saw their old friend R.O.B. with minimal Minster parts attached to him.

"R.O.B!" Said Falco. "You're back!"

Mario, Lucario, Samus, Pikachu, Lucas, and Red all experienced similar excitement about their rebooted friend.

"I'm-a glad you're-a back with us, R.O.B.!" Said Mario.

"Thank you. I can see you're all excited to see me free from Galeem's influence. To put it more simply, I was never really gone." R.O.B. then turned his head toward Falco. "I have you to thank for bringing me back, Falco. Without you, I would've remained hostile towards every one of you."

"I'm just happy you're with us again!" Responded Falco.

"I know, but we can save the celebration after we beat Galeem." Said R.O.B..

This statement got everyone back on the mindset that would help them against the Lord of Light.

"I have knowledge about Galeem that you all may not know about." Explained the robot. "To put it more shortly, I know how to defeat him."

"What do you know?" Asked Sonic.

R.O.B. was quick to explain. "When I was under Galeem's control, I carried out his every order unwillingly, but I could remember everything. It was like being a prisoner inside your own body. Because of that though, I retained enough information about Galeem, his forces, and his base to use against him."

Falco and Wolf then remembered about the fortress they escaped from.

"You said you knew his base right? We can infiltrate it and stop Galeem where he stands." Declared Falco.

"Yeah." Added Wolf. "Don't you have the schematics of that fortress laid in your memory?"

After scanning through his artificial mind, R.O.B. could provide an answer. "I do. Among so much more that the Lord of Light possesses. Most importantly though, I know his goal."

"What is it?" Asked Lucas.

R.O.B. was hesitant at first, but decided to oblige with giving the hard truth. "Complete power for universal subjugation and absolute order. He has a process for achieving this goal. He calls it 'purification.'"

"That makes sense." Chimed in Rosalina. "He stole the Comet Observatory's power to increase his own."

"That was but one of the few viable sources of power for Galeem to fully consume." Explained the robot. "Two more of these sources are targeted at the moment. If Galeem absorbs both of them, another event similar to the Great Light Convergence would occur. Only this time, we would all be under his control. His puppets to use as he sees fit. It is absolutely imperative that we keep him away from these power sources at all costs."

"What are these sources?" Asked Samus. "I know he's not after Phazon or Rosalina's Observatory anymore, but what more can he get?"

"These sources both resided on the World of Trophies. However, according to my last memory recording, a Lightspace Warship is bringing one of them here. The source itself is a creature of great size that has enough power to supply an entire city." Continued R.O.B..

"Then we have to stop it from getting it to Galeem." Said Lucario.

"Not quite." Answered the robot. "He will absorb the creature's power through a conduit that he has stationed in a power plant a few miles from the fortress. Once the creature's power is inside the conduit, it will shoot out into a stream of light that will head straight to Galeem, regardless of where he is on the planet."

"So we destroy the conduit and Galeem can't get his power. Is that it?" Asked Sonic.

R.O.B. showed some admiration for the hedgehog's enthusiasm before answering his response. "It is not so simple, Sonic. The conduit is a highly durable alloy, along with being protected by an indestructible barrier. Only I have the codes to bypass the barrier and permanently deactivate the entire plant. Only when I achieve that directive will Galeem's threat end."

"So what's-a the plan?" Asked Mario.

"Now that you've given us a lot more information, R.O.B., I suggest we take a two pronged approach to this." Inquired Lucario.

Wolf grew intrigued at the aura Pokemon's suggestion. "How's that gonna work?"

"One team will enter the plant and permanently deactivate the conduit that will provide Galeem his power." Said Lucario. "The other team will provide a distraction for Galeem and keep him busy there until the conduit is destroyed. Once it is, we will all go to where Galeem is and destroy him once and for all. He can't handle every one of us."

Red decided to speak up. "Hold on, Lucario. Who's gonna be on which team?"

"I believe the best power plant team will consist of you, R.O.B., Lucas, Wolf, and Pikachu. Just because it's not the fortress doesn't mean there will not be enemies." Proposed the Aura Pokemon.

"So this-a means the rest of us are going to be on the distracting-a team." Surmised Mario. "I have-a no objections to that-a plan."

The plumber then looked toward each one of his comrades. "How about the rest of-a you?"

Everyone responded with a nod, indicating they were up to the challenge.

As the group was about to disperse, something slipped Cappy's mind. "Hold on, R.O.B.. You mentioned there were two power sources right? What's the other one?"

R.O.B. realized he forgot to explain the other source, and his robotic mind was briefly overwhelmed with shock. "I apologize. It slipped my circuits. The second power source is a human being of great power that is considered among the residents of the World of Trophies as a powerful deity. Galeem's underlings attempted to capture this being before, but somehow escaped. According to my most recent knowledge, this deity is either deceased, or living among the residents of the World of Trophies. If it is the latter outcome,I doubt Galeem will attempt to capture the being again without going to extreme lengths.

"I see." Thought Lucas. "I hope nothing more happens to the residents in the World of Trophies. They can't afford to go through another war again."

Lucario then put his paw on the PSI wielder's shoulder. "Trust me. I'm confident it will not come to that."

Lucas felt reassured after hearing the fighting type's encouragement. "Thanks."

"I suggest you all get some rest." Proposed R.O.B. "I may not need it, but you organic beings do."

The robot then went back inside the Toad Ship and put his systems on sleep mode.

Everyone in the group heeded R.O.B.'s word and soon found resting places all along the mountain.

Mario, Sonic, Lucario, Lucas, and Red all slept around the fire which would last them through the night. Samus was sleeping along with them as well with Pikachu curled up in Samus's lap.

Meanwhile, Falco, and Wolf decided to sleep inside the Toad Brigade Ship along with R.O.B..

As they all slept through the night, each of them possessed an unbreakable resolve. A resolve that will never stop until they put an end to Galeem's reign for good.


	55. Chapter 54

Hey everyone! I know it's been a good month since I last uploaded, but I'm still alive! Even with all the uncertainty the coronavirus is causing right now, we'll still stay strong! Besides, if you're currently stuck in quarantine right now, I just gave you a new opportunity to pass the time! As for my upload schedule, I'll upload more frequently since corona is canceling everything and opening up more time for me to work on this story. I know there's still more chapters to go, and I don't plan on giving up the story any time soon! (By the way, this isn't an April Fools prank)

We pick up with Link's group as they continue to traverse the unknown. However, they soon find their intneded destination. What awaits them there? Read on to find out!

As always, don't forget to fave, follow, and review! Now, let's get back into this story!

* * *

 **Lost Woods Southern Entryway, World of Light**

After a painstaking journey throughout a barren desert full of dangers and a towering structure, Link, Kirby, Pit, Sheik, and Shulk all finally made it to their destination. The Lost Woods.

The group was just outside the main pathway leading to the foggy and isolated forest up ahead.

"It looks like we're finally here. If that's what you really believe, Link." Said Shulk, expressing some doubt.

"I do." Replied the Hero of the Wilds. "Like I said before, I know it's the forest we need to enter because that large tree I mentioned before stands out among the others like a boulder in a shallow river.

Link then pointed to a certain tree which the others could follow almost immediately.

"Okay. Now I see." Said Shulk.

Before the group got to enter, Link got in front of them. "Everyone, I know this has been a long and arduous journey ever since the light happened, but this is the final stretch in our trek into the unknown. We've built bonds, shared laughs, and fought dangers beyond what any of us were expecting. For me, my destiny lies in that forest. But, each of yours lies elsewhere. If you choose to go into the forest alongside me, something in you will undoubtedly change by the time we leave. I won't force any of you to stay, but I also can't force any of you to leave either. That choice lies in each of you."

After a moment of silence among the group, Pit was the first to speak up.

"No way." Said the angel. "We've made it this far in this adventure we've been on and you now you expect us to leave? I'll stick by you because you've been a good friend to me ever since we met in Skyworld! I would never leave you behind!"

"That goes for me too." Said Sheik. "I shall stay with Link. I haven't told the rest of you, but we've been friends long before the Great Light Convergence. We've been through so much together that we've become inseparable. I will happily stay with him."

With two heroes standing by Link, two more were left that had yet to make their decision.

Kirby gave the question some thought, but he decided to stick with the group. Once the puffball stood by his friends, all he could do to indicate his decision was hug Pit's leg, representing the tight friendship he had with the angel ever since the Subspace War.

Finally, all that was left was Shulk. He was conflicted on what to do, but made up his mind. "I'll stick around. No point in leaving this thing early now, right?"

This put a determined smile on Link's face. "I'm glad to hear it, Shulk."

The five heroes then all looked toward the dark foggy forest that awaited them.

Before they could enter, Link decided to give one last piece of advice before they all blindly walked into the woods. "Nobody lose their way."

* * *

 **Lost Woods Northern Entryway**

Little did the group know, there was another visitor entering the forest. He looked to be a blond haired boy in his early teens. He carried a normal looking sword and a wooden shield. The boy also sported a green tunic and cap. Finally, he had long pointed ears similar to Link and Zelda.

He was about to enter the forest because his Triforce of Courage called him to whatever was waiting for him in the center.

"The Triforce resonation leads me here, but this forest reminds me of the time I stumbled into Termina." Muttered the boy with apprehension. "I feel like something similar might happen."

After mustering up the courage to overtake his fear, his resolve became more solid. "It looks like I have no choice. I need to enter there if I have to understand what's really going on with that light. Besides, I don't plan on meeting a terrible fate today."

The adolescent then entered the forest, dead set on finding out whatever awaited him within.

* * *

Once the group of five had fully entered the forest, they all found themselves within an infinite stretch of trees covered by thickening fog. As a result, it significantly impeded the sight of each fighter.

"Man! I can't believe how dense this forest is!" Exclaimed Pit.

"Don't worry." Responded Link. "I know a way that we can navigate safely without ending up lost. "

The hero then pulled out a torch and lit it with a piece of a red flammable jelly-like substance in his pouch.

Shulk got confused by Link's past action. "How's a torch gonna help us?"

"The wind will guide our path through." Replied the Hero of the Wilds.

After a few more minutes of roaming through the forest, Link decided to turn around and look back at his comrades, only to find no one.

"Guys?" Asked Link confusedly. "Guys? Where are you?"

He kept on going through while thinking what may have happened. "I have no idea what happened. I believe we got separated. Either my fault, or one of theirs. Regardless, I should keep on moving forward. I'll look for them once I find the center."

"This is your trial to face alone." Said a new voice.

This immediately shocked Link, and prompted him to rapidly draw the Master Sword and Hylian Shield. "Who's there?"

"Do not worry." Continued the mysterious voice. "I am not your enemy here."

The voice got Link thinking about who would be orchestrating his predicament. "Are you a Sheikah Monk?"

"No. I am merely a shadow of what I once was. Left in this world to live in purgatory. Nothing more."

This satisfied Link for the moment, but still grew curious about the trial that laid before him. "What must I do?"

"Follow your resonation, but avoid the distraction." Responded the voice.

"Okay." Was all that Link could say before he carried on through.

* * *

In another area of the forest, Shulk got separated from the group due to the constant layers of fog. "Man! I can't believe this! It's like I'm in Mechon steam!"

After a few short seconds, something was coming up from the ground behind him.

Shulk immediately drew the Monado and got ready for what was about to come for him.

At a closer look, the creature digging its way out of the ground looked to be entirely mechanical. The robot had three spider-like legs, a domed head, and a singular eye. However, what really baffled Shulk was the design. It looked to be a stony bronze color adorned with blue and orange lighting.

"You don't look like an ordinary Mechon I'm used to fighting." Surmised the Monado wielder. "What are you?"

The robot then towered over Shulk as its head was lifting from its bottom torso, revealing a large storage space packed with three different types of advanced melee weaponry: A sword, a battleaxe, and a spear.

"Definitely not friendly that's for sure!" Exclaimed the swordsman as he began to defend himself.

"You must pass this major test of strength, young one." Said a voice.

Shulk got immediately confused. "What? Who said that?"

The voice then continued with some advice. "Keep your eye on the threat in front of you. Use your resourcefulness to defeat it."

The robot started his attack with a sword slash, followed by a spear thrust. Shulk had no problem defending and parrying against simple attacks like that.

However, over the course of a few minutes, the attack patterns began getting more complicated as it began using every weapon in its arsenal, including its eye blaster. As a result, Shulk was struggling with dodging and blocking attacks.

"This thing is insane! There's gotta be a way to defeat it!" Said Shulk as he stood his ground.

He activated his Shield Monado Art to gain a better defense advantage, and charge straight at the robot. "If I focus more on defending myself, I have more of a chance to lay down some damage."

Shulk then charged at the automation to see if his theory would be correct.

* * *

Kirby and Sheik were still together and roaming the forest, attempting to find any clues that may point the way to their destination.

Sheik was examining the trees and branches before she realized something that may guide her and the puffball closer to the center of the Korok Forest.

However, when she was about to let Kirby know about her breakthrough, the Star Warrior was concentrated on his own findings.

He found a few apples that had fallen from a tree nearby, and they were leading him down a trail into a thick fog. This was seen as too much of a risk for Sheik.

Unfortunately, it was too late. As he ate the last apple, his foot got caught in a rope as he struggled to get himself free.

The rope raised the puffball to where he was about fifteen feet above the ground.

Sheik immediately knew the predicament they were in as she threw some needles at the rope, severing it and freeing the Star Warrior.

Kirby was grateful for the save.

Then, the voice made itself known once again. "Follow the branch trail, but beware of what falls, for it may prove to impede your journey."

"Who's there?" Asked Sheik panickedly. "Show yourself!"

"Do not worry. This is a trial that you two must pass before you can reach the Korok Forest center."

The Hylian immediately knew this was some sort of test. This scenario reminded her of how Link went through dozens of Sheikah Shrines throughout Hyrule Kingdom, each with their own trial to overcome. The situation she found herself in was no different than one of them.

Sheik knew what she needed to do: Find the path from the branches while also avoiding any food that falls from the tree because it can cause traps to activate.

She immediately followed the trail the branches provided for her while also keeping Kirby away from any food. "Here's hoping we succeed."

* * *

As for Pit, he was undergoing his own trial through the forest, but he had no clue where to go or what path to follow.

"Someone help me!" Shouted Pit.

Unfortunately, no one can hear his voice.

"Relax, angel." Said the mysterious voice once more.

"Who are you?" Said the angel warrior.

"I am a guide. You wish to find the Korok Forest, correct?" Asked the voice.

"Yes." Responded Pit. "Of course."

"Then proceed through the thickest fog. Once you find yourself within it, you will become changed."

Pit traversed the fog without question, only for it to darken more around him as it became a raging cyclone.

"Do not fear what lies around you. Focus on what lies ahead." Said the voice once more.

Once it became its darkest color, illusions of his allies began to form around him.

First was Palutena, who appeared in front of him. This got Pit surprised. "Lady Palutena? What are you doing he-"

"~Do you not remember what I told you~?" Interrupted the goddess. "~You choose to stick with mortals instead of bringing goodness to the world like I ordered you to! You're no angel! I never should have trained you!~"

An illusion of Dark Pit then came into view. "~You were always weak. Palutena and Viridi always preferred me by their side instead of you, Pit-stain. You'll always be living under my shadow! Even in death!~"

Pit's mind began to become overwhelmed as figures from all over his past attempted to break him down piece by piece.

However, the angel still held on to hope. Hope that he will get out of this mess and find the light at the end of the current journey.

* * *

As Link was carefully navigating his way through the foggy maze, his Triforce of Courage's illumination became brighter by the second.

Unfortunately, he was too focused on his hand to watch the path ahead of him. A moment later, he bumped into something that felt like another person, causing both individuals to fall over.

When the hero recovered, he got a good look at who he collided with. He saw that it was a blond haired boy no older than thirteen. He was also regaining consciousness from the impact.

However, when the hero took a closer look at the back of his left hand, he was shocked beyond belief.

"Impossible!" Exclaimed Link as he looked at the brightly glowing left hand. "He has a Triforce of Courage! Just like me!"

As the boy became aware of the situation he was in, he immediately drew his sword and shield. "Who are you? What are you doing here in this forest?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Kids like you shouldn't be roaming through somewhere as dangerous as here."

"Look. I'm more than just some kid. Not that you'd believe me." Responded the boy.

"I don't want to fight you. I just need you to tell me why someone like you is out roaming these parts." Demanded Link.

Just when the boy was about to explain the situation he was in, he noticed the sword hilt on Link's back.

"Your sword." Said the boy with some slight curiosity. "You mind pulling it out?"

Link accepted the boy's request and immediately drew his sword. Once he did, the kid almost fell on his back again. "I-I-It can't be!"

"What do you mean?" Asked Link.

"How did you get that sword?" Demanded the boy. "Was it some divine prank by the Goddesses?"

"No. I got it from this very forest to vanquish an evil that threatened my kingdom. But now I need to power it up to defeat a being bent on universal domination." Explained the Hero of the Wilds. "I still need to know why you're here."

The boy looked like he was about to say something, but decided to explain the situation he was in. "A mysterious voice guided me here. He claimed he had a new path laid out for me. Once I made my way here, the symbol on the back of my left hand began to glow like crazy."

The gears immediately began to turn inside Link's head. "I've had that voice speak to me too. Also, I have a symbol exactly like yours as well."

Link then showed his Triforce marking to the boy. This left the adolescent in shock. "I can't believe it! Two Triforces of Courage!"

"Indeed." Said the voice once more. "Your inherent gifts drew you two to each other like magnets. But now, there is an even bigger one pulling both of you to your destination. Follow it, and fulfill your journey together."

After some looking around, the two warriors found the direction in which they needed to head. Without any further delay they followed the trail, dead set on finding the Korok Forest any way they could.

A while had passed before the backs on both their hands illuminated brightly like fireflies.

Link and his younger counterpart knew their Triforces of Courage were resonating with their destination. Because of that, they started to follow it.

The younger adventurer was undoubtedly confused, but Link remained wholeheartedly set on finding his destination.

After a few more twists and turns, the two people could see the light at the end of a tunnel of trees and overarching branches.

Both adventurers took a quick glance at each other. Link was the first one to speak. "You ready?"

The adolescent hero remained determined to see what was on the other side. "Ready as I'll ever be."

With a quick nod, they both walked towards the light, with both Triforce emblems shining even brighter than before.

Ten steps have passed. They feel the light growing bigger as they continued approaching the gateway.

Twenty steps have passed. As the light got closer, it became more blinding with each centimeter they covered.

After thirty steps, they finally crossed the last arch of branches with the light waiting for them on the other side.

Once the two heroes adjusted their vision to their new environment, Link saw how the middle of the woods had changed. It was foggy and dark before, but now it felt a lot more hospitable and tranquil. Birds were singing, and light was coming through the top.

With this change in scenery, the Hero of the Wilds knew that he was in the right place.

"Where are we?" Asked the boy as he was rubbing and blinking his eyes.

Satisfaction was all that Link could feel for the moment. "We're here. Welcome to the Korok Forest."


	56. Chapter 55

Hey guys! I'm back again during these uncertain times to bring forth another brand new chapter for you readers to enjoy! We pick up on Link and his group making their way through the mysterious Lost Woods. On top of that, Link has ran into a curious boy who shares a similar aura to his own. What is this boy hiding? What awaits them inside the forest? Will everyone make it out of the woods in one piece? Read on to find out!

As of now, I'm making it my best to stay home and keep on pumping out chapters for you all to read through. Since I have more free time, I'll upload more frequently, so no more waiting a month for the next chapter. As always, don't forget to fave, follow, and review! Be sure to stay safe and healthy as well! Now, without further ado, let's get into this brand new chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros. It is owned by Nintendo, and Masahiro Sakurai.

* * *

 **Lost Woods, World of Trophies**

Link and the younger blond-haired adventurer had reached their destination within the forest maze. When they both entered the much brighter center of the forest, they both saw little treelike entities surrounding them with curious intent. Some of them were relieved by Link's presence, while some were skeptical at the younger boy's intentions.

"What are these things?" Asked the younger boy as he struggled with confusion.

"They're called Koroks. I've met them before, and they mean no harm." Replied Link.

"I am relieved you finally made it here, Link." Said a new booming voice.

The two heroes looked at the source, and found it was coming from a tree that was at least two hundred feet tall.

"Great Deku Tree." Said Link as he humbly bowed down.

The younger hero bowed down as well, indicating how he had met the Great Deku Tree before in his home village.

"There is no need for that, young ones." Said the tree. "You have come here for a new source of power required for the Master Sword."

"Yes." Said Link. "I wish to wield it as long as the threat of Galeem is upon this world."

"You possibly have the strength to enter the trial that lays before you, but you cannot complete it alone." Explained the Tree.

He then moved his wooden eyes towards the young blond haired hero. "Tell me, what is your name?"

"Link." Responded the adventurer. "Some people refer to me as the Hero of Time."

This took the older Link off guard. "Wait? You're the Hero of Time? From over ten thousand years ago?"

The younger Link took it upon himself to finally explain his origin. "I am. I was the one that saved Hyrule after seven years of Ganondorf's rule, along with saving a parallel dimension from a cursed mask."

"This is indeed intriguing." Said the Deku Tree. "It seems the light not only brought new people from unknown dimensions, but has also brought different eras together from the same dimension. This is unlike anything I have ever seen."

"Wait, if we're the first ones to arrive here, where are our friends?" Asked Link

"They are completing their trials as we speak." Said the voice from earlier. "But, right now, you have a guest that would like to speak with you. Look behind you."

When the two heroes turned around, they saw a wolf as golden as the Triforce itself. It looked to have one eye scarred from a battle while the other was open and glowed an intimidating bright red.

"I was the one who guided you two here. As we speak, I am currently guiding the strength and souls of your allies." Explained the wolf. "However, some are doing better than others."

* * *

Sheik and Kirby were following those branches that laid out the path for them. Unfortunately, there were apples and other fruits spread throughout the ground. This made the journey difficult for the puffball because it was hard for him to avoid the fruity temptation. In fact, this strongly reminded him of his times in Whispy Woods or participating in the Gourmet Race.

As the two fighters were following the trail, something red and shiny caught Kirby's eye. The puffball managed to squint a little farther. The object looked to be a large tomato with a letter M on the front side.

Kirby recognized this as a Maxim Tomato and immediately ran off toward it.

Sheik immediately took notice of the puffball's sudden move and caught her off guard. "Kirby no!"

However, Sheik's warning was too late. He swallowed the tomato and felt his hunger completely satisfied.

The Sheikah warrior was expecting something to happen, but after about five seconds, nothing took them by surprise. "Maybe we can let this one slide."

Unfortunately, some light rumbling happened. Sure enough, something was digging its way out of the ground where the Maxim tomato was.

It looked to be an automation similar to the one doing battle with Shulk. Sheik immediately recognized this from her extensive research. "A guardian scout?"

The scout immediately raised its head and took out its powerful ancient weaponry.

"It looks like we'll have to fight." Surmised Sheik. "Ready Kirby?"

Sheik looked back at her companion and found a face of determination looking back, indicating the puffball was more than ready.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shulk was struggling against his machine because it was learning the Monado Wielder's attack pattern over the course of the fight.

The warrior was about to get ready for another attack, but its eye laser was forcing him to retreat. He hid behind a wide enough tree to buy himself some time.

"I've got to finish this thing soon if I want to catch up with Link and the others! I can't afford to get lost in this forest forever!" Muttered Shulk as he was planning another attack.

However, the Monado Wielder thought of an idea that would be the best chance of defeating him.

After the guardian scout fired its next round, Shulk emerged from his hiding spot with his speed Monado Art activated. This proved to be beneficial to the Monado wielder because he was able to outrun the guardian's next laser blasts.

Once he closed in enough distance, he switched to his buster Monado art to sever the three legs on the bottom of the automation.

He managed to succeed, and also managed to sever its arms which were holding its weapons.

Shulk could see that the guardian was disabled. However, before he could deliver the final blow with the Monado, he failed to notice the eye lighting up rapidly.

The resulting blast knocked Shulk back over twenty feet until a tree abruptly stopped his momentum, hurting his back in the process.

The scout then proceeded to fire its laser again, only for the Monado Wielder to avoid the attack in the nick of time. This was even more remarkable because of the bad shape Shulk's body was in.

It continued to fire its laser more wildly in every direction to keep Shulk at a distance. However, the Monado warrior knew that he would cool down eventually.

When that time came, he switched to his smash Monado Art to deliver the finishing downward strike. Without any further delay, the attack succeeded, and the guardian scout was cleaved in two separate halves.

With all his adrenaline wearing off, Shulk got down on his knees and was panting wildly.

He then noticed a light on his left side which was then followed by the wolf's voice. "Congratulations. You have completed your trial of strength. Go on to the light. It is there that you will reunite with your friends."

The Monado Wielder immediately went toward the light. Mostly unsure of what to expect on the other side, but remaining confident nonetheless.

* * *

Pit was still struggling with his trials as the clouds of illusion became even stronger. Images of Palutena, Dark Pit, and even Link surrounded him.

"You could never defeat Galeem!" Spouted Palutena. "You're nothing but a failure!"

The illusion of Dark Pit was next. "I always knew Palutena preferred me. You were nothing more than a stepping stone on my path to overshadow you for good!"

Pit was struggling to retain his composure. He felt his spirit slipping away.

"I only needed you on this adventure because of an additional person! I never wanted to be your friend!" Spouted the illusory Link.

Just when the angel warrior was about to give into the overwhelming force against him, something clicked in his mind. Something came over his mind like water on a hot summer's day.

"This isn't real." Said Pit as he regained his confidence.

The angel then looked towards Palutena. "I know that isn't the real you. The Lady Palutena I knew would lay down her life if it meant her friends and kingdom would be safe! Besides, she would be way more playful and upbeat rather than being all doom and gloom like you! You're an embarrassment defiling her name!"

The illusion of the Goddess was taken aback by Pit's words of truth that she turned back into mist.

Upon seeing the result of his verbal action, he turned his head toward the illusory Dark Pit.

"I never wished to hurt you, Pittoo. I only wanted to build a brotherly bond and friendly rivalry between us! I proved that time and again when I let you live after each fight we had! However, all those times paled in comparison when I had to sacrifice my wings to save you from the Chaos Kin! That was the final sign of love I showed for you, Pittoo! May you be my brother even in death!"

Dark Pit's illusion then proceeded to vanish in a similar manner like Palutena did.

This left the illusory Link.

"The real Link would never see me as a liability. Both of the Links I know hold a humble and selfless spirit within them. They wish to put their lives on the line before everyone else! You don't hold a candle to them! Begone!"

The Link then faded away, but this time, the entire cloudy cyclone of dark mist faded away, leaving Pit in a spacious area of the forest.

"Congratulations, angel." Said the golden wolf's voice. "You have passed your trial of the soul."

A light then shone through a treeline to his right. "Go into the light to accept the end of this journey."

The angel warrior heeded the voice's word and went into the light. Once his eyes adjusted to the brightness around him, he saw Link, Shulk, and Young Link.

"Link! Shulk!" Shouted Pit as he ran up to them. "You're here!"

Pit then proceeded to wrap his arms around both of them at once in a warm embrace. The two blond warriors reciprocated this feeling back for a few seconds before breaking away the hug.

"I'm glad to see you two here!" Said the angel before noticing the younger Link. "Who's this? And why does he look so similar to you?"

Link didn't really want to talk about it at the moment. "Hard to explain."

This got Pit confused, but still curious about the boy's nature.

"Wait, where's Sheik and Kirby?" Asked Pit as he began to panic. "Don't tell me they're still inside the forest!"

As he was about to run back out into the forest, Link firmly grabbed his shoulder. "There's nothing we can do but wait. This is their trial to complete, as we completed ours."

Shulk nodded in agreement with Link's statement. "That's right. For me it was defeating a weird Mechon that I encountered on the way here."

Link's action got Pit back in place before worrying how the Sheikah warrior and pink puffball would fare in the trial they found themselves in.

* * *

Sheik and Kirby were currently fighting for their lives as the fully armed guardian scout was swinging its weapons at breakneck speed.

The Sheikah Warrior was having no problem keeping a distance from the onslaught. Unfortunately, the pink puffball was struggling.

The scout was charging up a laser blast against its opponent and fired almost immediately.

Fortunately, Kirby was quick in his thinking and rapidly inhaled the blast before spitting it back out at the automation.

The rebound attack landed a direct hit on one of the guardian's arms, severing it and the sword component it was holding.

Desperate to win, the automation focused on using its eye laser once more. Unfortunately, the puffball realized what he could do with his new counterattack. As a result, he managed to inhale each blast and regurgitate them back at the scout.

With no shield to protect itself from the returned onslaught, the automation burst into flames as it soon exploded into robotic pieces.

Fortunately, Kirby and Sheik were unharmed.

"I'm glad we managed to get this far, Kirby." Said the Sheikah Warrior. "Let's hope you learned your lesson."

The puffball expressed a sense of learning at Sheik after what had happened before. He made sure not to pick up any more food off the ground until they reached their destination.

After a few more minutes of following the branches, the duo saw a light over a large arch of trees.

The golden wolf's voice made it known once more. "You are the last two to complete your trial. Go and join your friends."

The stealth warrior and the puffball did what the voice said and crossed the light.

Once they were on the other side, they saw Link, Pit and Shulk all come up to them.

"Sheik! Kirby!" Shouted a relieved Shulk. "You made it!"

Pit got even more worried "I was gonna go back there and look for you two! Glad to know you two made it here alright!"

Link then walked up to the two warriors and hugged them. The duo returned the embrace.

"I knew you could do it, Zelda." Said Link under his breath. "I never lost faith in you."

"I'm glad to hear it, Link." Responded Sheik as she started to look around the green environment. "The forest looks unchanged from the last time I visited it."

"That is my doing, princess." Said the Great Deku Tree as he made himself known to Sheik and the others once more.

Zelda bowed in respect of the elder tree. The younger Link then came up to the duo, upon recognizing Sheik's garb. Once the Hero of Time got a good look, he was understandably confused.

"...Zelda?" Asked Link. "Is that you?"

Before Sheik could say anything, Link decided to fill her in. "This may be impossible for you to believe, but that kid is the legendary Hero of Time. The same hero that defeated Ganondorf over ten thousand years ago."

"Hold on… That's the Hero of Time?" Said Zelda in a shocking voice.

Unsurprisingly, the remaining fighters were confused as to what the two heroes and undercover princess were talking about.

Before things could get too out of hand, the Great Deku Tree decided to quiet everyone down. "Everyone, I understand your confusion, in the observations my Koroks have made, this world has been significantly changed by that light. As I mentioned before, it not only pulled in entirely new beings, but also brought in different eras from the same universes."

This was enough to fill in the six fighters on all they could know about the Great Light Convergence.

The golden wolf then reemerged itself in front of the trio. "Also, the being responsible for that light will continue to be a threat unless something happens. Something divine to stop it."

The heroes, save for the two Links, all got on the defensive. However, Zelda recognized the voice. "You're the one who guided me and Kirby through our trial."

The others recognized the voice as the one that helped them as they lowered their weapons.

"Who are you?" Asked Shulk. "Who are you really?"

Pit grew curious at the wolf as well.

The wolf responded with something simple yet cryptic. "A ghost of a hero's past."

This confused the heroes significantly. Little did they know though, that their true trial had yet to begin.


	57. Chapter 56

Hey guys! I apologize about the long wait. Finals really do take out a lot of time. Them being online doesn't help much either. However, I'm back for real this time with a new chapter that will give a proper beginning to the third and final act of this fic! This has been a long time coming, so I will do my best to make this story end with a bang! Now, without further ado, let's start this brand new chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros. It is owned by Nintendo and Masahiro Sakurai.

PS, Stay indoors, wear a mask, and keep your hands clean!

* * *

 **Hyrule Kingdom, World of Trophies**

It had been a little over a week since the new Princess Zelda had assumed leadership. During that time, the region gained its bearings amidst the chaos the Great Light Convergence caused.

Lucina, Chrom, and Robin were doing their best to help the princess in her responsibilities in any way they could.

However, the state of the kingdom would soon change when a group of newcomers arrived

Chrom was cracking down on the crime alongside Lucina and Robin. They were about to clear out another case of theft when they were all suddenly interrupted by an air piercing sound of an engine.

They all looked up at the source of the sound which seemed to be a jet with a golden bird design.

"I've never seen something so odd before." Said Chrom. "What do you think it is?"

"I don't know." Responded Robin. "We should get the princess and let her know."

Lucina was eager to get the princess and immediately took off towards the castle. "I'm on it!"

* * *

 **Hyrule Castle**

Princess Zelda was in the quarters of the princess belonging to this version of Hyrule. She tried to touch as little as possible out of respect for her counterpart. However, she soon realized she had to use many things out of her study to learn more about the kingdom, and the different forms of culture that applied. She knew that if she were to encounter the rightful Zelda, she would immediately ask for forgiveness and give her throne to her.

She was studying hard on some guardian schematics. She actually became so invested in her research that she started to concentrate beyond what her mind could take her. Before the princess knew it though, she experienced another vision.

This one showed her yet another image of a ruined Hyrule up in flames. However, this time, there was a large glowing light above the ruins. However, the light was not at all benevolent. It looked to be raining fire on the ruins as silhouettes of warriors she couldn't recognize fought with all they had left. Unfortunately, it was no use as the princess saw them fall one by one.

She was about to go down on her knees when a loud and unfamiliar sound disrupted her vision and knocked her back into reality. She looked out the nearby balcony and found a bird themed jet landing in the southern outskirts of Castle Town. "What kind of vehicle is that? It looks similar to a Divine Beast I've been studying. Is this something I missed? No. Can't be. This is something entirely new."

As Zelda was beginning to determine what the vehicle was, a knocking at the front door took her back to her senses.

"Come in." Said the princess as she was turning around.

Lucina then came into the room. "Princess. We have a situation outside the castle town."

"Indeed. I heard the sound." Responded Zelda. "We should greet the new visitors properly."

"I already know Robin and Chrom will be there. Possibly with a platoon of your best soldiers." Said Lucina.

Zelda was firm in her belief. "I believe that will most likely be enough. Let's head down there."

The two female warriors then exited the study, leaving the years worth of research to be studied another time.

* * *

 **Hyrule Castle Town Outskirts**

The Falcon Flyer was landing in a grassy field outside the commercial entrance district of the town. With the Captain's piloting skills, they were able to touch down onto the field with relative ease.

When the main ramp opened, the inseparable Ice Climbers, Popo and Nana, were the first to get off.

"Finally!" Said Popo. "I can breathe after that long flight!"

Nana couldn't help but agree. "You're right, Popo. It was getting stuffy in there!"

Jigglypuff was the next one to get off. Once he was on the middle of the ramp, he jumped off and floated above the climbers. The half-fairy type then landed on the tall grassy patch right in front of them. He then started rolling all over the grass as if it was his own bed. "Jiggly! Jigglypuff!"

The Ice Climbers were nothing but amused.

"Glad to know we weren't the only ones feeling that way." Said Nana.

Ness, Snake, and Cloud were the next few people to get off the Flyer.

The PSI wielder and stealth operative were stretching their limbs after the cramped ride they went through.

Ness then went towards the Ice Climbers to see how they were doing before striking up more of a friendly conversation.

As for Cloud, he was admiring the regality of the castle in the horizon. "Amazing. If only Aerith could see this."

"Who might that be?" Asked Snake out of curiosity.

"Sorry, Snake. Just… someone who meant a lot to me." Responded the mercenary hesitantly.

"I understand." Replied the stealth soldier. "We've all lost people we've cared about."

Cloud couldn't help but agree as he continued to walk with Snake.

The last two people to get off the jet were the racing pilot and an unlikely furry friend.

Captain Falcon was walking down the ramp with Incineroar at his side. During the ride to Hyrule, they were striking up a strong bond due to their similar characteristics and mannerisms.

When the captain saw the rest of the group, he was ready to lead the group into the town. "Alright everyone! We've made it to Hyrule! We'll make it a point to show the leader here that we're allies. Not enemies. Everyone ready?"

The moment the rest of the group heard his words, they all nodded in unison. This let the captain know they were more than ready to enter the town alongside him.

Once they passed the southern entrance, they were met with over a dozen spears pointed at them. Along with a skilled swordsman and a young mage.

"Stand down!" Shouted the swordsman. "We don't want things to turn violent!"

"So much for an alliance." Said Snake under his breath.

Captain Falcon chose to defend himself and his group. "Listen! All of you! We need to speak with Princess Zelda! It's a matter of great importance!"

"Why should we believe you?" Asked Robin?

The captain was quick to reply. "Because we absolutely mean you no harm. For all we know, the entire universe is at stake!"

"Believe what he says, soldiers." Says a new voice coming from the crowd.

The soldiers began to make a way for the individual who spoke. When there was a clear view, it showed Zelda and Lucina walking up to the group.

"So you're the new Zelda." Said Captain Falcon. "You're a bit shorter than the princess we fought with ten years ago."

The racer then stuck out his hand. "Nonetheless, we would be really grateful if we'd be accepted into your kingdom."

Zelda then reached out her hand to meet Falcon's, resulting in a shake. "I do accept. You are welcome to stay here for as long as you need."

"Excellent." Responded the captain. "We actually came to warn you about a threat that's coming to this world."

"I am partially aware." Said the princess. "Let's talk more inside."

As the group was about to head in, an even bigger rumbling shook the town like an earthquake.

The entire group looked back to the southern horizon to see a group of assorted ships coming their way.

The first ship that the fighter noticed was a huge floating battleship the size of a stadium. Its broad bow was adorned with a knight's mask while its flanks sported batlike wings and powerful cannons.

The second ship headed their way was a significantly smaller rocket ship that was sputtering as it landed next to the larger battleship.

Finally, there was a small fleet of pirate-like airships that touched down along with a troop transport ship leading them.

Captain Falcon, along with Ness, Popo, Nana, and Snake recognized the ships almost immediately due to stories they were told and their help during the Subspace War.

The captain was left flabbergasted. "You're kidding right?"

Zelda decided to inquire about the captain's reaction. "I take it you recognize those vessels?"

"Yeah I do." Responded the racer. "I know they're allies, but I also think they know they're all allies too."

"What makes you say that?" Asked Chrom curiously.

"I'm not sure about this, but I believe the majority of them have met each other before." Said Snake as he was looking through his binoculars. "It looks like they're all landing next to each other. Let's head down there and meet with whoever's on board."

"I couldn't agree more." Replied the captain.

Zelda, Chrom, Robin, and Lucina also followed the Captain's group to the entrance, seeing as how they would greet the new arrivals.

* * *

 **Ten Minutes Earlier, Battleship Halberd**

Meta Knight, King Dedede, Marth, Ike, Simon, Richter, Ryu, and Pac-Man were on board the huge warship en route to Hyrule.

Of course, the dark and mysterious star warrior was in charge of the ship and the crew. Meanwhile, the King of Dream Land was only in charge of the Waddle Dees he brought with him.

"We're around ten minutes away from the kingdom. Where do you want us to land?" Asked a Waddle Dee pilot.

King Dedede decided to give the order. "Have us land in the grassy outskirts outside the town. It'll give us the most amount of room."

"Understood." Responded the pilot.

Pac-Man was feeling understandably nervous about the whole situation. "I feel like I'm outside my area here."

Fortunately for the pellet muncher, the regal Prince of Altea, Marth, was there to ease him. "Don't worry. We'll make it through this. A lot of us are unfamiliar with everything going on as well."

"Should we let the others know we've arrived?" Asked King Dedede.

"Of course." Responded Meta Knight.

"I'm on it, Meta Knight." Said Marth as he left the bridge and into the elevator.

For the other four fighters, Simon, Richter, Ike, and Ryu, they were all on board the upper battleship hull, where they were practicing their fighting skills on one another.

In this match, it was a battle royale where the last man standing was the victor. The two Belmonts were facing each other with their whips while Ryu was having trouble against Ike's greatsword skills.

Soon enough though, Ryu managed to deal with Ike by countering his strikes while Richter managed to squeeze by with a narrow victory against Simon.

When the two winners saw each other, they both knew that there had to be one victor in the final match. They then charged at one another with fighting intent embedded in their eyes. However, before they could clash, Marth got in between them, effectively stopping the impending fight.

"What are you doing?" Asked Richter. "We were just about to fight!"

Ryu was disappointed, but refused to let himself show it to the prince.

"I'm here to let you all know that we're less than ten minutes away from Hyrule." Explained Marth.

Richter was understanding of the reasoning. "I see. Let's finish this fight later."

Ike and Simon then got up with them as the five warriors made it back to the bridge.

Once the entire group was there, they could all see the silhouette of the castle approaching.

Meta Knight decided to give out a speech to the rest of his allies. "Once we land, we will meet with Princess Zelda and voice our struggle. I have no doubt that she will give us a helping hand in these difficult times."

Before the star warrior was about to say any more, a beeping alerted the group.

King Dedede then turned towards one of the Waddle Dee crew members. "What is it?"

The crew member was quick to respond. "Sensors indicate multiple airship cruisers approaching our right flank!"

Meta Knight immediately looked outside and saw a few pirate-like airships approaching the kingdom. What really stuck out to him though was the familiar troop transport ship that he saw leading them.

"A transmission is coming from the leading ship! Looks like one of our troop transports!" Said another Waddle Dee.

"Patch it through." Ordered Meta Knight.

A screen then came up on the bridge's main monitor, revealing the face of Fox McCloud.

"Meta Knight! Boy am I glad to see you again! You have no idea what we've been through!" Explained Fox.

"Save it for when we're at the kingdom, McCloud. We're almost there." Replied the star warrior.

However, Pac-Man noticed something that was approaching them on their left side. "Should we be worried about that?"

Marth and Ike got a closer look at the rocket that approached them.

"I know that ship!" Said Marth. "Send a signal!"

"Way ahead of you." Said King Dedede as he was pressing a few buttons on a control panel.

In a few more seconds, a screen revealing Olimar came up on a side monitor, making himself visible to both Meta Knight and Fox.

"Olimar!" Said Fox as he was seeing his old friend. "Where have you been all this time?"

"It's a long story." Explained the space explorer. "I've got people with me, but let's all land on the outskirts of town before we all explain how we've got here."

"Understood." Said Meta Knight.

* * *

Soon enough, the ships all landed on the grassy fields outside of town.

The airship crew, consisting of Fox, Peach, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Roy, Greninja, Yoshi, Wario, Bowser Jr, Little Mac, Amelia the Inkling, and Mr. Game & Watch, all walked out of the troop transport ship as the rocket landed close to the group.

This rocket had its own fair share of fighters inside. They included Olimar, Luigi, Daisy, Palutena, Bayonetta, Dark Pit, the Oak Town Mayor Matt, and a stowed away Isabelle.

The rocket group, minus Isabelle, all exited out of the cramped vehicle to get some stretching and fresh air.

Palutena and Bayonetta admired the kingdom from afar while Luigi was stretching along with Daisy.

Matt was about to do some stretching himself, but not before hearing sounds coming from the landing gear compartment. After a few more seconds, Isabelle popped out of the ship, surprising the mayor.

"Hold on a minute… I thought I asked you to remain in Oak Town!" Said a shocked Matt.

"The citizens said they can look after themselves! Besides, I couldn't leave your side Mr May- I mean… Matt!" Explained Isabelle.

The mayor then took a couple deep breaths before recomposing himself. "Okay Isabelle. Just come along and join the rest of the group. I understand you wanted to come along and support me. Now that you're here, you can help in whatever way you see fit."

Almost immediately, Isabelle obliged to stick with the group. Not only out of loyalty to her Mayor, but also to support the fighters she got to know back in Oak Town.

Soon enough, all three groups convened just outside the southern Castle Town entrance.

A lot of people exchanged looks at each other. Soon enough, everyone who knew each other before were starting to reconvene with one another, while other fighters were merely mingling.

Peach and Yoshi took notice of Luigi and Daisy among the crowd.

"Luigi?" Asked Peach.

The green plumber took notice almost immediately. "Peach! Yoshi! You're both-a safe!"

Daisy wasn't too far behind once Luigi started running towards the two allies. Once they were all close enough, they embraced one another in a group hug. This lasted for a few seconds before breaking apart.

"I thought you two were lost in space!" Said Peach.

"Easy for you to say, cousin!" Replied Daisy. "We thought you were abducted back in New Donk City!"

The floral princess's remark reminded something that Luigi still expressed some worry about. "Peach… We know about-a Mario. Our goddess-a friend told us about it. You must-a be worried sick."

This understandably brought back some concern inside the Mushroom Kingdom princess, but was promptly overshadowed by hope. "I am, Luigi, but I also know he will find a way to win. He always does."

This was what Luigi needed to hear from Peach as they both hugged each other for their lost friend and brother.

Daisy and Yoshi then joined the hug, expressing their faith in their friend.

After a few more seconds, they all properly broke the hug before reconvening with the other fighters.

Meanwhile, Wario overheard their whole conversation from a few meters away. Though he looked apathetic, part of him still cared about Mario missing. Mainly because he was worried about having no one to torment.

Bowser felt indifferent about Mario's whereabouts, but still held some concern much like Wario did.

* * *

In another part of the crowd, Ryu took a curiosity to Little Mac, indicating his external appearance as a fighter.

"You look like a very experienced fighter." Said the street brawler. "I can tell by your posture and equipment that you mainly focus on a special form of lightweight boxing."

Little Mac was flattered by this. "Well… thanks. Judging from your attire, you must really be skilled in numerous forms of martial arts. Actually, you remind me of a fighter that bore a strong resemblance to you. I can tell by your attitude that you're leagues above him though! You must be one tough guy!"

Soon enough, Ryu thought of something that would improve their combat abilities and bond as potential brothers in arms. "I appreciate it. We can spar sometime if you're up to it."

"Agreed." Said the boxer as he shook the street fighter's hand. "The name's Little Mac by the way."

"Ryu." Replied the fighter. "I'm looking forward to fighting you."

As everyone was getting to know each other among the crowd, the Starfox leader decided to speak up to the group as a whole. "It looks like everyone here has something they need or want to say regarding Galeem."

"We all do, McCloud." Said a masculine voice they all recognized.

Everyone looked toward the entrance to see Captain Falcon and Zelda's group head towards them.

"Falcon?" Said Olimar in disbelief. "Where've you been all this time?"

"Defend our world." Replied the racer. "It's a good thing we all had the same idea to come here though."

"What is the reason you all have come?" Asked Zelda.

Meta Knight was the first to step up and approach the Hyrule princess. "Princess Zelda, we come seeking an alliance between our own, and the Kingdom of Hyrule. A powerful enemy from beyond this world is preparing an attack that would determine the fate of this very galaxy. You may find this impossible to believe, but it is the truth. Almost everyone here has had a run in with the enemy or his forces. If we do not take a stand, we would all be subjugated under his rule."

Robin grew curious from the Star Warrior's explanation. "What's this enemy's name?"

Meta Knight was about to respond, but Princess Peach was the one that beat him to it. "His name is Galeem. The Lord of Light. Despite what you may initially think, he is as much a threat as the knight explains him to be."

"Intriguing. We must hold an audience in the sanctum. I highly recommend you all come." Said the princess before heading to the castle.

While Chrom, Robin, and Lucina were following the leading princess, the rest of the fighters made their way to the castle gates.

Each and every warrior that came to the kingdom had something to say, but they would have to save it until they reached the castle's throne sanctum.

Regardless of what they had to say though, they all had one common thought, to stop Galeem and end his threat once and for all.


	58. Chapter 57

Hey guys! I'm back again with a brand new chapter for the third act of this story! We start with the meeting that Princess Zelda holds with each fighter who could make it. What will the princess have to say? Read on to find out! Also, don't forget to fave, follow and review! Now, without any further delay, let's get into this brand new chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros. It belongs to Nintendo and Masahiro Sakurai.

PS: Wear a mask when going out, keep 6 feet apart from people, and always wash your hands. Prevent the spread of the virus!

* * *

 **Hyrule Castle Sanctum, World of Trophies**

Every fighter who made their way to the kingdom was offered a place to stand or sit among the soldiers or royal guard within the throne room.

Zelda, along with Robin, Chrom, and Lucina, were examining the four separate groups that had gone through their own different journeys to arrive at this focal meeting.

The first group was the slightly uneasy alliance formed between Mushroom Kingdom ruler Princess Peach, and her sworn enemy, the Koopa King Bowser. Fortunately, additional leadership was provided by the interplanetary pilot Fox McCloud. The fighters that came along with these leaders were Yoshi, Wario, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Little Mac, Roy, Greninja, Bowser Jr, Amelia the Inkling, and Mr. Game & Watch.

The second smaller group consisted of leaders including the space explorer Olimar, the Oak Town Mayor Matt, and the Divine Goddess of Light Palutena. The fighters that came with them were indeed fewer, but were still a formidable team. They included Luigi, Daisy, Bayonetta, Dark Pit, and Isabelle.

The third group came from the imposing Battleship Halberd. Its leader, of course, was the esteemed and mysterious warrior known as Meta Knight. He was accompanied by the ruler of Dream Land, King Dedede, as well as the regal Prince of Altea, Marth. Additionally, the vampire hunters, Simon and Richter Belmont, were with them, as well as the Radiant Hero Ike, the pellet muncher Pac-Man, and the wandering street fighter, Ryu.

The final group was the first one that had arrived in the kingdom. Its leader was the former famed racer Captain Falcon. He had his support in the form of the PSI wielder Ness, the stealth soldier Solid Snake, the adventurous ice climbers Popo and Nana, The Avalanche operative Cloud Strife, and two formidable Pokemon named Jigglypuff and Incineroar.

Each group was determined to explain their story to the general crowd, but there would have to be organization first in order to prevent chaos between the groups from breaking out.

Everyone was busy talking among themselves before Zelda raised her hand, promptly ending the discussion and focusing all eyes on her. "I hereby call this meeting to discuss the recent events that have transpired over the past few hours. As well as the path we need to take regarding this new enemy the warriors before us have warned the kingdom of."

Zelda then continued her speech as she looked towards Peach and Fox's group. "I would like the first group to explain their struggle."

Peach then decided to explain herself, with Fox beside her to lend any support. "Princess Zelda, my name is Princess Peach. Ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom. We wish for you to lend us your aid in order to overcome this universal threat."

"And what good would come out of this alliance?" Asked Chrom.

"Safety of this whole world and potentially this whole universe." Replied Fox.

Robin then decided to speak up out of curiosity. "How do you know about this threat?"

Peach was quick to reply to the mage's inquiry. "We initially learned of Galeem through an attack on New Donk City."

Fox then decided to continue the story as he moved to the center of the chamber. "We fought with all we had, which resulted in some of our friends being taken off-world. These included Sonic, Lucario, and my old pal Mario."

This shocked some of the audience members in the room, mainly because of their deep history with the mentioned fighters.

Luigi was especially concerned after hearing his brother's name and his possible whereabouts. "Mario… Stay-a strong brother."

Peach also expressed a look of concern for Mario, and instinctively looked toward Luigi to see how he was. Both fighters exchanged a look, indicating mutual worry and concern for their missing friend. Fortunately, they both had resolve and confidence that he, along with the other fighters he was with, would make it out of the conflict alive.

Bowser, on the other hand, continued to express indifference towards Mario. This was obviously to be expected because of their shared history as sworn enemies. He only folded his arms, indicating he could care less.

As for Sonic and Lucario's unknown whereabouts, Snake, Greninja, and Meta Knight expressed some worry for their old allies. However, they didn't show that concern to the rest of the audience.

Captain Falcon showed some worry as well, but he soon stepped into the center of the room. "We had our own battle as well, which resulted in some of our fighters getting taken."

"Wait what? Who?" Asked Fox.

"Lucas and Red, the Kanto-born Pokemon Trainer." Replied the captain.

Ness, Marth, Ike, and the Ice Climbers were among the fighters who showed the most worry for their mentioned old comrades.

The former racer then turned toward Fox as he was exiting the center of the room before heading back to his own group. "Sorry about that, McCloud. I just needed to let everyone know about that too."

The captain then walked back to his own team, letting the pilot continue his story,

"After we fought Galeem's elite force, we were separated. Peach, along with Little Mac, and Greninja, went to the Mushroom Kingdom while I crash landed onto Donkey Kong's island."

It was Peach's turn to speak again. "When we reached the Mushroom Kingdom, we found that Bowser had overtook it in my absence. Fortunately, after a trial by combat, we came to an understanding, and formed a truce."

"Is this true?" Asked Zelda.

After some hesitation, and nudging from Little Mac, Bowser gave his answer, albeit with reluctance. "It is. We formed a temporary alliance under fair conditions."

The Koopa King then continued to explain the story. "After the truce, my underlings had deduced that a creature of great power would be Galeem's next target."

Lucina chose to interject. "I have a question. Why would Galeem want to target a creature like that?"

"Simple." Responded Bowser. "To boost his own power. I know that type of objective better than most."

Fox then decided to continue his part. "We need to get back to me first. After the battle in New Donk, I crash landed my Arwing on Donkey Kong Island. Fortunately, I would've been lost and stranded on that island if it weren't for these two."

The two Kongs then stepped out from the rest of the group, confirming to everyone who Fox was referring to.

They even offered to repair my Arwing. In exchange, I was able to tell them about Galeem and his threat. Unfortunately, it wasn't long before Galeem's forces tracked me down. A battle had broken out between us, and one of Donkey Kong's old enemies, King K Rool, who had been recruited by Galeem. We only won because of Meta Knight and his battleship's intervention."

The armored Star Warrior chose to support Fox's claim. "I can confirm this. We came to McCloud's aid when the battle was not in his team's favor. We also knew of Galeem, so we formed an alliance between the two groups. Once we did, we decided to split up into two teams once more. We did this to defend two power sources the Lord of Light can potentially steal and use. One source was the creature mentioned before. The other was within a castle filled with supernatural energy. My team decided to take the castle while Fox's team chose to take the creature."

It was Peach's turn to speak again. "After me and Bowser made our truce, we made our way to Inkopolis, the city housing the creature, to warn the locals there of the coming danger. After convincing a portion of them to fight with us, Galeem's forces struck again. Unfortunately, the following battle came at a devastating loss for us. The Lightpsace Army took the powerful creature in their ship and is on its way to Galeem's planet as we speak, as well as a few allies. Even with Fox's timely help, that battle was not in our favor."

Amelia showed some concern for her old Inkling friend Steven. She hoped with all her heart that he would make it back alive.

Fox chose to end the story. "After regaining our bearings, I had received a transmission from Meta Knight to reconvene here. Like him, I too believe we have the greatest shot if we form an alliance with you, Princess Zelda."

"Your words are troubling indeed, Princess Peach, Fox McCloud. I believe this enemy may pose a dire threat to us all. But I must hear the struggles of the others before I can fully make my decision." Explained Zelda. "I will allow the second group to explain themselves."

Palutena then stepped forward onto the center of the throne room. "Princess Zelda, my name is Lady Palutena. I am known to others as the Goddess of Light. Despite what some of you might initially think, I am not associated with Galeem or what he stands for."

Bayonetta then chose to back her up. "What she says is true. Especially because Galeem ordered one of his ships to obliterate her entire kingdom."

After the crowd heard Bayonetta's words, concerned murmuring began to circulate among the fighters and citizens.

Zelda decided to raise her hand once more in order to silence the group. Once she did, a few royal guards pounded their spears on the ground, creating a loud sound that echoed throughout the chamber. This effectively silenced the groups once more as the princess decided to focus back on the Umbra Witch and goddess. "Your words are troubling. This enemy is more powerful than we anticipated. Continue, Goddess."

The Goddess of Light decided to speak again. "We only managed to barely escape the destruction. Because of that though, my power isn't nearly at full strength. Once we escaped, we stumbled into Oak Town, where we met some additional allies that ultimately came with us."

Olimar then stepped onto the center. "When we all formed this alliance, Palutena thought it best to head here."

"Indeed." Said Zelda. "I'm still stunned at the sheer power Galeem now possesses. If he poses that much of a threat to this world, then I believe I have made my choice."

"What do you mean?" Asked Fox.

"I have made the decision that my kingdom will help all of you in this time of uncertainty." Declared the Hylian Princess.

Many fighters smiled as a result of this. A select few though, looked like they had something more to say.

Meta Knight then went into the center of the room. Zelda ordered the cheering to stop on behalf of the star warrior. "It looks like you have something you want to say, armored warrior."

"Call me Meta Knight." Replied the swordsman. "I do have something more to say indeed. That creature isn't the only thing Galeem's minions stole."

Simon Belmont then stepped into the center alongside Meta Knight. "What he says is true. My name is Simon Belmont, vampire hunter. After I defeated an evil lord of the night named Dracula, I saw that there were a few puddles of his blood, as well as his demonic horn, remaining from our fight. Before I left, a swordswoman with red hair came down, took some of the blood in a container, and stole the horn. I assume she's under Galeem's command. Then again, I do not know what this Galeem plans on doing with this vampiric essence. I doubt it's anything good."

"I know who you're talking about." Said Peach. "Scarlet, the Lightspace Army's elite Swordfighter. Greninja and I can confirm that she is under Galeem's command."

Meta Knight then chose to speak again. "After we came to the castle, we saved the fighters within the structure from getting buried alive under the rubble. Soon enough, we all made the choice to come here."

"I see." Said Zelda to herself. "This makes Galeem pose even more of a threat than before. In turn, this only strengthens my resolve to help you all in this crisis."

The princess then stood up from her throne as her royal gown billowed down the descending steps. "You are all welcome to stay here in the castle as much as you need to."

She then turned her head towards a squadron of royal guards. "Make sure to prepare enough rooms for the visitors. I believe good hospitality will be necessary in these chaotic times."

"Understood princess." Said the lead guard as the squadron left the sanctum.

"Make whatever preparations you need." Said Zelda. "The guards will escort you to your rooms. After a few days, we will reconvene here to form a plan of attack."

The meeting then concluded as every fighter and soldier exited the room, leaving only Zelda, Chrom, Lucina, and Robin with her.

Lucina was the first to speak up. "Are you sure they can be trusted?"

"What choice do we have?" Replied the princess. "I believe this choice was necessary in preserving not only Hyrule's future, but this whole world's."

As the fighters were leaving the sanctum, they were all going in separate directions.

Some decided to head to their rooms to catch up on rest.

Others decided to hone their skills for the battles ahead of them.

Finally, the remaining fighters decided to roam the castle town and see if there was anything worth sightseeing or shopping for.

However, they all had a determination over them. A determination to stop Galeem before his rule becomes absolute.


End file.
